Ваша судьба аннулирована
by Cheb
Summary: Нежданное столкновение мультивселенных сокрушает судьбу Сэйлор-воинов, отправляя накатанную сюжетную колею в неуправляемый штопор. Ранма, Аканэ и Ами отправляются в бесконечное путешествие по мирам в поисках утраченного предназначения.
1. Последняя соломинка на хребет судьбы

This is the original version of "Your Destiny is Annulled". I wonder how many people post their fics in two languages at once...

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

Фик также может быть найден по адресу ｒａｎｍａ-ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ。ｍｉｋａｔａ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ

Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus

(シーンブレイク)

Этот фик был создан под вдохновением от «Сэйлор Ранко» Дункана Зилмана, и какое-то время писался как один его сиквелов в расширенной вселенной, созданной многими авторами: Кевином Хаммелем, Ребеккой Хейнемен, Артуром Хансеном и VentureH.

В марте 2012 я принял решение порвать с метасерией СР — в первую очередь из-за расхождения сиквелов Ребекки с каноном манги «Ранма 1/2». Я долго терпел их, пытаясь приспособиться, но больше нет сил. Отныне этот фик - альтернативная вселенная СР. Должен заметить: я совершенно не жалею, что перевёл на русский один из сиквелов Ребекки, «Тоннельное зрение», и не питаю никаких отрицательных чувств.Но охвативший меня оголтелый пуризм не позволяет поступить иначе.

**Часть первая,  
Столкновение без правил.**

Вкратце о вселенной:  
1. События «Сэйлор Ранко» Дункана Зилмана и «Дважды за вечность» Кевина Хамеля имели место быть, хотя может быть и не совсем в той форме, как в оригинальной вселенной «СР».  
2. События прочих сиквелов места не имели. Присоединившись к воинам в матросках Ранма и Аканэ успели застать двух врагов: Джедайта и Галаксию. И угадайте кто вытащил первого из вечного сна.  
3. Я не уверен насчёт «Серебряного солнца» VentureH, поскольку он ещё в процессе написания, но мне нравится этот приквел, постараюсь по возможности не противоречить ему.

Канон будет возвращён обратно на рельсы, для как можно более полного соответствия манге "Ранма 1/2". Канон аниме "Сэйлор Мун" подвергается некоторым натяжениям (не то, чтобы мне было жаль это изобилующее сюжетными дырами решето).  
1. Уровень сил героев "Ранмы" соответствует манге (в консервативной оценке) а не аниме, как ранее (пример: в аниме каноническая Аканэ растрескала бетонный забор, в манге - пробила двухметровую дыру. В аниме она еле прыгает, в манге - прыгает на три метра. И так - _со всеми_·героями).  
2 Аканэ НЕ превосходит Ранму-девушку в мускульной силе. Верно обратное.  
3. Аканэ по прежнему СИЛЬНО уступает Ранме по мастерству в БИ (с некоторыми специфическими исключениями, относящимися к спаррингу в сэйлор-формах)  
4. Ранма не имеет ничего против сейфуку (фик ответвляется от манги далеко за середину, где Ранма уже старается хорошо выглядеть, если уж он девушка, и по своей воле надевает достаточно рисковые наряды. Тщеславие в действии)  
5. Ранма сильнее и прочнее сэйлор-воинов, но их магические техники мощнее ки-техник БИ и обладают очищающим эффектом против демонов. Фактически, они - разновидность мико. Ранма способен прыгать гораздо выше их, или Аканэ, но редко это делает.  
6. Внешние Сэйлор-воины тоже умеют телепортироваться.

Я частично переписал начальные одиннадцать глав — в результате чего эта, первая, глава может показаться несколько сумбурной и переполненной. Это всё потому, что я напихал в неё все ключевые изменения, чтобы моим давним читателям достаточно было перечитать её и только её, чтобы получить представление об основных изменениях по сравнению с предыдущей версией.

**Глава первая,  
Последняя соломинка на хребет судьбы**

— Солар Блейз!прим. 1

Фонтан дроблёных камней и пыли взметнулся под жгучим высотным солнцем, заметный издалека на пустынных склонах. Проезжий моджахед поёжился, поправил ремень с «калашниковым» через плечо, и погнал осла быстрее, вознося торопливую молитву Всевышнему: в горах опять шалили ифриты, вызывающие пламя и вводящие правоверных во искушение непристойными мороками.

А черноволосая девушка в синей юбочке уже летела в кувырке, загодя уклонившись от плазменного заряда противницы, взяв поправку на взятое той упреждение, и поправку на ту поправку, что та взяла, предвидя, куда она увернётся. Ещё не коснувшись земли, она уже запустила ответный заряд:

— Рэйнбоу Гаст!прим. 2 — и тут же скрылась за каменистым гребнем, как и рассчитывала.

Её соперница с несносной лёгкостью, с ленцой даже, ушла от сверкающего всеми цветами сгустка энергии, с нечеловеческой скоростью метнувшись к каменистому гребню. Эта девушка была такой же миниатюрной, её огненно-рыжие волосы заплетены в китайскую косичку. Облачена она была в похожий наряд Сэйлор-воина, несколько более броский. Белое трико, белые перчатки выходящие из золотых наручей, тёмно-красные сандалии с золотыми заклёпками, опоясавшие её ноги кольцами кожи с центральной полосой тянущейся от промежутка между пальцами почти до колена. Белая плиссированная юбочка немного не доходила до середины бедра, отчёркнутая алой оторочкой по внутреннему краю и двойным кантом алого и тёмно-красного по внешнему. На груди и пояснице - большие банты тёмного, почти чёрного, красного цвета, за последним тянулась пара длинных лент. В центре банта на груди ютился весьма примечательный камень: ярко жёлтый, словно четырёхлучевая звезда окаменевшего пламени. Сейчас всё это было истрёпанным, побуревшим от пота напополам с пылью, левый наплечник в форме декоративного крылышка оторван напрочь, открыв исцарапанное плечо. Схватка тянулась уже не один час.

Подлетев огромными прыжками к гребню, огневолосая девушка взметнулась в совсем уж невозможном прыжке, вращаясь в воздухе лицом влево вдоль гребня. Между её вытянутыми руками уже набухал магически вызванный шар солнечной плазмы.

— Солар...  
— Рэйнбоу...

Чёрт, похоже, её опередили. И близко, ближе, чем она рассчитывала. Ну, да и заход прямо через гребень был риском напополам с самоуверенной наглостью.

— Блейз!  
— Гаст!

Одновременно выкрикнули девушки, выпуская свои заряды.

Направленные в последнюю долю секунды на перехват друг друга, заряды столкнулись, мощно сдетонировав и взметнув клубы пыли. Что, похоже, и было намерением черноволосой. Метнувшись сквозь облако пыли, она полетела на перехват огневолосой, пока та летела по воздуху, по предсказуемой траектории, неспособная должным образом увернуться.

Но не на ту напали. Она спокойно увернулась от магического заряда черноволосой, даже не видя его в густой пыли. Играючи переведя схватку в рукопашную, рыжая безжалостно развила своё подавляющее преимущество в ближнем бою. Черноволосая девушка с радужным бантом на груди лишь стиснула зубы, принимая вызов. И бросая на кон своё небольшое превосходство в скорости.

(シーンブレイク)

Она всегда была быстрой. Настолько быстрой, что непрестанно обгоняла саму себя, вечно выставляясь неловкой, косорукой гориллой. Врождённая, не понимаемая ею самой до конца, её скорость гасила саму себя, словно автомобиль вылетающий с трассы не вписавшись в поворот. Устрашающие всё живое кулинарные провалы, непрестанные спотыкания на ровном месте и растяжения лодыжек, уродливые мутантные полотенца и прочие кошмары рукоделия - всё это, как оказалось потом, было от суматошной торопливости, от неумения совладать с собственной скоростью. И чем хуже у неё выходило, чем больше сил она вкладывала в стремление к успеху - тем туже загоняя себя в замкнутый круг.

И сама не понимала, почему её так бесило когда он называл её «медленной».

Приняв вызов фиолетоволосой амазонки, она потерпела позорнейшее поражение. Позорнейшее не потому что та была раза в два а то и в три сильнее и владела приёмами боевого шиацу. О, нет. Позорнейшее потому, что начала битву классическим приёмом, рассчитанным на медленного и сильного противника, классически-проигрышным против ловкой и быстрой китайской заразы. Вложилась вся, без остатка, в прямой удар правой, читаемый насквозь и видимый за километр. Да, если бы он попал в цель... _Если бы_. Амазонка ушла прыжком ей через голову - точь в точь как жених в их первом спарринге. Только в этот раз дело не ограничилось дружеским тычком пальца в затылок.

Нет, фиолетоволосая зараза не была «сверхчеловечески» быстрой, как наплёл любящий бояны будущий свёкор. Она отлично разглядела, как та приземляется у неё за спиной, вполне успела заметить руки той, летящие ей в голову стремительным, размытым росчерком. Но сделать - раскрывшаяся, позорнейшим образом раскрывшаяся - из своей позиции уже ничего не могла.

А потом была вспышка, полыхнувшая в её голове словно молния. И чернота беспамятства. Только из рассказа других она узнала о том как, китаянка промывала ей мозги, без малого минуту орудуя над её бессознательным телом, парализованным ударом двух пальцев в виски. Пятьдесят шесть секунд - чего тут сверхчеловечески быстрого? Она нынешняя и сама так смогла бы, давно пройдя тренировку Кулака каштанов, пекущихся на открытом огне, давно победив ту соперницу. Но урок, усвоенный медленно и не с одного раза, она таки усвоила. Одной скорости было мало, пусть даже она владела наконец своим врождённым даром.прим. 3

(シーンブレイク)

Исцарапанные девушки в пыльно-драных матросках наполовину катились, наполовину неслись по каменным склонам, оставляя за собой пыльный шлейф. Руки и ноги мелькали в круговерти приёмов, при виде которых Джеки Чан с Брюсом Ли удавились бы от зависти. Удары, способные пробить бетонную плиту, сыпались с пулемётным треском. Черноволосая отчаянно сопротивлялась, пытаясь разорвать дистанцию. Но всё было тщетно, её превосходство в скорости оказалось бесполезным перед превосходящим опытом и мастерством меньшей ростом противницы. Нещадно эксплуатируя их феноменальную способность к регенерации, гарантирующую исцеление даже от серьёзных переломов меньше, чем за час, та била в полную силу, обрушивая на девушку в синей юбочке град потенциально калечащих ударов. Загнанная в угол, черноволосая пыталась отвечать тем же, выкладываясь до предела. Какое-то время она держалась, на одном упорстве, но силы были слишком неравны.

Они ни за что не прибегли бы к этой безумно эффективной - и опасной - технике тренировки раньше, когда были простыми смертными. Теперь - другое дело. Меньше года назад свершилось их вознесение до Сэйлор-воинов, магических героинь-защитниц родной планеты...

(シーンブレイク)

Всё началось на заре Вселенной, когда из Первобытного Хаоса родились первые семена жизни. Эфемерные, противоречащие собственному существованию неоднородности в потоке энтропии, они питались тем, что должно было бы их развеять, источив и сметя в небытиё. Но новорожденная жизнь упорно не сдававлась, усложняясь, используя энергию самого потока чтобы идти против него словно парусник, идущий галсами против ветра.

Хаос рано или поздно смёл бы Жизнь, если бы не превращение, произошедшее с некоторыми из эфемерных структур. Закручиваясь под давлением энтропии туже и туже, они обретали твёрдость алмаза. Так родились Звёздные Семена, провозвестники Сэйлор Эры. Рассекая поток Хаоса, они прикрывали своих меньших собратьев, позволяя тем плодиться и крепнуть под своим покровом. Не имея для воплощения ничего крупнее бактерии, Семена сначала проявлялись как сверхъестественные аномалии. Иногда это была необъяснимая флюктуация, порождавшая пузырь космоса с иными, пригодными для процветания жизни свойствами. Иногда это была планета, умудрявшаяся сохранять правильную орбиту вопреки всем возмущающим факторам, отражая любые вредоносные лучи своим могучим магнитным полем. Иногда это была невероятно удачная мутация, дававшая качественный скачок эволюции...

Короче говоря, это была магия в её чистой, первородной форме. Воля к жизни, ещё не обладающая сознанием, но уже встающая наперекор неумолимым законам природы... И заставляющая их прогнуться.

С вступление вселенной в эру разумной жизни, Звёздные Семена обрели материальные воплощения в рядах разумных рас, народившихся под их защитой. Полубоги и герои, способные голыми руками побороть угрожавших их планетам чудовищ хаоса - изначально разрозненные, они скоро осознали свою способность путешествовать быстрее света, объединив обитаемые миры Галактики в слабо связанную, но единую сеть. Всего эпоху спустя был сделан первый шаг навстречу неизбежному падению: создание института Сэйлор Воинов, заменившего слепую судьбу осознанным выбором. Полубоги-защитники больше не рождались натуральным образом, а выбирались из рядов героев, достойных принять в свою душу силу планетарного кристалла. Тем самым, течение судьбы было изменено навсегда. Серенити Серебряная с Терры, одна из первых, самых могучих, Сэйлор-воинов, провидела, чем может аукнуться подобная вольность. Но ни она, ни другие оказались не в силах отступить, хоть на шаг - ибо каждый шаг к свету уносил столько страданий, вытаскивал подзащитных из такой бездны горя и страдания, что пойти на попятный было не в человеческих силах. И они отталкивали, отклоняли Хаос прочь от своих планет, пока его сопротивление не достигло невозможного уровня. И в конце концов Хаос взял-таки своё, прокатившись по галактике сокрушительной волной. Пали светлые королевства, не миновала чаша сия и Серебряный Миллениум Серенити. Наступила тёмная эра. Отброшенные в каменный век, разумные расы - те немногие, кто уцелел - начали медленный, полный боли и страданий подъём обратно к звёздам.

Рано ли, поздно ли, а Звёздные Семена нашли себе новые аватары, или возродили старые. Эра Сэйлор Воинов потихоньку возвращалась в Галактику, аватары снова стояли против порождений хаоса, сражаясь в битве, которая не может быть выиграна, которая может только длиться. Ибо сражались они с самим естеством вселенной, зубами вырывая у неё право на жизнь для себя, и тех, кто им дорог.

Самым ярким, самоотверженным и глупым был подвиг Сэйлор Галаксии, сильнейшей из сэйлор-воинов. Попытавшись запечатать весь хаос галактики внутри себя, попытавшись в одиночку побороть то,ч то побороть невозможно, она подарила тысячам разумных рас возможность расцвести невозбранно, в мире и безопасности... Только для того, чтобы выкосить их собственной рукой когда хаос взял-таки верх, победив её изнутри.

Лишь упорство Сэйлор Сол и всепобеждающая доброта Сэйлор Мун позволили остановить гибель на последнем краю, не дав Галаксии уничтожить Землю - последнюю живую планету, остававшуюся в глалактике. Пережитое тогда наложило свой отпечаток, не позволив ни одной из защитниц Солнечной системы остаться прежними.

(シーンブレイク)

Черноволосая, атлетичная и мускулистая, казалось бы должна была превосходить противницу силой. Её движения и реакция были молниеносными, неуловимыми для глаз даже лучших бойцов. Но огневолосая, такая же атлетичная, но более стройная и невероятно гибкая, утекала от её ударов словно ртуть. Неуловимая, и смертоносная. И когда била в ответ, сила её оказывалась не меньшей.

Клубок девушек наконец остановился и пыль вокруг них начала оседать, черноволосая воительница обнаружила себя лежащей носом в землю, с рукой вывернутой в болевом захвате и коленом противницы жёстко упёршимся ей в поясницу.

Она честно попыталась вывернуться, но потом смирилась, признавая поражение:

— Ладно, твоя взяла.

Обе надсадно дышали, вымотавшись до последнего предела.

— Конечно, я же лучший! — Чего Сэйлор Сол, в миру Ранма Саотоме, никогда не теряла, так так это своей несносности.

— Ага, ага. А перед этим кто победил? Вот погоди у меня, — Сэйлор Ирис, в миру Аканэ Тендо, сдаваться была не намерена. Она всегда отличалась невероятным упорством, не отступая даже там, где этого требовало благоразумие.

— Я всегда буду лучшим! — проинформировала её Сол, выпуская руку Ирис. Черноволосая девушка перекатилась на спину, но Сол так и не соскочила с неё, в результате оседлав её талию. Ирис слегка покраснела когда огневолосая заноза нагнулась к ней, лицом к лицу... и тут же разрушила колдовской момент, оттянув веко и высунув язык. Ирис прыснула, извиваясь под своей лёгкой, как пёрышко, половиной: их позиция, такая интимная, заставила её вспомнить... Она рассмеялась в голос, не в силах удержаться. Какая вселенская ирония: когда они впервые обнаружили себя в этой позиции, ей было совсем не смешно...

(シーンブレイク)

То был год страха и ярости. Год борьбы и нависшей угрозы. Год, когда она шла в крестовый поход против своего естественного врага.

Трудно поверить что им хватило нескольких слов этого идиота. Отвергнутый ею в который по счёту раз, он отомстил таким изощрённым способом... Или не отомстил, а добивался чего-то. Кто разберёт, какими путями блуждают мысли в затуманенных самурайской романтикой мозгах Куно-семпая?

Как бы то ни было, они подхватили идею, что победивший её, будет встречаться с ней. Подхватили с нездоровым, как и всё в них, энтузиазмом. И вот, день за днём, месяц за месяцем, ей приходилось прорубаться сквозь толпу возбуждённых самцов. Но не им было тягаться с нею, даже не этим жалким любителям из клуба карате. Каждый день, входя на школьный двор, она оставляла за собой груду стонущих тел.

А потом, каждый раз, её вызывал на поединок сам зачинщик этого безобразия, единственный, способный действительно бросить ей вызов. И они сходились, кулак против деревянного меча. И она всегда побеждала.

Но сомнение оставалось: Куно явно сдерживался, никогда не дрался против неё в полную силу. Была это рыцарская галантность? Или проклятый самец просто выжидал своего часа, притворяясь, играя с добычей как кошка с мышкой? Никогда не знаешь, что у этих тварей на уме.

Приходилось всё время держаться на чеку, всё время в напряжении: враг был повсюду. Враг не дремал. Враг крался по тёмным углам, выжидал момента слабости. Враг подглядывал временами в женскую раздевалку, получая при этом слитный отпор - но никогда не отступаясь надолго, никогда не прекращая сочиться слюнями и провожать её голодными взглядами.

Она привыкла вытеснять страх яростью, и характер её начал стремительно портиться. У Аканэ было лишь одно утешение: наследница школы боевых искусств и фамильного додзё, она была лучшим бойцом, и не было никого, кто мог бы победить её.

А потом мир рухнул.

Сначала в их доме появилась девушка с заплетёнными в китайскую косичку огненными волосами. И победила её с устрашающей лёгкостью. Это было всё равно, что драться с фантомом. «Хорошо, что ты не парень,» сказала она той. Страшные, пророческие слова, но в тот момент она ощущала лишь безмерное облегчение. Страшно было подумать, что стало бы с нею, если бы подобным боевым мастерством обладал один их этих... самцов.

А потом она вошла в ванную, место, которое исподволь считала безопасным, место, где могла расслабиться... Вошла раздетая, беззащитная, не готовая... И обнаружила себя нос к носу с тварью из своих кошмаров.

Но не это было самым страшным. Оказалось, что огненная девчонка, с которой она почти подружилась - это обман. Что она на самом деле - коварный самец, проклятый превращаться в девушку при поливании холодной водой. И хуже того - он, оказывается, её жених. Или, в переводе на её язык - она его законная добыча.

Отец просто взял, и отдал её на откуп монстру, словно жертвоприношение, ради «объединения школ». Сёстры... Тех она могла понять: кому как не ей, единственному бойцу из троих, принять на себя удар?

Потом было много всякого, и она почти примирилась с Ранмой: на поверхности он был вполне ничего, хороший человек, хоть и несносный. Но она никогда, никогда не забывала про его истинную натуру, таящуюся в глубине, ждущую момента, овладеть им. Он был самцом-оборотнем. Человеком, внутри которого был заперт зверь.

И он был безнадёжно сильнее неё.

Аканэ жила словно в доме с ручным тигром-людоедом. Она больше никогда и нигде не была в безопасности. Страх исподволь копился по капле, выкипая яростью, выплёскиваясь зверскими ударами по кирпичам. Да, днём властвовала она, раз за разом побивая зверя, подчиняя его, доказывая себе, что она главная, что монстр укрощён.

Ночь же... Ночь была временем хищников и оборотней. Она окончательно уверилась в этом когда пробудилась от того, что этот... самец лежал поверх неё. Уже обратившийся, уже алчущий. Она ощущала его хищный жар даже сквозь разделившее их одеяло.

Потом было зверское избиение вторженца бамбуковым мечом, она плохо плохо запомнила его оправдания, совершенно озверев от страха. Что-то насчёт Пи-чана...прим. 4

(シーンブレイク)

— Ты чё ржёшь? — спросила Сол в недоумении.

— Так, вспомнила как мы впервые встретились, — отмахнулась та. — Подумать только, я так долго страшилась остаться с тобой наедине!

Сол сначала моргала в недоумении, потом до неё дошло, и она надулась, задетая за живое. Но смех Ирис был слишком заразительным, скоро обе хохотали в голос. Ирония действительно была могучей.

— Сколько же времени мы упустили, — протянула Ирис, глядя в бездонное небо.

— Ничего, у нас теперь есть всё время на свете, — самоуверенно усмехнулась Сол. — Типа, судьба и всё такое.

— Смотри, — предостерегла Ирис. — Занесёшься, да и погибнешь по глупости. А мне потом... — она запнулась — Будет очень больно.

Была у них пара эпизодов когда Сол на волосок разминулась со смертью, применив свою запретную финальную технику. Повторения Ирис совсем не хотелось.

— Да ладно, — попыталась разогнать призрак хандры Сол. — Ты тогда Плуто попросишь, она время назад отмотает и... — Сол осеклась, увидев, что её слова произвели совсем обратный эффект.

— Не доверяю я ей, — мрачно произнесла Ирис. — Темнит всё время, недоговаривает...

(シーンブレイク)

Чёрные молнии всё били и били с тёмного неба, озарённого сполохами тошнотворно-лилового сияния, и в ответ сверкающие точки вырванных звёздных семян всё взлетали над городом, знаменуя оборвавшиеся людские жизни.

Ирис была быстрой, сверхчеловечески быстрой. Она с лёгкостью уклонялась от медлительных и неповоротливых - по её представлениям - парных зарядов золотой энергии. Возможно только благодаря ей четверо Внутренних были ещё живы, их Сэйлор-кристаллы так и не пополнили коллекцию Сэйлор Галаксии.

И всё же она ощущала себя такой беспомощной! Ничто - ничто! не способно было даже поцарапать этого джаггернаута, эту неодолимую силу в золотом сэйлор-костюме. Уж точно не лучшая техника Ирис, фактически являвшая собой заряд воздуха - весь из себя искрящийся и красивый, но против реального противника ничуть не лучше и не сильнее чем Ранмино «Превосходство тигра» или Рёгин «Львиного рыка разряд».

В её душе затеплилась было надежда когда Старлайты - которым давно уже полагалось быть в могиле, так отметелены они были - обрели двадцать-второе дыхание и вложили свои последние силы в потрясающий объединённый удар.

Галаксия была отброшена назад. Галаксия пролила кровь. И в результате... В результате лишь улыбнулась, улыбкой, от которой у Ирис волосы встали дыбом. И показала, что до этого сдерживалась. И начала косить город, снося здания одним ударом.

А чёрные молнии продолжали бить из тошнотно-лилового мрака. И сверкающие точки продолжали взлетать над городом. Ирис отчаянно, слепо надеялась, что додзё не пострадало, что родные в безопасности...

Но вот вернулась во вспышке телепортации Сол, чьё лицо было почерневшим от горя. Ирис поняла всё без слов. Их не миновала чаша сия. Не было у них больше родных - кроме друг друга. Кроме друзей. И Принцессы.

Но это если они смогут победить, смогут одолеть врага безгранично сильного, врага неодолимого, против которого бесполезны даже сильнейшие техники Сол...

(シーンブレイク)

Они совершили чудо. Они победили. И у этой победы был вкус пепла. Солнце пробилось сквозь развеивающуюся мглу, осияв Вечную Сэйлор Мун... Осияв раскинувшиеся до горизонта руины, ещё сегодня утром бывшие столицей Японии. Декоративные псевдо-ангельские крылтья на костюме Усаги выглядели словно насмешка, на лице - глубокая, неизбывная печаль.

Трупов на улицах не было. Люди, чьё звёздное семя вырвано, просто растворяются в воздухе, отправляясь в небытиё. Те немногие, кому особо не повезло, чьё уничтожение было остановлено в последний момент - те обратились в издевательские карикатуры на самих себя, в _фагов_, чьё звёздное семя вернулось, почерневшее, не выдержавшее собственного несовершенства.

Безумные фаги бродили по опустошённой земле, уничтожая друг друга. Охотясь на немногих выживших людей. Тысячи фагов по всей Японии. Миллионы по всему миру. И лишь Усаги была способна обратить их обратно в людей. Вложив все свои силы. Одного за раз, может дюжину-другую в день.

Тьма ушла и солнце выглянуло, высветив планету, ставшую одним необъятным кладбищем. Человечество вступало в новую эпоху, и будущее было тусклым как никогда ещё в истории.

Ирис сидела, скрючившись от боли в душе, вцепившись в Сол словно в спасательный круг. Даже на слёзы не было сил. Все молчали, прибитые колоссальным масштабом беды. В мёртвой тишине откуда-то издалека доносились полные безумного веселья крики фагов.

Поэтому когда невесть откуда, словно чёрт из табакерки, нарисовалась Сэйлор Плуто - болтавшаяся неизвестно где всё это время! - и заявила, несносным своим снисходительным тоном, что пожертвует жизнью но всё исправит... Ирис отнюдь не ощутила к ней благодарности. Ирис захлестнула красная волна ярости, ей хотелось взять ту за шиворот и спросить: что ж раньше-то не вмешалась?

Так она и сделала, когда они уже стояли посреди невредимого Токио, и всё было снова правильно в мире, и сёстры были живы, и Ранмина мама жива. И к её ярости, Сецуна заявила, что понятия не имеет что вдруг случилось, и исчезла, заявив что должна проверить записи Двери пространства-времени!

Неприязнь Аканэ к ней от этого только увеличилась.прим. 5

(シーンブレイク)

Ами шла по одной из людных улиц Дзюбана, вспоминая недавний разговор с Плуто. Из всей команды, лишь она одна оказалась способной если не понять, то представить, с какими невероятно сложными материями приходится иметь дело одинокой Сэйлор-воительнице.

Многомерные поля сил, головоломно сложные графы связей. Система, столь сложная, что человеческий мозг способен за раз осознать лишь малую её часть, вводя в опасное искушение построить и оперировать упрощённой моделью. Необходимость сложных, непосильных обычному смертному преобразований — лишь для того, чтобы получить воспринимаемое человеческими чувствами представление. Нет, даже ей, кое-как освоившейся с пространственной физикой и построившей действующий портал методом научного тыка - даже ей понимание времени было пока не по зубам. Да и понимала ли его до конца сама Плуто?..

Была и ещё одна вещь, полностью понять и посочувствовать которой могла одна Ами: Не так давно Сецуна сделала очень трудный выбор. Правильный выбор, но до сих пор тяготивший ту сомнениями.

Тысячелетиями стоя одиноким часовым безвременье у Двери, Плуто была вольна заглядывать в будущее, вмешиваться в прошлое - оторванной от мира, ей не приходилось заботиться о собственной нити судьбы, вплетённой в общую ткань. Но может ли выдержать человек столь чудовищный груз одиночества? И остаться при этом человеком?

Плуто свой выбор сделала, включившись в битву, приняв участие в делах мира. Сделав себя его частью. Воины в матросках обрели могучую соратницу, Плуто обрела бесценное - семью и друзей.

И потеряла девять десятых своих возможностей.

Вплетённая в полотно времени, она больше не могла свободно вглядываться в будущее. Знать слишком многое стало для неё непозволительной роскошью, это могло породить парадокс и обратить в прах всё, что было ей дорого.

Подарив команде свою силу Воина, Сецуна лишила команду союзника, способного подтасовывать для них саму судьбу.

Но, может, это и к лучшему?

«Страшно представить,» говорила Сецуна, «что кто-то может быть настолько безумен, что решится играть со Временем ради одного лишь удобства. За любые манипуляции всегда приходится платить, и цена как правило намного перевешивает извлечённую выгоду.»

Ами тогда удивилась: ведь Плуто целых два раза поступала с точностью до наоборот, первый раз - позволив им путешествовать в будущее, во второй - обратив время вспять. Кто как не загадочная воительница нижнего мира спасла большую часть населения опустошённой Галаксией Земли? И заявлять после всего подобное?

«Я всего лишь человек,» с печальной улыбкой ответила на это Сецуна. «Не в моих силах действовать всё время логично и расчётливо. Когда гибель угрожает всему, что мне дорого - я уже не могу думать о возможных последствиях или о грядущей расплате... Сам факт, что я ещё существую - уже великое чудо. Это не может не радовать, но и... страшит. Значит, кому-то ещё предстоит расплачиваться за содеянное мной?»

(シーンブレイク)

Плуто нахмурилась, в который раз перенастраивая Дверь пространства-времени.прим. 6 Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что она ищет. У неё не было ни одной догадки, что же подняло её сегодня в такую рань, заставляя раз за разом прочёсывать поток времени. Всё было спокойно... Слишком спокойно. У неё не проходило чувство, что это лишь затишье перед бурей.

В конце концов, нет другой планеты где жизнь цвела бы с такой силой. Нет другой планеты, с такой силой притягивавшей бы из тёмной бездны космоса такое, одно знание о котором способно ввергнуть человека в безумие.

Чем ярче свет, тем гуще тени.

Вот почему Землю защищала неслыханная по размаху команда из одиннадцати Сэйлор Воинов - в то время, как у средней обитаемой планеты было двое, от силы трое. И всё равно этого едва хватало. Металия, Фантом Смерти, Фараон Найнти, Галаксия... Могучие отродья Хаоса не отступали в слепом упорстве задуть одинокую свечу жизни.

Вопреки всей логике Плуто надеялась, что не потревожила Космическое равновесие когда нарушила все табу, спасая миллиарды жизней. В который раз мучительно сомневаясь, не должна ли была довериться Принцессе, дождаться пока та совершит чудо?.. Но нет. Та была ещё не готова. В ней ещё не было той безграничной силы, что нет-нет да и проглядывала в Нео-Серенити. Сегодняшняя Усаги... Она была словно незавершённой. Даже в своей высшей, чудом тогда достигнутой форме Вечной Сэйлор Мун, она не смогла устоять против Галаксии. И лишь отчаянные усилия Сол, связавшей неодолимо могучую противницу боем, позволили Мун приблизиться... И очистить ту от овладевшего ей хаоса.

Галаксия была давно и необратимо мертва, с благодарной улыбкой обратившись в прах когда Сэйлор Мун очистила её. И всё же сомнение грызло. У Плуто оставалось ощущение, что всё должно было пойти совсем иначе. Что все они должны были погибнуть, а Серенити - победить в одиночку, достигнув следующей, высшей своей формы. Но смутные сомнения это одно, а миллиарды загубленных жизней - совсем иное. Их было не спасти иначе, чем обернув время вспять. Принцессе Серенити не подобало восходить на престол планеты, превращённой в одно большое кладбище.

Космическое равновесие... Эта слепая, непрощающая сила стояла на страже основ бытия, не давая ему пойти вразнос. Увы, закон сохранения, который Плуто не ведая того затронула, относился не к массе или энергии, но к области таких могущественных но неощутимых вещей как судьба и предназначение. И судьба всго мира сейчас приближалась к точке разрыва.

(シーンブレイク)

Невидимая для неё, необнаружимая никакими известными науке и магии средствами, плыла в глубинах неизведанных измерений исполинская глыба замороженного времени. Последний памятник цивилизации настолько беспечной, что играла со временем, считая его лишь очередной технологией, дешёвым строительным материалом для своей мечты. Эта цивилизация никогда не существовала, стёртая из бытия собственным творением, послушно исполнившим ошибочную команду. И всё же, само творение уцелело, продолжая следовать инструкциям, которых никогда ни от кого не получало. Существовать. Расширяться. Стабилизировать мир. Защищать от вмешательств в прошлое. И невероятная машина, сплетённая из нитей судьбы, продолжала бороться с механическим упорством, не ведая, что задача её невыполнима, а существование её невозможно. Этого просто не было в программе. И она выжила, впитав в всё пространство и время, до которых могла дотянуться, поглотив бессчётное множество населённых миров. Она не была злой. Она не была агрессивной. Она даже не обладала сознанием. Это была очень простая и надёжная машина, следующая очень простой программе.

Машина, часть цепей которой многие создания сумели взломать, используя её мощь в своих целях - если только не были настолько глупы, чтобы попытаться захватить контроль над ней всей: защитный парадокс-контур стирал даже память о подобных глупцах со страниц времени. Ядро машины имело действительно абсолютную защиту. Все, кто мог придумать как взломать его, стирались ещё до рождения.

Неудивительно, что большинство «пользователей» способных управлять частью энергии машины - являвшихся на деле её невольными марионетками - были тупыми, или ограниченными, или тем и другим сразу. Что, впрочем, не мешало им быть хитрыми и коварными.

Одно такое создание изобрело хитроумный способ вылавливать свою добычу из внешних, живых миров, выдёргивая её сквозь щели на границе плохо стыкующихся реальностей. И сейчас этот глупый и мелочный урод потирал конечности в предвкушении, направив махину, масштаба которой даже не понимал, наперерез ещё одной внешней вселенной.

Вселенной, где, в отличие от всех предыдущих, был такой неотъемлемый элемент как Сэйлор воины, могучие скрепы на пропитанной хаосом ткани мироздания. И результат подобного столкновения не взялся бы предсказать никто.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами краем глаза заметила в узеньком проулке группу юнцов, пускавших слюни над хентайной мангой. Внешне она, конечно, не подала виду, но в душе гадливо поморщилась. Вот недоумки... Хорошо, что подобные вещи невозможны в реальном мире - она как-то спросила Сецуну на этот счёт.

«Сама я этого не застала,» рассказала та, «И поручиться за правдивость тоже не могу. Но есть легенда... О временах столь давних, что даже в Серебряном Милениуме о них почти не помнили. Во времена те, проявлений тьмы в мире было не больше и не меньше, чем нынче, но была она отвратительной и брутальной. Демоны извращали тела и души людей, разлагали, толкали на непредставимые мерзости и бесчинства. И вот когда мать королевы Серенити вышла на последнюю битву с демоном Йгоронгьягом, вышла на арену, окружённую толпой её бывших подданных, чьи тела слиплись в бесформенные комы, усеянные глазами, изуродованные и перекрученные, с ногами, растущими изо рта, и ртами на ладонях, и прочими ужасными мутациями, о которых лучше не знать - та Королева прижала к сердцу Серебряный Кристалл, и вымолвила всего два слова: Никогда Больше!»

«А потом?» спросила Ами у умолкшей Сецуны.

«Потом... То потом - это наше сейчас. Не было никакой битвы, не было никакого Йгоронгьяга, и даже Королева исчезла, словно её не было никогда. Подобно тому, как Усаги обернула Время, переписав историю в битве с Берил, та Серенити-предыдущая переписала сами основы мира. Зло стало чистым и опрятным. Монстры в нашем мире не превращают людей в слизистых чудовищ, лишь вытаскивают из них души, кристаллизовав в драгоценный камень. Не плюются выедающими мозг личинками, а швыряются бритвенно-острыми конфетами и душат быстротвердеющей глазурью. И даже великие демоны из за пределов мира, как тот же Фараон Найнти, вынуждены играть по этим правилам.

Увы, смерть не перестала быть смертью, какой бы опрятной она ни была. Столь фундаментальных основ мира не изменить, сколько на Серебряном Кристалле ни загадывай.

Впрочем, на этот случай есть мы, Сэйлор воины.»

Ами встрепенулась, вырванная из воспоминаний. Похоже, где-то рядом кричали? Бегущие навстречу охваченные ужасом люди заставили сработать условный рефлекс. Нырнув в узенький проход между домами, она трансформировалась, и тут же раскрыла свой компьютер, начав сканирование прямо из укрытия. Взглянув на полученные данные, она нахмурилась: откуда такие помехи? Может быть, глушение? Она торопливо прокралась к выходу из прохода, и осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Увиденное заставило её отпрянуть, прижавшись спиной к стене. Сердце сразу замолотилось так, словно она была не закалённым воином, а домашним цветочком, внезапно встретившим в тёмном переулке банду подвыпивших гопников. Но такое ведь должно было быть невозможным!..

Трясущийся палец вдавил кнопку общей тревоги на коммуникаторе. «Вызывает Меркури, — она отстранённо заметила в своём хриплом шёпоте нотки паники. — Мне _срочно_·нужна поддержка! Центр торгового ряда. Нападение хентайного демона! Повторяю, хентайного демона! Он уже захватил... заложниц! Всё, я выхожу! Меркури отбой!»

(シーンブレイク)

27 сентября 2009.  
Переписано на 40percent 17 марта 2012.

**Сноски:**

###

**1**  
Solar blaze - «яркое солнечное пламя»

**2**  
Rainbow gust — «радужный порыв ветра»

**3**  
Канонический факт: Аканэ успела заметить как Шампу бьёт её со спины. Кроме того, промывание мозгов заняло пятьдесят шесть секунд (проверено по японскому оригиналу манги и по английскому переводу). А не «пять-шесть» как заявляют некоторые кривые переводы аниме.

То есть, Шампу сначала вырубила Аканэ, а потом уже промывала. Иначе та бы за эту минуту успела оказать сопротивление.

**4**  
Как бы ни были важны для раскрытия характера Аканэ были признаки (редкие, но явные) что она боится как бы Ранма не изнасиловал её - из анимэ они были вырезаны калёными ножницами. Тот эпизод с гипнотическими грибами где Аканэ смотрит по телевизору «тра-ля-ля» под тематическую музыку, чихает, и тут Ранма _!хватает!_·её? В манге она, нервно истребляя печенье, смотрела фильм, где в тот момент парень начал сдирать одежду с беспомощной девушки. Представьте её реакцию на хватание Ранмой - это же ужас похлеще вервольва вдруг полезшего из экрана в комнату!

**5**  
Потому что та Плуто погибла и назад вместе со всеми не вернулась. Естественно, прошлая Сецуна понятия не имела что вообще произошло. Даже ёжик бы догадался в чём тут дело.

Аканэ - дура неблагодарная!

**6**  
Вообще-то, изначально, в манге, дверь пространства-времени - артефакт запечатывания. Главное предназначение которого - укреплять слабые места в межмировых барьерах, чтобы не лезло всякое из параллельных вселенных. Почему-то многие забывают про «пространства» и думают что эта штука только для манипуляции временем.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Hraefn - огромная благодарность за невероятно дельную критику.  
— Climhazard  
— Н. Кута  
— Kinematics  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (21 ляпов)


	2. Крушение

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава вторая,  
Крушение**

_(полчаса назад)_

Будущее было гладко как зеркало. Ни малейшей ряби, ни следа посторонних воздействий.

И всё же её интуиция просто кричала об опасности. Накопленный за тысячелетия опыт подсказывал что-то. Понять бы, что именно.

Плуто снова подстроила матрицу параметров наблюдения. Оглядела многомерное плетение Вселенной в другой плоскости. И опять ничего, лишь спокойные волны фоновых шумов. Ах, если б всё было так просто, как думают некоторые: заглянул в будущее, увидел опасность, предотвратил.

На деле... На деле вселенная представляет собой невероятно запутанную ткань, сплетённую из линий судьбы живых существ. Словно бесконечная паутина, словно многомерное поле живого мха, живущее, дышащее, изменяющееся. Забудешься, вглядишься слишком пристально - и сама не заметишь, как тебя заведёт не туда. Индивидуальные нити судьбы всё время в хаотичном движении, в чём-то похоже на броуновское движение молекул воды: мечутся непредсказуемо, а состоящая из них великая река знай течёт себе неспешно.

Есть в этом плетеньи и исключения. Вот, например, сияющая серебряным светом нить принцесы Серенити - Усаги - Нео-королевы Серенити. Не толще прочих, но несущая невероятную энергию, словно линия электропередач в миллион вольт связывающая ушедшее во тьму прошлое с нечётким ещё будущим. Почитай, сеть судеб всей планеты висит на ней.

Плуто снова сменила режим, озирая теперь поток времени в его физической ипостаси. Эта слегка подёрнутая рябью плоскость - словно поверхность реки, текущей из прошлого в будущее. Можно разглядеть и оставленные позади пороги, и прямую, без единой помехи перспективу впереди.

Обманчивая, опасно убаюкивающая картина. Ибо число измерений почти бесконечно. Не миров, в обывательском понимании, а именно измерений. Прямых, которые можно провести в пространстве свойств мира, _перпендикулярно всем прочим_. И как меняются свойства мира вдоль большинства из этих прямых - неведомо никому. Ибо видимый мир, и окружающий его известный Плуто мир — всего лишь бесконечно, бесконечно, бесконечно малая часть великого Целого.

Но что же, всё-таки, не так?

Плуто так пристально вглядывалась в поток времени, что не заметила вздымающейся прямо вокруг неё исполинской волны, подобно тому как идущий в море корабль не замечает прошедшей под ним цунами, просто из-за невообразимых размеров пологого, почти плоского водяного холма.

Река времени их живого мира встретила на своём пути незапланированное препятствие. Оно пока было далеко от поверхности, и время упруго обтекало его, лишь самую малость завихряясь.

(シーンブレイク)

**(Запрос на внешнее соединение. Аутентификация...  
Успешно. Пользователь Ас-Астат-Тахыт, уровень доступа 3.  
Устанавливается соединение...)**

_Самую малость не рассчитав, преследуемый толпой школьниц Хаппосай звучно шмякнулся об лопату Укё. Отброшенный прямо под ноги разъярённой толпы, он был..._

**(Синхронизация потока времени... Успешно, порог отсечки 800 петаватт.  
Соединение установлено, квота на темпоральные коррекции 150 петаватт.  
Текущая нагрузка 3 ватта.)**

_Ловко увернувшись от лопаты Укё, Хаппосай одним прыжком ушёл на крыши, оставив толпу возмущённых девушек позади: поиграли, и хватит. Бодро перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, он направился к Тендо додзё..._

Плуто нахмурилась, заметив нарастающие завихрения в потоке времени. Что было их причиной - оставалось неясным, но риск подобные «незначительные» отклонения представляли огромный. А самое главное - ей никогда, за все тысячелетия службы, ничего подобного не встречалось. Не зная, как поступить, она пока задействовала мягкие контрмеры. Внутри Двери включились тысячелетия спавшие механизмы, меняя вторые производные тонких характеристик времени, увеличивая его вязкость - подобно тому, как моряки прошлого лили масло, пытаясь сдержать бушующий шторм. Увы, с не намного большим эффектом.

_Хаппосай подумал, не отправиться ли домой, но день был погожий, и он решил слегка прогуляться. По дороге ему встретился торговец золотыми рыбками..._

**(Внимание, темпоральные помехи!  
Увеличиваю мощность исходящего канала до одного мегаватта.)**

_...ему встретился торговец всякими эзотерическими благовониями. Дедуля заинтересовался, ему как раз не мешало проучить нерадивого ученика. У торговца нашлось подходящее благовоние, причём по смешной цене, и Хаппосай бодро отправился домой, сжимая в руке..._

Плуто, наконец-то осознала весь масштаб происходящего. Не поседев лишь благодаря сэйлор-магии, с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, она смотрела вперёд, словно капитан корабля, идущего полным ходом на рифы, понимающий, что отворачивать уже поздно.

О нет, река времени текла спокойно, как и всегда. Но эти ненормальные боковые течения, всё возрастающее число бурунов и завихрений впереди... Там, под поверхностью, надвигалось что-то громадное.

А она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что.

Конечно же, Плуто не сидела, сложа руки. Она лихорадочно переключала Дверь с матрицы на матрицу - но во всех плоскостях, во всех срезах континуума, какую бы плоскость она ни выбрала поверхностью, картина оставалась той же.

То, что надвигалось, шло извне известного мира. Шло по одному из тьмы неразведанных перпендикуляров.

Плюнув на все предосторожности, она задействовала аварийный протокол Двери. Искусственные пряди выхлестнули в прошлое и будущее, вцепляясь в живую ткань, коверкая чьи-то судьбы... Но ей было не до сантиментов. Сверкающая серебряная нить звенела, натягиваясь всё сильнее. Если оборвётся - у жизни на Земле нет шансов на выживание. В конце концов, межзвёздная бездна отнюдь не безжизненна. От начала мира её населяют голодные порождения Первородного Хаоса.

_...и Хаппосай бодро отправился домой, сжимая в руке золотой медальон. Торговка, правда, была подозрительной: карга страшнее Колон, это ж надо! Но артефакт того стоил. Способность воровать лифчики на расстоянии, прямо с владелиц - не об этом ли мечтает каждый мужчина? А купил почти за бесценок. Видите ли, надо быть ки-мастером, чтобы... Хаппосай захихикал. Он-то как раз ки-мастером был._

_Придя домой, дедка даже не стал разбирать улов. Вытащив из кармана медальон..._

**(Внимание! Темпоральные помехи усиливаются!  
Увеличиваю мощность исходящего канала до 80 гигаватт.)**

_...дедка даже не стал разбирать улов. Вытащив из кармана найденный на улице Бехерит... _

Плуто содрогнулась, отшатнувшись от Двери. Прорвав гладь потока времени, впереди из глубин вознёсся бритвенно-острый, угловатый монолит айсберга. Исходящий паром, незыблемый и недвижимый кусок времени, которое шло, но _не текло_. Хранительнице Двери пространства-времени стало дурно. Эта вещь была настолько _неправильной_, настолько неестественной и невозможной...

Поток времени вокруг айсберга начал замерзать, паутина теряла пластичность. Нити судьбы рвались, соединялись, снова рвались в бьющей по нервам какофонии. Сверкающая серебряная нить душераздирающе звенела, цепляясь за неподатливые грани. Ещё чуть - и лопнет. И тогда - всё.

Не сдержав крик ужаса, Плуто решилась на отчаянный шаг. Сол и Сатурн не были единственными, кто имел самоубийственное заклинание. У воительницы загробного мира была своя техника, позволяющая вложить все силы в один сокрушительный, _последний_·удар.

— ДАРК...

Ураганные ветры взвихрились вокруг воздетого посоха, воя словно орды призраков, спешащих на зов покровительницы. Грива зелёных волос билась в тугих ветрах подобно пламени.

— ОРБ...

Могучая сфера тёмной энергии начала собираться у навершия посоха. Отдача от этого заклинания будет ужасной - куда страшнее, чем в тот раз, над академией Мюген. Но для Плуто сейчас имела значение лишь до предела натянутая серебряная нить, с погибельным звоном трущаяся о бритвенно-острые углы айсберга. Как возвращаться из тех далей, куда её зашвырнёт отдачей, она будет думать потом. Если выживет.

— ИНТАМБ‼！ прим. 1

Шагнув сквозь Дверь, воительница времени наложила свою трёхмерную плотскую оболочку на хитросплетение Вселенной так, чтобы нужное измерение, чтобы напирающее остриё айсберга оказалось для неё направлением «вперёд». И в этот последний момент, выпуская вобравший все её силы заряд, она смогла, наконец, разглядеть, _что_·ей противостоит. К счастью, миг осознания был милосердно кратким. Глаза её закатились, оплавленный посох выпал из обожжённых рук, и Плуто рухнула, словно марионетка с подрезанными нитями.

Могучая сфера тёмной энергии, с грохотом обрушилась на остриё айсберга. Тот зазвенел от удара... Просел, погружаясь...

_...вытащив из пыльного сундука пролежавшее там лет сто золотое яйцо, Хаппосай решил изучить... _

**(Тревога! Соединение теряет стабильность!  
Деактивирую ограничители мощности исходящего канала!)**

Так и не довершив непосильное, сфера тёмной энергии лопнула мириадами чёрных искр - и айсберг ринулся ввысь, вырастая исполинской стеной, вспарывая будущее, замораживая время до самого горизонта наблюдаемой вселенной.

Это была не какая-то глыба, и не созданный злым гением конструкт. Это был выступ целой мультивселенной, замороженной на миллиарды лет вглубь и вширь, обладающей практически бесконечными энергией и массой.

К счастью Плуто уже не видела, как крушит тонкие структуры родного мира космическая кувалда. Её бесчувственное тело смело походя, словно комара тепловозом.

Прошлое целой Вселенной оказалось заморожено целиком, потеряв пластичность и сделав любые путешествия во времени фундаментально невозможными. Будущее кануло во мрак неопределённости. Такая вещь, как судьба, перестала быть. Пророчества потеряли свой смысл. Люди, ведомые судьбой, потеряли свою цель.

И лишь сверкающая серебряная нить продолжала соединять прошлое и будущее - выходя изо льда и тут же исчезая во мраке. На ней больше не висела жизнь и смерть человечьего рода. Её свет больше не был нужен для поддержания существования мира - но она упрямо продолжала сиять.

_...вытащив из пыльного сундука пролежавший там лет сто Бехерит, Хаппосай в задумчивости уставился на странную вещицу. Разбросанные по поверхности яйцеобразного кулона выступы в форме глаз, носа и рта сдвинулись, сложившись в лицо. Бехерит открыл глаза, и бездна глянула на дедку в ответ._

**(Соединение стабилизировано, текущая нагрузка 182 петаватта.  
Внимание: Пользователь третьего уровня Ас-Астат-Тахыт, вы превысили свою квоту на 32 петаватта. Ваша квота будет уменьшена до 100 петаватт на следующие 100 лет.)**

(シーンブレイク)

Хаппосай опасливо попятился от внезапно ожившего артефакта. Бехерит разинул рот, разразившись невероятно мощным и басовитым для такой штуковины воплем. Мгновение спустя магический круг взорвался брызгами слизи, выпуская в наш мир огромную, склизкую тушу. Больше всего пришелец напоминал особо гадостную версию Джаббы хатта, обрамлённую по бокам бахромой извивающихся щупалец.

— Ч..ЧЕГО?！.. — в шоке попятился Хаппосай, ожидавший, конечно, обольстительную демоницу с самовозобновляющимся бельём. — Это... Крути назад, я щупальцедемона не заказывал! — Он пошатнулся и скрючился, запоздало пытаясь задержать дыхание: комнату наполнила удушающая вонь тухлого мускуса. — Про... кха.. кха... Прочь, исчадие! — слабо пытался отмахаться Хаппосай. Потом, уже громче: — Нееет! Ты что ... хеех... Ты что наделал, ирод! Мои шёлковые прелести...

Увы ему. Демон, едва помещаясь в комнате, уже опрокинул всё, что можно, угадив своей слизью большую часть дедулиной коллекции.

— Ты... Ты поплатишься! — со слезами возопил раненый в самую душу Хаппосай. — Хаппо Дай Карин!

Демон лишь ухмыльнулся крохотной бомбочке.

Пораскинул мозгами.

Собрался вновь, стёкшись воедино. И посмотрел на Хаппосая уже не с презрением, а с интересом. С нездоровым таким интересом. И протянул задумчиво:

— Силён, силён. Вполне можешь выдержать. — От его ухмылки дедку продрал мороз по хребту. — А давай-ка, невольный пособник мой, мы с тобой позабавимся...

— НЕЕЕЕТ‼！ — только и успел возразить Хаппосай. Щупальца метнулись к нему, выбив из рук последнюю бомбочку... Оплели старого извращенца...

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас? — улыбнулся демон.

— Прочь! — Хаппосай беспомощно трепыхался, стремительно слабея в сочащихся _мужской_·энергией отростках. — Нет!.. — Он прочёл в пронизывающем взгляде демона всё, что тот планировал, всю глубину его прогнившей души. — Прочь... Не смей... **кха** ты.. Ты, _мерзость_! — По сморщенной физиономии старого мастера потекли слёзы, отнюдь не крокодиловы на сей раз. — Да, я... Да, я позволял себе лишнего!.. Всего лишь невинное развлечение старого человека!.. Но я... НЕТ! Я никогда не опускался до подобного! Ты, чудовище! То, что ты замышляешь, непредставимо! Давай, сверни мне шею сейчас, потому что я никогда не смирюсь, я буду... драться... остановить... — Хаппосай запнулся, его силы высосаны без остатка. — Чего... медлишь... убей...

Демон лишь осклабился в ответ. Так просто своей новой игрушке отделаться не позволит.

(シーンブレイク)

Когда домочадцы отважились-таки заглянуть в его комнату то, к их счастью, не обнаружили там никого - лишь полный разгром, покрытый тошнотворно вонючей слизью.

— Я ей там убираться не позволю, — сказала Набики, меняя влажное полотенце на лбу у Касуми, отважная попытка которой лишь привела к падению в обморок. — Отец, ты бы лучше вызвал команду химзащиты.

(シーンブレイク)

_(в настоящем)_

Изнутри потока времени, из того уголка Первичного материального плана, что зовётся Землёю, прокатившаяся по Вселенной волна радикальных перемен была практически незаметна - подобно тому, как пассажиры поезда не замечают, когда впереди переводят стрелку или путь позади них разваливает случайная годзилла. Всё было вроде бы как обычно, и даже большинство сэйлор-воинов ничего не заметили, пока их не оторвал от повседневных забот сигнал общей тревоги.

Меркури стояла в проулке, прижавшись к стене, и никак не могла заставить себя сдвинуться. Страх, что вселяла в неё тварь на улице, был настолько первобытным... В ушах словно звенело, и происходящее всё больше и больше как дурной сон. Я начинаю убегать от реальности, заметила она рассудочной частью сознания.

С улицы донеслись отчаянные крики, и треск чего-то рвущегося. Медлить больше было нельзя. Сделав судорожно-глубокий вдох, Меркури запустила «Сябон Спрей», прямо из проулка, не высовываясь. Густой магический туман моментально растёкся по сторонам,полностью перекрыв туманом неширокую улицу. Тихо, как могла, Меркури выбежала на середину улицы, где замерла неподвижно. Сама она видела сквозь туман свободно, хотя всё и представало перед ней в виде выцветших силуэтов. Демон же должен был быть полностью дезориентирован, не видя ни зги.

Должен был. Ибо мгновения спустя он выстрелил парой щупалец, мокро хлестнувших по краям прохода из которого она только что выскочила. Неужели обнаружил на слух? Меркури пригнулась, готовая уйти перекатом, стараясь унять колотящееся сердце. Туман глушил звуки, крики и всхлипывания захваченных демоном девушек доносились как сквозь вату. И на этом фоне резко и отчётливо донеслось слюпание, с которым втягивались промахнувшиеся щупальца.

Он способен противодействовать глушащей природе тумана? Или просто заметил, откуда изначально вырвалось облако? Или всё таки ориентировался на слух? Меркури замерла, не рискуя отвлечься даже на долю секунды.

Демон постоял на месте, потом с мокрым хлюпаньем пополз вдоль середины улицы в её сторону. «Значит, звук доносится отчётливо, и наверняка в обе стороны,» подумала Меркури. «Надо выяснить, может ли он меня отследить, и если да, то как. Без этого не выбрать необходимую тактику.» Пока перед ней стояло сразу несколько неразрешимых задач. Надо было продержаться до прибытия подкрепления, не дать врагу нанести вред заложницам, и, предпочтительно, собрать о враге достаточно информации, чтобы по прибытии соратниц сразу можно было составить план атаки.

Если он способен высасывать энергию мгновенно, как Джедайтовы тяжёлые йома, то нельзя наносить ему урон, напряжённо думала она. «Это приведёт к смерти заложниц. Надо как-то заставить его их выпустить. Но демон не так туп, как йома и даймоны. Те никогда не догадывались прикрываться заложниками. Что же мне делать? Отвлечь внимание на себя? Она поёжилась. Сначала надо попытаться всё-таки просканировать его. Но этого нельзя делать, не зная, сможет ли он меня обнаружить, когда я отвлекусь, стоя неподвижно. А как это узнать? Только экспериментальным путём...

Она пригнулась ещё сильнее и заняла низкий старт, повернувшись влево. Если только услышит - выстрелит по её нынешней позиции. Если ещё и увидит - возьмёт упреждение влево, куда она демонстративно нацелилась бежать.

Демон уже был опасно близко. Она сглотнула ком в горле, нарочито громко топнула ногой, выкрикнула: — Стой, злое создание! — и напряглась до предела, ловя хоть малейший признак движения со стороны демона.

Серый слизнеподобный силуэт слюпнул, мельтеша с одного бока словно там билась стая червей. Меркури сделала отчаянный, неудобный из её положения кувырок назад. Ну, куда он прицелится?

Враг выстрелил сразу тремя щупальцами: одно туда, откуда она шумела, а два - с упреждением в обе стороны. Крайнее щупальце пронеслось у самого её лица, встрепав ветром волосы и обдав вонью тухлого мускуса.

Пошатнувшись от тошнотворного запаха и продравшего по спине холода, она замерла на месте. Слух - однозначно. А зрение? Он промахнулся потому что не видит её, или его подвела задержка, необходимая для подготовки атаки? Слюпнуло, и щупальца, слегка извиваясь, начали быстро втягиваться обратно. Меркури краем сознания отметила, что они плавали в воздухе наперекор гравитации. Впрочем так было у всех магических тварей. Многие йома, были экипированы щупальцами, особенно их любили монстры растительного происхождения.

Вот только у предыдущих монстров щупальца были лишь хватательным органом. Эти же... Меркури перестала дышать, в страхе глядя на проносящийся мимо зелёный слизистый отросток: если враг видит её, ему достаточно лишь изогнуть его, и... Она страшно боялась, что бешеный стук сердца выдаст её. И не должен он был услышать звук её приземления?

Щупальце спокойно пролетело мимо, втянувшись в оплывшую тушу. «Значит, не видит.» Меркури непроизвольно издала судорожный вздох облегчения.

— Ага! — пробулькал демон.

Не рискуя уходить в сторону - кто знает, какое упреждение враг возьмёт на этот раз? - она сделала отчаянный прыжок вверх и повисла, ухватившись свободной рукой за рекламную вывеску на фонарном столбе.

Демон выстрелил двумя парами щупалец: туда, откуда засёк её вздох, и с упреждением к середине улицы. Потом резко втянул щупальца, загнув каждую пару крюками в обе стороны, и прочесав тем самым почти всё свободное пространство. Меркури с трудом подавила содрогание когда по снованию столба мокро хлестнуло.

Она осторожно убрала компьютер в подпространственный карман, проклиная себя за то, что не настроила горячую клавишу для бесшумного режима. Один случайный бип - и ей конец. Или хватило бы и звука нажимаемых клавиш? Меркури остро ощущала уязвимость своей позиции: единственный возможный манёвр - отпустить опору. Наверх, на фонарь, не запрыгнешь - силы в руках недостаточно. Прыгать, толкнувшись ногами от столба, рискованно: она не настолько ловкая... А пока преодолеешь под действием силы тяжести пять метров до тротуара - пройдёт целая вечность. И всё это время она будет представлять отличную, предсказуемую мишень.

— Не надо прятаться, — пробулькал демон, — всё равно же поймаю. — Голос у него был отвратительно самодовольный. Меркури уже могла отчётливо разглядеть жертв — пока, к её облегчению, пассивно примотанных к бокам длинной туши. Она постаралась как можно точнее сосчитать их: для грядущей операции освобождения эта информация будет бесценной. Три справа, четыре слева.

— Выходи, выходи, охотница, — снова пробулькал демон. — Вот увидишь, тебе понравится!

Дальше висеть было нельзя: туман был не вечен, да и демон продолжал медленно, но неотвратимо ползти прямо к столбу. Ещё чуть промедли - и спрыгивать придётся ему на спину.

Единственный шанс - оторваться, перейти к бою на дальней дистанции, спешно соображала Меркури. Она плавно, осторожно повернула голову, больше всего опасаясь, что вывеска скрипнет под её пальцами. Обошлось. Оглядела улицу, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь. Спрыгивать придётся плавно, бережно, чтобы не выдать себя шорохом. И падать тоже. Следовательно, развернуться до приземления невозможно, придётся это делать в первом прыжке. Меркури попыталась в уме оценить, сколько времени от неё уйдёт чтобы спружинить перед прыжком назад, и сравнить с приближённо известным ей временем запуска щупалец.

Потом она бросила это занятие, и просто разжала пальцы: свободы манёвра всё равно не было. Удастся ли этот или нет, он был единственно возможным. А до демона от расчётной точки приземления оставалось уже меньше пяти метров.

Падение было мучительно медленным, словно она плыла сквозь сироп. Вражеская замедляющая магия?.. Нет. Сердце тоже билось тягуче медленно. Медлительный удар, долгая-долгая пауза... Снова удар... Это моё сознание ускорилось, поняла она. Организм переключился в режим отчаянной схватки за жизнь... А пусковым фактором послужил страх. Она попыталась справиться с медленно нарастающим страхом - пока ещё не угрожавшим самоконтролю, но уже мешавшим трезво анализировать ситуацию. Давай, ты же закалённый воин, ты уже видела и пережила столько, что иной поседеет!

Попытка одёрнуть себя жалко провалилась. Этот страх был иррациональным, глубинным. Страх травоядного перед своим естественным хищником.

Меркури стиснула зубы, и попыталась оседлать волну страха. Заставить работать на себя, подчинить поставленной цели. Её каблуки наконец коснулись асфальта, и она начала приседать, пружиня, гася инерцию, стараясь вложить все силы, весь адреналин, в мышцы ног. Время совсем замедлилось, ползя со скоростью улитки. По бокам демона, между примотанных жертв, начали вспухать бугры. А сила инерции всё продолжала давить и давить, прижимая её ниже и ниже к земле.

Она встретилась глазами с одной из захваченных демоном девушек. Та не могла её видеть сквозь туман, не знала, что спасение близко - и в то же время так далеко. Она же совсем ещё девочка, с тошнотой поняла Меркури. Моложе чем я когда впервые взяла в руки хенсин-жезл! В этих глазах был страх, тот же, что пустил когти в её собственную душу. Но ещё в них было отчаяние. И традиционная фраза «теперь никто не возьмёт меня замуж» - совсем не смешная и не театральная теперь. И предчувствие поломанной жизни, запятнанной брезгливо-жалостливым отчуждением, без друзей, без будущего...

Меркури ощутила, как в её душе, сминая страх, вздымается священная ярость. Непокорные эмоции сцепились бурлящим клубком, угрожая хлынуть через край, опрокинуть и унести рассудочную часть её разума. Ты за всё заплатишь, мысленно пообещала она демону, прожигая его взглядом. Вот погоди, только уйду на дистанцию, где _я_·буду контролировать ход сражения!

Бугры по бокам демона прорвались толстыми, блестяще-слизистыми головками, которые начали сжиматься, удлиняясь словно ростки, в её направлении. Она чуть не зарычала, посылая всю безысходную ярость в и без того напряжённые до предела ноги.

Ощущение юбочки, снова коснувшейся её бёдер, резко вернуло Меркури к реальности, заставив осознать, что уже давно распрямляется, ускоряясь вверх и назад. На неё не давила сила тяжести, это всё это время была инерция.

«Я сражаюсь не так,» хлестнула себя мыслью, словно плетью, Меркури. «Лететь вперёд, оседлав волну эмоций - это удел других. Бесшабашный напор Уранус, грозный гнев Юпитер и Ирис, жгучая самоуверенность Сол, всеобъемлюще-чистая любовь Мун... Это не мой путь. _Моё_·оружие - это мой разум!»

Она спешно попыталась оценить ситуацию. Первое, что заметила - ускорялась она скорее вверх, чем назад. Прыжок выходил совсем не таким, как она изначально рассчитывала, ломая весь первоначальный план. «Ну что же, придётся импровизировать, используя что есть.» Прыжок, по крайней мере, уводил её в сторону середины улицы. Ни изменить уже его направление, ни развернуться, как хотела. Она сосредоточилась на надвигающихся щупальцах, постаравшись заметить их количество и направление. Одно с левого бока, демона, три с правого. И...

И тут замедление, наконец-то, кончилось.

(シーンブレイク)

27 сентября 2009.

**Сноски:**

###

**1**  
Dark orb entomb - «погребение тёмной сферы»


	3. Испытание поганью

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава третья,  
Испытание поганью.**

**Предупреждение:** если вы сейчас едите - остановитесь! Доешьте сначала, а потом уже читайте эту главу.

(シーンブレイク)

Тело Меркури распрямилось, словно стальная пружина, зашвырнув её в небо. Три щупальца просвистели внизу. Ещё одно махнуло обманным финтом, обернулось вокруг столба, наискось хлестнув в воздух поперёк улицы - оно должно было пройти в опасной близости, но ей уже было не до того, она достигла верхней точки дуги, и совсем рядом пролетала рекламная растяжка, и надо было ухватиться, поймать, и она вывернулась, отчаянно извиваясь, и вцепилась, чуть не содрав себе пальцы, и, кажется, заработав растяжение из неловкой позиции...

Меркури мотнулась вокруг растяжки словно гимнаст на перекладине, под конец сорвавшись-таки, но переведя остаток своего горизонтального импульса в вертикальный. И только тогда, медленно кувыркаясь дальше вверх, осознала: растяжка-то была на уровне _пятого этажа_!

Удивление невообразимой высоте, на которую её зашвырнула гремучая смесь адреналина с напряжением воли, заняло лишь долю секунды. Меркури уже теряла момент, приближаясь к высшей точке новой дуги, а три щупальца всё ещё запоздало летели вдоль улицы, пытаясь хитрыми бросками и боковыми извивами нащупать неуловимую добычу.

Позиция была идеальной - куда лучше, чем позволил бы её изначальный план с отчаянным рывком вдоль по улице используя машины в качестве прикрытий. Там бы её обязательно достало: демон стремительно совершенствовал тактику, применяя всё более и более коварные приёмы.

Увы для него, она сейчас парила высоко над улицей, выше клубов тумана, а у врага не оставалось ни свободных щупалец, ни времени подтянуть свободные и выстрелить снова. У неё же было в запасе больше полутора свободных секунд - невероятная роскошь в бою.

Сосредоточившись, Меркури начала вызывать свою силу, могучий поток ледяной, кристально-чистой воды хлынул, повинуясь её воле, набирая разбег, готовясь вырваться в физическую реальность.

— Шайн...

Она уже падала, и, кажется, демон ругался, услыхав её крик, но ей было не до того: всё внимание уходило на вихрившийся вокруг кокон водяных струй. Надо было придать ему порядок и цель, вести и направлять его, чтобы получить в точности задуманный результат.

— ..Аква...

Прошла целая секунда прежде чем ей удалось сплести податливое заклинание в нужную форму. И ещё почти полсекунды чтобы проверить и перепроверить, довести исполнение до совершенства.

— ..Иллюжен!прим. 1

И уже над самой землёй, пронзая последний слой истаивающего тумана, фигурка Меркури взорвалась струями воды. Бессчётными постороннему глазу, известными наперечёт ей самой, до самого последнего извива.

Змеящиеся струи хлестнули по мостовой, сливаясь в единый поток, плеснувший на стены домов - и тут же заледеневший, превращая улицу в идеальный каток. Все три не успевших убраться щупальца оказались в надёжных тисках ударивших перед самой заморозкой фонтанчиков: опасаясь за судьбу заложниц, Меркури обращалась с демоном крайне деликатно, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить его. Щупальца, однако, выбыли из игры пока не растает лёд... Или демон не окажется сильнее, чем выглядит, сломав тонкие ледяные выросты.

А ещё долю секунды спустя наступила расплата. Вложив в заклинание весь запас времени, без остатка, Меркури просто не успела сгруппироваться и приземлиться как следует. И с треском навернулась об лёд, навзничь, с высоты пятого этажа.

Оглушённая, она беспомощно скользила по льду - к счастью, прочь от врага - пока не ударилась во что-то мягкое, словно в пустую картонную коробку. Борт примёрзшей к улице машины оказался не ровней её голове, понеся внушительнейшую вмятину.

Меркури обессиленно обмякла и лежала на спине много блаженных секунд, глядя в синее небо, пока демон изощрялся в самых грязных ругательствах.

Потом она с натугой села, оценивая полученные повреждения. Растяжения, ссадины, ушибы, лёгкое сотрясение мозга, травмированные позвоночные диски... Ничего угрожающего, или даже серьёзно влияющего на боеспособность, Минут на пять хорошего отдыха. Ей который раз стало не по себе: вернулись глодавшие последнее время сомнения, а человек-ли она ещё?

Демон, тем временем, исходил злобой по ту сторону ледяного поля и угрожающе размахивал свободными щупальцами. Попробуй, поползай по льду, улитка поганая, подумала Меркури, но вслух подобного не сказала: такие слова не подобают воину в матроске. Потом сосредоточилась: что-то она упускала. Нельзя так отвлекаться в бою, какой бы ни была встряска... Вот оно! Свободными были не те щупальца, что она приморозила - те так и оставались. Свободными были ещё четыре - и двое заложниц валялись чуть в стороне. Точнее, одна валялась, а вторая тихо-тихо уползала на карачках, уже готовая сорваться на бег.

Меркури вскочила на ноги, позабыв про боль. Ей уже удалось! Она сможет спасти их!.. Теперь осталось лишь отвлечь демона, не дать ему заметить оброненную добычу... И продолжать отвлекать огонь на себя!

На себя?.. Её передёрнуло. Когда же, наконец, прибегут остальные? Где носит Сэйлор Мун, Луна её дери?..

— Помощь вызывали?

Меркури не думала, что способна испытать такое ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение от слов Юпитер.

— Спарклин' Вайд Пр_е_шур!прим. 2

Меркури не думала, что способна испытать такой ни с чем не сравнимый ужас от слов Юпитер.

— Нет! Стой! Мы не знаем...

Ровно секунда понадобилась кручёной шаровой молнии чтобы преодолеть пятьдесят метров, разделявших их и демона.

Удар, прямо в морду. Вспышка, корона молний. Демон воет от боли.

— ..не знаем, способен ли он высасывать энергию как Джедайтовы осадные йома! — панически закончила Меркури. Она почувствовала гнев на горячую подругу. — Нельзя же атаковать так безрассудно, не выяснив всех фактов! А если он сейчас убьёт заложниц чтобы заживить раны!？！

К её ужасу, демон стремительно зарастил шрам на морде, оставленный зарядом Юпитер. Меркури затаила дыхание, сканируя показатели жизненной силы заложниц. И только тут заметила, что ещё трое - трое! - на нетвёрдых ногах улепётывают вдаль по улице. Похоже, их тоже слегка тряхнуло. Состояние двоих оставшихся не ухудшилось.

— Я была неправа, — с облегчением признала она. — И теперь мы знаем, что он не может мгновенно высасывать жизненные силы. Но нельзя же полагаться на одно везение...

Юпитер, не слушая её, запустила ещё одну шаровую молнию.

Демон стремительно выставил вперёд заложниц, прикрываясь ими как щитом. Лишь страшным напряжением воли Юпитер смогла остановить свой заряд, отклонив его в землю.

— Прекрати рисковать! — Меркури разозлилась на неё по настоящему. — Этот враг не просто силён - он крайне умён, и очень быстро учится! Наскоком его не победить!

Юпитер лишь кивнула, соглашаясь. Руки у неё тряслись.

В этот момент подбежали Венера и Марс.

— Осторожно! — с хода предупредила их Меркури. — Он прикрывается заложницами!

— Вот мерзавец! — возмутилась Венера.

— Какова ситуация в целом? — спросила Марс.

— Вот что мне удалось выяснить, — начала докладывать Меркури, не прекращая попыток просканировать врага. — Это хентайный демон, уровень силы неизвестен, он практически не поддаётся сканированию. Перемещается медленно, ползая как слизень - но это единственная пока хорошая новость. Мой туман бесполезен, враг свободно ориентируется в нём на слух. Способен выстреливать щупальцами на расстояние... — Она замялась, сомневаясь. — Меньшее разделяющего на сейчас. Время запуска щупалец приблизительно треть секунды. И летят щупальца очень быстро. Более того, враг продемонстрировал разнообразные техники прочёсывания, боковые волнообразные движения, втягивание крюками, обманные махи с использованием фонарных столбов... — Она поёжилась.

— Трудно пришлось? — посочувствовала Марс.

— Да... — признала Меркури. — Не хочу больше приближаться к нему. Мне и от четырёх-то щупалец еле удалось уйти, а теперь у него свободно одиннадцать из девятнадцати.

— Разлапистый малый, да? — заметила Венера.

Демону, наконец, надоело толочься перед ледяным полем. Он зло продекламировал что-то неразборчивое за расстоянием, и над улицей, на уровне верхних этажей, заклубились багровые тучи. Сэйлор-воительницы напряглись было, но тучи всего лишь разразились горячим ливнем.

— Теперь четырнадцать свободно, — предупредила Меркури, услышав звяк ломаемых льдинок. — Три было приморожено. Не попадитесь, он их держит втянутыми!

Зловещие багровые тучи рассеялись как только растаял лёд. Демон медленно двинулся на них по парящему асфальту.

— Ну что, идём врукопашную? — спросила, облизнув губы, Юпитер.

— Погодите, — шепнула Меркури, заметив на крышах неподалёку на мгновение вспыхнувший столб света. Секунду спустя её визор подтвердил телепортацию. — Тянем время, отступаем! Сол с Ирис уже рядом!

— Что, коленки трясутся? — осведомился демон, неторопливо надвигаясь на неподвижных Внутренних. — Или вам наплевать на этих? — он потряс заложницами, жалобно вскрикнувшими. — Я ведь могу ими прямо здесь заняться! — Он осклабился.

— Ах, ты... — Сжав кулаки, Марс сделала непроизвольный шаг вперёд.

— Ну? Решила присоединиться? — демон выпустил все свои щупальца, окружившие его, извиваясь, словно волосы Медузы. Сэйлор-воины непроизвольно попятились.

— Ну же?.. Я жду! — демон покачал заложницами, болтая их вниз головой.

— Винус Лав-ми Чейн!прим. 3 — Венера не могла больше слушать жалобные крики. Её цепь захлестнула почти половину поганых отростков, спутывая и стягивая в пучок. — Взя-ли... — Она налегла всем весом, натягивая цепь.

— Ах ты, дрянь! — демон дёрнул на себя, тоже вложив весь свой вес. Многотонный.

Венера с воплем полетела по воздуху... шлёпнувшись всё ещё на безопасной дистанции - к счастью, она догадалась отпустить цепь. Вскочив на ноги, она обхватила окровавленную руку другой, в разодранной перчатке, и прыжком отступила к своим. Цепь развеялась, демон замахал помятыми щупальцами.

Град ударов обрушился неожиданно и безжалостно. Демон не успел заметить их приближения. Не успел заметить, как лишился последних заложниц и четырёх щупалец, повисших размочаленными лохмотьями. Успел только взвыть от боли.

Сол с Ирис стремительными росчерками унеслись прочь, унося освобождённых девочек в безопасный тыл.

— Вам это так не сойдёт! — проорал враг им вслед, плюясь в бессильной ярости. Пущенный вдогонку пук щупалец безнадёжно отстал.

А потом с крыш прянули две тени, материализовавшись перед строем четырёх Внутренних в элегантно приземлившихся Уранус и Нептун.

— Уолд Шейкинг!  
— Дип Сабмёрж!прим. 4

Два выкрика слились в один, два яростных сгустка магии устремились на тварь. Вильнули, оставляя золотой и изумрудный росчерки, слились воедино, и объединённый заряд магии, чисто белый, всесокрушающий, обрушился на врага... Отразился от невидимой преграды, вспыхнувшей на миг концентрическими кольцами. И грянул куда-то в верхние этажи здания, брызнув бетонным и стеклянным крошевом.

— Жалкие любители! — самодовольно заржал демон, сжимаясь и укорачиваясь. — Я уже разобрал, как работает ваша магия! Больше вы мне и царапины не нанесёте! Мой барьер абсолютен!

Уранус и Нептун переглянулись, выхватывая талисманы. Нептун направила своё зеркало на изувеченное здание, проверяя, не было ли жертв. Уранус пригнулась, сжимая покрепче свою огненную саблю, готовая броситься врукопашную. Все напряглись.

— Давайте, готовьтесь сколько хотите! — продолжал глумиться демон. — Ну?.. Вот я иду! — он неожиданно прыгнул, распрямившись словно пружина, в самую гущу Сэйлор-воинов. Никто не ожидал от грузной твари подобной стремительности, и девушки успели лишь отпрыгнуть.

Все, кроме Меркури, слишком поглощённой сканированием. Подняв глаза от компьютера, она с ужасом уставилась на смотрящего на неё почти в упор демона.

— Ну? Я же говорил, всё равно поймаю! — ухмыльнулся тот, нарочито-медленно поднося к ней извивающиеся щупальца.

Шквал магии обрушился на врага, бессильно отражаясь от окружившей его сферы неуязвимости и лишь превращая в месиво фасады окружающих домов.

Щупальца окружили Меркури издевательски-неторопливо сжимавшимися кольцами.

— Стеллар Джет!прим. 5

Незаметно подкравшаяся Сол ударила с одной руки, ослабленной зато быстрой разновидностьтю своей кручёной струи слепящего пламени. Огонь полоснул в упор, _изнутри_· барьера, испепелив мерзкие отростки и обуглив слизистый бок. Уранус тоже не подкачала, налетев как вихрь и скосив щупальца с другого бока словно траву. Лишившийся конечностей, подпалённый и покромсанный, демон заверещал так, что в ушах заложило. Меркури с облегчением выдохнула, делая нетвёрдый шаг назад.

— Жалкий любитель! — передразнила демона Сол. — Я уже разобрала, как работает твой барьер! — Она примерилась ударить в полную силу, с двух рук. Ещё мгновение - и от погани останутся две плохо прожаренные половинки.

Демон издал злобный взхрюк, затем вдруг разинул свою широченную пасть, выметнув длинный, как у хамелеона, язык и разом заглотив Меркури. Всё произошло так стремительно, что никто не успел даже пошевелится - лишь компьютер глухо стукнул об асфальт.

— Вы фто... вумали, меня **чавк** эфо оффановит? — самодовольно осведомился с полным ртом демон. — Да у мевя... — он шумно сглотнул, — у меня большая часть щупалец внутри, где никто не помешает! — Он осклабился. — Ммм... Как приятно извивается...

— Стеллар Джет! — Сол понадобилась лишь доля секунды чтобы перенацелиться на хвост... И ошарашенно уставиться на свои пустые руки в дымящихся перчатках.

— Хе. Любители. — демон изогнулся, стряхивая её со своей спины. — Они разобрали, как работает мой барьер! Ну надо же!

Уранус попыталась рубануть мерзавца наотмашь... но клинок золотого света угас в пределах барьера словно задутая свеча. К счастью, Уранус ожидала чего-то такого, и не стала тупо пялиться на пустую рукоять, а ловко отпрыгнула.

— Тигриное Превосходство!  
— Удар Громового Молота!прим. 6

Два ки-заряда ударили в бока демона, ничуть не задержанные барьером.

— Хе-хе, щекотно, — прокомментировал тот. Потом пожевал, и выплюнул драную голубую тряпку, мокро шлёпнувшую об асфальт в брызгах слизи. Сэйлор-воины похолодели от ужаса.

— Ну, что стоите? Присоединяйтесь! — он издевательски разинул пасть.

Куда, к всеобщему потрясению, с рёвом «Извращенец‼！» нырнула Ирис.

— Аканэ‼！ — в ужасе заорала Сол, позабыв про всё на свете.

Демон корчился, извивался, издавал придушенные вопли и блюющие звуки, но Ирис продолжала с упорством бульдозера ввинчиваться ему в глотку. Какое-то время её ноги ещё мельтешили в открытой пасти, потом она ушла глубже, и демон смог, наконец, озвучить свои страдания. Визжа словно маленькая девочка, он бился и катался в корчах по улице, круша фасады домов. Сэйлор-воины не рисковали приблизиться: их бы просто раскатало многотонной беснующейся тушей.

Наконец, тварь затихла, вытянувшись на боку. Все в напряжении замерли.

Демон медленно перекатился на брюхо.

— Сильна... — просипел он, отхаркиваясь. И с неудовольствием уставился на выплюнутые обрывки щупалец.

Сэйлор-воины же в ужасе уставились на выплюнутые синюю тряпку и изодранный сапог.

— Но я и не таких ломал, — подытожил демон. — Ну, кто следующий?

Следующей была Сол. Уранус попыталась остановить её, но чуть не заработала вывих плечевого сустава. Сол рыбкой нырнула в пасть чудовища, тут же её проглотившего. Девушки в отчаянии бросились на демона, лупцуя его руками и ногами - с не большим эффектом, чем стайка хомячков, пытающаяся избить автомобильную покрышку.

Демон крутанулся на месте, отшвырнув сэйлор-воительниц взмахом хвоста. Пожевал. Все в ужасе подумали, что он сейчас выплюнет белую тряпку с красной каймой... Но демон вместо этого озадаченно нахмурился.

— Что такое? — озабоченно пробормотал он.

И взорвался, на мгновение полыхнув сквозь разрывы лучами болотно-зелёного света.

Девушки нырнули кто куда, спасаясь от града ошмётков, хлестнувшего по стенам превращая и без того разгромленную улицу в настоящую помойку. Лохмотья шкуры, обрывки щупалец и прочие липкие подробности гирляндами повисли на стенах.

— Фуууу! — высказала общее мнение Венера, поднимаясь на ноги. Как и остальные, она была забрызгана слизью, гноем и кусочками чего-то нераспознаваемого. — Гадость кака... Ай! — ей угодило по темечку увесистым глазом.

— Ну, как тебе Завершённый Львиного Рыка Разряд, скотина? — злорадно осведомилась Сол, поднимаясь из воронки,окружённой звездой из слизи и ошмётков. Демон не ответил, распределённый тонким словом по улице. — Это тебе за... — Она запнулась и начала отчаянно отплёвываться, одновременно пытаясь стряхнуть хоть часть слизи, обтекавшей, тягуче капая, с её волос и наряда. — Буэээ! Он что, в канализации заправлялся?

— Где Ирис и Меркури? — спросила Юпитер, показываясь из-за безнадёжно загубленного торгового автомата.

— Меркури вон под той машиной! — указала Нептун, оглядывая улицу сквозь своё зеркало. Марс и Венера с натугой отвалили искорёженный автомобиль, страшась того, что предстанет перед ними.

И испытали огромное облегчение, увидев её практически целый костюм: лишь накладная юбочка была оторвана. Меркури содрогнулась, пытаясь встать на ноги. Её трясло, руки и лицо покрывала злая красная сыпь.

— Ты в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Марс, хотя и невооружённым взглядом было видно, что нет. Меркури не ответила, обводя улицу мутным взглядом. Заметив урну, неровным шагом подбежала к ней, сбила крышку, чуть ли не засунула голову внутрь - и её, наконец, вырвало.

В одном из разгромленных магазинов сдвинулись поваленные полки. Из под завала поднялась красная от злости Ирис, от чьего наряда осталось лишь изодранное трико с кирасой и радужным камнем на ней. Яростно выплюнув откушенный кончик щупальца, она полезла себе за пазуху, выдернув ещё одно, и сдавив его с такой силой, что брызнуло.

— Где этот извращенец?！ — потребовала она, протопав на середину улицы словно рассерженный мастодонт. — Я ему ещё должна пару...

— Эээ... Его уже Сол порвала как Тузик градусник, — опасливо ответила Венера: Ирис была страшна в гневе.

— Ты чего, Аканэ? — непонимающе спросила Сол. Всё уже, я его... того... — Она умолкла, поняв, что чуть не вляпалась: Ирис так и не успела отплатить врагу за перенесённое унижение, оставшись злой как чёрт - при том, что злость сорвать было не на ком. Очень опасная комбинация.

Оставшиеся у Ирис под одеждой куски щупалец выбрали этот момент чтобы дёрнуться. Она взревела, багровея, попыталась добраться до них через дыру в боку, потом просто схватила сквозь трико и с треском рванула, превратив свой костюм в бикини с кирасой. Сол в страхе попятилась, и некоторые воины в матросках тоже.

— Ребята! Как вы? — пропыхтела запыхавшаяся Усаги. — Ой, мамочки, ФУУУУУУ!..

— Ты почему не превратилась? — тут же накинулась на неё Марс, демонстративно не замечая как Усаги пятится от неё, зажимая нос. — Хочешь, чтобы нас всех из-за тебя вычислили?

— Я... Я не могу, — виновато ответила Усаги.

— Ну вот, опять! — всплеснула руками Юпитер. — Значит, опять новый враг?.. Не хотелось бы драться с такой гадостью каждую неделю.

— В каком смысле, «опять»? — осведомилась Сол, пытаясь незаметно отодвинуться подальше от Ирис. Желательно так, чтобы между ними кто-то был. — И откуда про нового врага?

— Когда булкоголовая выходит на новый уровень сил, её старая магия перестаёт работать, — пояснила Марс. — И пока она не настроит свой дух, пока не нащупает новую магию - она бесполезна.

— Марс опять надо мной издевается! — пожаловалась Усаги. — И это всего пару раз было.

— И каждый раз потому что появлялся новый, более сильный враг, — добавила Юпитер. — Как, эта мерзость на нового, более сильного врага тянет?

— Ох, надеюсь, что нет, — Венере заметно поплохело. — С меня и одного хентайного демона хватит.

— Так это что, был хентайный демон? — озабоченно спросила Усаги, оглядывая уляпанные стены домов.

— Ты вообще коммуникатор слушала? — вызверилась Марс. — Прибегаешь не превратившись... А если бы мы его ещё не добили? Он бы тебя, непревращённую, в один миг проглотил!

— Проглотил? — нервно переспросила Усаги.

— Ты вон у Меркури спроси, — не ослабляла напор Марс, указывая на жалко прилепившуюся к урне фигурку Меркури. — Она у него в брюхе больше всех провела!

Усаги ахнула, тут же устремившись к скрюченной Меркури. Отшатнувшись лишь на мгновение, она встала на колени рядом с сочащейся слизью подругой, тяжело дышавшей опустив голову в урну.

— Ами-чан, как ты? — тихо спросила она. — Прости, что меня не было рядом. — Она положила руку на липкое плечо той.

Меркури подняла голову из урны, её взгляд в первый раз обрёл осмысленность.

— Я... ик... я в порядке, Усаги-чан. — Она вымученно улыбнулась. — Он... Он мне ничего не успел сделать. Только напугал сильно.

Лицо Усаги осветилось искренней улыбкой.

— Хорошо как, — с облегчением выдохнула она. — Постой, а почему ты вся обсыпанная? Тебя обожгло?

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась Меркури. — Это нервное. Это пройдёт. — Она поднялась на ноги. — Отойди, пожалуйста, на минуточку, я... — Её согнуло в рвотном позыве. — Я отмоюсь. — Она отошла на другую сторону улицы, вызывая свою магию: — Шайн Аква Иллюжен!

Мощные струи воды ударили в разные стороны, окатив изгвазданных Сэйлор-воительниц и чудом не снеся с ног.

— Аххх, так-то лучше! — с облегчением сказала насквозь мокрая, но до скрипа чистая Меркури.

— Спасибо, — слегка ворчливо отозвалась Юпитер, которой потоком сорвало завязку на хвосте волос, и мокрые патлы залепили лицо.

— Эээ... — нерешительно вставила совершенно сухая Усаги, держа наотлёт руку, которой она касалась плеча Меркури, словно дохлую крысу. — Салфеток ни у кого нет?

— Вот, — Нептун протянула ей невесть откуда взятый платок.

— Эй, а где Сатурн и Плуто? — спросила Сол, ненавязчиво держась за их спинами, подальше от кружащей, как стервятник, Ирис.

— Сатурн... — Уранус было неловко развивать эту тему. — Мы настояли чтобы она осталась дома. Когда поняли, с чем придётся сражаться... — Недосказанным остался тот факт, что в их семье от этого пролегла трещина, которую ещё предстояло как-то заглаживать.

— А Плуто не отвечает, — сказала Нептун, помогая Усаги оттереть руку.

— Ну как всегда! — фыркнула разъярённым быком Ирис. — Только что-нибудь затевается, так у неё сразу голова в кустах, химичит что-то, козни какие-то строит...

Сол считала, что жена глубоко не права, но мудро решила не возникать.

— Эй! — привлекла их внимание Венера. — Вроде кто-то плачет, слышите? — Она прошлась вдоль по улице, заглянула под одну из уцелевших машин. — А этот здесь откуда?..

Остальные быстро подтянулись, четверо с лёгкостью оттащили автомобиль в сторону. Под ним обнаружилась сотрясаемая рыданиями тушка Хаппосая.

— Ах ты, старый... — Ирис свирепо сграбастала безответного извращенца, намереваясь всыпать как следует. Но тот был столь жалок, что её занесённая рука против воли опустилась. — Ты что тут замышлял, а?

Хаппосай лишь всхлипывал и бессвязно бормотал в ответ, глаза его наполовину закатились.

— Хватит, оставь его, — Сол положила руку ей на плечо. — Его наверно тоже демон проглотил.

— Думаешь? — Ирис посмотрела на тушку у себя в руках с брезгливой жалостью. — Ладно, оставим тогда в покое. — Она аккуратно опустила Хаппосая обратно в урну, прикрыв сверху крышкой. Изнутри продолжали доноситься приглушённые «не надо», «красотки», «изверг», и икающие всхлипывания.

— Вы не видели, куда мой компьютер делся? — спросила Меркури.

Все стали озираться и брезгливо шарить по углам: улица по прежнему была полна кусков демонятины, теперь валиками прибитых потоком к стенам. Нептун снова стала оглядывать улицу через своё зеркало.

— Вон там, в самом низу, — она указала на самую большую кучу мерзости. — И кажется... Папарацци!

Сэйлор-воины мгновенно окружили Усаги, пряча её от ненужных глаз. Ирис, найдя наконец, на ком сорвать злость, потопала в сторону расхрабрившегося репортёра: — А ну, брысь отсюда!

— Стой, дура! — заорала ей вслед Сол.

Папарацци сверкнул пару раз фотовспышкой, потом рванул от надвигающейся Ирис как наскипидаренный заяц.

— Бака-бака-бака-баааака, — простонала Сол, хватаясь пятернёй за лицо.

— Ну, чего ещё? — не поняла Ирис.

— Ты на себя посмотри! — разжевала ей Сол. — Потом вспомни, с кем мы дрались... А теперь подумай, что жёлтая пресса напишет, с твоим фото на самой обложке.

Ирис скосила глаза вниз, на свой сейфуку, от которого остались лишь кираса с драным бантом, да чудом держащиеся остатки нижней части трико, свисающие по краю бахромой лохмотьев, и один саог. Ну, ещё диадема на лбу.

— Видишь? — мрачно подытожила Сол.

Ирис позеленела. Потом побагровела. Потом с рёвом бессильной ярости двинула по фонарному столбу, раздробив бетон в крошево. Столб завалился с жалобным хрустом, расплющив пару автомобилей.

Остальные, тем временем, ковырялись в неаппетитной груде, стараясь по возможности орудовать длинными досками и прочими подручными предметами.

— Вот он! — воскликнула Меркури, с чавком выдирая свой вонючий, обтекающий компьютер, и держа его наотлёте, словно недельную падаль. — Фу...

Компьютер издал приглушённый, сквозь слизь и и гной, писк.

— Что такое? — Меркури нахмурилась, спешно оттирая экран, и пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь размазанную дрянь. — Всем внимание! — она провела несколько бесценных секунд, сражаясь с залипающей клавиатурой. — Усаги, уходи в сторону‼！

— Что такое? — насторожилась та.

То, что произошло секунду спустя, напоминало взрыв наоборот. Куски демона со всей улицы устремились к одному центру, в мгновение ока образовав огромный, бесформенный шар.

Там, где мгновение назад стояла Усаги.

(シーンブレイク)

24 октября 2009.

**Сноски:**

###

**1**  
Shine Aqua Illusion - «сияй водная иллюзия» (вообще-то это не совсем английский, по честному должно было быть shin_ing_). Техника второго уровня

**2**  
Sparkling Wide Pressure - «искрящее высокое напряжение». В подавляющем большинстве случаев переводится неверно, поскольку надо обладать нехилыми познаниями чтобы суметь расшифровать этот, с позволения сказать, английский.

Техника второго уровня.

**3**  
Venus Love-me Chain - «цепь любви Венеры». На некоем отдалённом подобии английского.

Техника второго уровня.

**4**  
World Shaking - «сотрясение мира»  
Deep Submerge - «глубинное погружение».  
Эквивалентны техникам Внутренних второго-третьего уровня. Неизвестно, есть ли вообще у Внешних техники первого уровня.

**5**  
Stellar Jet - «реактивная струя звёздного газа», термин описывает струю испускаемую звездой при формировании. Слово также означает «реактивная струя». В данном случае - техника похожая на «каме хаме ха», но из солнечной плазмы.

**6**  
Тигриное превосходство - «моко такабиша», каноническая техника ки-проекции Ранмы (см. главу 20... Ах да, издательство «Сакура-тормоз» ведь ей разродится лет этак через двадцать)

Удар Громового Молота - предположительно, «райцуй дан». Техника ки-проекции Аканэ.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Climhazard  
— N. Kuta  
— пользователям Orphus (1 ляпов)


	4. Смертная битва

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава четвёртая,  
Смертная битва.**

— Усаги-чан! — от их слитного крика зазвенело в ушах. Огонь и молнии обрушились на слизистый кокон, расплёскивая, вырывая куски...

— Оп-па-па-па... — ухмыльнулась формирующаяся на боку шара морда демона. — А как же ваша подруга? Не боитесь убить ненароком?..

Сэйлор-воины замерли. Сол, вздрогнула, опуская руки едва не выпустившие всесжигающий поток плазмы. Бесформенный слизистый ком вытянулся, формируясь в до тошноты знакомый слизнеобразный силуэт. Девушки бросились было врукопашную, но им тут же пришлось отпрыгнуть назад, спасаясь от выстреливших из боков туши щупалец.

— Аххх... Снова цел и невредим, — демонстративно потянулся демон, опять без единой царапины хоть и раза в два меньше размером. — Как я уже говорил, приятно извива...

Он заткнулся. В его глаз была глубоко, по самый цветок, всажена роза.

Демон с рычанием, царапая об шипы щупальце, выдрал розу вместе с глазом, и тут же отрастил новый.

— И ни капельки не больно! — с вызовом бросил он спрыгнувшему с крыш Таксидо Камену. — Да пуляй в меня хоть дюжиной, всё равно я...

Внезапно удлинившаяся трость снова выбила тот же глаз. Демон завалился на бок, на мгновение дезориентированный, и сэйлор-воины пали на него словно саранча, лупцуя руками и ногами, выдирая неподатливые щупальца. Ирис наконец нашла, на ком сорвать все печали, и с довольным рычанием прореживала щупальца с левого бока, почти оголив его: демон имел глупость обмотать её несколькими, чем она с радостью воспользовалась, напрягшись и порвав их все. Таксидо Камен методично и безжалостно бил врага тростью в морду, пресекая любые попытки отрастить выбитые глаза. Сол, упираясь руками ногами, пыталась открыть пасть, чтобы повторить свой успешный манёвр.

В конце концов демон начал бешено извиваться, словно ужаленная гусеница, свиваясь в кольца и распрямляясь. Всех, кроме четы Саотоме-Тендо, отшвырнуло об стены. Сол умудрилась удержаться на морде, а Ирис вдавило в асфальт, где она и осталась, залипнув, окружённая ореолом трещин.

— Что,.. — с ненавистью начал демон. Тут же прерванный ликующим возгласом Сол, нырнувшей ему в пасть. Впрочем, ликование её было недолгим: демон с силой выплюнул её, отправив точно головой об столб. Столб треснул, Сол сползла на землю, притворяясь оглушённой и втихую примериваясь на чём бы ещё его подловить.

— Что, думали - всё? — спросил демон, в голосе его уже не было глумливости, лишь лютая, какая-то первобытная, злоба. — Думали, меня можно победить? — Из его боков выстрелили новые, невредимые щупальца. — А я просто давал себе гандикап. А мне просто приелись лёгкие победы!

Его тираду прервала целая дюжина роз, ударивших каждая в уязвимое место. Демон зарычал, с мясом выдрав пронзённые глаза и щупальца. Отрастил новые. И повернулся к тяжело дышащему, припав на одно колено, Таксидо Камену.

— Ты её мужчина, да? — прорычал он. — Ну, так смотри, смотри, и не моги ничего сделать! — он приподнялся на хвосте, исполнив что-то вроде танца живота. — Зная, что я...

Ещё дюжина роз вонзилась в его уязвимые места. Демон выдрал с мясом и эти.

— Знаешь, что? — его голос звенел такой ненавистью, что рвался сам воздух. — Я сделаю так, что ей понравится! Я умею, у меня в запасе столько наркотиков, что тебе и не снилось! И это её сломает Вот так! — Он поднял валявшуюся доску, переломив пополам. — Я превращу её в руину, корчащуюся от отвращения к себе! — Он аж поперхнулся, захлебнувшись ненавистью. — И ты, благородный, будешь смотреть‼ — Он выдрал следующие две дюжины роз, походя зарастив раны. Таксидо Камен выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут, чудом не падая от истощения. — А потом! Я отдам её тебе! Мне доставит удовольствие смотреть! Как между вами проляжет пропасть! Как вы... бкхаррг...

Вылетевший у него промеж глаз сверкающий диск стал для демона такой же неожиданностью, как и для воинов в матросках.

— Что... — слабо пробулькал демон.

— Она превратилась! Огонь! — крикнула Сол. Шквал магии обрушился на демона... Отразился от проклятого барьера - и когда успел поставить, скотина? - и пошёл лупцевать стены домов, окончательно превращая улицу в пейзаж после бомбёжки.

— Ха! Думали... — начал демон. Закончить ему не дали очередная дюжина роз, пролетевших сквозь барьер словно его не было, и возвратившийся диск лунной диадемы, под ударом которого барьер просто лопнул, рассыпавшись искрами со звуком исполинского гонга. Диадема прошила бок демона, исчезнув внутри, но тут же появилась вновь, вылетев уже из хвоста. Демон взвыл, крутанулся... И тут его насквозь пропороло метровой ширины потоком ослепительно-жгучей плазмы. Сол нехорошо ухмыльнулась, водя лучом бьющим из её вытянутых вперёд рук. Остальные сэйлор-воины скрючились, прикрываясь как могли от жгучего жара. Сол погасила луч. Покалеченный, перерезанный почти пополам демон верещал от боли, шкворча и поджариваясь на горящем, пузырящемся асфальте. Из огромной дыры в его тулове вывалилась слегка подпалённая Сэйлор Мун, тут же исполнившая лихой танец на раскалённой мостовой. Спешно отступив туда, где земля не горела под ногами, она поймала вернувшуюся диадему и послала по короткой дуге, полосуя изуродованную тушу. Потом ещё раз, и ещё, пластая врага словно мясник на бойне.

— Меня невозможно победить! — завизжал демон, снова ставя барьер и пытаясь регенерировать быстрее, чем его кромсали. Барьер тут же лопнул под ударом диадемы, и на демона в полную силу обрушился элементальный шквал. Шаровые молнии, огненные стрелы, прожигающие лучи, объединённый заряд Внешних - от него только клочья летели, слизнеобразное тело зияло не успевающими заживать дырами.

— Ну всё! — взревел демон, стремительно превращаясь в швейцарский сыр. — Пусть мне это стоит столетней квоты, но я раздавлю вас! _Ассат Ас-три, запрос на доступ к контролю Хачаст Ыт Усут!_

«Доступ предоставлен, — девушки вздрогнули от раздавшегося сразу со всех сторон мелодично-бесстрастного голоса. — Уровень Ас-три Ыт Усут, отсечка семьдесят петаджоулей. Предупреждение: вы превысили свою квоту, отмените все операции иначе ваш аккаунт будет блокирован на следующие сто лет. Пятьдесят секунд для отмены.»

— А мне плевать! — провизжал демон в ответ. — Проживу как-нибудь без доступа! Но сейчас... — Он обвёл девушек взглядом, и многие дрогнули, столько в нём было первобытной злобы и злорадного торжества. — Сейчас вы - мои!

— Что это было? Что он сделал? — в тревоге спросила Сол, примериваясь покончить с врагом, и шут с ними с дополнительными разрушениями. Шутки кончились.

— Он обратился за поддержкой к какой-то системе, — напряжённо ответила Меркури, пытаясь обнаружить неизвестную угрозу. Семьдесят петаджоулей - это ничего хорошего. С такой мощностью можно сжечь весь Токио, хоть у него и всего пятьдесят секунд в запасе... — Она непонимающе уставилась на погасший экран своего внезапно мёртвого компьютера.

— Чувствуете, земля трясётся? — нервно спросила Венера.

Демон захохотал.

Огромные кристаллические шпили выметнулись кольцом, вспарывая здания словно гнилой картон, окружая воинов в матросках вместе с целым кварталом. Угловатые, слегка загнутые внутрь словно когти, часть граней - зеркальная, часть - угольно-чёрная.

Демон захохотал громче.

— Стеллар Джет! — Сол времени не теряла, между её вытянутыми вперёд руками засияла огненная точка - зародыш будущего плазменного шквала.

И угасла, не успев сформироваться.

Попытки остальных тоже кончились ничем. Потом последовал момент тошнотворного ужаса когда их трансформации разом обратились вспять - традиционно оставив девушек на целую секунду в чём мать родила. К счастью, повседневная одежда вернулась - но эта секунда показалась большинству вечностью.

— Усако‼！ — взвыл Мамору, поняв, что Усаги не успела убраться на безопасное расстояние.

Сотрясаясь от злобно-глумливого хохота, демон обвил её щупальцами:

— Ну что? Поиграли?.. Теперь вы все мои! — он поднёс к морде панически брыкающуюся Усаги. — Что, без магии несподручно?

Ки-заряд ударил по щупальцам, не оборвав, но встряхнув достаточно чтобы Усаги выскользнула, шлёпнулась на землю и продемонстрировала чемпионские показатели в отползании на попе задом.

— У тебя всего пятьдесят секунд, не забыл, урод? — осведомилась Ранма.

— Ах, да! Спасибо, что напомнила! — Демон осклабился. — Ничего, я вас сейчас всех унесу туда, где ваша магия бесполезна! _Ас-три Ыт Усут, возвратный портал!_·Всееех заберу! — Он выстрелил щупальцами во все стороны, под какофонию воплей переловив всех девушек кроме увёртливой Ранмы. — Нет, ты мне не нужен, — Он брезгливо отшвырнул бросившегося на него с арматуриной Мамору. Тот ударился об стену и больше не встал.

— Мамо-чан‼！ — отчаянно вскрикнула Усаги, безуспешно дёргая обмотавшее её щупальце.

Кристаллические шпили блеснули, и в воздухе неподалёку начал образовываться чёрный зев портала.

— Ну что же, — с садисткой улыбкой подытожил демон. — Пора отправляться туда, где вы будете бессильны. — Он неторопливо пополз к порталу. — Только представьте себе, как вы будете молить меня о смерти...

— Тигриное превосходство!

— Ах, да... — Он обернулся к ней, даже не поморщившись от ударившего в хвост ки-заряда. — Придётся чуть задержаться. Ничего, время у меня ещё есть.

Ранма метнулась к нему, нечеловечески ловко увернувшись от щупалец, нырнув вдоль слизистого бока, увернувшись ещё раз... Демон ругнулся, обнаружив, что щупальца перепутались. Соратницы поддержали Ранму радостными возгласами. Пока демон распутывал щупальца, она рубанула ребром ладони по одному, другому... Освобождённые Макото и Харука собрались было идти врукопашную, но Ранма пинками погнала их прочь:

— Нет! Бегите! Не дайте себя поймать!

Момента невнимания оказалось недостаточно: демон поймал её, обвив сразу четырьмя щупальцами, сжимая кольца изо всех сил. Ранма закряхтела, напрягаясь. Враг явно не шутил, всерьёз пытаясь раздавить её.

— Да что ж ты за зараза такая прочная! — прошипел демон когда просто раздавить не удалось. Он размахнулся и, под отчаянные возгласы пойманных девушек, со всей дури впечатал Ранму лицом в асфальт. — Ну, получи... Да ты чугунная что-ли?！ — он совершенно взбеленился при виде почти невредимого лица со слегка ушибленным носом, с которого осыпалась асфальтовая крошка. В мостовой осталась выбоина. — Дрянь мелкая! — заверещал он, размахнулся посильнее, и стал раз за разом молотить ей об асфальт. — Да сдохнешь ты когда-нибудь или нет‼！

— Ранко-чан! — выкрикнули Макото и Харука, бросаясь на помощь.

— Стойте... Назад... — прохрипела Ранма, но было уже поздно. Двое девушек оказались пойманы, не на неся врагу никакого урона.

— Прочная, да?.. — демон явно терял терпение. — Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь когда я тебе кишки выпущу! — он перехватил Ранму поудобнее, примериваясь обрушить её животом над острый огрызок фонарного столба. — Сдохни, сучка‼！

На мгновение оглушённый обрушившимся на затылок фонарным столбом, он выронил Ранму, та спешно отползла подальше.

— Да вы кончитесь когда-нибудь или нет‼！ — завизжал, брызгая слюной, демон. Аканэ отлетела прочь под ударом хвоста. — Всё, хватит давить! Я вас напалмом жечь буду! Заживо‼‼ — его голос срывался от злобы. — _Ас-три Ыт Усут, напалм страйк на эту сучку‼__！_ — Он указал на встающую с земли Аканэ.

— Нееет! — в ужасе закричала избитая Ранма, пытаясь встать на ноги. — Аканэ‼！

«Невалидная зона поражения, — ответил идущий со всех сторон мелодичный голос. — Самка собаки не найдена в указанном диапазоне координат. Пожалуйста сформулируйте свой запрос корректно.»

— Тупая машина‼ — заорал, брызгая слюной демон. — _Ас-три Ыт Усут! Напалм страйк! Цель - личность по имени Аканэ!_

«Зона поражения задана неоднозначно, — не сдавался мелодичный голос. — Слишком много личностей с именем Аканэ. Ваши права доступа не допускают поражения их всех.»

— Чтоб тебя разорвало, тупая механическая скотина‼！ — взревел демон. — Ну, ладно! _Ас-три Ыт Усут! Напалм страйк! Цель - все личности по имени Аканэ в радиусе сто метров от меня! Зона поражения - сфера диаметром три метра, привязанная к каждой личности!»_

«Запрос принят, — подтвердил мелодичный голос. Аканэ начало окутывать желтоватым облаком. Она в ужасе рванула зигзагами прочь. — Ждите, выполняется окончательная корректировка зоны поражения.»

— Ну, гори теперь! — взгляд демона полыхал адским огнём ненависти. Желтоватое облако следовало за Аканэ как приклеенное, удушливый химический аэрозоль возникал вокруг неё прямо из воздуха.

— Аканэээээээ‼！ — Ранма сорвалась на хрип.

— Акане-чан‼！ — вскрикнули девушки, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

Аканэ сжалась в ожидании лютой смерти...

«Пятьдесят секунд истекли, — буднично оповестил мелодичный голос. — Ваш аккаунт временно блокирован.»

— Что?？‼ — взвыл демон, на этот раз в неподдельном ужасе. — Неееет! Ах вы, сучки поганые!.. Протянули!.. Ну ничего, я... — Щупальца начали распадаться, отпуская девушек. Туша демона поплыла оседая лужей слизи. — Нееет! Как же так! Не может..блбж...блбыть... — он окончательно растёкся вонючей лужей, заставляя девушек расступиться широким кругом.

— Мамо-чан! — Усаги бросилась к недвижному телу любимого. Ами последовала за ней по пятам.

— Ык! — воняющая бензином и химией Аканэ в панике выбежала из лужи так и не подожжённого напалма. — Смойте с меня эту гадость! Кто-нибудь! — она заметила искрящие вверху, на столбе, провода, заверещала от ужаса и в слепой панике ломанулась прочь по улице. Ранма кинулась её догонять.

— Смотрите, там кто-то есть! — заметила Нептун. И точно: в центре растекающейся, мелея, лужи слизи обнаружилось скрючившееся в позе зародыша нагое тело. Харука прошлёпала к нему, черпая слизь сапогами, но помогать не стала, а брезгливо поморщилась. Тело приподнялось, харкая слизью, и все увидели плюгавого мужичонку, тощего и безобразного небрежением к себе.

— Ещё один проглоченный? — спросила Минако. — Как он там?

— Не надо! Пожалуйста! — просипел мужичонка, съёжившись в смертном ужасе, словно ожидая, что его сейчас на части резать будут.

— Проглоченный?.. Как же! — с мстительной ухмылкой отозвалась Харука. — Лежать, мерзавец! — она пинком свалила того, наступив на спину чтобы не встал. — Это он, собственной персоной.

— Собственной персоной?.. В каком смысле? — опешила Минако, заставив поднять головы и Рей с Макото, столпившихся вокруг недвижимого Мамору, причитающей над ним Усаги, и пытающейся оказать первую помощь Ами.

— Она имеет в виду, — пояснила Мичиру, как нечто само собой разумеющееся вручая Харуке кусок верёвки, — что это и есть наш демон. Точнее, _человек,_ — она вложила в это слово ощутимый заряд отвращения, — избравший для себя облик хентайного демона. Лишившись сил, он снова стал тем, что он есть.

— То есть, это был человек, под действием тёмной энергии обратившийся в демона? — спросила Минако.

— Может, надо провести очищение? — добавила Рей, сосредотачиваясь на пленном, и пытаясь почувствовать в том зло.

— Я вас, ребята, уважаю, — фыркнула Харука, скручивая руки пленника за спиной, — Но наивность ваша - это нечто...

— Подобная _мерзость_, — пояснила Мичиру, — это слишком по человечески. Демоны на подобное не способны, им фантазии не хватит. Демоны, в сравнении с _этим_, — она ткнула в извивающегося мужичонку носком туфли, — чисты в своей незамутнённой жажде разрушения.

— То есть он что, сам? — в потрясённом отвращении спросила Макото.

— Он... — убитым голосом подтвердила Рей. — Он по собственной воле. Не было никакой тёмной энергии, никто в него не вселялся... Как можно было даже помыслить подобное?

— Видите, — печально сказала Мичиру. — Наш мир - очень тёмное и мрачное место. И если бы не такие, как Усаги...

— Мамо-чан! — вскрикнула Усаги когда тот попытался подняться, но с болезненным стоном сполз обратно.

— Не шевелитесь! — спешно предупредила Ами. — У вас как минимум рука сломана, а может и лопатка!

— Мамо-чан... — Усаги всхлипнула.

— Его надо срочно в больницу, — сказала Ами. — Я не вижу ничего угрожающего жизни, но... Без компьютера Меркури я словно слепец. Не надо было привыкать во всём полагаться на него...

— А что будем делать с этим мерзавцем? — спросила Макото.

— Сдадим в полицию, — нехорошо улыбаясь, Харука вздёрнула пленника на ноги. — Раз он человек - пусть и отвечает как человек.

— Надо вызвать скорую... — Ами нашла, наконец, минутку оглядеться по сторонам, и ахнула. — Это что, мы так улицу разгромили?.. — Вокруг простиралась зона разрушений, улица безнадёжно завалена искорёженными автомобилями, поваленными столбами и частично обрушившимися фасадами домов. — Скорая не проедет, нам придётся его как-то нести. Надо посмотреть, из чего можно соорудить носилки...

— Все целы? — донёсся со спины незнакомый мужской голос. Девушки обернулись, обнаружив двух полисменов, осторожно выглядывающих из-за прикрытия руин. — Пожалуйста, покиньте опасную зону. Пока Сэйлор Воины не завершат зачистку...

— Они уже завершили! — нервно засмеявшись, громко заявила Минако. — Сэйлор-воины, которые, конечно, совсем не мы, уже победили демона, и теперь им осталось его...

— Она хотела сказать, — перебила её Мичиру, — что Сэйлор-воины встретились с непредвиденными трудностями в виде подавляющего их магию поля, и были вынуждены... отступить, сохраняя секрет своих истинных личностей.

— И всё же... — начал младший полисмен, до которого не дошло.

— Понимаю, — оборвал его старший напарник. — Тогда задержанный... — он сделал нарочитую паузу.

— Является истинной формой хентайного демона, нападавшего на девушек в этом квартале, — закончила Мичиру. — Пришельцем из какого бы мира он ни был - я уверена, статья о попытке изнасилования несовершеннолетних к нему применима.

— Вот и отлично, как раз сдадим куда следует, — Харука, не особо церемонясь, поволокла пленника к полисменам.

— Вы... вы не будете меня убивать? — неверяще переспросил тот, встав от неожиданности.

— Было бы слишком гуманно, — Харука подтолкнула его, чтобы не останавливался. — Нет, ты будешь сидеть в тюрьме. Долгие, долгие годы.

— У нас здесь раненый, с переломами, — напомнила Ами. — Не могли бы вы помочь с эвакуацией?

— Сейчас вызову бригаду, — сказал старший полисмен. — Скорая дежурит прямо за периметром. Раз опасность миновала, они скоро будут пешком, с носилками... — Он оглянулся на шпили-когти, по прежнему зловеще высящиеся вокруг, на чёрный, слегка подрагивающий, овал портала. — Вы уверены, что опасность миновала?

— Полной гарантии дать нельзя, — сказала Ами, чувствуя себя беспомощной как никогда. — Но известно, что это какая-то машина, которую враг использовал, но был лишён доступа на сто лет. Думаю... Думаю можно с приемлемой степенью уверенности предположить, что она, не получая команд, останется пассивной.

— В любом случае, пока держится антимагическая зона, от Сэйлор-воинов здесь толку будет мало, — заметила Мичиру, критически оглядывая ручное зеркало с символом Нептуна на обороте. Талисман был тусклым, не подающим признаков жизни - даже отражение в зеркале было мутным.

В этот момент рядом с ними приземлился Ранма, держа над головой носилки-каталку, какими пользуются врачи скорой помощи:

— Ну, как наш герой-мученик? — Ранма хоть и не был особо высокого мнения о Мамору, но уважал решимость того без малейших колебаний прикрыть любимую своей нетренированной тушкой.

— Держится, но рука сломана, — кратко ввела его в суть дела Ами. — Давай, осторожно переложим его на носилки...

— Давайте я помогу, — Аканэ, тяжело дыша, приземлилась рядом. Мокрая, растрёпанная, и лимоном от неё несло так, что в нос шибало. Ранма явно не пожалел на неё средства для мытья посуды.

Под руководством Ами они бережно переложили Мамору на носилки. Как ни старались, но тот застонал сквозь зубы. Усаги, переживая, толклась рядом, закусив губу и нервно заламывая пальцы.

— Эй! — отвлекла их Минако, в её голосе ощущалась нервозность. — Это мне одной мерещится, или портал стал больше?

— А, заметили наконец мой прощальный подарок! — с каким-то безумным весельем в голосе выкрикнул бывший демон. — Что, думали - победили? — Он неожиданно резким движением вырвался из рук полицейских, развернувшись к девушкам. — А жить-то вам осталось всего ничего! — стражи порядка схватили его, заломив руки за спину, но он всё стремился выпрямиться, словно не замечая боли, и глядел прямо на девушек взглядом, от которого волосы вставали дыбом. — Эта хрень скоро дестабилизируется, и Бах! - чёрная дыра... — На его губах показалась пена. — И ОДНОЙ ПЛАНЕТОЙ МЕНЬШЕ‼！

— Умолкни, — старший полисмен оглушил мерзавца ударом по шее. — Ээ... Не-сэйлор-воины-сан, может можно что нибудь сделать?.. У меня на этой планете жена и сын... Только в среднюю школу перешёл...

— Я... — Ами безуспешно пыталась оживить свой мёртвый компьютер. — Я не могу... У меня нет никаких данных... Этот портал нарушает все известные мне законы... Простите... — Никогда ещё она не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной.

— А ну рассказывай, как закрыть портал! — Ранма подскочил к нему, несколько раз дав по морде чтобы привести в чувство. — Не люблю бить беспомощных, но ради всех живущих... Ради моей матери, моей жены - я тебя на части рвать буду. Понял? — в его голосе сквозила такая угроза, что многие вокруг дрогнули. Ранма подкрепил впечатление, вплетя между пальцами арматурину и _сжав_. Железный прут жалобно скрипнул, превращаясь в сложную загогулину.

Мерзавец лишь ухмыльнулся рассечёнными губами:

— А никак! Только Ас может закрыть его. А для этого надо дать системе команду. — Он улыбнулся до ушей. — Имея права доступа...

— Ну так дай эту команду! — Ранма свирепо поднял его за ворот, буравя взглядом.

— Как скажете, как скажете, — в притворном испуге согласился поганец. — _Ас-три Ыт Усут, закрыть возвратный портал._

«Отказано в доступе, — ответил идущий отовсюду мелодичный голос. — Ваш аккаунт временно приостановлен, подождите три миллиарда сто пятьдесят пять миллионов семьсот пятьдесят девять тысяч пятьсот три секунды прежде чем попробовать снова.»

— Закрой портал, сволочь! — заорал Ранма, озираясь в поисках источника голоса. — Тебе что, всё равно, что шесть миллиардов людей сейчас умрут?‼

«Cволочь не является валидным обозначением подсистемы, — так же бесстрастно отозвался бесплотный голос. — Команда закрой портал неоднозначна, пожалуйста уточните. Вторая команда не распознана.»

— Не выйдет, — ухмыльнулся бывший демон, в его глазах читался страх смешанный с каким-то безумным весельем. — Это тупаааая машина. И у вас нет прав доступа. — На его лице отразилось непонимание. — Но какого чёрта она вообще тебе ответила? Ответа удостаиваются только те, кто помечен Ас - остальных система должна просто игнорировать...

— Слышь, ты, — крикнул в небо Ранма. — Мне плевать, тупая ты или нет! Закрой портал! Вот этот вот, на который я пальцем показываю!

«Пожалуйста произнесите свою кодовую фразу для подтверждения прав доступа,» ответил идущий со всех сторон голос.

— Ас-три Ыт Усут! — проорал в ответ Ранма.

«Отвергнуто, — ответил голос. — Данная фраза не является вашей ключевой, или у вас недостаточно чёткая дикция.»

— Ас-три Ыт Усут, сволочь! — проревел Ранма.

«Отвергнуто. Данная фраза не является вашей ключевой, или у вас недостаточно чёткая дикция.»

Ранма свирепо обернулся к пленнику.

— А на меня-то что смотрите? — захихикал тот. — Ключевая фраза уникальна для каждого Ас-лорда, выводится системой из вашей ДНК при вступлении в ряды повелителей...

— А ну говори, как вступают в эти ряды, — Ранма сграбастал того за плечи, нагнувшись к нему нос к носу, и уставился прямо в глаза, испуская такое мощное убийственное намерение, что даже девушки в десятке метров от него попятились.прим. 1

— Не знаю я! — панически взвизгнул бывший демон, сломавшись под напором убийственного намерения как сухая щепка. — Не надо, господин!.. Я правда не знаю! Если бы вы не не были Ас-лордом, система не удостоила бы вас ответом! Вы, должно быть, уже им стали!

— Как? — не ослаблял напор Ранма. — И где тогда моя ключевая фраза?

— Не знаю я! — истерически завизжал пленник. — Я ничего не понимаю! Так не должно быть! Я не понимаю, что происходит! Не убивайте, пожалуйста! Мы всё равно сейчас все умрём! — Он разразился истерическим смехом, весь сотрясаясь и пуская слюни. Ранма с отвращением отбросил его, оглянувшись на портал.

Рост чёрного овала был заметен уже невооружённым взглядом. Поднялся ветер, засасывая внутрь бумагу и другой лёгкий мусор.

— Попробуй спросить у системы свою ключевую фразу! — внезапно озарило Ами.

— Эй, ты! — крикнул Ранма, обращаясь в пространство. — Назови мою ключевую фразу!

«Ваша ключевая фраза Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут,» отозвался голос без источника.

— Ас-семь Тхача... Тхач-шяс Ыт Сут! — прокричал Ранма, стараясь перекрыть шум усиливающегося ветра. — Закрыть этот портал!

Все замерли в напряжении. Ну же, пусть это сработает...

«Отказано в доступе, — убил их надежды бесплотный голос. — Ваш уровень доступа - семь, но команда на открытие портала была отдана пользователем с уровнем доступа три. Вы должны являться пользователем, отдавшим команду на открытие портала, или обладать уровнем доступа два или выше.»

— Ну, теперь действительно всё, — с безумной улыбкой заявил бывший демон. Портал увеличивался всё быстрее, ветер ревел, по силе приближаясь к ураганному. Портал засасывал камни, доски и прочий хлам покрупнее. — Мы все умрём! — весело прокричал виновник всего происходящего, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги со скрученными за спиной руками. — Нас всех засосёт чёрная дыра! — Его вдруг смело усиливающимся ветром, миг - и он исчез в чёрном зеве.

Девушки и полисмены пятились, борясь с тугим напором ветра и волоча за собой носилки с Мамору. Чёрный овал портала разросся до ширины улицы, коснулся стен домов - те дрогнули, обрушившись в него водопадом бетонного крошева - улица на глазах переставала быть узкой. Искорёженные автомобили начали подниматься на воздух, исчезая в бездонной черноте словно несомые ветром листья.

— Это же чёрная дыра, да? — спросила Усаги, пытаясь перекричать рёв ветра. — Как тогда, на мосту, когда Рубеус пробудил тот жезл?прим. 2

— Нет! — вскрикнула Ами, с леденящим ужасом осознав, о чём та думает. — Не смей! Мы не знаем!..

Но Усаги уже стояла, выпрямившись, глядя на стремительно растущий портал. Ветер трепал её одежду, волосяные хвосты вытянулись, трепеща, в направлении чёрной бездны.

— Я Сэйлор Мун, — сказала она, столь будничным тоном, что все четверо Внутренних окаменели, забыв дышать. — Я должна защищать этот мир.

И был свет, вспыхнувший между её прижатыми к груди ладонями.

— Усаги-чан! Нет!  
— Стой!  
— Не надо, Усаги!

Их слитный вопль не остановил её. Усаги сделала шаг навстречу бездне.

Ранма зарычал от бессильной ярости, сжимая свой мёртвый, не отзывающийся хенсин-жезл.

— Усако‼！ — в отчаянии прохрипел Мамору, пытаясь подняться с носилок забыв про сломанную руку.

Вспыхнув ослепительным светом, Усаги сорвалась с места и канула в ревущую бездну словно падающая звезда. Мгновение ничего не происходило. Затем портал сжался, уменьшившись раз в десять. Рывком расширился, засосав ближайшие дома и едва не втянув чудом державшихся девушек. Снова сжался...

«Внимание! — объявил бесплотный голос. — Дестабилизация несущего континуума! Портал будет принудительно прекращён!»

— Это же хорошо, да? — нервно спросила у Ами Минако, словно ища поддержки.

— Нет! — отчаянно простонала та, до боли сжав кулаки. — Если он схлопнется пока...

Портал полыхнул лучами серебряного света и затрепетал, суматошно пульсируя... Потом с громовым треском стянулся в слепящую точку, заставив всех прикрыть руками глаза. Ударная волна хлестнула их словно кнутом - а затем наступила звенящая тишина. Лишь облако пыли медленно оседало там, где был портал, да в руинах временами что-то осыпалось.

— Нет... — всхлипнув, Мамору рухнул обратно на носилки и провалился в милосердное забытьё.

Все остальные молчали, оглушённые, раздавленные, неверящие.

Полисмены молча склонили головы.

Облако пыли рассеялось, открывая плоскую воронку. В центре которой всё чётче и чётче вырисовывался чей-то медленно ковыляющий силуэт.

Надежда и облегчение вспыхнули в душах Воинов в матросках с ослепительной силой.

— Эй, ребята‼ Все целы‼ — крикнула Усаги, энергично хромая в их сторону.

Они кинулись к ней, окружили, галдя наперебой, не в силах сдержать радость.

— У тебя кровь из ушей! — ахнула Ами, разглядев в каком та состоянии.

И действительно, кровь сочилась из ушей и носа той тонкими струйками, это не считая полного разорения причёски: правый волосяной колобок и хвост исчезли напрочь, вместо них лохматились коротко обрезанные волосы, окружая большую проплешину.

— Ась?‼ — жизнерадостно гаркнула Усаги. — Чего так тихо-то, не слышу ничего‼ — она почувствовала, что что-то не так, попыталась ощупать голову, наткнулась на липкое... — Ай‼ У меня кровь из ушей течёт‼ — Она суматошно задёргалась в поисках платка. — Надо вытереть скорей, а то блузку испорчу‼

Макото с терпеливым вздохом потянула её за рукав, привлекая внимание к отсутствию доброй половины оного. Рукав, равно как и большая дыра справа на талии, был обрезан по идеально гладкой, хотя и волнистой линии.

— Этой блузке уже ничто не поможет, — констатировала Минако. — Эй, — Она обернулась к Ами, — ты что дрожишь то?

Ами сделала судорожный вздох, с усилием разжимая побелевшие кулаки. Её заметно трясло.

— Это была произвольная свёртка пространства. Объёмы рассекало как придётся. Её могло разрезать пополам. Или сама вернулась бы к нам, а её лицо отправилось чёрт знает куда. Или вырезало бы часть внутренностей... — Она сделала ещё один натужный, судорожный вдох, с зубовным скрежетом заставляя себя успокоиться.

Минако посмотрела на дыры в одежде Усаги, на срезанные вровень к самой голове волосы - и позеленела.

К счастью, Усаги ничего этого слышать не могла. Вспомнив, наконец, про любимого, она бросилась к носилкам, причитая так громко, что звенело в ушах.

Остальные гуртом потянулись за ней. И никто, даже Ранма, на радостях не заметил вернувшегося папарацци. Бесстрашный словно камикадзе и скрытный словно ниндзя, он таился за ближайшим углом, беспринципный словно гриф-падальщик. Ему удалось заснять практически почти всё, и теперь он потирал загребущие лапки в предвкушении грядущей сенсации...

Надвигались новые испытания, им предстояло пережить второй из худших кошмаров махо-сёдзё, возможно даже более страшный, чем щупальцедемон.

**Сноски:**

###

**1**  
Убийственное намерение - «сацуки» (殺気), или «killer intent». Теоретически, испускается любым кто нападает на кого-то. Подавляющее большинство бойцов обладают шестым чувством, позволяющим почувствовать этот вид ки, и тем самым отреагировать на скрытое нападение. Именно так Аканэ отразила удар Кодачи, что было потеряно как в английском так и в русском переводе манги.

Сильные бойцы могут намеренно проецировать убийственное намерение чтобы ошарашить или парализовать оппонента.

**2**  
Усаги как всегда всё перепутала. Тот портал (второй сезон аниме, серию вспоминать лень) не был чёрной дырой. Никто не говорил, что это чёрная дыра. Ами лишь заметила, что он засасывает всё _как_·чёрная дыра.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Climhazard  
— N. Kuta  
— Tuuttiki  
— пользователям Orphus (1 ляпов)


	5. Затишье перед бучей

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава пятая,  
Затишье перед бучей**

В свете информации, что семья Цукино - это калька с семьи Такеути Наоко, я счёл аморальным использование канонических имён персонажей, т.к. это всё имена реальных людей (да, она была _настолько_·неосторожна). Поэтому их имена в этом фике изменены.

(シーンブレイク)

С исчезновением портала кольцо чёрно-зеркальных кристаллических шпилей дрогнуло, втягиваясь обратно в землю. Затем они все как-то разом истончились в ниточку и рассыпались быстро истаявшими серебристыми блёстками.

Мирную тишину нарушали лишь далёкие звуки сирен да всхлипывания Усаги.

— Не-сэйлор-воины сан, — вежливо напомнил старший полисмен. — Скоро здесь будут подкрепления, отряды гражданской обороны, и...

— Если что, я ничего не видел, — искренне заявил младший, до которого тоже дошло, в чём тут дело.

— Идёмте, — первой нарушила облегчённое молчание Харука. — Нам нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Точно, — согласилась Ами, со вздохом убирая в сумочку безжизненный, обтекающий гноем компьютер. — Мне надо срочно отчистить... — Она была какой-то словно оглушённой, что вызвало озабоченный взгляд со стороны Макото.

— Мы позаботимся о нём — сказал Ранма. Они с Аканэ подняли носилки с бессознательными Мамору, но Усаги отказалась покинуть любимого:

— Он ведь потерял сознание ещё когда был портал?

Ранма с Аканэ неловко переглянулись. И правда, если подумать - последним, что запомнил горе-спаситель, была его ненаглядная, исчезающая в чёрной бездне. Оба поёжились. Не хотели бы они оказаться на его месте, когда тот очнётся, если...

— Я должна быть рядом пока он не придёт в себя, — сказала, как отрезала, Усаги. Спорить с ней никто даже и не помыслил (не говоря уже о том, что она полностью оглохла). Чета бойцов-рукопашников понесла носилки прочь, соразмеряя скорость с Усаги, хромавшей теперь куда сильнее: боевой угар прошёл, и бессчётные ушибы заявили свои права. Оба полисмена быстро пристроились к ней, поддерживая под руки, помогая перебираться через завалы и препятствия.

Остальные нестройным гуртом двинулись им вслед.

— И куда нам теперь? — неуверенно задала риторический вопрос Минако. Потом «амбре» от высохшей на одежде слизи догнало, наконец, её рецепторы запаха. — Ой, фуууу! Беее. Стойте, я же не могу в таком виде домой возвращаться! Ребята, не найдётся у кого одёжки одолжить?

До остальных тоже начало доходить, как они воняли.

— Боюсь, я не смогу помочь, — извинилась Ами, зажимая нос платком. — Вас просто охрана на входе в жилой комплекс не пустит.

— У мня вряд ли найдётся что по размеру, — Макото пожала плечами. — Да и вообще одежды в обрез. — Она со вздохом оттянула полу завонявшейся куртки. — А теперь и эту придётся выбросить.

— Давайте все ко мне, — предложила Рей. — Есть кой-какая идея.

(シーンブレイク)

Алчно потирая жадные лапки, папарацци мчался на студию. Потом ему ещё наваляют поклонники и почитатели Воинов в матросках, и в больнице со сломанными конечностями ему ещё лежать и лежать - но это будет потом. Постфактум.

(シーンブレイク)

— Нет, нет, нет, и ещё раз нет, — отваживала медсестру Усаги со всей убедительностью набычившегося хомячка. — Я его не покину пока не очнётся, если надо - два дня буду тут сидеть. И не уговаривайте, я всё равно глухая, мне уши вышибло.

В палату вошёл моложавый, серьёзного вида доктор:

— Ну как, пострадавшая? Готова пройти первичный осмотр?

Медсестра лишь беспомощно развела руками:

— Ничего не могу поделать, она держится у его постели как приклеенная.

Доктор потёр переносицу.

— Учитывая явные следы кровотечения из ушей...

— Она сама подтвердила, что оглохла, — согласилась сестра. — Причём, полностью. И тем не менее, она отказывается сходить с места.

Доктор нахмурился.

— Девушка явно в ступоре, иначе она не держалась бы так спокойно. Одна только боль от лопнувших барабанных перепонок... — Он на минуту задумался. — Давайте-ка вот что. Подготовьте укол успокоительного, а я пока отвлеку пострадавшую.

Усаги всего этого не слышала, с беспокойством глядя на осунувшееся лицо любимого. Резкая боль в ушах крутилась на периферии её чувств подобно назойливой мухе. Конечно, Усаги-обычная давно разревелась бы от одной только ссадины на коленке (а подобных ссадин на ней было куда как больше одной). Но сейчас вперёд твёрдо вышла Усаги-целеустремлённая, чьей отличительной чертой было относиться к любой боли как к раздражающей помехе, не более, вводя окружающих в глубокое недоумение таким неожиданным контрастом с Усаги-обычной. Взять, хотя бы, тот случай когда она шила свадебное платье - не остановилась пока не закончила, хоть и исколола все пальцы в кровь. Она была такой всегда, даже до того, как стала Сэйлор Мун. Просто обычно эта сторона её характера дремала где-то в глубине.

— Извините, но вам необходимо пройти осмотр, — доктор взял безответную девушку за руку и вежливо, но твёрдо потянул прочь.

— Эй, полегче!

Рука его неожиданно соскользнула, медсестра ойкнула и что-то хряпнулось на пол. Доктор раздражённо обернулся, и обнаружил позади себя парня и девушку, примерно одного возраста с пострадавшей. Что характерно, дверь в палату так и осталась закрытой, зато оказалось открыто окно. Парень сделал шаг вперёд, нарочито невзначай наступив на шприц с дозой транквиизатора, и доктор невольно попятился.

— Кто вы такие! Что вы здесь делаете! — возмутился он.

— Одноклассники, — недружелюбно бросил парень, щелчком перекидывая косичку за плечо. — Следим чтоб ей ничего не вкололи без спроса.

— Ваша одноклассница серьёзно ранена, — сдерживаясь, предупредил доктор. — Ей срочно необходима медицинская помощь!

— Знаем. — Оттеснив доктора, парень загородил собой пострадавшую и постель с бессознательным пациентом. — Но сейчас есть кое-что поважнее.

— Да что вы можете понимать! — взорвался доктор. — Помощь необходима немедленно! Если оставить подобную травму на самотёк, осложнения практически гарантированы! Ваша одноклассница может на всю жизнь остаться инвалидом - вы этого добиваетесь?

Коротковолосая девушка, от которой шибало лимоном, нервно заёрзала и бросила на парня вопросительный взгляд. Тот, однако, упрямо гнул своё:

— Ей важнее быть рядом с этим горе-героем. И раз она так решила, так оно и будет.

— Да что она может решать! — Доктор с трудом сдержал себя, окинув взглядом полулысую блондинку, сидевшую как изваяние. — Пострадавшая явно в ступоре, она не может отвечать за свои действия! Ваше тупое упрямство наносит ей непоправимый вред!

Спутница парня неуверенно оглянулась на пострадавшую, но ничего не сказала. Парень лишь скрестил руки и сделал морду кирпичом.

— Довольно. — Доктор устало вздохнул. — Сестра, зовите охрану.

Парочку хулиганов и это не проняло, хотя девушка и чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

Сестра скоро вернулась, по пятам за охранником. Танака-сан, обманчиво неприметный мужчина ниже среднего роста, в котором лишь ширина плеч частично выдавала профессиональную принадлежность, остановился как вкопанный, на его лице мелькнуло удивление - слишком мимолётно, впрочем, чтобы доктор заметил.

— Так, и что тут у нас? — спросил он нейтральным тоном, оглядывая собравшихся.

— Эти вот двое малолетних недоумков, — ядовито ответил доктор, — Не дают мне провести первичный осмотр пострадавшей.

Парень прищурился, смерив охранника взглядом, и снизошёл до объяснения, которого доктор, очевидно, был недостоин:

— Наш герой-жертвенник заработал перелом, спасая свою девушку. — Он указал взглядом на парочку раненых. — Но последним, что он видел когда вырубился, было... — Он умолк, подбирая слова. — Короче, её гибель казалась неотвратимой. Но пронесло. Ну, она и решила во что бы то ни стало быть рядом когда он очнётся.

— Ну, пусть сначала пройдёт осмотр, — потребовал доктор. — А после оказания первой помощи может дежурить дальше.

Парень с косичкой посмотрел на него как на идиота, что неожиданно задело доктора за живое. Словно это он здесь был ничего не понимающим идиотом, а не эти двое неучей.

— Может, просто привести его в чувства? — дипломатично предложил охранник, в совершенно нетипичной для него манере, как отметил доктор.

— Да, конечно, давайте тормошить серьёзно раненого... — Доктор начал высказывать что он о них всех думает, но тут его поразило внезапное подозрением. — Раненый... Чиба-сан, случаем не потерял ли сознание от того, что гибель его девушки, как вы говорите, казалась неотвратимой, а не от болевого шока при переломе?

— Ну, — буркнул парень.

— Почему же сразу этого не сказали! — взорвался доктор. — Это же важнейший симптом, меняет всю картину. Раз его текущее обморочное состояние - психогенной природы, надо его из этого состояния как можно скорее вывести.

— И что надо делать? — спросила молчавшая до этого девушка. Ну, наконец-то хоть кто-то начал слушать.

— Идеальным стартовым фактором был бы голос... пострадавшей, — пояснил доктор, не зная, как звать ту по имени.

Все взгляды обратились на неподвижно сидящую девушку. Та этого, конечно, не заметила, полностью сосредоточенная на молодом человеке в кровати с загипсованной рукой.

Коротковолосая девушка от которой несло лимоном вздохнула, потянула ту за рукав, и попыталась объяснить жестами, что надо сделать.

— Я его не покину пока не очнётся, — не поняла та, и в ушах у всех зазвенело от её громкости. — Не уговаривай, Аканэ-чан, всё равно от него не отойду.

— Да я не это имела в виду, — пробурчала коротковолосая, выпрямляясь с досадливым вздохом.

Парень поглядел на них, потом нагнулся к бессознательному раненому, и со всей мочи гаркнул тому в ухо:

— Слышь, жива твоя булкоголовая, ага‼！ Кончай валяться, она уже дыру в стуле просидела, за тебя беспокоясь‼！ Давай, быстро очнулся и утешил её‼！

— Мамо-чан‼！ — взвыла полулысая блондинка, и её пронзительный, как сирена, голос был куда болезненней для уха. — Не обижайте Мамо-чана!

Раненый со стоном открыл глаза, его взгляд прояснился, сфокусировавшись на ней...

Слёзы радости хлынули из глаз той мощным фонтаном.

— МАМО-ЧАН‼‼ — сокрушительный акустический удар заставил окружающих скрючиться, схватившись за уши. И это было только начало.

(シーンブレイク)

До храма добирались долго. Город начинал отходить от тревоги, но прилегающий к зоне бедствия район оказался так и остался стоять на ушах. Широкое, с запасом, кольцо оцепления перерезало несколько улиц, вызвав, вкупе с развёрнутым штабом спасателей, толпами эвакуируемых и колоннами армейских грузовиков, фантастического масштаба пробку, поразившую весь центр Токио и грозившую расползтись дальше.

Короче, до храма добирались пешком. Случайные прохожие не раз останавливались в недоумении, гадая, что сдохло поблизости, и сколько недель назад. Чувствуя себя зверски неловко, девушки ускоряли шаги.

(シーンブレイク)

— Вот, теперь не болит, правда? — пыталась утешить блондинку сестра, закрепляя на ушах ватные тампоны. Честно говоря, в действенность любых утешений она совершенно не верила: волосы девушки - это её жизнь, а бедняжка только что узнала, что оказалась частично обрита налысо. И это при том, сколько любви и заботы она, должно быть, вложила в эти невероятно длинные волосы!

Непоправимая трагедия.

Боевитые одноклассники толклись под дверью кабинета первой помощи, стараясь не мешаться (жених со сломанной рукой остался у себя в палате, отходить от стресса). Дверь распахнулась, вошёл доктор, протиснувшись мимо молодых людей:

— Ну, как она?

— Убита горем, — печально ответила сестра. — Потерять такие волосы...

— Да не это, — Доктор досадливо поморщился. — Как уши?

— Вроде бы не болят, но глухота полная, насколько удалось от неё добиться.

— Так и думал, — доктор обернулся к молодым людям. — Боюсь, травма вашей одноклассницы очень серьёзна. По всем признакам - повреждение среднего уха, насколько тяжёлое - узнаем когда проявят снимки. — Что-то по их реакции было не заметно, чтобы они прониклись. — Но ей наверняка понадобится операция, и чем скорее - тем лучше. Не будете так добры сообщить телефон её родителей? Да, и имя-фамилию пострадавшей...

— Усаги, — вставила сестра, косясь на лежавший на столике бланк. — Цукино Усаги.

Парень с девушкой, в свою очередь, заметно напряглись при слове «родители». Ну, а чего ещё от подобного контингента ожидать? Они нервно переглянулись, и начали о чём-то шептаться.

— Значит, нам понадобится связаться с родными, — начал перечислять доктор, — Да, и попробуйте сделать что-нибудь чтобы она не шмыгала носом, это усугубляет травму, — добавил он в адрес сестры. — Так... Потом надо перевести её в отделение...

— У нас есть свои способы как всё исправить, — поспешно вклинился парень, внезапно подхватывая блондинку на руки. — Уж поверьте.

— Да как вы можете только предлагать подобное‼！ — взорвался доктор, его новообретённое уважение к юным незнакомцам испарилось словно снежинка в аду. — Ей сейчас же необходима операция, иначе она может остаться на всю жизнь инвалидом! А потом потребуются месяцы восстановительной терапии! А вы... — Он аж осёкся от праведного возмущения.

— Эээ, док, у нас всё под контролем, — попятился парень с блондинкой на руках. — Я это... Я лично Сэйлор Мун отыщу, и она её в момент вылечит, ага.

Его коротковолосая спутница полыхнула таким свирепым взглядом, что будь взгляды способны убивать, быть бы парню уже дымящейся кучкой праха.

В кабинет заглянул охранник, привлечённый гневной тирадой доктора - видно, так и не уходил далеко.

— Ээ... Ну бывайте! — с нервным смешком бросил парень, косясь на разъярённую спутницу. А потом, так с хлюпающей блондинкой на руках, и выпрыгнул в окно.

— Это же третий этаж! — в ужасе закричал доктор, бросаясь к окну. Но изувеченных тел внизу не обнаружил, те двое словно испарились.

— Премного извиняюсь за беспокойство, — смущённо извинилась девушка с глубоким поклоном, и тоже сиганула в окно. На этот раз доктор, равно как и медсестра и охранник, успел увидеть как она стремительно перепрыгивает с дерева больничного садика на фонарный столб, оттуда - на балкон здания на противоположной стороне улицы, на другой, повыше, и скрывается за краем крыши.

— Это... Это уже восемь этажей, — выдавил доктор когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Ну, они точно те, за кого я их принял, — удовлетворённо заметил охранник.

— Ах, это те героические молодые люди, что помогли Сэйлор-воинам отстоять город! — Сестра экзальтированно всплеснула руками.

Доктор смерил её убитым взглядом:

— А я был на все сто уверен что и те и другие - плод больной фантазии жёлтой прессы.

— Как можно не верить героев! — пожурила его сестра. По её тону можно было подумать будто он совершил святотатство.

— Магия, безумное кун-фу... — Доктор покачал головой. — Мир валится из под ног... — Он обернулся к охраннику. — Да, и спасибо вам, Танака-сан, вы сегодня проявили чудеса дипломатичности. Не знаю, как бы мы без вас разрешили это дело миром.

Тот криво усмехнулся:

— Будешь тут дипломатичен, когда приходится разбираться с ребятами, способными забороть танк голыми руками. — Видя удивлённый взгляд доктора, он пояснил подробнее: — Ну, это были наследники одной серьёзной школы боевых искусств - ребята широко известные в узких кругах, так скажем. Кроме того факта, что они, в их возрасте, уже женаты, известно, что они помогали Сэйлор-воинам сражаться с недавним вторжением монстров. — Сестра на этом месте восхищённо ахнула. — Известно, что они на равных дрались с тварями, которых и из противотанкового оружия не сразу завалишь. Победили или просто задержали - никто толком не знает, но по моему, так и просто задержать такую уже очень некисло.

— Надеюсь, им удастся найти эту Мун. — Доктор вздохнул. — Той девушке очень, очень не помешала бы как минимум срочная операция. Ну, или обыкновенное чудо.

— Эти - хоть из под земли достанут, — уверил его охранник.

— Хорошо, что мы не успели её зарегистрировать, — заметила сестра, комкая за спиной заполненную карточку. — Чем меньше народу знает, что они друзья Сэйлор-воинов - тем лучше!

Доктор потёр переносицу. И это было только начало суточного дежурства!

(シーンブレイク)

В комнате Рей сидело пятеро свежеотмытых девушек, облачённых в красно-белые наряды мико: сама хозяйка, Макото, Минако, Харука и Мичиру. К счастью, в храме нашёлся избыточный запас ритуальных облачений на случай праздников, во время которых традиционно набирались добровольцы из девушек. Наряды были достаточно безразмерными, чтобы с равной лёгкостью подойти и Харуке.

Ами зависла в ванной, отдраивая в семи шампунях компьютер Меркури, а разбирать без неё происхождение демона и природу загадочной системы Ас толку не было. Естественно, это всё всё равно обсуждалось, в форме обмена догадками и беспочвенными предположениями.

Мичиру упорно пыталась ворожить своим зеркалом, хмурясь всё больше и больше. Обычно она старалась не злоупотреблять немалыми силами артефакта, зная, как опасны могут быть предсказания. Но сейчас...

— Всё бесполезно, — со вздохом заявила она. — Оно больше не может заглядывать в будущее, показывает одну серую муть. Не отказывается, как бывало в большинстве случаев, а просто глохнет и тускнеет.

— Понятно, — Рей мрачно кивнула. — Я чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает, но никак не могла понять, чего именно. Готова поручиться - мне тоже не удастся ни одно предсказание. Словно на нас наложили проклятие, глушащее...

— Стойте, — озадаченно прервала её Мичиру. — А вот _в прошедшее_·заглядывать стало легко как никогда.

Все столпились у неё за спиной, заглядывая в зеркало, показывавшее летящую над улицей Меркури.

— Ничего себе! — поразилась Минако. — Это до какого же этажа она подпрыгнула?

Макото поёжилась, глядя на хлеставшие и мельтешившие щупальца, и воительницу в голубой юбочке, исполнявшую над ними смертельную акробатику.

— А мне казалось, всё это длилось целую вечность... — тихо заметила незаметно подошедшая со спины Ами.

Не успела она договорить, как остальные девушки скривились в сочувствии: Меркури в зеркале грянулась об лёд, подпрыгнув, словно резиновая кукла, и ускользила прочь из поля зрения.

— Уй, — сочувствующе прокомментировла Минако.

Девушки обернулись к Ами. Та ответила, каким-то нехарактерно отстранённым тоном:

— Это незадолго до того, как вы добрались. — Вспомнив последовавший момент, она посуровела, словно очнувшись, её голос снова обрёл эмоции. — И нам необходимо пересмотреть тактику. В свете произошедшего... — Она замялась, подыскивая как бы поделикатнее сформулировать промашку Юпитер.

— Короче, я чуть не убила заложниц, которыми монстр вдруг прикрылся, — угрюмо объяснила Макото, избавив её от хлопот.

— Какая подлость! — возмутилась Минако.

— А чего ты ожидала от порождений зла? — Рей вперила в неё взгляд из под полуопущенных век. — Мы должны быть готовы к любой, самой непредставимой подлости, чтобы успеть упредить врага.

— Чтобы не пришлось потом делать выбор между плохим и ещё худшим, — зловеще добавила Харука. — Например, между жизнями заложников и жизнями населения целого города.

— Да знаю я, — буркнула Минако. — Я же была Сэйлор Ви, не забыли? Просто... Сколько ни вижу подлостей, всё смириться

не могу.

— Так есть что-нибудь дельное по сегодняшнему врагу? — Мичиру решила направить разговор в более практичное русло. — Моё зеркало, увы, здесь слепо.

— Я смогла превратиться, — отчиталась Ами. — Но компьютер оказался по прежнему неработоспособен. Нужно проводить диагностику, без этого нельзя даже сказать, возможен ли ремонт. — Она раздосадованно вздохнула, понурившись. — Ничего не могу сказать, ни по демону ни по этой непонятной системе Ас. Без данных сканирования можно лишь строить догадки.

— Значит, мы так ничего и не знаем, — мрачно подытожила Макото. — И что нам делать?

— Ждать следующего нападения и тогда попытаться узнать больше? — не менее мрачно предложила Рей, просто чтобы разорвать гнетущее молчание.

— Да мы и один раз еле отбились! — воскликнула Минако, которой стало плохо от одной мысли об ещё одном таком демоне.

— Значит, надо не давить на Ами и дать ей возможность починить компьютер, — предложила Мичиру. — А мы, тем временем, можем исследовать место происшествия... Собрать образцы, ощупать мистическими чувствами, — Она бросила многозначительный взгляд на Рей, — попытаться узнать, не откопают ли что военные.

— Дождаться пока Сецуна выползет из своей берлоги, — добавила Харука. — Вот уж у кого должны быть догадки, даже если и смутные.

В этот момент в комнату вошли Ранма и Аканэ с Усаги. Глаза у блондинки были красными и опухшими, носовой платок держался из последних сил. На голове была по самые уши нахлобучена шляпа с широкими полями.

— Усаги-чан! — Макото ахнула. — Что с тобой?

— Сначала плакала от горя по Мамору, — начал бестактно перечислять Ранма, — потом плакала от счастья когда он очнулся, потом ревела когда дошло, что у ней с волосами...

— Ранма! — зашипела Аканэ, нанося Мегатонный Тычок Локтем, от которого его рёбра протестующе затрещали.

— Как вы добрались так быстро? — удивилась Рей — Уж не превращались ли, когда город как разворошённый муравейник и каждый репортёр роет носом землю? — внезапно заподозрила она.

— Нет, нет, Ранма её нёс, — успокоила её Аканэ.

— Ну, как он? Очнулся? — нетерпеливо спросила Минако.

Усаги с трубным звуком добила платок, и извиняющимся жестом указала на своё ухо.

— Очнулся-очнулся, — ответила за неё Аканэ, вручая Усаги новый. — Всё будет хорошо, у него простой перелом предплечья, а то мы боялись что лопатка сломана.

— Может, ей пора превратиться уже? — спросил Ранма. — А то разговор как-то не клеится.

Усаги лишь уставилась на него телячьими глазами.

Рей изобразила пантомиму как берёт что-то с груди, и вскидывает руку в воздух.

Усаги поморгала, уставившись на неё.

— Горе моё, — Рей взяла ту за руку и возложила на брошь.

Усаги снова поморгала. Веко Рей задёргалось.

Мичиру терпеливо, успокаивающими движениями, продемонстрировала свой хенсин-жезл. Потом указала на Усагину брошь. Потом снова на жезл.

Лицо Усаги осветилось той пресловутой лампочкой озарения: оглушительный выкрик и яркую вспышку спустя на её месте стояла Сэйлор Мун. Без шляпы стало видно, что причёска у неё по прежнему порушена.

— Ну наконец-то дошло, — съязвила Рей.

Сэйлор Мун вдруг заёрзала, потом с воплем «Ай, чешется!» засунула мизинцы в уши и попыталась там ковырять. Чесалось, видно, и правда нестерпимо, поскольку она начала приплясывать, вертеться, и в результате закономерно поймала капитального леща, не сумев выбросить вперёд руки поскольку мизинцы застряли в ушах. К счастью, единственной жертвой оказался низкий стол, который под ней проломился.

— Ты в порядке, Сэйлор Мун? — спросила Макото, помогая той подняться. — Мы так беспокоились, когда поняли, что ты оглохла...

— А, пустяки, — отмахнулась та. — Всего лишь уши вышибло. Ведь зажило же, разве нет?

Харука фыркнула, давя смешок.

— Эй, чего тут смешного? — недружелюбно осведомилась Макото.

— Ничего, ничего, — поспешила заверить та. — Просто это «всего лишь»... Быстро же наша принцесса привыкла к тяготам жизни воина.

Макото не нашлась, что ответить. Зато вставила шпильку Рей:

— Ага, только по ней чаще не скажешь.

— Да будет тебе известно, — с достоинством парировала Сэйлор Мун, — что я теперь реву только _после_·битвы, вот. — Она высокомерно вздёрнула нос.

— Не должны были волосы начать отрастать уже? — озадаченно спросил Ранма, заработав второй Мегатонный Тычок Локтем.

Сэйлор Мун подняла руку, ощупала лысину на месте правой оданги, и вздохнула.

— Наверно, с моими силами всё ещё что-то не так, — понуро сказала она, и превратилась обратно. — Надо будет долго медитировать, найти новую решимость... Или вообще медитировать стоя под водопадом, — невесело пошутила Усаги.

— Насчёт решимости - это ты права, — согласилась Рей. — Нет больше никого, чьи силы так зависели бы от уверенности в себе. Но нам всё-таки нужно...

Её прервал телефонный звонок.

— Я отвечу, — пробурчала Рей, направляясь к телефону. Вскоре, однако, оттуда донёсся её вопль «Что?！» и треск уроненной трубки.

Девушки толпой кинулись проверять, не напал ли на неё кто. Но обнаружили лишь белую, до синевы в лице, Рей, дрожащими руками поднимающую трубку с пола.

— Да, понятно, — выдохнула она в трубку. — Тебя забрать? Нет? Хорошо. — Она повесила трубку.

— Это Луна, — пояснила она уже начинающим нервничать боевым подругам. — Нас показали по телевизору. В гражданском.

Эффект был как если бы их всех приложили пыльным мешком.

— Теперь на каждом шагу придётся продираться через этих чёртовых папарацци, — с отвращением бросила Харука. — И ходить только всем вместе.

— Мы точно никаких недобитых врагов не оставили? — забеспокоился Ранма, подумав о матери. Учитывая, с какой дрянью им приходилось драться, секрет их личностей был ключевым звеном безопасности родных.

— Вам, ребята, хорошо, — пробурчала Минако, чья жизнерадостность увядала на глазах. — Вы и так мастера боевых искусств, можете отмазаться что просто помогали и никаких воинов в матросках не знаете. — Она скуксилась словно сожрала лимон. — А вот у меня теперь как родители узнают...

— Гику! — ойкнула Усаги при звуках страшного слова «родители». В её воображении огнедышащая мама высилась подобно Годзилле.

— У тебя хоть нет папаши, который тут же примчится эксплуатировать тебя в политических целях, — не менее мрачно отозвалась Рей.

Круглая сирота Макото предложила:

— Можете пока пожить у меня. Тесно, правда, будет...

Мичиру переглянулась с Харукой.

— Думаешь, твои родичи поднимут волну?

— Нет. Скорее потребуют чтобы я ушёл в тень и не отсвечивал. А твои?

— К сожалению, вполне способны. Причём, ради моего же блага... Есть среди моих несколько, скажем так, недальновидных людей, что обязательно попытаются использовать это откровение для повышения моей известности и популярности как музыканта.

— Зараза, — подытожила Харука. — Как ни крути - надо срочно съезжать. Я-то ничего, но Хотару...

— Ничего, думаю она не будет против, — утешила Мичиру, положив той руку на плечо.

— Тогда нельзя мешкать! — Харука спешно направилась к выходу. — Простите, ребята, мы уходим, — бросила она через плечо. — Пока есть шанс смыться до прибытия репортёров, надо успеть собрать Хотару и заказать номер в отеле. — Они с Мичиру скрылись из виду.

Ранма оглядел оставшихся шестерых девушек:

— И какой будет план? — Как ни крути, они всё ещё оставались единственной защитой города от йома и магических тварей похуже. — Теперь все наши родичи могут быть в опасности!

Первой встряхнулась Рей:

— Что будет с отцом - меня, если честно, не заботит. Дедушка... Дедушка не оставит храм. Он, может, и балбес великовозрастный, и заставляет меня краснеть постоянно - но во всём, что касается его призвания - он абсолютно серьёзен. И твёрд, как кремень. — Она сделала паузу, собираясь с мыслями. — Я здесь ничего не могу изменить. Он останется при храме, и будь что будет. Как сказал бы он сам - на всё воля богов.

— У.. У меня то же самое, — запинаясь, выдавила Ами. На душе у неё явно скребли неназываемые животные. — Мама не бросит свою работу... Даже если мы переедем... Нет, это бесполезно. Выследить ничего не стоит. Надо жить посреди военной базы, чтобы... Нет, против спланированного магического нападения всё равно бесполезно. — Она окончательно упала духом. — Получается, будь что будет? Но так мы... моя мама доживёт только до первого врага, имеющего хоть каплю соображения. — Она всхлипнула, расклеиваясь. — Простите, ребята. Я ничего не могу придумать.

— Тогда что получается? — спросила Макото. — Бросить всё, бросить школу, и сидеть возле родных, охраняя их? В случае чего, рассчитывайте на меня, я подменю.

— Может, притворимся, что мы это не мы, и понятия не имеем? — неуверенно предложила Аканэ.

— Не выйдет, — глухо отозвалась Рей. — Луна сказала, там наши лица крупным планом, и слова Усаги что она - Сэйлор Мун. Не пройдёт и часа, как кто-нибудь докопается, что мы всё время тусуемся вместе.

— Значит, спутать могут только кто - какая из воинов в матросках, не больше того, — подытожил Ранма. Потом обернулся к Аканэ. — Как бы мне ни хотелось полюбоваться на физиономию бати, когда он узнает, что я - Сэйлор Сол, давай уйдём в несознанку. Мы просто мастера боевых искусств, ничего больше, случились рядом, решили помочь.

— Да уж, — согласилась Аканэ. — Если Набики-нечан узнает, то может попытаться заработать на этом... И вляпаться по серьёзному.

— Эй... — Ранма обернулся и пристально поглядел на Минако. Мрачная подавленность висела вокруг той тяжёлым, чёрным облаком. Хоть «львиного рыка разряду» учи. — С тобой всё в порядке? Проблемы с родичами? — Подумав над своими словами, он понял, что не знает о её родителях ничего. Минако никогда, ни разу, их даже не упоминала. Ну, не могло же всё быть настолько плохо?

— Мамашка меня живьём сожрёт — замогильным голосом ответила Минако, подтвердив его худшие опасения. — Она меня и так за каждую мелочь шпыняет...

— Ээ, а батя твой? — попытался нащупать решение Ранма.

— Бесхребетный. — Минако тяжко вздохнула. — Добрый, любящий, но бесхребетный. С него она тоже шкуру спустит, просто за компанию.

— Чёрта с два я тебя отпущу к ней одну! — сказала вдруг Макото, поднимаясь и сжимая кулаки. — Команда мы, или нет? Мы уже заступались за Ранму перед его матерью, если надо - заступимся и ещё! Правда, девчата?

— Тут даже думать не надо! — Рей тоже поднялась на ноги. — Сейчас, только записку дедушке оставлю.

Ами размазала слёзы кулаком, достала платок, трубно высморкалась, затем попыталась привести себя в порядок:

— Я тоже с вами. Только маме позвоню... — Она направилась к телефону, стараясь держаться решительно.

— И я, — начала было Усаги, но Рей остановила её:

— Погоди. У тебя у единственной нормальная семья, лучше тебе побыть с ними.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением отозвалась Усаги. — Может, мне, всё-таки, с вами?

— Не волнуйся за нас, мы справимся, — уверила её Макото.

— Иди к ним, — Минако сделала глубокий дох и встряхнулась. — Такая семья, как у тебя - бесценное сокровище, тебе надо беречь это доверие. А мы разберёмся со своими проблемами, и придём поддержать если что. — Она больше не напоминала приговорённого к казни, в глазах её светилась мрачная решимость человека, готового лицом встретить надвигающийся шторм.

— Давай, Усаги-чан, — подбодрила Макото. — Это только ты сама можешь.

— Ну, если так подумать... — протянула Усаги, которая охотнее пошла бы в клетку с львами.

— Вам, ребята, лучше поторопиться, — обратилась Макото к Ранме с супругой. — Пока везение вам не изменило. Смотрите, заметит кто-нибудь, что вы были в храме - а храм уже засвечен, здесь Сэйлор Марс живёт.

Ранма и Аканэ переглянулись, и не сговариваясь полезли в окно. Кустами, задами - а там на крыши, и ищи ветра в поле. Главные ворота храма теперь были западнёй.

(シーンブレイク)

Цукино Кукоко понадобилось три попытки чтобы набрать дрожащими руками номер.

— Дорогой, — сказала она мучительно долгое ожидание спустя, когда коллеги позвали-таки того к телефону, оторвав от важного совещания. — Ты как там, в порядке?

— Да, да. Что случилось? — Кенъичи ощутил холодок по спине. Голос жены был таким абсолютно, неестественно ровным... — Что-то с Усаги? с Синдзи?

— Они... — Секундная пауза усилила напряжение десятикратно. — Они живы и здоровы. Ты не смотрел новости по телевизору?

— Нет, — сказал он с сухим нервным смешком. — Нам тут немного некогда.

— Хорошо. Ты должен немедленно ехать домой. И что бы ни случилось - не садись сам за руль. Пусть тебя кто-нибудь подвезёт. И радио не включайте.

— Но я не могу так просто...

— Прошу тебя. У Усаги... У всех нас могут быть крупные неприятности.

— Еду, сейчас же еду, — ответил Кенъичи, бледнея. Чего такого его добрая но ветреная дочурка могла натворить, чтобы попасть на радио? И телевидение? Что там было такого, чего ему не стоило видеть? Отцу семейства стало нехорошо. Настоятельное требование жены не садиться за руль вдруг показалось очень мудрой идеей.

(シーンブレイク)

Репортаж по центральным каналам был в сдержанно-уважительных тонах. Мы, в лад говорили дикторы, призываем вас к сдержанности. Вся нация должна сплотиться в уважении к личной жизни героев, много раз самоотверженно защищавших наши жизни.

Конечно, кроме центральных было полно каналов, канальчиков и каналюшек которые бросились перемывать кости, совершенно не стесняясь вытаскивать на поверхность детали, опущенные центральными каналами из этических соображений.

Цепкий взгляд Набики не преминул выхватить младшую сестру с мужем, хоть те мелькнули в кадре всего на мгновение. Какая наклёвывается прибыль, подумала она. Удачно же наши оказались рядом! Спорю, даже поучаствовали. Достаточно выдоить из этого олуха лишь часть подробностей - и вот он, бесценный эксклюзив...

— Как невежливо со стороны этих репортёров даже разговаривать о подобном! — неодобрительно заметила Касуми, заставив Набики взрогнуть. — И это в тот момент, когда прекрасные воины вынуждены беспокоиться за безопасность родных, ведь герои не просто так скрывают свои истинные лица. — Она покачала головой. — Задай им кто такой нескромный вопрос лично, они могли бы принять это за смертельную обиду.

Набики скосилась на сестру, но на лице той снова было блаженно-спокойное выражение. Она невольно поёжилась, в который раз гадая, не играет ли та, скрывая под блаженной наивностью острый и язвительный ум. Однако... Однако, обжечься и правда можно было неслабо. Даже Ранма может сильно разозлиться если подкатить как обычно.

Решено, подумала Набики. Я не буду нагло переть, отдавливая хвосты спящим драконам. Я дерзко прокрадусь между спящими драконами.

(シーンブレイク)

— Я _ЧТО_·ПООТКУСЫВЛА?‼ — панический, полный неверящего ужаса и отчаянного отрицания, вопль разнёсся над домом где снимала квартиру чета Саотоме-Тендо. Стёкла потрескались. Мощное эхо пошло гулять по целому кварталу, отражаясь от стен и заставляя волосы у людей вставать дыбом. Если бы кто-то в этот момент заглянул в их квартиру, то увидел бы позеленевшую Аканэ, рванувшую к ванной, и Ранму, бьющегося головой об стенку со стоном «Ну кто, кто тянул меня за язык!».

Из ванной донёсся плеск воды напополам с шумом суматошного полоскания и сдавленными блюющими звуками.

— Нет, я идиот, — Ранма сполз по стенке. — Клинический. Конечно же, она не помнила, что делала в боевом бешенстве! — Он обхватил голову руками, уткнувшись лбом в колени. — Но рядом оказался услужливый дурак, который - вот дубина - всё, _всё_·ей напомнил! — Он завалился набок, скрючившись от стыда. — Сейчас отполоскается, будет бить - я даже защищаться не буду. Потому что заслужил. Потому что молчать надо было, в тряпочку.

(シーンブレイク)

13 октября 2010 . Последняя редакция - 18 марта 2012.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (4 ляпов)


	6. Тёмная сторона славы

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 6,  
Тёмная сторона славы**

Ранма сидел как на иголках. Жена была такой доброй, и... всепрощающей, что-ли, что у него мурашки ползали по хребту. Ну не может всё быть так хорошо. Ну не могла она взять и простить такой ляп. Что-то будет. Гроза собирается.

— Что-нибудь не так, дорогой? — ласково спросила Аканэ.

— Ык! — Ранма аж подпрыгнул. — Эээ, — красноречиво пояснил он, обильно потея. — Да так, ничего... Не-не. Тебе показалось, точно. Ха-ха.

Нехорошее предчувствие крепло.

— Покажи язык, — озабоченно потребовала она, и тщательно, с нарастающим беспокойством осмотрела высунутый орган. — Знаешь, — хмурясь, заключила Аканэ, — тебе бы доктору Тофу показаться. А то мало ли какой гадости ты наглотался в желудке той твари. Я ведь помню, как отплёвывался...

Позеленевший Ранма исчез в порыве ветра. Хлопнула дверь туалета.

Поделом тебе, думала Аканэ, со смешанным чувством удовлетворения и вины прислушиваясь к приглушённым блюющим звукам. Попробуй-ка собственную пилюлю. Хотя... Она нахмурилась. Да, контрудар вышел подлючий, ниже пояса. Хоть они и беспредельщики, всё же... Да, пожалуй, вины было больше. И, в конце концов, что её-то подвигло грызть зубами эээ... _боевые_·органы хентайного демона?..

Аканэ передёрнуло. Были в минувшем бою детали, которые ей решительно, в упор не хотелось вспоминать, которые как-то успели померкнуть в памяти, став словно бы неважными, и мысли обтекали их, не задевая. Почти как у Куно с Ранминым проклятьем. Аканэ помотала головой, упрямо сопротивляясь такой удобной забывчивости.

Когда силы на исходе, все конечности примотаны так, что не пошевелить, и по всему телу _ползает_, щупая... Как поступает боец, не сдающийся до конца?.. Пускает в ход зубы. С трудом подавив позыв присоединиться к деятельности мужа, Аканэ вдруг устыдилась себя. Ранма без колебаний бросился на выручку, хотя для него-то это должно было быть вдвойне гаже. Он же парень, в конце концов, даже когда он Сэйлор Сол.

И чем она ему отблагодарила?.. Мелочными подколками, с торжеством пятилетки сыпля соль на раны. Ага, уела, подколола, молодец. Ой, позорище... Аканэ схватилась за голову. Решено, подумала она. Пусть сегодня сам готовит ужин. О том, чтобы помогать, даже заикаться не буду.

(シーンブレイク)

Поникшая блондинка с роскошной, но какой-то потускневшей, гривой волос до пояса, плелась, поддерживаемая высокой, крупной (для японской школьницы) брюнеткой с причёской высоко поднятым конским хвостом, обе в красно-белых нарядах мико.

Осадок на душе у обеих висел препоганый.

— Ну не кисни, Минако-чан, — пыталась подбодрить подругу Макото. Впрочем, без особого убеждения. Сцена вышла безобразной, куда хуже чем в своё время с матерью Ранмы. У той хотя бы хватило смелости признать свою неправоту и всё исправить. Эта же... Макото покачала головой. Нет, надо думать позитивно. Надежда всегда есть.

— Всё, кончено, — безжизненным голосом отозвалась потускневшая блондинка. — Теперь у меня и правда одна дорога - на панель...

— Ты что! — Макото схватила ту за плечи, встряхнув хорошенько. Голова Минако безвольно мотнулась, взгляд синих глаз был потухшим. — Не смей повторять за этой... этой... — Называть мать подруги нехорошими словами язык-таки не поднялся. Хотя та того стоила.

Макото тяжко вздохнула, вспомнив брызгавшую слюной бабищу. Какой же некрасивой ту делали мелочная обида и зависть, все остатки привлекательности стерты с лица вечной гримасой недовольства. А уж слова лились такие, что помойного ведра на них жалко. Бедную Минако раз десять смешали с грязью, поболтали и брезгливо выплеснули в сточную канаву... Макото вздохнула. Очень похоже, их заступничество всё только испортило.

Ами, едва отошедшую от стресса битвы с демоном, ранило в душу чуть ли не сильнее Минако. Когда все надежды на примирение окончательно рухнули, и они уходили прочь... Уводя с собой Минако... И это при живых родителях! У Макото в голове не укладывалась подобная несправедливость... В общем, Ами наскоро извинилась и ушагала домой в расстроенных чувствах. Потом их покинула Рей, залечивать синяк заработанный когда буйствующая мамашка спустила-таки её с лестницы.

И как-то само собой получилось, что идти Минако осталось больше некуда, только к Макото.

— Поживёшь пока у меня, — говорила ей высокая девушка. — Место тихое, прознают ещё нескоро. Не то, что храм. Тесно, правда... Ну да ладно. В тесноте да не в обиде.

Блондинка кивнула, постепенно оживая. По крайней мере она теперь не выглядела убитой... Только надутой и взъерошенной.

(シーンブレイク)

Палочки в руке Аканэ сломались с сухим, злым треском. Ранма продолжал есть с мрачным видом, ярость жены в кои-то веки направлена не на него. Хоть облегчения от этого было мало. Та сидела, оцепенело уставившись в экран телевизора, и ярость её была страшна, далеко за пределами банального багровения или подёргивающегося века. Нет, это была уже стадия, характерная внешним спокойствием и почти ласковой улыбкой, от какой человека наблюдательного мороз продирает по коже. Лишь сжавшиеся в точку зрачки да перетёртый в труху столовый прибор выдавали, насколько Аканэ была взбешена.

Ранма мудро молчал, ускоренно уминая ужин на случай, если палочками дело не ограничится.

Аканэ издала несколько нечленораздельных звуков, но тщетно - слов для переполнявшего её изобретено ещё не было.

На экране, галдящая толпа репортёров травила загнанную, не знающую куда деваться Ами. Некоторым из вопросов, которыми сыпали потерявшие всякий предел папарацци, было вообще не место в дневном эфире, но стервятников это не останавливало. Кончилось всё тем, что Ами, кое-как выпуталась из толпы и сбежала прочь от тыкавшей в лицо камеры, втянув голову в плечи и не смея обернуться. Картинка дёрнулась, мелькнуло небо - похоже стервятники споткнулись друг об друга, образовав кучу малу. Потом появился диктор, услужливо напомнивший горячие подробности: сойдясь с настоящим щупальцедемоном (последовала размытая, зернистая фотография оного) Сэйлор-воины успели спасти несовершеннолетних заложниц от поругания, но, похоже, некоторым из них это дорого обошлось (размытая, трясущаяся съёмка Ирис, надвигающейся на оператора, с наложенной поверх картинки надписью «Меркури?» Что хуже всего - торчащий на переднем плане мусор полностью закрывает бикиниобразные остатки сейфуку, создавая ощущение что на девушке вообще ничего нет) в эпической битве, разрушившей целый квартал (вид с вертолёта, огромная залитая водой воронка, окружённая полуобрушившимися зданиями). И главная сенсация дня: раскрыты личности загадочных воинов в матросках! (такая же размытая, трясущаяся съёмка с, увы, разборчивым звуком: Усаги признаётся что она Сэйлор Мун)

Аканэ протянула руку, взяла пульт, и заглушила звук. Пульт жалобно хрустнул под её пальцами, и суматошное мелькание сменяющих друг друга ракурсов продолжилось в тяжёлом молчании. Кто-то что-то вещал на фоне дома, где жили Мизуно, кто-то мотался по школе, безуспешно разыскивая испарившегося директора. И лишь в одном месте репортёры нарвались на осатанелую бабищу, просто-напросто спустившую их с лестницы. Кончился видеоряд повтором охоты на несчастную, затравленную Ами.

Аканэ так и продолжала сидеть, медленно выпуская пар.

Ранма прикончил ужин, и осторожно попытался расшевелить жену:

— Ну, мне тоже хочется их прибить. Но не идти же мутузить всю прессу. Это тебе не один находчивый паразит, это просто безумие массовое.

Аканэ долго молчала, потом выдавила:

— Нечестно. Как нечестно.

— Скажи спасибо ты ещё не видела, что таблоиды напечатают, — ляпнул, не подумав, Ранма. — Телевизионщикам хоть следить приходится, что показывают. А жёлтые уже наплетут, и сколько раз Меркури изнасиловали, и как именно, всё в деталях от кучи придуманных свидетелей, и...

Зрачки Аканэ расширились, она побелела и стиснутые её кулаки затряслись.

Упс, плавно прошествовала одинокая мысль через пустую Ранмину голову. Нет, УПС. Эпический такой, окончательный упс. Язык мой, обгоняющий скорость звука и достигающий скорости рытья себе ямы... Всё, сейчас будет бить...

— Это всё я виноватаааа‼！ — взвыла Аканэ, ударившись в слёзы.

Ранма выпал в осадок, так прямо мордой да об пол.

— Если б не я! — продолжала заниматься самобичеванием жена, размазывая слёзы и сопли. — Бедная Ами-чан! Как жестоко! Как зверски несправедливо, ыыыыыыы!

— Эээ... Да чего ты такого сделала? — косолапо попытался успокоить её Ранма. — Ну, подумаешь, папарацци пугнула... Да он бы всё равно...

— Ыиии! — Она заревела громче. — Если бы я не высунулась! Если бы заметила что я в рванинееее!..

Упс в квадрате.

Ранма панически искал что сказать, но сказать было нечего. Самообвинение было верным, ни убавить ни прибавить. Ничуть не умаляя того факта, что именно он, своими словами, насыпал соль на свежую рану. Поэтому он молчал. Чувствовал себя дубиной, но молчал.

В конце концов Аканэ выплакалась и умолкла. Вид у неё был бледный и несчастный, краше в гроб кладут.

— Я должна признаться, — сказала она вдруг.

— Чего? — не понял Ранма.

— Я должна признаться, что это была я, — с убеждением в голосе повторила Аканэ. — Что на той плёнке - Ирис а не Меркури.

— Да ты чего?！ — ужаснулся Ранма. — Хочешь, чтобы за тобой так же охотились? Так же шушукались за спиной всякие извращенцы и грязь вёдрами лили? Да ты представляешь, что о тебе люди думать будут?

Аканэ не дрогнула.

— Я должна, — ответила она. — Это моя вина.

Ранма не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.

— Нуу... Если это вообще поможет. Они могут от Ами и не отвязаться, ей не поможешь и себе хуже сделаешь...

— Неважно, — не сдавалась Аканэ. — Я всё равно должна.

Ранма помолчал, обдумывая ситуацию. Потом привёл последний аргумент:

— А как же твоя семья? Мы ведь ради них договорились не раскрываться, это другим уже поздно, а наш секрет пока не раскрыт.

На этот раз Аканэ задумалась.

— К тому же, на них же всё то же польётся, — добавил Ранма. — Ты представь как Касуми-сан или Набики отбиваются от этой орды стервятников.

Девушка поникла, придавленная тяжестью взваленного выбора, и Ранма отчего-то ощутил себя сволочью. Хотя вроде всё правильно сказал.

Аканэ долго сидела, погружённая в мрачные раздумья. Наконец она выпрямилась, взгляд зажёгся решимостью:

— Воистину, «долг тяжёл, как гора»... Я признаюсь. Не могу иначе. Мы боевые товарищи, мы стоим друг за друга до конца...

— Ну, если решила... — мрачно согласился Ранма. — Я с тобой. Отпинывать там особо ретивых, и всё такое. Но мне тебя не прикрыть от того дерьма, что на себя вызовешь.

— Спасибо, — блёкло поблагодарила Аканэ. — Но... Да, это моё испытание, мне и держать удар.

— Так что, прямо пойдёшь признаваться? — спросил он. — Выйдешь к этой толпе, и скажешь? Они ещё нескоро от дома Ами рассосутся.

— Я... — Аканэ помедлила. На словах-то всё легко, ага. — Я.. мне страшно, — призналась она, содрогнувшись. — Но отступать и медлить нельзя.

— Потренируйся пока на своих, — предложил Ранма. — Отец твой. Сёстры... Да и им лучше из первых рук всё узнать, чем от журноперевралей.

— Точно! — воскликнула Аканэ, с постыдной радостью хватаясь за возможность ненадолго отодвинуть момент истины.

(シーンブレイク)

Усаги плелась вдоль по улице с резвостью и энергией страдающей ревматизмом улитки. Прохожие частенько оглядывались на странно одетую девушку: широкополая, надвинутая по самые глаза шляпа, настолько дисгармонировала с традиционным бело-красным облачением жрицы, что удивлённые взгляды были просто гарантированы.

К настроению Усаги эти взгляды не добавляли ничего положительного. Мрачное предчувствие висело вокруг неё почти осязаемым тёмным облаком. Каждая мелочь напоминала, что случилось страшное, забивая гвоздь в крышку гроба. Самые безнадёжные битвы казались теперь далеко не худшим, что могло произойти. Нет, худшее ей как раз предстояло.

Очнувшись от мрачных дум, девушка поняла, что стоит у пешеходного перехода, пропустив уже два зелёных. Издав тяжкий вздох, она двинулась вперёд - хоть и на красный, но улица представляла собой недвижимую массу автомобилей, давно выдохшихся сигналить. Пролавировав между перегородившими переход машинами, Усаги свернула на свою улицу. А вот и дом. Как она невероятно быстро дошла. Родное обиталище надвигалось с неотвратимостью рока, будто само, без участия её ног, которые от чего-то подрагивали в коленках. А вот и дверь. Как быстро... Блондинка с натугой сглотнула, в горле вдруг пересохло. Каждый шаг, каждое движение навстречу неумолимой судьбе давалось труднее предыдущего. Тихо открыв дверь, Усаги проскользнула в дом, страшась выдать себя громким звуком. Ей не хватило духу даже сказать традиционное «я пришла». Подрагивая, она заглянула на кухню. Стоять лицом к лицу против гигантской чародейки, одержимой мощью злого бога - то было, почитай что, и не страшно. А вот высунуться за этот угол... Мамы на кухне не было. Издав тихий вздох облегчения, тихо как призрак заскользила к гостиной. Умирать - было не страшно. Нырять в неизвестность чёрного вихря, в саму сущность иномирового пожирателя планет - то было не страшно, по с равнению с необходимостью заглянуть за этот вот угол.

Но больше всего она страшилась самой природы своего страха. Словно была тут ещё одна, истинная правда, от безжалостного взгляда которой она пряталась, словно страус сунувший голову под подушку.

С натугой сглотнув, она сделала ещё шаг вперёд. Пусть, пусть их не окажется дома. Ну хоть ненадолго. Телевизор слышно? Ну, могли же забыть выключить, а? Всей шкурой познав принцип бесконечно тянущегося мгновения, преодолевая свинцовую тяжесть, Усаги высунула голову из за угла, и заглянула таки в гостиную.

Мама была здесь. И почему-то папа тоже. И Синдзи.

Напряжение достигло предела. Всё, край.

— Я пришла, — выдавила она, хоть была уверена, что не способна произнести ни звука. И шагнула в комнату, комкая в руках шляпу которую не заметила когда сняла. Безуспешно пытаясь улыбнуться.

Мама плакала. Как ножом по сердцу. Папа, кажется, сидел, ничего не слыша, уставившись в телевизор. Что там мелькало, она не заметила, всё заслонило главное: она опять заставила маму плакать!

— Усаги, ты правда Сэйлор Мун? — с нездоровым восхищением спросил Синдзи, даже забыв добавить обычное «глупая».

— Да, это я! — Натужно улыбаясь, она встала в свою классическую сентайную позу. — Красавица-воин любви и справедливости... — Напускное веселье ушло из её слов как вода через сито. Публика не оценила. Совсем не оценила. Синдзи, дурень, не в счёт. — Ээ, Сэйлор Мун... прибыла... — тушуясь, вяло закончила она стандартную фразу.

— А если бы тебя убило? — сквозь слёзы спросила мама. — Покалечило?

Усаги только теперь рассмотрела, насколько красным и опухшим было лицо той. Значит, плакала уже давно. Дважды ножом по сердцу. И почему папа не реагирует, глядя в телевизор словно сомнабула?

— Эээ, не стоит волноваться! — с натянутой, очень натянутой, подрагивающей от натуги весёлостью заявила Усаги. — Когда я Сэйлор Мун, я в десятеро сильнее, и вдесятеро прочнее, и очень быстро вылечиваюсь, даже сломаные рёбра заживают всего за пять мину...

Ой.

Мама разрыдалась сильнее, выдавив что-то про почему не была осторожнее и прямо в пекло. Усаги было открыла рот, поняла что чуть не ляпнула про «а ожоги третьей степени и того быстрее»... Промычала невразумительно... Беда! Надо было срочно что-то сказать, как-то исправить... Про то, как хорошо умеет уворачиваться от пулемётных очередей?.. Ещё не хватало. Про концы света и врагов, способных походя снести целый квартал, и как ловко они с ними управились?.. Не то, не то, не то!

Прервал её мысленные метания телевизор, переключившийся на мутную, зернистую картинку. Сердце Усаги ёкнуло: не узнать собственную радостную и окровавленную физиономию она никак не могла. И пробивающийся сквозь все помехи, полный напряжения голос Ами: « ..звольная свёртка пространства. Объёмы рассекало как придётся. Её могло разрезать пополам. Или сама вернулась бы к нам, а её лицо отправилось чёрт знает куда. Или вырезало бы часть внутренностей..»

Усаги сбледнула. _Этого_·она не слышала, будучи на тот момент глухой как пробка. Невольно провела рукой по лысине, где волосы срезало впритирку к коже, и смысл слов дошёл окончательно. Воображение услужливо нарисовало детальные, красочные картины. Ей совсем поплохело, до тошноты. И лишь потом на неё обрушился истинный ужас: мама! Мама всё это слышала!

Усаги медленно обернулась, расширенными от ужаса глазами увидев всё. Всё, что уже не было никакой возможности отрицать. Мама, рыдающая бессильно поникнув на подлокотнике дивана, растерявшая всю силу и внушительность, переставшая быть нерушимым столпом и непререкаемым авторитетом, плечи подрагивают от груза, слишком тяжкого для них. Папа, оглушённый и какой-то потерянный, словно вылинявший - ни привычного юмора, ни уверенности, лишь полное непонимание что делать дальше. Хрупкие, ранимые, совершенно не приспособленные к жестокой реальности. И Синдзи, заворожённо глядящий на неё восхищённым ужасом, пацан еще, как раз в том возрасте, что считают себя бессмертными... Куда ему понять...

Стены неприступного замка обернулись бумажными панелями, доблесть самурая - единственным заслоном на пути врага. И тем самураем была она, собственной персоной.

Тяжко быть последней опорой и надёжей.

Мир подёрнулся пеленой, задрожал, искривился. Из глаз хлынули слёзы:

— Не... ненавижу взрослеть! — Усаги слюпнула, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу потоп. — Мам, ну не плачь! Мам! — Она подошла, обняла ту, но в результате обе лишь разревелись в полную силу.

— Я... я просто не хочу тебя потерять! — выдавила между всхлипами синеволосая женщина. — Мне больно даже думать...

— Прости, мам, прости! — рыдала ответ полулысая блондинка. — Мне бы так хотелось жить обычной, мирной жизнью... — Она разревелась громче от нахлынувших воспоминаний, и далеко не сразу смогла продолжить. Обе так и сидели, обнявшись, и боль вытекала потоками солёной влаги.

Какое-то - они не знали, какое - время спустя, Усаги собралась, и продолжила тихо, с саднящей грустью:

— Я пыталась... Но да... даже Серебряный Кристалл не в силах выполнить это желание. — Она размазала слёзы кулаком, потом уже более сознательно нашарила платок, и начала вытирать покрасневшее лицо. — Прости, мам. Ничего тут не поделать. Выходит, что вечный бой - моя судьба... Мой долг... — Она трубно высморкалась. — Но мы с девчатами всё равно стараемся, и притворяемся изо всех сил, и дурачимся как можем... И живём нормальной жизнью, насколько удаётся...

Кен-ичи слушал свою резко повзрослевшую дочурку, и внутри у него оборвалось. Он слышал о таком. Солдаты на войне, бывает, смеются и шутят, и не могут жить без юмора - ибо трудно не сломаться без этого под тяжестью невзгод и знания, что можешь в любой момент умереть. А дословное, без приукрашивания, значение титула Сэйлор Сэнси такое и есть - «солдаты в матросках». Какая безжалостная, нечеловечески жестокая тварь додумалась делать солдатами девочек, только начинающих жить? Какая поганая мразь?..

— Почему... — Его голос сорвался. — Почему ты?.. Кто додумался?！ У них что, нет специально тренированных людей?！ Солдат, спецназовцев наконец...

Ответил ему, неожиданно, раздавшийся со спины голос женщины средних лет:

— Никто иной не справился бы. Лишь избранные способны быть воинами в матросках. — Тон был таким поучающе-наставительным, что взор Кен-ичи заволокла красная пелена. Он резко обернулся, но не обнаружил за спиной никого. — Далеко не каждое противостояние можно разрешить грубо материальными средствами, но лишь редчайшие избранные способны повелевать силой планетарного фокуса... — Его взгляд опустился ниже, на спинку дивана. Вот, оказывается, кто говорил. Вот где эта бесчеловечная, хвостатая тварь. Вот эта поганая, волосатая мразь...

В единую какофонию смешались душераздирающий мяв, крик разгневанного отца «Расколдуй её, кошатина! Слышишь?！ Верни всё как было‼！» и Усагины вопли «Папа, не смей душить Луну!»

(シーンブレイク)

Собравшиеся за столом у телевизора семьи Тендо и Саотоме сидели в каком-то непривычном, гнетущем молчании. И только Аканэ сидела как на иголках, словно порывалась что-то сказать, даже открывала рот, но никак не могла решиться.

Что, естественно, не ускользнуло от намётанного взгляда Набики:

— В чём дело, сестрёнка? Давай, колись.

Младшая сделала глубокий вдох, ещё один - совсем как перед тем, как колоть кирпичи, отметила Набики.

Молча мелькавший телевизор волею случая ли, провидения ли, показал в этот момент печально знаменитую съёмку предположительно голой воительницы, надвигающейся на оператора.

— Интересно,... — начала, отвлёкшись, Набики.

Аканэ содрогнулась, приняв увиденное за знак свыше «кончай медлить!»

— Это я, — скрипнула она пересохшим горлом.

— Прости, не поняла? — повернулась к ней Набики.

— Это я, — прохрипела младшая, сжигая мосты. — Там, на экране. Это не Сэйлор Меркури. Это я, Сэйлор Ирис.

Не часто выпадает смертным увидеть настолько ошарашенное выражение на лице Набики Тендо. Средняя сестра тупо моргала, не в силах переварить услышанное.

— Так, Сао... Ранма-кун. Чего она на этот раз наглоталась? — потребовала она наконец от парня с косичкой.

— Ничего она не наглоталась, она правду говорит, — безо всякой радости буркнул тот.

— Это так, — подхватила Аканэ, с каждым словом набираясь решимости. — Я Сэйлор Ирис, и это меня засняли в таком непотребном виде. На Сэйлор Меркури... На Ами-чан возводят напраслину!..

— Чегоооо? — выпучила глаза Набики. Заявление младшей было столь безумным, что ложилось в общий хаос и коловорот последних лет как яичко в лукошко. — Ты хочешь сказать, что это... — Она ахнула, побледнев. — Что это _тебя_·изнасиловал демон?

Развёрнутая газета в руках патриарха дрогнула, из за тонкого слоя бумаги донеслись далёкие громовые раскаты.

Генма вздрогнул, затем стремительно вылинял, теряя весь цвет. Мгновение спустя его следовой образ растаял в воздухе.

Касуми всплеснула руками, пролив свой чай, и прикрыла ладонями открытый в потрясённом «Ах!» рот.

— Никто меня не насиловал! — неубедительно пискнула, зардевшаяся, Аканэ. — Он не успел!.. В смысле, меня Сэйлор Сол спасла!.. То есть, я хочу сказать...

Громовые раскаты надвинулись, газета шуршала и сотрясалась.

— Ага, это объясняет почему ты голая, — с мрачным скептицизмом парировала Набики. — По телевизору перед всей нацией.

— Ничего она не голая была, — вставил Ранма. — На ней даже достаточно для сохранения приличий оставалось. Если б этот ур-род не снимал сквозь обломки...

— Ну ладно, — согласилась Набики. — Но сложив «осталось достаточно» и «он не успел»... — Она обернулась к Ранме, её взгляд стал холодным и колючим. — Сао... Ранма-кун. Где _ты_·был пока моя сестра дралась с этой мерзостью?

— Да я... — начал было отбрёхиваться Ранма.

Громовые раскаты надвинулись вплотную, и газетный щит просто дезинтегрировал, распадаясь в ничто. За ним открылась не демоническая голова... Нет, хуже. Гиперопекающий отец на тропе войны. Светящиеся белым буркала Соуна уставились на Ранму и тот позорно взвизгнул, парализованный словно кролик перед лицом годзилло-масштабного удава.

— Ранма-кун... — Пророкотал обвиняющий глас небес, суля непредставимые смертным разумом кары.

— Папа, не смей! — Аканэ выскочила вперёд, прикрывая мужа собой и расставив в стороны руки. — Ранма дрался рядом со всеми! Именно он спас меня!.. И Ами-чан... Так что руки прочь от него! — Она ответила собственным свирепым взглядом.

Ошарашенный нежданным отпором, Соун моментально сдулся, растеряв весь пыл. Чего он никогда не умел - так это возражать своим дочуркам.

— Но, Аканэ... — вяло попытался протестовать он.

— Ты же сказала, тебя Сэйлор Сол спасла? — недоверчиво уточнила Набики.

— Сын! — рявкнул Генма, нарисовавшись из воздуха. — Объяснись немедленно! Честь Саотоме... — Он бы ещё полчаса извергался, но Ранма оборвал его словоизлияние самым решительным и неожиданным образом.

— Сол стеллар пава МЕЙК-АП!

Сверкающее превращение спустя последовала немая сцена. И была она долгой.

(シーンブレイク)

7 мая 2011.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crescent Pulsar R  
— пользователям Orphus (5 ляпов)


	7. Долгий разговор

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

Глава 7,  
Долгий разговор

Все присутствующие, за вычетом Аканэ, долго сидели уставившись на Ранму, вдруг превратившегося в Сэйлор Сол. Огневолосая девушка в бело-красном сэйлор-костюме, подбоченясь, смотрела в ответ исподлобья.

Генма несколько раз пытался сказать что-нибудь наставительно-прочувствованное, но мозг заело и хвалёное красноречие (сиречь словоблудие) изменило ему. Слова не находились.

— Вот, короче, — подытожила Сол, мрачно озирая собравшихся.

— Ах, словно в сказке! — воскликнула Касуми, первой отошедшая от потрясения. — Ранма-кун, ты настоящий герой! — в её голосе было столько неподдельного восторга, что Ранме стало неловко. — Какая честь, стать героиней-защитницей любви и справедливости!.. И Аканэ-чан тоже!..

— Ну, — протянула Сол, — Я это... — Ей хотелось сказать, во что обошлась эта «честь», но язык не поворачивался гасить радость старшей Тендо.

— Хмм... — второй от ступора очнулась Набики. — Ну конечно, теперь всё сходится. — Взгляд её был нехорошим, оценивающим. — Интере-есненький расклад.

— Чего тут интересного, — буркнула Сол. — Аканэ собирается выйти перед камерами, и во всём признаться! — Она бросила косой взгляд на жену. — Вбила себе в голову, что это из-за неё Меркури травят.

— Нууу, — неопределённо протянула Набики, и взгляд её стал ещё более оценивающим, аж мурашки по спине. — Если сестрёнка не передумает прыгать в кипяток... — Она взглянула на младшую, та упрямо набычилась. — То перед нами открывается бездна возможностей! — закончила она, полушутливо-легкомысленным тоном.

— Ты что, не понимаешь! — окрысилась Сол. — Все эти стервятники, — Она указала на мельтешащих в телевизоре папарацци, — Вся эта Мамаева орда явится сюда! И осаждать будут уже тебя! И Касуми! Вас ждёт настоящее бедствие!

Набики посмотрела на неё с жалостью. Снисходительной такой жалостью.

— И каким это боком толпа оголодавших по фактам журналистов является бедствием? — скептически осведомилась она.

— Ээ... — Сол попыталась представить Набики в роли Ами. Получилось не очень. Хотя бы потому, что невозможно представить себе Набики затравленной. Блин, её даже испуганной представить почти невозможно! Сол оставалось только признать (про себя, конечно): папарацци очень быстро превратятся в дойных папарацци, гнущих спины перед невозмутимой Набики. И какие «факты» к ним попадут... Она недружелюбно сощурилась на сестру жены.

— Детали на бочку, Ранма-кун. — Набики алчно потёрла руки. — Ну, если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы о твоей жене перестали сочинять дикие истории от нехватки правдивых фактов...

— Она и твоя сестра, между прочим! — возмутилась Сол. Угроза была настолько завуалированной, что даже не придерёшься.

— Конечно, сестра! — парировала Набики, само оскорблённое достоинство. — Мой долг - первым делом помогать своим! А ты что подумал?

Крокодилова слеза вышла настолько убедительной, что Сол невольно дала слабину:

— Ну, я не это имел в виду...

— Рассказывай. — Набики подобралась, возмущение слетело с неё моментально.

— Прекрати! — Аканэ сердито хлопнула по столу. — Обойдёмся и без твоего посредничества!

— И как же? — Набики иронически приподняла бровь. — Пойдя и просто рассказав им?

— Да! — Набычившаяся младшая скрипнула зубами. — Именно!

— Ох бедная моя наивная, наивная сестрёнка, — с наигранной жалостью протянула Набики. — Даже не понимаешь... Что бы ты ни сказала, — Её взгляд стал жёстким и колючим, — всё будет понято наоборот!

Аканэ аж попятилась от такого неожиданного напора.

— Люди обожают слушать одно, а слышать обратное, — продолжала, между тем, средняя. — Ужель общение с Куно-чаном ничему тебя не научило?.. А жёлтой прессе, — с нажимом завершила она, — _выгодно_·слышать всё наоборот. Они этим кормятся.

— Но... но что мне тогда делать? — спросила побледневшая, но не готовая отступиться Аканэ.

— Что делать? — Набики лучезарно улыбнулась, источая покровительственную доброжелательность. — Конечно же, доверить дело настоящему мастеру!

— Сколько? — спросила Сол.

Набики ответила взглядом. Взглядом самой невинности, которой плюнули в душу. Сол захотелось сгореть от стыда.

— Разве могу я требовать платы с родных? — всхлипнула средняя. — Да в тяжкий для них час?..

— Ну-ну! — Аканэ фыркнула, её такой калибр не брал. — С кого тогда шкуру снимать собираешься?

— Та-ак, давай подумаем... — наиграно-задумчиво протянула Набики, подняв глаза к потолку. — У нас есть свои, и есть журналисты, готовые последнюю рубашку снять чтобы заплатить за сенсационный материал... И с кого же мне, действительно, драть три шкуры?..

— Поняли уже, поняли, — пробурчала Сол. — Так о чём тебе рассказывать?

— Обо всём! — Набики хищно подобралась. — Начиная с того, как вас угораздило оказаться супергероями. Честно признаюсь, совершенно не ожидала от тебя, Ранма-кун, что ты окажешься девушкой-волшебницей. Так как им удалось тебя завербовать в свои ряды? — Она добавила иронии в голос. — Неужели сам попросился?

— Вот именно, сын! — встрял отошедший от ступора Генма, иронии не уловивший. — Невзирая на твою клятву быть мужчиной из мужчин...

— А, заглохни, батя! — огрызнулась прекрасная воительница с огненными волосами. — Будто не знаешь, как это случается! Стоит, чисто по доброте душевной, хоть раз помочь вынести монстрюку - тут же начинают сушить мозг про священный долг, честь и всё в том же духе.

— И ты так просто согласился? — Генма неодобрительно нахмурился. — Честь школы - это одно, но если тебе начинают впаривать про долг...

— Не всё так просто, понятно! — Резко бросила Сол, потом сбавила обороты: — Долг настоящий, не дело откручиваться... И будто мне хотелось остаться с этим проклятием на весь остаток жизни... И избавляться теперь нельзя... — Она замялась и умолкла.

— Реинкарнация, — пояснила Аканэ. — Он в прошлой жизни был девушкой, удостоившейся великой чести... И, похоже, даже смерть не может освободить от этого долга.

— Вот, значит как, — протянула Набики. — Тогда, получается, это судьба? И проклятие тоже не просто так его нашло?

— Никто, кроме него, не может повелевать силой солнца, — добавила Аканэ. — И если бы он отказался... Сил Сэйлор-воинов могло не хватить. И тогда один из множества врагов победил бы... И нас бы всех уже не было. — Одинокая слеза скатилась по её щеке. Были вещи, которых она никогда не расскажет. Например, как больно было когда они все погибли в чёрном шторме хаоса.

— Множества врагов? — спросила Набики. — Это вроде тех монстров, которых силы самообороны никак не могли вытравить из Дзюбана как раз когда вы жили у Мияги? Но тех тварей, насколько мне известно, не брало никакое оружие.

— Ну, это преувеличение, — тщеславно ответила Сол. — Три-четыре противотанковые ракеты, это если йома стояла смирно и позволяла в себя попасть... Ну, или две воительницы в матросках... Хотя это маловато и рискованно, сильно тогда растянулись. Ну, или один я, — Она широко улыбнулась. — Но настоящим врагом был тот урод, как его, Жедайт, который насоздавал этих тварей. Их там у него, в его измерении, несколько сот было.

— Несколько сот?！ — переспросила Набики. Голос её, конечно же, не дрогнул, но информация была отрезвляющей.

— Ну, да, — подтвердила Сол. — Если бы мы тогда не прорвались прямо в центр его базы, мимо готовой к наступлению армии, и не прикончили бы гада, его орды бы всех смели. И тогда или бы он захватил мир, или на остатки Токио кто-нибудь сбросил термоядерную бомбу.

— Еще, но этих до нас побили, — добавила Аканэ, — были пожиратель миров из другого измерения со своими апостолами, их логово в академии Мюген было. — Набики кивнула, трудно было забыть прошлогоднюю панику, и оставшийся от элитной академии кратер. — Перед этим - психи-террористы из будущего на космическом корабле... И самым первым - старый враг, уничтоживший Серебряный Миленниум в древности, и истребивший Сэйлор-воинов в прошлой жизни. За этими тоже стояло великое зло, хотевшее всё уничтожить.

— И начинали эту войну четырнадцатилетние девчонки, домашние и совер-р-шенно нетренированные, — с отвращением добавила Сол. — Ну как я мог пройти мимо? Ладно, у них сейчас уже опыт есть, они два года как-то без нас продержались - но всё равно не дело.

Касуми безмятежно кивнула: всё правильно, всё как должно быть, героические девушки стоят на страже мира и жизни на земле.

Набики было очень, очень неуютно, она впервые пожалела что узнала слишком многое.

Генма сделал мудрое лицо.

А вот Соун взорвался фонтанами слёз:

— Моя девочка поминутно рискует жизнью, сражаясь с ордами демонов!.. — Его взгляд вперился в Ранму, угрожающий словно взгляд раненого, но всё ещё опасного зверя. — И как это соотносится с обещанием защищать её? А, Ранма-кун?

— Вот именно, сын! — поддакнул Генма.

— Не было у меня выбора, — нехотя призналась Сол. — Когда начались нападения йома и похищения людей, я сначала помогал остальным Сэйлор-воинам... Потом испугался, что Аканэ похитят когда меня не будет рядом... Они ведь выбирали людей с сильной ки... — Отцы переглянулись. — Я отказался быть воином в матроске, оставил их без моей помощи, чтобы только всё время быть рядом... — Она печально вздохнула. — Короче, поступил как дурак. Стоило лишь раз сбегать в магазин - и её всё равно похитили, и меня всё равно не оказалось рядом... — Переждав возгласы потрясения, возмущения и гнева со стороны отцов, она продолжила: — Но я её всё равно спас. Вырвал из самого сердца вражьей крепости. Но обратно на Землю вернуться не удалось, мы так и застряли в том параллельном мирке, на целых два месяца. — Она тепло улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — Пустыня голая, ни еды, ни воды, из всех развлечений только драки с тварями, что приходят тебя убить, да набеги на грядки врага чтобы от голода не окочуриться. Ну, и Аканэ дралась вместе со мной.

— И ты позволил? Ранма-кун! — Соун вперил в него горящий, устрашающий взгляд.

Сол не дрогнула: — Да. Не было лучшего способа защитить её, чем хорошенько натренировать. Что ещё я мог сделать? Держать её позади, прятать от врагов? Я не могу поступать с таким неуважением. Она тоже боец, и имеет право постоять за себя.

Аканэ мимолётно улыбнулась.

— Вот, — продолжила Сол. — После всего, что она выстояла, сколько демонов победила, она стала так хорошо драться, что раскатала Шампу на раз... И я верю в неё.

— Ранма-кун!.. — прочувствованно всхлипнул Соун, струясь слезами.

— И тогда вы узнали, что она в прошлой жизни тоже была воином в матроске? — вкатила наводящий в опрос Набики.

— Нет, я не была, — поправила Аканэ.

— Она единственная, — с гордостью пояснила Сол, — кого сделали сэйлор-воином в эту эпоху. За героизм при спасении заложников и штурме логова врага.

— Героизм при штурме? — в голосе Соуна нехорошо зарокотало.

— Нам пришлось сложить все наши силы, — парировала Сол. — И мои тоже. Вложить всё, и передать Сэйлор Мун. Этот мерзавец оказался неуязвим ко всему, кроме её очищения! — она снова ощутила то возмущение которое испытала когда блондинистый красавчик несносно ухмыльнулся, ничуть не затронутый её сильнейшим пламенем. — Ну, времени придумывать что-нибудь другое не было, надо было кончать немедля: он черпал силы из живых людей, да и армия его уже подбегала. Знаете же, бывают моменты - «сейчас или никогда». Вот был как раз такой. А там ещё оставалось три недобитых тварюки из его личной гвардии. И Аканэ связала их боем, пока мы, сэйлор-воины, изображали магический круг.

— Говоря мы, — Набики нехорошо сощурилась, — Ты подразумеваешь, что она ещё не была одной из?

— Ээ, нет, — Сол не нравилось, куда вёл этот разговор. — Её уже потом, после войны произвели.

— И она дралась против этих тварей,одна, безо всякой защиты и помощи? — Утихший было отец снова начал дымиться, грозя извержением.

— Да нет — спешно попыталась загладить конфликт Аканэ. — Всё не так плохо как кажется! После моего обычного ки-усиления магия сейфуку не так уж много даёт, правда-правда!

— Да ну? — скептически отозвалась Набики. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Нет, правда, — Сол опасливо покосилась на тестя. Тот, вроде, прямо сейчас взрываться не собирался. — После того, чего мы достигли с ки, прибавка к силе едва ли двукратная. В рукопашке основная польза от превращения - запас выносливости. Чтобы по настоящему устать надо несколько часов выкладываться. Ну, и исцеление ран - вот уж где настоящая магия. Иной раз так приложат, что неделю бы без этого в постели провёл, а заживает минут за пять-десять. — Она скосилась на Генму, явно нахмурившегося. — И вот не надо мне про «чему я тебя учил». Это не поединок, это работа в команде. Бывает, приходится прикрывать остальных пока они раскочерагиваются для завершающей техники - тут не уворачиваться, тут наоборот лезть под удар надо... Ещё хуже прикрывать своих раненых, когда демоны наседают толпой и готовы на всё, лишь бы добить лежачих... — Она сделала круглые глаза, поняв, куда завела, и очень, очень осторожно, скосила их на тестя... Тот не извергался. Тот молча струил слёзы с преувеличенным каменно-стоическим выражением на лице.

— Хмм, — Набики всё ещё была настроена скептически. — Если это - всё, то какой смысл было становиться Сэнси? Тебе, лично?

— Ну, у меня ещё есть потрясающие магические техники, — пыжась от гордости добавила Сол. — Самые сильные после Принцессы... Ну, ещё Сатурн, но она не считается. Короче, один плазменный заряд - и от сильного врага остаётся пшик.

Набики щёлкнула пальцами: — Точно! Складской район при доках - твоя работа?

— Эээ... — Сол неожиданно помрачнела. — Тут такое дело... На нас устроила засаду целая толпища мелких йома, которые все плевались кислотой. Наших многих свалили, и дело было плохо. По серьёзному плохо. Тварей было столько, что передних отметелишь - они отступают в задние ряды лечиться, а на их место - свежие. Додавливали, короче. Ну, и мне ничего не оставалось, как применить коронную технику. «Самоубийственную» чуть не добавила она.

— Склады? — насторожилась Аканэ. — А что было со складами?

— Ну, ээ, помнишь, Ами меня тогда к себе домой притащила, ещё до того, как тебя похитили?

— Как можно забыть! У тебя рука была сломана, и измождённый словно... Стой, ты хочешь сказать что...

— Да, аматерасу. — Сол кивнула, как всегда ощутив трепет и нежелание называть «Хавенс Рэдиэнс» её правильным именем. — Первый раз в этой жизни. — Она едва не ляпнула «и чудом не последний»

Аканэ вздохнула, потом повернулась к Набики: — Не смей об этом распространяться. Не хочу испытывать судьбу с владельцами тех складов - он же наверняка пол-квартала выжег.

— Будь уверена, — Набики кивнула с серьёзным видом. — Если где встречу оплавленный круг шириной метров в двести - обязательно притворюсь, что я тут ни при чём. Не будите спящие страховые компании, и всё такое... А ты ещё что-нибудь умеешь, Ранма-кун? Наверняка же это не всё?

— Онечан! — прошипела Аканэ. — Перестань его подначивать!

— Ну... — Тщеславие Сол боролось с нежеланием выдавать секреты. В конце концов тщеславие победило. — Ещё я умею чувствовать зло... Не так хорошо, как некоторые мико, но для охоты хватает. Дышать в космосе. Ну, и телепортироваться.

— Телепортироваться? — Набики резко оживилась. — То есть, мгновенно переноситься с одного места в другое?

— Остальные Сэйлор-воины тоже умеют, — попыталась сбить с мужа спесь Аканэ. — Но только командой.

— Просто их силы ещё недостаточно выросли, — объяснила Сол. — И только у меня хватает мощи... Хотите камень с Марса достану? Солар Телепорт! — Она полыхнула яркой вспышкой и исчезла, оставив Генму ошарашенным а Касуми на грани судорог восторга.

— Идиот! — вызверилась в пустоту Аканэ. — У нас беда, а он выделывается!

Набики посмотрела на часы. — Ммм... Если не ошибаюсь, свет до Марса идёт двенадцать ми...

Полыхнуло, в комнате возникла Сол, с самодоволным «Та-даам!» водрузившая на стол невзрачный булыжник.

— Его дурость быстрее света, — желчно съязвила Аканэ.

Набики перевела взгляд с начавшего покрываться инеем камня на ухмыляющуюся Сол, и обратно.

— Ранма... Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас сделал?

— Ну, достал классный сувенир? — Сол почесала в затылке. Чего вы смотрите-то так?

Аканэ чувствительно заехала мужу по темечку:

— Нет, он не понимает. Совсем не понимает.

— Ранма-кун, — Набики посмотрела на неё с искренней жалостью. — И ты никогда, ни разу не задумывался, сколько НАСА и другие космические агентства могли бы тебе заплатить за, скажем, доставку ма-ахонького зондика на орбиту Сатурна или, там, Урана?

— Я не возчик и не лошадь, — буркнула Сол, потирая ушибленое место. — Хватит уже того, что приходится для своих батарейкой работать. Или межконтинентальным такси.

— Ты безнадёжен. — Набики театрально схватилась за лицо. — Отправка зонда к дальним планетам обходится в _миллиарды_. Миллиарды _долларов_. И потом им приходится ждать годы, пока зонд туда долетит. Если бы, скажем, одна финансово недальновидная - личность предложила те же услуги за смешную сумму, скажем... в миллиард йен, её бы с руками рвали! — Она мечтательно возвела глаза к потолку. — Только представь себе: никогда больше в жизни не работать. Или возвести самое большое додзё где пожелаешь, хоть прямо под Токийской башней.

Сол опешила, выпучив глаза от астрономических сумм. У Генмы глаза собрались в кучку, между ушами звякнуло, и он самым своим внушительным голосом рявкнул: — Сын! Ты должен помочь бедным ракетным учёным, беззаветно двигающим вперёд науку на благо всего прогрессивного человечества!

— Хватит разлагать защитниц любви и справедливости‼！ — гаркнула Аканэ, звучно припечатав свёкра выхваченной из ниоткуда деревянной киянкой.прим. 1 — И ты! — Она смерила Набики свирепым взглядом. — Нам эти силы не для того даны! Так можно знаешь, до чего докатиться? — Она шумно выдохнула, и добавила уже тише: — Когда я присягала на верность Принцессе, то клялась стоять за Любовь и Справедливость. — Произнесены эти два слова были с глубинным уважением искренней веры. — Использовать нашу волшебную силу для обогащения было бы... Конщунственно, что ли.

— Постой, постой, — почти опешила Набики. (потому что опешить она не могла, это было бы несмываемым пятном на её репутации) — Ты хочешь сказать, что присягнула на верность сюзерену? Как самурай феодальному лорду?

— Сэйлор Мун не какой-нибудь феодальный лорд, — поправила Аканэ. — Она - Лунная Принцесса, пример для нас всех. Ничто не сравнится с силой её целительного очищения... Разве только её готовность к самопожертвованию.

— Хотя обычно по ней не скажешь, — буркнула Сол.

— Так ты ей тоже присягал на верность? — спросила Набики.

Сол задумалась.

— Не совсем я... — сказала она наконец. — Та девушка, которой я был в прошлой жизни. Она... я... много раз умоляла королеву сделать меня сэнси, но получала отказ. Тогда... она не сдалась, и сама, своей волей сумела повторить... Привязать своё звёздное семя к звёздному кристаллу Солнца. Но сразу после этого напал враг... — Голос Сол стал глуше, глаза невидяще смотрели в прошлое. — Она... Я мало что помню из той жизни. Но это я помню. Огромный, неодолимый космический флот, наполненный демонической силой... Ничто не могло перед ним устоять. Я помню, как прыгнула на перехват. Я помню то заклинание... — Она опустила взгляд, глядя на свои руки. — Я не собиралась тогда умирать, просто... — Её голос дрогнул, — Просто нельзя было сдерживаться, нельзя было рисковать ударить слишком слабо... Одна жизнь, своя, единственная - за жизни всех обитателей родной колонии на Луне, за жизни друзей... — Она встряхнулась, и подняла на Набики посуровевший взгляд: — Полагаю, это и была моя присяга. И то, что я родился вновь, вместе со всеми - доказательство, что Королева приняла её. Прости, Набики. Я не буду зарабатывать подобным образом. Хотя бы из уважения к девушке, что не дрогнула, не отступила даже перед самым сильным своим потаённым страхом сгореть, не совладав с собственной силой.

Средняя Тендо лишь раздосадованно фыркнула.

Тут Генма прокашлялся, потёр шишку, поправил прикрывающий лысину платок:

— Путь посвятившего себя боевым искусствам полон опасностей, — начал он, сурово и издалека. — Но ещё суровей - путь самурая... Сын, прошлая жизнь - прошлой жизнью, но жизнь эта - твоя и только твоя. И ответственность только твоя. Выбрав путь служения, ты взвалил на себя судьбу самурая. Ты перестал быть независимым наследником школы. Ты теперь зависишь от господина, на верность которому присягнул, от этой вашей принцессы. Осознан ли был твой выбор?

— Да, — сказала Сол, как только смогла втянуть на место выпавшую от неожиданности челюсть. Батя умеет ещё удивить, подумала она, вот уж не ожидал от него такого серьёза. — Принцесса, она... Пожалуй не встречал кроме неё людей, за которых не жалко сложить голову. — При этих словах Аканэ нарочито прокашлялась, и она поспешила добавить: — Не то, чтобы я собирался и всё такое. — Потом чуть было не ляпнула «гибель своих бьёт по ней тяжелее всего», но вовремя прикусила язык: о некоторых вещах, вроде способности воинов в матросках обратить время вспять, лучше не распространяться. В конце концов, секреты истинных личностей - это одно, а коронные секретные техники - совсем другое.

— Это всё хорошо и замечательно, — холодно вставила Набики, — но вы, кажется, собирались рассказать про сегодняшнюю битву. Во первых, это и правда был хентайный демон? Или и тут переврали?

— Нет, тут не переврали, — Сол брезгливо поморщилась. — После этой сволочи Куно кажется образцом добродетели и рыцарского благородства. Да что я говорю, рядом с ним даже Хаппосай - белый и пушистый. Хуже врага ещё не было. Поганый, изворотливый, да ещё и неодолимый...

— Неодолимый, говоришь? — спросил, хмурясь, Генма. — Это с каких это пор...

— Он Хаппосая сломал, — мрачно перебила Сол. — Довёл до состояния тихого овоща.

— Ужасного Наставника? — слегка побледнев, хором спросили отцы.

— Да, — подтвердила Аканэ, поёжившись. — Не знаю, что он с ним сделал, но дед плакал и причитал, ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал. Мы его... оставили лежать в мусорном баке.

— Ага, — добавила Сол. — Даже пнуть не хотелось, такой стал жалкий и беззащитный.

Соун с Генмой ответили потрясёнными взглядами. Для них это было словно весть о падении злого божества.

— И... где, говорите, Наставник сейчас?.. — с осторожной, нарождающейся надеждой осведомился Генма.

— Да в мусорном... — начала Сол, потом вздрогнула, когда её поразило внезапное озарение: — Блин! Его же наверняка в портал засосало, вслед за тем мерзавцем! Там даже машины летали, не то, что какой-то мусорный бак...

Аканэ в ужасе всплеснула руками:

— Так мы что же, оставили его на верную смерть?！

— Не, — успокоила её Сол. — Этот - неубиваемый. Наверняка выплывет где-нибудь, не в нашем мире так в каком-нибудь ещё, не сегодня - так через тысячу лет, или тысячу лет назад... Есть тараканы, а есть вещи, от которых избавиться невозможно. Типа, вечные ценности.

— Какая страшная сила... — потрясённо прошептал Соун. — Сломить самого наставника... И вы победили такого врага!

— Не столько победили, — самокритично поправила Сол, — сколько провели. Разозлили до осатанения, спровоцировали просадить все силы без остатка - тут он и выдохся, и превратился в жалкого человечишку, слизняка дешёвого, каким он и был изначала... А лоб в лоб он оказался настолько непобедимым, что просто тошно. Чёртов, поганый мухлёжник.

— Не принижай своей победы, — не согласился Генма. — Для подобной мрази не жалко самых грязных трюков. Против твари, у которой нет чести... Ты поступил как настоящий наследник Беспредельной школы.

— Ну спасибо, бать, — буркнула Сол. — Но тут ты прав.

— Так значит, демон был сильнее чем все Сэнси вместе взятые? — продолжала гнуть своё Набики. — То есть сильнее, чем все предыдущие враги?

— Не то, чтобы совсем так, — ответила Сол. — Он просто... как бы сказать... принёс с собой свои карты, насквозь краплёные. Он пользовался силой какой-то непонятной системы... вроде говорящего компьютера, или типа того. И эта хрень позволила ему просто взять, и выключить всю нашу магию. Но это уже потом, после того, как мы его убили один раз.

— Убили один раз? — переспросила Набики.

— Ну, гад сначала играл с нами, — разъяснила Сол. — Прятал свою силу, притворялся обычным монстром, которого можно победить магией. — Её голос стал злым. — Развлекался, короче. Ну, от любых ударов и ки-разрядов он, скотина резиновая, с самого начала не чесался, от магических техник он закрылся щитом. Хорошо, уже после того, как мы всех девчонок спасли. — Она скрипнула зубами. — Половина из них была совсем малолетки еще!

— Как же вы их спасли, если он такой неуязвимый?

— Сам неуязвимый, — пояснила Сол, — а щупальцы обрывать много силы не требовалось. Вон, Ирис, — Она указала взглядом на Аканэ, — очень хорошо его прополола.

— Так что, на самом деле, случилось с Меркури? — Набики решила перейти к более насущному.

— Она зазевалась, — кратко рассказала Сол. — Он неожиданно напрыгнул, и враз её проглотил. А потом он выплёвывает юбку, и заявляет, а морда довольная такая, что большая часть щупалец у него внутри, и он сейчас... — Она запнулась от отвращения.

— Ммм, интересно... — протянула Набики. — Вполне в традициях хентайной манги. Так... Хм, а вполне возможно. Если он был человеком, а потом нашёл силу трансформировать себя, то источником вдохновения вполне могло послужить определённое... чтиво.

Сол сначала непонимающе моргала, потом ей стало тошно: — Какой... какой скотиной надо быть, чтобы читать такое для развлечения?！ — её мутило от одной этой мысли. — Нет, я знаю, парни до всякого докатываются, некоторые такое читают, где не только сиськи с каждой страницы прут, но все такое делают, что ни одна вменяемая девушка... Так говоришь, ещё... Вот дрянь!

— Скажи спасибо, что не встречался с более... продвинутыми экземплярами их племени. — Набики поморщилась, но в детали вдаваться не стала. — Так, значит, Меркури проглотили? И?

— Ну, Ирис... Аканэ озверела, — продолжила Сол, ей была крайне неприятна эта тема. — И в глотку ему как сиганёт. Напролом, не задумываясь.

— Мне тошно было от одной мысли, что будет с Ами-чан, — тихо добавила побледневшая Аканэ. — И не было времени думать... Дальше я плохо помню. Рвала щупальца, рвала, рвала... А их словно больше становилось, и двигаться всё теснее... Мысль одна была, добраться до Ами-чан... Так и не добралась, сил пробиться дальше уже не было... — Она позеленела, рассказывая. — Сдавило, не шевельнуться... И щупает... Начало заползать под трико... Ужас был такой, что все мысли пропали. Потом вспышка - и прихожу в себя уже... снаружи... Тазик есть? — закончила она. — Меня сейчас вывернет...

— Хорошо, что Ранма-кун тебя вытащил, — спешно согласилась слегка побледневшая Набики, кинув взгляд на начинающего багроветь отца. — Но как ему это удалось?

— Я просто прыгнул за ней в глотку, — стала неохотно рассказывать Сол. — Ну, я подумал, если магия не работает - какую технику я знаю достаточно мощную, чтобы по быстрому порвать эту мразь, и чтобы применить можно было даже обездвиженным? Ну и вспомнил про завершённый Львиного Рыка Разряд...

— Стой-ка, — насторожилась Набики. — Тебе же даже обычный Шиши Хоко Дан не даётся, лишь пару раз смог выполнить на уровне выше бессильного пшика. Что бы ни случилось, ты просто не способен на такой уровень отрицательных эмоций, как Рёга-кун.

— Ну, — Сол очень, очень не хотелось вспоминать эти подробности. — Ни одна другая техника и близко не годилась... Пришлось рискнуть, понадеяться что отрицательных эмоций хватит. Там, в конце концов, была моя жена. И если этого не достаточно - он вонял как выгребная яма... Потом выяснилось, что на вкус ещё гаже... — Она скривилась, высунув язык. — Фу, вспоминать тошно. Ну, потом просто сосредоточил весь свой восторг и радость, — вдруг съязвила она, — шарахнул завершённым Львиного Рыка Разрядом в желудке, его и размазало по всей улице. — Она самодовольно фыркнула, потом осведомилась уже безо всякого дружелюбия: —Всё, теперь достаточно?.. Никого из девчат он того... не успел. Меркури только юбку оторвал, ну да она накладная, Ирис ещё под трико щупалец позасовывал. Так она сама потом трико в бикини превратила, так остервенело их выдирала оттуда.

— Да... — повесив голову, призналась Аканэ. — А потом так, полуголая, и пошла на этого треклятого папарацци орать... — Она всхлипнула от самоуничижения. — Дура чёртова... А меня опять с Меркури перепутали... Нас всегда путают... Так что это всё моя вина... Как Ами-чан сейчас травят...

— Стоп, — Набики прищурилась. — Ранма-кун... — Она вперила в него внимательный взгляд. — А ведь ты сейчас врал. И неумело, как всегда. Ты ведь не верил, что отрицательных эмоций хватит на полную технику, а? И всё равно пошёл?..

Сол отвернулась, закрыла глаза. На лице её отразилась гримаса душевной боли и отвращения:

— Чтоб тебя, Набики. Тебя и твою наблюдательность... Да, было недостаточно. Тем более для техники, которую я знал только в теории. Я рассчитывал... Рассчитывал. что он меня начнёт насиловать... И этого-то должно было хватить.

— Что?！ — Аканэ вскинулась, глядя на неё с ужасом. — Ранма... Ты же парень... Тебе же...

— За тебя - хоть в ад, — не открывая глаз, ответила Сол, мотнув поднятой головой. — За других... Не знаю, смог ли бы, если бы только Ами. Может быть, за принцессу... Не важно. Начало щупать, включил воображение, отличный вышел Шиши Хоко Дан. Не пришлось дожидаться пока правда... Всё, хватит об этом. — Открыв глаза, она встретилась взглядом с Набики, и та, потрясённая, отвела взгляд. — Допрос окончен? — сказала, как отрезала, ледяным голосом.

— Да, — хриплым шёпотом ответила Набики. Потом уже твёрже: — Спасибо тебе, Ранма-кун. — Она отвесила формальный, со всей ответственностью, поклон. — Твоя забота о сестрёнке превыше любых сравнений.

— Потом пришла Усаги-чан, — спешно досказала Аканэ, стремясь разрядить обстановку. — Как демон вдруг слипся обратно из ошмётков, да так, что она оказалась внутри. Тогда и оказалось, что он до этого просто играл. Атаковать мы не могли, у него внутри была заложница... Нетрансформированная и беззащитная. Таксидо Камен стал метать свои розы, выложился до предела, но демон моментально заращивал любые раны. Потом Сэйлор Мун удалось превратиться, она ударила изнутри диадемой, разбила барьер и Сол жахнула, прожгла большую дыру, Сэйлор Мун смогла выбраться...

— Не слишком рисковано? — с сомнением спросила Набики.

— Мы, сэйлор-воины, — глухо вставила Сол, — очень крепкие против огня, молний и вообще нашей же магии. Часто бывает безопаснее ударить магией по своим, чем позволять им оставаться спутанными.

— К тому же, как Ранма уже говорил, на нас очень быстро всё заживает, — продолжила Аканэ. — Но демон и в этом нас далеко переплюнул. Мы дырявили его и дырявили, а на нём всё затягивалось в секунды. Потом он разозлился по настоящему, обратился к этой непонятной системе Ас, и всю нашу магию как свечу задуло. Я не думала, что такое вообще возможно! Даже самые страшные враги не могли ничего подобного...

— Короче, мы с Аканэ, — подхватила Сол, — остались единственными бойцами среди толпы недостаточно тренированных девчонок, даже до чёрного пояса не дотягивающих. Хорошо, мерзавец переговаривался с этой системой вслух, сам же выдал что выжигает последние резервы... Дальше оставалось только задерживать и отвлекать пока не выдохнется. — Она ускорила темп, перескакивая через детали, уже по горло сытая копанием в болезненных подробностях. Отлавливать обезумевшую от страха, политую горючей дрянью Аканэ среди множества потенциальных источников открытого огня было совсем не весело. — Время вышло, его этот, как его, аккаунт заблокировали, и демон тут же растаял, остался только ублюдок внутри. Его уж было полиции сдали, когда оказалось, что портал был с прощальным подарком, и начал всё засасывать... — Она скрипнула зубами. — Вот где самый риск был. Никто не знает, что с этим делать, магия не работает, а дыра растёт и если не остановить - всю Землю затянет. И как ты чёрную дыру побьёшь?..

— Затянул бы всю Землю? — Набики смогла остаться хладнокровной, но далось это нелегко. Одно дело - всякие дуэли и прочая буза, где и убить-то друг друга особо всерьёз не пытаются. Совсем иное - знать, что сегодня, вот так вот запросто, разминулась с косатой. — По этому мерзавцу не тюрьма, по нему ад плачет. Надеюсь, вы его не упустили?

— Скорей всего, он уже там, — ответила Сол. — Психанул, вырвался - его и засосало, с концами.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнула Набики. — Но как Сэйлор Мун удалось закрыть портал? Особенно если магия не работала? По телевизору урывками видно, как она вызывает какой-то свет, потом прыгает прямо в бездну. Потом кусок, где Мизуно Ами, собственной персоной, объясняет про произвольную свёртку пространства...

— Усаги-чан... Нет, Принцесса, — поправилась Аканэ, — Она особенная. Она...

— Я пришла! — донёсся из прихожей возглас Нодоки.

Реакция Генмы была молниеносной и предсказуемой. Включились мощнейшие, гораздо быстрее мысли, инстинкты выживания - и вот он уже вылетает во двор, зажав Сэйлор Сол подмышкой. То есть, собирается вылететь, но натыкается на хладнокровно подставленную Аканэ подножку.

— Мать знает, — пояснила Сол, добавив поймавшему леща бате локтем в затылок, для доходчивости, и вырываясь из захвата.

— Аканэ-чан? — вошедшая Нодока остановилась, опешив. Потом повернулась с стоящей посреди комнаты Сэйлор Сол. — Ах, и Сэйлор Сэнси здесь?

— Наш сын... — начал было Генма, но Сол перебила его:

— Прости, мам, секрету конец. Один паскудник с камерой подкрался, поймал Сэйлор Мун. Теперь всё катится под гору, телевизионщики как с цепи сорвались.

— Но разве это _настолько_·плохо? — Нодока непонимающе нахмурилась.

— Вкратце, тётя Саотоме, — вклинилась Набики, — У нас на руках - грандиозный скандал. Они сегодня дрались против хентайного демона. Тема сама по себе скользкая, но у сестрёнки случилась... неисправность гардероба, папарацци всё переврали, и теперь распространяют «сенсацию» про изнасилованную Меркури. Это Мизуно Ами, как я понимаю. И теперь сестрёнка вбила себе в голову, что должна всё исправить... Вызвав шквал дерьма на себя. Ведь так? — Она повернулась к Аканэ.

— Да, — отчеканила Аканэ. — Моя вина, мне и исправлять. — Она обернулась к отцу и сёстрам, поклонилась. — Спасибо, что выслушали, дали собраться с духом. Теперь мне пора идти. Пока эти стервятники не разлетелись от дома Ами.

— Как... Как благородно, — голос Нодоки дрогнул. — У тебя замечательная жена, Ранма.

— Держись, сын, — буркнул Генма. — Ты ей сейчас единственная опора.

Аканэ повязала на лоб белую повязку с таким решительным видом, с таким огнём в глазах, что Ранме стало не по себе.

Одетая в короткую юбку с запахом и пиджакообразный жакет - довольно похоже, на то, как любила одеваться Ами, с такими же короткими иссиня-чёрными волосами, она выглядела почти копией той. Для тех, кто не был достаточно наблюдателен, близко знаком с обеими, или просто видел их рядом.

— Пошли! — бросила она не оглядываясь.

Генма стоял молча, мрачно-торжественный, и Нодока рядом, с таким видом, словно провожала их в последний путь.

— Только не думайте, что она потом сеппуку делать будет, — прошептала им Сол с кривой ухмылкой, сбивая накал пафоса. — Принцесса такое со-овсем не одобрила бы.

— Не волнуйся, — ответила мать с полной сдержанного юмора улыбкой. — Я ныне хорошо вас знаю. Сэйлор Мун - истинная дочь неба, она несёт с собой новые традиции и новые истины.

Генма выпучил глаза, косясь на жену, одарившую вдруг лидера девушек-волшебниц императорским титулом, но сказать ничего не решился.

— Ну, я пошёл, — попрощалась Сол выбежав след за женой. И уже с улицы донеслось: — Аканэ, погоди!

Провожавшие стояли некоторое время в молчании. Потом Нодока вдруг воскликнула, экзальтированно и мечтательно:

— Моя дочь такая мужественная!

Генма украсился большой каплей.

(シーンブレイク)

9 мая 2011, последняя правка 18 марта 2012.

**Сноски:**

###

**1**  
Аканэ использует-таки колотушку в каноне (манга), несколько раз. Но чаще всех - против Генмы, и только когда тот этого ох, как заслуживает.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Pusakuronu  
— пользователям Orphus (4 ляпов)


	8. Победить непобедимое

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 8,  
Победить непобедимое: правило №36.**

Обиталище Ами стремительно приближалось. Здания в этом районе были многоэтажными, часто разной высоты, заставляя скачущих по крышам девушек петлять или прыгать вверх-вниз.

— Не собираешься превращаться обратно? — спросила Аканэ у Сол.

— Не, — ответила та. — Так больше веса твоим словам будет. А потом... Все всё равно догадаются что я Ранма.

Они почти уже достигли места назначения, когда Сол вдруг остановилась. Аканэ вернулась к ней, и тоже заглянула вниз, в узкую щель между домами:

— В чём дело?

Вместо ответа Сол скользнула вниз, расставив ноги и тормозя подошвами сандалий о близко расположенные стены. Аканэ ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.

Пятью этажами ниже, на железной ступеньке внешней лестницы, притулилась жалкая скрюченная фигурка, в которой Аканэ не сразу признала боевого товарища. — Ами-чан! — ахнула она.

Глаза, вскинувшиеся навстречу, были сухими, но такими затравленными, что сердце дрогнуло.

— А, это вы, ребята. — Ами выдохнула с облегчением. — А я тут... решила присесть, отдохнуть немножко.

— Что, они даже домой тебе войти не дали? — спросила Аканэ, стиснув кулаки до хруста в костяшках. Сол рефлекторно попятилась от неё.

— Нет-нет, ничего страшного! — совершенно неубедительно попыталась соврать Ами, с натянутой улыбкой, больше подошедшей бы мертвецу. — Не надо обо мне беспокоиться! Я сейчас отдохну, и пойду домой. Правда.

— Ами-чан, — Аканэ присела рядом и обняла ту одной рукой за плечи. — Не притворяйся, не мучь себя. Мы всё исправим, вот увидишь! — Она ощутила, что девушка-гений - один сплошной комок напряжения, и решимость её обрела твёрдость алмаза. — Прямо сейчас пойдём, и всё исправим, хорошо?

— Но... как? — Голос Ами был напряжённым, но в нём наконец прорезалась мысль.

— Очень просто, — с ласковой улыбкой ответила Аканэ, поглаживая ту по спине. — На той плёнке ведь я, так? Значит нужно просто...

— Нет! — Ами ужаснулась. — Нет-нет-нет! Аканэ-чан, они же... Нет! Не надо! Я как нибудь переживу! Только не тебя тоже! Это же... — Она содрогнулась от воспоминания от пережитом.

— Ами-чан, — сказала Аканэ с несгибаемой решительностью в голосе. — Я подвела тебя. Я тебя подставила, хоть и неумышленно. Во всём случившемся - моя вина. И знаешь, что?

— Что? — В глазах Ами промелькнула надежда.

— Мы, сэйлор-воины, друзей в беде не бросаем, — тихо, с теплотой ответила Аканэ. — Кто бы там ни был виноват.

Ами шумно вдохнула и выдохнула, ткнувшись лбом в плечо той. — Спасибо, — еле слышно прошептала она.

Аканэ взялась свободной рукой массировать ей плечи.

— Давай, отведём тебя домой, — сказала Сол, которую быстро утомило созерцание этих «телячьих нежностей».

— Туда? — Ами дрогнула, иррациональный страх снова зашевелился. — Они... Не думаю, что они дадут пройти.

— Не боись, мы поможем, — обнадёжила Сол. — А не захотят расступиться - мы их _подвинем_.

— Давай, — сказала Аканэ, подталкивая девушку-гения на ноги. — Нам всё равно туда.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Ами. — не знаю, что на меня нашло. Постараюсь... справиться.

Втроём они вышли из узкой щели-проулка, после чего были вынуждены обогнуть целый блок домов, и ещё два раза сворачивать на другие улицы прежде, чем оказались у дома Ами. Та, видно, и правда петляла словно загнанный зверь.

Толпа стервятников была здесь. Иные что-то наговаривали в камеру, любуясь собой, другие уже сворачивались. Появление троих девушек сначала прошло незамеченным. Потом, когда они подошли уже почти в плотную - засверкали вспышки, алчно уставились телекамеры, наперебой затараторили налетевшие репортёры.

Ами дрогнула было, но Аканэ крепче сжала её руку. Сэйлор Сол отступила на задний план, демонстративно не видя тычущих в лицо микрофонов. Впереди остались двое похожих, почти одинаково одетых девушек с почти идентичными причёсками. Папарацци подобрались, чуя очередную сенсацию.

Аканэ набрала воздуха, ощущая... Нет, не страх. Это скорее было звенящее напряжение, от которого земля уходила из под ног и звуки доносились словно сквозь вату.

— Я Тендо Аканэ, иначе Сэйлор Ирис! И это я на той непотребной съёмке, а не Сэйлор Меркури! Отстаньте все от Ами-чан, это я вам нужна!

Настала тишина, нарушаемая только щелчками затворов. Потом толпа папарацци взорвалась шумом. Ну же, с напряжённой надеждой думала Аканэ. Давайте, поверьте. Давайте, вот она я!

— Какое потрясающее самопожертвование! — начал блажить в камеру один из крикунов. — Мы все сейчас стали свидетелями как Тендо Аканэ пытается прикрыть собой Мизуно Ами, спасти лицо поруганной подру... Ык!

— Никого я не прикрываю! — заорала Аканэ, тряся его за шиворот словно тряпку. — Понятно вам! Там действительно я!

Камеры и фотовспышки жадно развернулись, смакуя беду коллеги словно стая шакалов, смачно поедающих ослабевшего собрата.

— Какая решимость! — завёлся ещё один, кося одним глазом на рассвирипевшую девушку и явно подставляясь на роль следующей жертвы. — Тендо Аканэ не сдаётся в стремлении принять на себя позор подруги!

Аканэ издала нечто среднее между рёвом и рычанием. Ами оттёрли прочь, она затерялась где-то во враждебной толпе, являя собой жалкий комок страдания. У Аканэ очень чесались кулаки отметелить их всех.

— Меркури слишком застенчивая! — вклинилась Сол, гаркнув так, что легко всех перекричала. — Меркури бы скрылась тут же! Так на папараццей не глядя переть только Ирис способна!

— Тебя кто спрашивал! — вызверилась Аканэ, могучим ударом кулака отправляя рыжую через головы толпы.

Сол приземлилась раскоряченная, ноги врозь, юбка задралась. Засверкали фотовспышки. Она с кряхтением поднялась на ноги, спешно оправляясь: — Вот видите? Девка - огонь!

Не огребла второй раз только благодаря разделявшей их толпе.

Последовала двухсекундная пауза, затем начал блажить кто-то с краю:

— Какой неожиданный поворот! На ваших глазах сейчас раскрылась шокирующая правда: фигурирующая на скандальной съёмке жертва хентайного демона - не Сэйлор Меркури, это Сэйлор Ирис, в миру Тендо Аканэ! Что же заставило...

Остальные подхватили, тараторя горячую новость наперебой, и все звуки утонули в нечленораздельном гвалте.

— Пошли! — Аканэ выхватила Ами из толпы и потащила за собой. — Отведём тебя домой, наконец. — Она двигалась сквозь толпу словно танк, и те папарацци, у кого не хватало чувства самосохранения отступить с её пути, оказывались вмяты в массу собратьев по грязному ремеслу. Масса репортёров шумела, но отдельные вопросы всё таки удавалось расслышать, отчего Аканэ багровела, и веко её подёргивалось.

Наконец, когда они почти уже прорвались, один экземпляр перешёл последние пределы во всеобщем раже, больше напоминающем «пищевое бешенство» пираний:

— О чём вы думали, ощущая липкие щупальца на своём нагом теле?

Аканэ остановилась, развернулась, вперившись в него испепеляющим взглядом - даже орущая толпа умолкла, затаив дыхание в радостном предвкушении: Ударит? Промолчит? Свернёт шею?..

— А ты представь, что тебя лапает самый грязный и вонючий бомж, какого ты встречал! — рыкнула девушка, с лица которой впору было писать красного они. Или ещё какую мифическую свирепомордо-выпученноглазую тварь. — Может тогда поймёшь! — Она резко развернулась и продолжила свой путь, чуть не выдернув руку волочимой на буксире Ами.

Автоматические стеклянные двери раздвинулись перед двумя девушками. Репортёры собирались хлынуть за ними, но в дверях обнаружилось неожиданное препятствие в виде раскинувшей руки Сэйлор Сол. И сдвинуть эту миниатюрную девушку в белом сейфуку с красной оторочкой оказалось не легче, чем хорошо врытое противотанковое заграждение.

Особо хитрые пытались поднырнуть у неё под руками, но резво пошли на попятную, когда от девушки полыхнуло жаром. Сол ухмыльнулась, и всю её фигуру её окутал тонкий покров яркого пламени, развевая юбочку и волнистую гриву огненно-рыжих волос. Стервятники, щурясь, отступили ещё дальше. Конечно, расход магии был безбожный и долго она так не продержалась бы. Но уж в чём Саотоме Ранма никогда не был замечен - так это в неумении блефовать.

— Что вы делаете! — вскричал охранник, подбегая со спины. — Вы так пожар устроите!

— Опаньки... — Сол поспешно погасила ауру, смущённо косясь на дымящийся дверной косяк над головой и оплавленные отпечатки сандалий в мраморном полу.

Стервятники снова пошли на штурм, но теперь бок о бок с Сол встал охранник, вежливо осведомившийся, к кому из жильцов они наносят визит. Двери оказались закупорены наглухо. Охранник являл собой само воплощение вежливости. Сэнси сделала морду кирпичом, глядя сквозь наседающих и просто игнорируя любые провокационные вопросы.

Впрочем, продержались они так недолго. Аканэ не успела довести Ами до лифтов когда охранник вдруг охнул «жилец!», и поспешил на помощь хорошо одетому господину, завязшему в забившей проход массе папарацци. Те с неохотой, но всё же расступились перед охранником, который, рассыпаясь в извинениях, провёл кипящего возмущением жильца внутрь. Сол помогла незаметными но действенными движениями, заставив самых недогадливых «споткнуться», упав на ряды собратьев и дополнительно отшатнув тех назад.

— Очень извиняемся за причинённые неудобства! — Она склонилась в глубоком поклоне.

Но хорошо одетого господина это не удовлетворило.

— Я требую чтобы об этом безобразии было немедленно сообщено владельцу! — Он смерил растрёпанную Ами уничижительным взглядом. — Низменное поведение некоторых жильцов, своим распутством привлекающих внимание бульварной прессы создавая для всех живущих здесь значительные неудобства - смею надеяться, это не останется без последствий! — Он развернулся и ушёл к лифтам, продолжая кипеть праведным возмущением.

— Меры будут всенепременно приняты! — охранник склонился в униженном поклоне ему вслед пока Сол держала двери, вручную разворачивая лезущих папарацци.

Не успел недовольный господин скрыться - появилась студентка. Стервятники резко нацелились на неё, напугав и выбив из колеи градом идиотских вопросов. Когда Сол практически на себе втащила её внутрь, девица была вся в слезах, сломавшись под неожиданным прессингом. Аканэ с Ами кое-как успокоили её, вставили в лифт. Все вздохнули с облегчением когда двери лифта закрылись.

— Что-то тут не так, — нашла силы заметить Ами, привалившись к стене в ожидании лифта.

— Конечно не так! — Аканэ свирепо фыркнула. — Совсем уже ни стыда ни совести, так на людей бросаться!

— Вот я как раз об этом размышляла, — подхватила Ами, понемногу оживая. — Подобное поведение - чересчур даже для папарацци. Нехарактерно для них... Словно они одержимы чем-то, что заставило их утратить чувство осторожности. Возможно, они под воздействием энергии зла, в концентрации достаточно малой, чтобы действовать исподволь?

— В стаю в большую собрались, вот и утратили! — отрезала Аканэ. — Нечего всякие оправдания приплетать! — Присоединившись к команде позже, она не застала более ранних врагов, использовавших порой достаточно коварные, трудно распознаваемые схемы влияния на разум чтобы подчинять множество людей своей воле незаметно для окружающих.

— И всё таки я думаю...

Двери лифта открылись. Но вместо долгожданной пустой кабины за ними оказалась женщина средних лет, зверское выражение лица которой совершенно не вязалось с респектабельно-скромным нарядом. Бросив на девушек краткий, но лютый взгляд, от которого те опешили, дама решительным шагом направилась к дверям, бесцеремонно отодвинув стоящего в проходе охранника. Сол выглянула ей вслед, заодно подстраховывая как бы какой не прорвался.

Шум снаружи усилился, сквозь него прорывались визгливые нотки понятно чьего голоса.

— Это мамашка той нервической девицы! — громко прошептала Сол, сложив ладони рупором чтобы девушки у лифта услышали. Двери лифта закрылись.

Снаружи донеслась пара мясистых ударов, и рыжая сочувственно поморщилась. Разгневанная мать вернулась в холл, даже не осознавая, что держит в руке Ки-колотушку Возмездия, уже начавшую истаивать синеватыми струйками. Папарацци у неё за спиной зашлись в плотоядном восторге, сомкнувшись над павшими собратьями.

— Ты! — еле сдерживаясь, полу-прошипела полу-прорычала женщина, остановившись перед Ами.

— Чем могу?.. — начала та, устрашённая огнедышащим взором нависшей над ней женщины.

Аканэ напряглась, раздираемая противоборствующими рефлексами и установками.

Голова Ами мотнулась от хлёсткой пощёчины.

— Дрянь! — прошипела разъярённая мать с ненавистью и отвращением.

— Нет! — вскинулась Аканэ. — Всё совсем не...

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, — продолжила женщина, не обращая на неё никакого внимания, — через что моей дочери пришлось из-за тебя пройти?

Ами съёжилась.

— Минуточку... — Аканэ поспешно вклинилась между ними, оттеснив подругу назад, и подставившись тем самым под полный отвращения взгляд женщины. Она дрогнула и попятилась. Уж с чем - с чем, а с праведным гневом, нацеленным на неё саму, Аканэ сталкиваться ещё не приходилось.

— Вы обе, — продолжила мать пострадавшей студентки, постепенно взяв себя в руки отчего, увы, яда в её голосе не убавилось. — Вы хоть подумали, что ваш разврат способен ранить живущих рядом людей? — Она сверкнула глазами на Ами, съёжившуюся у Аканэ за спиной. — Конечно же, нет! Подобные вам никогда не дают себе труд задуматься о последствиях. Но уж будьте уверены, на этот раз вы хорошо запомните. За травму моей девочки...

— А как же насчёт травмы _моей_·дочери? — с холодной вежливостью перебила её Мизуно Саеко, незаметно подошедшая со спины. — Смею вас заверить, ей пришлось несравнимо хуже. И всё же мы не устраиваем истерику, не бегаем, огульно обвиняя первых подвернувшихся.

Две матери скрестили взгляды, и в воздухе между ними сверкнула искра.

— Не знаю, во что вы ввязались, — холодно ответила мать студентки, отводя взгляд, — да и знать не хочу. Но та мерзостная толпа перед входом - факт, который не скроешь. Не стоит приводить свои личные проблемы в дом, где живут другие люди. Я не для того ради элитной квартиры горбачусь, чтобы терпеть всё тот же бомжатник! — Закончив, на этой оскорблённой ноте, она развернулась, быстро скрывшись за дверями лифта. Кабина ушла наверх.

— Ну, как ты? — Саеко обернулась к Ами. Столько было в этих словах, такой заряд обеспокоенности, любви и сопереживания, что не передать словами.

— Я, — голос Ами дрогнул под тяжестью вины. — Теперь ты из-за меня в опасности. Прости...

— Не казнись ни за что, — перебила мать, обнимая её. Подросшая к шестнадцати годам, Ами уткнулась ей в плечо, лишь на полголовы уступая в росте. — Что случилось - то случилось. Нельзя тратить столько сил на то, что ты не в силах изменить.

Ами тихо всхлипнула - но этим дело и ограничилось.

— Как ты держишься? — спросила Саеко слегка отстраняя дочь чтобы взглянуть на неё.

— Я... Ничего, — попыталась уклониться Ами.

— Замечательно она держится, — ответила за подругу Аканэ, пытаясь подбодрить ту. — Столько всего навалилось, но она не сдалась, не скисла.

— Я?.. — Ами удивлённо уставилась на неё, словно впервые осознав всё с ней произошедшее. — А ведь и правда... — На лице её отразилось сосредоточенное сомнение.

— Атас! — зашипела от входа Сол, предвещая приближение господинчика, гладкого и лощёного, лет тридцати.

Тот подкатился, источая фальшивую вежливость:

— Мизуно-сан?

— Да, чем могу помочь? — с холодной вежливостью осведомилась Саеко, инстинктивно чувтсвуя подвох. И развернулась к прибывшему, заслоняя собой дочь.

— Видите ли, Мизуно-сенсей, — начал гладко стелить тот. — Должен, с великим прискорбием, вас огорчить. В свете недавно открывшихся фактов, — Он кинул неприязненный взгляд на папарацци, смутно видимых за стеклянными створками — нам, вероятно, придётся расторгнуть ваш контракт на аренду. Мне очень жаль, но ассоциируемая с вашей дочерью угроза покою жильцов и репутации фирмы...

— Иными словами, — прервала его Саеко, — вы решили выгнять нас на улицу. Чтобы не мешались.

— Как вы можете! — пыхнула возмущением Аканэ. — Да вы знаете, сколько Ами для вас сделала!

— Знаю, — не моргнув глазом, ответил хлыщ. И вытащил калькулятор. — Ожидаемые убытки - смею заметить, многократно покрывающие арендную плату - составят... — И он в математических деталях описал финансовые ад и геенну огненную, в которые продолжающееся присутствие семьи Мизуно грозило ввергнуть домовладельца.

У Сэйлор Сол зачесались кулаки. Увы, с подобными типами такое никогда не срабатывает. А главное - им же здесь жить ещё. Эх, надо было из карги вытянуть хоть какой приём работы с точками сна, или там парализации. Хотя нет, всё равно не помогло бы. Такого вырубишь - так он завтра приползёт. Упакуешь и отправишь почтой в Тайланд - на его место явится другой такой же. Насколько, всё-таки, с демонами проще!

Её внимание отвлёк шум снаружи, сначала усилившийся, а затем притихший. Там что-то происходило. Сол прищурилась, сосредоточив большую часть внимания на входных дверях. И единственная заметила, как подобострастно сместился охранник, с поклоном уступая дорогу непримечательному старичку с тросточкой. Что-то было, однако, в его морщинистом лице такое, говорившее: «со мной не шути». На якудзу, вроде бы, не похож - скорее, пережиток времён куда как более простых и брутальных.

За стариком следовал шкафообразный детина в безупречном костюме. Скользил тихо и неприметно, словно сера утка по глади озера. Впечатляюще, если учесть, что никакими ки-техниками он не пользовался. Сол всё равно посмотрела на него свысока: уж пол она бы им вытерла с лёгкостью. Но потом обратила внимание на его морду кирпичом, безупречную в своей завершённости. Сол ощутила укол ревности: у неё-то всё даже пятилетку в покер обыграть не всегда получалось. Надо что-то делать с этим! Придумать тренировку какую-нибудь новую, или ещё чего.

Старик, между тем, подошёл к управляющему, послушал, как тот разоряется, и произнёс тихим голосом, в котором была хорошо спрятана сталь:

— Не стоит этого делать, Дайске-кун.

— Ох... хозяин! — взвился гладкий и лощёный. — Но как же!.. Ведь потери будут огромны! Многие наверняка съедут! Один урон репутации...

Старик лишь зыркнул на него, тому хватило чтобы заткнуться.

— Дайске-кун — мальчик шустрый, — негромко заметил он, обращаясь то-ли в пространство, то-ли к своему шкафоподобно-каменнолицему спутнику. — Но вот чувство благодарности ему совершенно несвойственно, да... — Эти слова сопровождались мимолётно-быстрым взглядом на управляющего. Тот подтекст уловил, и нервно сглотнул. — Вот скажи мне девонька, — пожилой господин обратился он к Ами голосом доброго дедушки. — Те злодеи с которыми вы сражались - они чего добивались?

— Как правило, — несколько неуверенно начала Ами, — как правило, за этими группами стояла та или иная демоническая сущность, жаждавшая пожрать всю жизнь на планете... — Она задумалась, размышляя вслух. — Сами приспешники обычно заявляли, что хотят погрузить мир во тьму, но за ними всегда стояло что-нибудь такое... голодное. — Её передёрнуло.

— Захавать род людской они все желали, вот чего, — безаппеляционно встряла Сэйлор Сол.

— Вот видишь, — сказал старик обманчиво-ласковым тоном, слегка обернувшись к управляющему. — Дотлевали бы сейчас наши косточки на дне чьего-нибудь желудка. А ты - выселить, выселить. — Он с нарочитой медлительностью обернулся к телохранителю. — Пойдём, пожалуй. Что-то кости мои старые ломит. — И не понять, было ли наигранным кряхтение в голосе. — Живите спокойно, — сказал он на прощание матери с дочерью. — А если этот будет беспокоить - дайте только знать.

И побрёл к выходу, опираясь на трость, сопровождаеммый мягко плывущим здоровяком в безупречном костюме.

Управляющий так и остался стоять ошарашенный, вытирая выступивший пот. Секунд целых пять. Потом резво догнал, и начал увиваться вокруг хозяина, назойливо излагая на лету придуманный план оптимизации потерь.

— Неслабый дедуля, — вполголоса резюмировала Сол. — Хоть по силе он старой карге и в подмётки не годится - в гляделки с ним играть я б пожалуй не стал.

Аканэ молча кивнула. Для неё стало вдруг ясно: всё правильно в мире, никуда не делись ни понимание, ни благодарность. Просто не все понимают их.

(シーンブレイク)

— Это уже твои проблемы, Дзиро-кун, — выговаривала Набики в телефонную трубку, который раз ругая себя что поскупилась заменить радиотрубкой этот архаичный аппарат, неудобно расположенный в корридоре. — Родители или нет, а семидесятый кабельный ты мне запишешь. Нет, если твой должок дорог тебе как память - я пойму... Да? Вот и молодец.

Повесив трубку, она заглянула в гостиную, убедиться что видеомагнитофон записывает то, что нужно: у некоторой панды имелась дурацкая привычка переключать каналы когда рядом с телевизором никого не было. Вернувшись к телефону, средняя Тендо начала набирать другой номер. Кто бы мог подумать, что что такая простая необходимость, как запись нескольких каналов, выльется в целую операцию. Требовавшую постоянной координации - Набики крутилась как белка в колесе. Уже палец себе намозолила номера набирая. Армия добровольных - а чаще не очень - помощников требовала непрестанного пригляда.

— Минори-чан, — фальшиво-медоточивым голосом, — как идёт зап... Что?！ — в голосе Набики прорезалась сталь. — Слушай сюда. Меня не волнует, твоя это косорукость или мыши кабель сгрызли. Ты мне запишешь, а не то... Понятно? — её голос снова обрёл обманчиво-добрые нотки. — Вот и хорошо. Если нужно будет - зубами кабель держи.

Набики со вздохом повесила трубку.

— Ну что за неумехи. Такую простую вещь как включить видео на запись - и то нормально не могут. — Она нахмурилась, прислушиваясь. Из гостиной доносились звуки классической музыки. — Дядя Саотоме, если вы опять переключили канал! — Она поспешила в гостиную. Ну так и есть: телевизор показывает «Лебединое озеро». Панды поблизости не было - но это ещё не показатель, при его-то умении исчезать словно растворяясь в воздухе. Возмущённо фыркнув, девушка схватила пульт, и переключила телевизор... На то же «Лебединое озеро»? Набики не хотела верить своим глазам, но зелёная цифра в углу экрана говорила лучше всяких слов: да, это был тот самый канал, по которому она записывала поток грязных измышлений о сестрёнке.

— Какого дьявола?

Набики пролистала те немногие, представлявшие для неё интерес, каналы, что гнали фальшивую сенсацию про Меркури. По некоторым шёл всё тот же балет, другие просто отключились заполнив экран серой мутью. Лишь один, самый одиозный, канал пока держался, извергая потоки позолоченной грязи. Пока Набики пыталась понять что вообще происходит, картинка на экране внезапно переключилась на всё то же «Лебединое озеро».

— Кажется, накрылась моя прибыль, — философски подытожила средняя Тендо. На душе было как-то... зябко. Кажется, она дерзки заплыла в аквариум, где плавали не просто большие, а _очень_·большие рыбы. До такой степени большие, что им даже пресловутая свобода прессы - на один укус.

(シーンブレイク)

Очередь была длиннющая, вытянувшись до самой улицы загибаясь направо к автобусной остановке. Импозантный господин в обманчиво-скромном деловом костюме ступил на тротуар, оглянулся по сторонам, и жестом отпустил водителя. Припарковаться сегодня было негде: ведущий к ступеням мини-проулочек занят людьми, улица узенькая, тротуары - предусмотрительно отгорожены металлическим отбойником, даже на остановке поручни с промежутками ровно под дверь автобуса. Впрочем, всё это было привычно. Приезжали сюда каждый год, уже много лет. Но сегодняшний визит был незапланированным и внезапным.

Хино Такаси подошёл к началу лестницы, постоял у подножия отягощённых очередью ступеней - и начал подниматься по крутой лестнице на холм. Очередь занимала лишь часть широких ступеней, сбоку оставалось предостаточно места чтобы разойтись с редкими спускающимися. Никто не обращал на него внимания: раз поднимается человек без очереди - значит, так и надо. Поднявшись на уровень предхрамовой площади, он понял, что предчувствие не обмануло: не было смысла сегодня приезжать к задним воротам.

Очередь загибалась налево, к домику из которого торговали оберегами, предсказаниями и прочим сопутствующим товаром. И лишь утолив любопытство, люди почти что вспоминая задним числом, переходили к центральному святилищу в передней стене храма с ящиком для пожертвований. Бубенцы на церемониальном бело-красном канате тренькали часто: народу сегодня было побольше, чем в иные праздники.

Он подошёл к лавке. За широко раздвинутым окном сидела на коленях девушка с волосами цвета воронова крыла, в красно-белом наряде. Только это не был наряд мико. И девушка выглядела незнакомой. Но, в то же время...

— Рей? — с некоторой неуверенностью спросил Такаси, не совсем готовый к такому.

Красавица в сейфуку ответила не сразу, сначала закончив с очередными покупателями, и напомнив им - с заметным нажимом - что можно сделать пожертвование. И лишь потом обернулась к нему, уколов неприязненным взглядом. Таким привычным, что наваждение сразу развеялось, оставив даже некоторое недоумение: как мог он не узнать родную дочь? И привычную, застарелую горечь: нет, не простила таки.

— Юичиро‼！ — гаркнула Сэйлор Марс, потом бросила на отца ещё один взгляд - глаза в глаза, они с сидящей девушкой были вровень, благодаря высокому полу домика, плюс ещё подколенная подушка. Он улыбнулся тусклой, еле заметной улыбкой. Она отвернулась, и с прежней суровостью обратила вежливые слова приветствия к следующим посетителям. Была какая-то ирония в том, как белое трико и красная плиссированная юбочка перекликались с традиционными белым кимоно и красными плиссированными штанами мико. Конечно, мико не носят золотой диадемы на лбу, перчаток по локоть... И туфель с высоким каблуком, особенно в помещении.

Раздумья отца - и процесс опустошения картонных коробок с фабричного производства амулетами - прервало появление небритой взлохмаченной личности в белом кимоно и голубых хакама.

— Юичиро, сколько можно ждать! — несправедливо отчитала новоприбывшего Марс. — Подмени меня!

— Сделаю... Ээ... Марс-сан, — робко отозвался тот, занимая её место у окна, к тщательно скрываемому разочарованию собравшихся.

Марс поднялась, одёрнув юбочку - что не особенно помогло, учитывая, что она была почти на метр выше толпы посетителей - и направилась к выходу.

Угнетаемый противоречивыми эмоциями, Такаси обогнул магазинчик. Позади его ждала Рей, уже в привычном наряде мико. Скрестившая на груди руки.

— Пройдём... Подальше от чужих ушей? — предложил отец, указывая в глубину парка.

Неуступчивая дочь лишь хмыкнула в ответ, но предложению последовала. Так они и шли меж деревьев в тягостном молчании, пока центральная площадь не скрылась из глаз.

— Ну что, явился? — спросила Рей, резко остановившись и развернувшись.

— Рей, я...

— Как эти, явившиеся поглазеть? — продолжила, не слушая, девушка. Она явно накручивала себя. — Словно на циркового тюленя? Или нет, дай догадаюсь. У кого-то возникла отличная идея - а давайте-ка используем Сэйлор Марс в качестве знамени! Привлечём сторонников самим фактом родства! А?

— Ну, в некотором роде так и есть, — неожиданно признал Такаси, сбив её с толка и заставив растерять всю заранее заготовленную желчь. — Тебе, вероятно, ещё не известно, но... Поднимается великий ветер. Ветер, который уже разводит волну. Эти копатели в грязном белье, они... разбудили что-то в душе народа. Движение в защиту Воинов в матросках возникает повсеместно, стихийное - но таковым ему оставаться недолго.

— И ты, конечно, решил поймать этот ветер? — осведомилась Рей, с прежней язвительностью но уже без пыла.

— О, решать мне не пришлось, — ответил отец, снова выбив её из колеи. — Когда тебя подхватило и несёт - остаётся лишь двигаться по ветру или быть перемолотым в прах. Или ты думала, — спросил он с иронией, — внезапно открывшийся факт, что я состою в родстве с Сэйлор Марс, никак не повлияет на мой статус-кво?

Рей пришлось признать себе, что с этой стороны она на проблему не смотрела. Такаси неожиданно для себя обрёл новый вес... И новые уязвимые точки, по которым не погнушаются ударить пауки в той банке, где он вращается. Если он не окажет поддержки Воинам в матросках сейчас, когда они на пике сочувствия и популярности - то покажет себя бездушным карьеристом, поставив крест на том, ради чего принёс в жертву всё - даже семейное счастье. Рей привычно ощетинилась при этой мысли. Но если он окажет поддержку - ему, опять же, вовек не отмыться от обвинений в семейственности и дешёвом популизме. Как между молотом и наковальней - врагу не пожелаешь!

Она пыталась держаться за свою застарелую неприязнь к отцу - но потрясённо осознала, что та ускользает, сменяясь пониманием и сочувствием.

Ведь, по здравом размышлении, и её не минует чаша сия. Настанет день, когда Усаги примерит мантию Королевы - со всем участием в мировой политике что к этому прилагается. А позиция преторианской гвардии, кем Сэнси, в сущности, и являлись... Слишком близко, чтобы надеяться отсидеться в сторонке.

— Понятно, — Она кивнула, внешне оставаясь холодно-сдержанной. — Я так понимаю, ты хочешь предложить какое-то решение?

— Да. — Отец уколол пронизывающим, изучающим взглядом заставив Рей усомниться в действенности собственного напускного спокойствия. — Если вы перехватите инициативу сейчас, пока движение только зарождается... Если, предположим, Сэйлор Мун выступит с призывом к спокойствию и миру... Прямо сейчас, пока волна не перехлестнула через край...

— То удастся избежать потрясений? — неуверенно закончила за него Рей, чувствуя что ей ста лет не хватает, чтобы играть в эту игру.

— Потрясений, — согласился отец. Въевшаяся в его лицо маска на мгновение дрогнула, приоткрыв усталость и даже некоторую растерянность. — Если не чего-нибудь похуже. Уже были зафиксированы митинги... Не знаю, откуда они взяли столько вил и факелов посреди современного мегаполиса, но призывы жечь хентайщиков и папарацци на кострах не могут привести ни к чему хорошему. В парламенте уже пошла активная реакция. Все, у кого есть здравый смысл или хорошее шкурное чутьё, и кто при этом имеет неофициальные каналы - наперебой используют их для... воздействия на особо отличившиеся телеканалы и газеты. Не позавидую сейчас начальникам департаментов, особенно - имеющих отношение к полиции и массовой информации.

— О. — Рей не нашлась, что сказать. Она что-то такое слышала о коррупции в государственном аппарате, но вот так вот узнать, что эта самая коррупция готовится обрушиться на твоих обидчиков подобно тонне кирпичей - чувства это оставляло самые что ни на есть смешанные. — И что мне нужно сделать?

— Связаться с Сэйлор Мун. Чем скорее - тем лучше. Телестудия зарезервирована и ждёт, мы с коллегами подсуетились. Опиши ей ситуацию, и...

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рей, доставая из кармана коммуникатор. Потом вдруг спросила: — Организовали студию, но сами как бы участия не принимали... Это и есть то самое лезвие бритвы между чёрствым бездушием и лизоблюдским популизмом?

— В точку, — отец рассмеялся сухо и неловко, отвыкший от подобного проявления чувств. — А ты растёшь, дочка. Вся в меня. — Сказано последнее было с улыбкой, то-ли шутливо то-ли всерьёз, но с затаённой гордостью. И чувства у Рей вызвало весьма противоречивые.

(シーンブレイク)

Над двором школы Фуринкан, что в Нэриме, поднималось облако пыли. Мелькали мётлы, сковородки и другие подручные предметы.

Это девушки - божьи одуванчики из кружков домоводства и вышивания выбивали дурь (а с ней - и дух) из членов клуба дзюдоистов. А заодно и клуба химиков.

В начале, как водится, было слово. Неосторожно обронено одной из «мужских шовинистических свиней» которые сейчас плакали, просили пощады и безуспешно прикрывались руками толщиной в ляжку обычного, непрокачанного одноклассника. Пыль стояла столбом, праведный гнев придал недюжинную силу тонким девичьим рукам.

Тощие и прыщавые химики отнюдь не были невинными жертвами, попавшими под горячую руку. В конце концов, они вели своё обсуждение событий, ничуть не менее возмутительное для женских ушей, и комментарий дзюдоиста лишь заставил их повысить голос. Перейдя при этом безопасный порог слышимости.

Каким впечатляющим ни было побоище - это были ещё цветочки, в школе к вечеру короткого дня оставались лишь члены нескольких клубов. Что было бы, произойди это при полном скоплении учеников - представить было страшно. А директор сейчас этим и занимался, привалившись спиной к двери. Изнутри, естественно. Попытка выйти и дисциплинировать кончилась тем, что девочки на секунду перестали лупить и _зыркнули_. Пальма на макушке директора до сих пор стояла дыбом.

Уже под конец, когда девочки начали уставать, на заборе нарисовался Хаппосай. Помятый, потрёпанный, но живой. Старик был явно не в себе: глаза его смотрели в разные стороны, а выражение лица было печально-благостным. Обозрев избиение, послушав слабеющие крики о помощи, дед расстрогался, и выдал прочувствованное хайку о тяжкой мужской доле...

Все замерли. Над школьным двором повисла мёртвая, зловещая тишина.

— Это он! — воскликнул кто-то из девочек. — Извращенец!

Расчувствовавшийся Хаппосай даже не успел заметить, как его сдёрнули с забора. И линчующая толпа беспощадно сомкнулась над ним.

(シーンブレイク)

— Бррр! — Ранко передёрнуло.

— Что не так? — спросила Аканэ.

— Не знаю, — та пожала плечами. — Такое чувство, словно что-то гадкое снова повыползло.прим. 1

(シーンブレイク)

— Нет! — в слепой панике воскликнула Макото. — Только не цветы!

Она тут же пожалела о своих словах: Минако, воспрявшая было, снова поникла с видом побитой собаки.

— Я, я просто хотела сказать, — нервной скороговоркой попыталась поправиться высокая брюнетка. — Ты можешь пока... э...

И умолкла, не в силах придумать что подруге можно поручить безопасного. Или хотя бы чего не жалко.

Час. Всего час пробыла в её доме блондинка, зудящая желанием отблагодарить за доброту. Но крохотная, в прошлом аккуратная, квартирка Макото уже напоминала свинарник после бомбёжки.

С плотно прикрытой кухни тянуло тошнотворно-горелым, о том, что там творилось, не хотелось даже думать. Сорванная вместе с карнизом штора мешалась на полу с землёй из разбитых горшков. В воздухе висела, медленно оседая на всё и вся, пыль из развороченного, ещё дымящегося пылесоса. Шкаф щерился разбитым стеклом дверцы, книги выплеснулись на пол.

С каждым порушенным предметом, с каждой неумышленной потравой Минако всё отчаяннее рвалась чем-то помочь, как-то исправить. И результаты с каждым разом были всё более устрашающими.

Макото уже лезли в голову совсем грешные мысли. Что она понимает мать Минако, выгнавшую из дома это сокрушительное бедствие. Что уже с сочувствием относится к женщине, которая рехнулась, озверела и слетела с катушек. Потому что было от чего.

Макото потрясла головой, отгоняя предательские мысли. Нет, так нельзя! Она не сдастся. Она поддержит подругу, не даст той пасть жертвой депрессии...

Спешно изъяв у блондинки ведро с разведённой хлоркой - из которого та уже собиралась поливать её, с таким трудом выращенные, цветы - Макото снова попыталась придумать, чем можно занять подругу без риска непоправимого ущерба. Отправить оттирать пригоревшее от плиты? Она покосилась на дверь кухни. Перед глазами встала картина: оставшаяся от дома груда обломков начинает шевелиться, затем отвалив кусок черепичной крыши, выползает закопчённая Минако, в одной руке - щётка, в другой - горелка от конфорки... Нет уж. Макото содрогнулась. Видение наверняка было пророческим. Что угодно, но до кухни не допускать!

А Минако, тем временем, поникла окончательно, даже плечи повисли. Надо что-то делать! в панике подумала Макото.

К счастью, замкнутый круг её раздумий был прерван сигналом коммуникатора.

«Ребята, срочно прибегайте на телестудию!» донёсся до них голос Марс. Судя по мелькавшему на экранчике небу, она уже неслась по крышам. «Сэйлор Мун будет выступать!»

Макото понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы сдержать вздох колоссального облегчения.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ничего себе толпища! — заметила Венера, заглянув на ряд студийных экранов, отображавших картинку от мобильных съёмочных групп. Особо впечатляющей выглядела панорама улицы, запруженной людьми от края до края. — И это всё в нашу поддержку? А почему они с вилами?

— Чтобы поднять на них папарацци! — отозвался взмыленный техник от пульта. — Семнадцатый, это студия! Они заходят вам с тыла! Отступите в переулок, он пока свободен с другого конца. — Он снова обратился к Венере. — Любая съёмочная группа сейчас в опасности, никто не знает, что может их спровоцировать!

— Так они что, правда собрались линчевать всех папарацци? — обеспокоенно спросила Сэйлор Мун, подходя к ней от того места, где уже собиралась толкать речь перед камерами.

— Это ещё не самое худшее, — поспешила «утешить» её Сэйлор Нептун, указывая на другой экран, показывавший колонну, состоящую из одних девушек. — Вот эти, например, готовы бить любых «извращенцев». А уж кого они запишут в таковые...

— Это словно великое цундерейское восстание! — с неуместным энтузиазмом воскликнула Сэйлор Венера.

Манифестация в защиту Воинов в матросках - в рядах которой преобладали мужчины моложе сорока, а встречались и откровенные отаку страхолюдного вида - столкнулась, меж тем, с шествием юных особ женского полу со взором горящим - оно же манифестация под лозунгом «хороший извращенец - мёртвый извращенец». Между двумя колоннами возникли трения. И не только потому, что улица была слишком узкой для обеих.

— Жуть, — прокомментировала Сэйлор Сол, ёжась при взгляде на экран. — Марш смерти просто. Хорошо что я не парень, да? — Она покосилась на жену, но та шутки не оценила, нахмурившись темнее тучи.

Оператор одной из камер выхватил крупный план, и стало видно, что масса цундере начинает закипать. Вид редких отаку действовал на них словно красная тряпка на быка.

— Это же надо срочно остановить! — взволновалась Сэйлор Мун, тут же забыв всю речь, что отрепетировала в уме. — Но какими же словами мне...

— Давай, — Марс подтолкнула её к обрамлённому зелёным занавесом возвышению. — Пробуй. Выступление пойдёт в записи, повторишь ещё раз если что.

Та взяла в руки микрофон, неуверенно оглянулась на зависших у экранов соратниц. Ей самой с этой позиции видно не было, единственный обращённый к ней экран показывал её саму, словно зеркало.

— Ээ, Это юная красавица-воин Сэйлор Мун, — несколько скомканно начала она. — Давайте не будем перегибать, ладно? В смысле, нарушать покой героических защитниц любви и справедливости, задавать им вопросы от которых уши сворачиваются в трубочку, от которых покраснеет даже портовый грузчик... Это всё, конечно, непростительно! Но! Не настолько же непростительно, чтобы начинать войну, ладно? — последние слова были сказаны почти просительным тоном. Но потом она разошлась, и продолжила уже с привычными энергией и энтузиазмом: — Мы все порой совершаем ошибки, после которых приходится стоять весь урок в коридоре... Порой ошибки страшные, вроде двойки за полугодие по английскому... — Её голос слегка дрогнул при воспоминании о том, что тогда сказала мама. — Но каждому должна быть дана возможность прощения.

— Верно! — вклинилась влезшая в кадр Венера. — Мы даже монстрам сначала предлагаем сдаться и прекратить злодеяния!

— Они, правда, никогда не слушают, — добавила подошедшая с другого бока Юпитер. — Но это уже их выбор.

— Как бы то ни было! — Сэйлор Мун перехватила инициативу привычной фразой, с которой всегда продолжала речь после заплутания в с словесных дебрях.прим. 2 — Никто не должен быть битым просто за то, что у них в сердце затесалась частица тьмы! Любому должна быть предоставлена возможность раскаяться. — Она вспомнила Берил, и добавила: — Кроме совсем уж злодейских злодеев, совершивших чудовищные злодеяния!

— Вроде, например, попытки продать меня в бордель в Гонконге, — мимодумно ляпнула Сол откуда-то сбоку.прим. 3

Девушки на мгновение умолкли, скосившись на неё, словно та вдруг отрастила вторую голову. Сэйлор Мун отчаянно надеялась, что микрофон не уловил этой фразы. Им одной «славы» победительниц хентайного демона выше крыши хватало!

Ирис брутально наступила мужу на ногу, так, что та скривилась, а пол пошёл трещинами.

— Ээ, — продолжила Сэйлор Мун. — Так что давайте жить дружно. Давайте простим друг друга!.. Но не будем забывать, что сегодняшняя битва, ээ... — Она замялась, не решаясь сформулировать скользкий предмет.

— Это совсем не повод для эротических фантазий! — Венера решительно перехватила у неё микрофон, к ужасу всех остальных. — Произошедшее сегодня было гадким и прискорбным. Сэйлор Венера, воин Любви, говорит вам: любить - это приносить радость и счастье... Это защищать того, кого любишь, заботиться о нём. То жалкое подобие человека, что было сущностью сегодняшнего демона... — Она опустила голову, и продолжила скорбным тоном: — Он даже понятия не имел, что такое любовь. Вероятно, так и умер, ни разу не испытав её в жизни... — Она вновь глянула в камеру, взор её был искренним и вдохновенным: — Помните! Главное - не то, есть у вас щупальцы или нет, а то, как вы относитесь к друг другу! — прочувствованно завершила блондинка.

— Минако-чан... — простонала отошедшая в сторонку Юпитер, хватаясь за лицо. — Ты хоть сама понимаешь, что сказала?

— Весь воспитательный эффект насмарку, — вздохнув, вполголоса согласилась Меркури, ощутимо покрасневшая за подругу.

— Ещё пару слов, — Вперёд неожиданно выступила Сэйлор Сол, выудив у блондинки микрофон. — Тем «артистам» что пишет все эти хентайные додзинси. — Она уставилась в камеру таким свирепым, огненным взором, что оператор дрогнул и картинка качнулась. — Сегодняшний монстр - ваших рук порождение. Это из вашей писанины он черпал вдохновение, преобразуя себя из человека в чудовище. Это вы подали ему идею, подсказали как можно! — Она надвинулась, буравя камеру взглядом, так резко, что на секунду выпала из фокуса. — Это по вашей, лоликонщиков, вине несколько _детей_·чудом не были изувечены сегодня! — Она отступила на шаг, и закончила уже спокойнее: — Вы не думали, что ваши липкие фантазии могут обрести плоть. Но мы живём в мире, где нет невозможного. — Её тон стал отрешённо-философским. — Бывает, идея оказывается повещественней иных материальных вещей. Наша магия - тому пример. — Она щёлкнула пальцами, вызвав в ладони крохотный язычок пламени. — Не забывайте об этом. Каждый раз когда вы предаётесь тьме, даже тайно, в глубине своей души - вы мостите тьме дорогу в окружающую вас реальность... — Сол помолчала, опустив глаза, потом поклонилась: — Прошу меня простить тем, кому этот выпад не предназначался. — Она передала микрофон студийному работнику, и оператор выключил камеру.

— Ранма, ты... — У Ирис просто не нашлось слов. — Не думала, что ты можешь быть таким... философским.

— А, — рыжая развела руками. — Сам не знаю, откуда взялось. От бати исподволь нахватался, не иначе. Ну понимаешь, просто не мог смолчать, душа горела. Ведь правда же всё, нет?

— Правда, правда, — согласилась Нептун. — Всё правильно, не считая того, скольких детей ты сейчас заиками сделал.

— Я что? Я же не...

— Взор твой был страшен и испепеляющ! — воодушевлённо согласилась Венера. — Вот не поверишь, я до сих пор была уверена, что страшнее разгневанной Марс зверя нет.

— Эй, — дежурно возмутилась Марс.

— Ну, эээ, я не нарочно? — попыталась сделать невинные глаза Сол.

Но вышло у неё не слишком убедительно.

Тем временем телевизионщики решали, что делать с отснятым материалом.

— Ну что, — спросил монтажёр у главного редактора. — Вырезаем?

— С одной стороны - материал действительно радикальный, — согласился седеющий мужчина в очках. — Даже чреватый охотой на ведьм. С другой стороны... А и демоны с ними, с извращенцами, сами напросились. Оставляем!

— Точно? — переспросил монтажёр. — Руководству может не понравиться.

— Ничего, переживём, — сказал, как отрезал, редактор. — Время такое, что спишет... У меня тоже дочь есть. — Он стиснул зубы с внезапной свирепостью, и очки его недобро блеснули отражённым светом. — Ничего, так им, извращенцам. Пусть получат своё. Только картинку обработай, убери шатания камеры насколько возможно.

— Сделаю, — ответил монтажёр, с облегчением переключаясь на привычную работу. — Если вот здесь слегка увеличить и кадрировать...

(シーンブレイク)

Панорама вечернего города раскинулась за парапетом, сияя морем туманных огней сквозь синеву наступающих сумерек и мелкую, противную морось. Воительницы в матросках жались под основанием рекламного щита, на крыше какого-то здания в паре кварталов от телестудии.

— Какое гадство, лишить нас укромного угла для собраний! — пробурчала Венера.

— Что я родителям скажу если перед домом по прежнему толпа фанатов? — меланхолически поддакнула ей Сэйлор Мун. — Вот кто мог подумать, что быть знаменитостью - это совсем не здорово.

— Мне надо столько проанализировать. — Меркури с досадой вздохнула. — Вся эта вакханалия стоила нам многих часов времени. Теперь уже не восстановить те параметры, которые можно было замерить только по горячим следам.

— Да чего там замерять, мы же победили, — как-то чересчур поспешно спешно вставила Венера, с неудовольствием ощупывая напрочь отсыревший бант в волосах. — Пойдёмте, мы тут скоро в мокрых куриц превратимся.

На неё покосились: Уранус - с неодобрением, а Сол - с некоторым подозрением.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спешно вставила Сэйлор Мун, инстинктивно почуяв потенциальные трения в команде.

— Свяжусь с военными, — рассеянно ответила Меркури, ковыряя в своём компьютере. — На той подземной базе должно было остаться кое-какое оборудование, сильно поможет в изучении надпространственных аномалий...

— Всё настолько серьёзно? — хмурясь, спросила Юпитер.

— Враг убит, — сказала Сол. — Но остаётся та неведомая хрень, для которой загасить нашу магию как нечего делать. Вот ты будешь спать спокойно, зная что оно рядом, а чего от него ждать - неизвестно?

— Нет, — согласилась Юпитер. — Не буду.

— Да ладно тебе, Сол! — отчитала супруга Ирис. — Тебя послушать - всё так мрачно. Это же паранойя просто!

— Может быть, — перебила её Нептун, — но моё зеркало по прежнему слепо. Многовато для простого совпадения, не находишь?

— Действительно так мрачно? — притихшим голосом отозвалась Ирис.

— Да ладно вам! Мы же победили! — с натужной, какой-то даже слегка истеричной, весёлостью воскликнула Венера. — Что ещё может случиться!

(シーンブレイク)

Где-то в безвремённом над-пространстве упорядоченная бесконечность накапливала энергию, готовясь поглотить ещё одну вселенную, перекроить её сущность, заместить её законы своими собственными, подменить живые основы механической логикой - и сделать эту вселенную частью себя, добавив ещё толику к великому целому.

Что при этом станет с эволюцией жизни, с разумом, населившим эту вселенную, какой будет цена... Размышлять об этом было просто некому. Упорядоченная бесконечность не обладала разумом. Не обладала даже принимающим решения центром. Процесс подготовки к поглощению запустился во всей бесконечности разом, равномерно и однородно, как простейшая реакция на простейший стартовый фактор. По сути, это был ещё один физический закон, действующий повсеместно и одинаково, подобно тяготению или электромагнитному взаимодействию. Скоро накапливаемая энергия превысит некий порог, и поглощение завершится - стирая судьбы, лишая будущего, обрекая на вечное прозябание.

Как и в обычных вселенных, были в ткани упорядоченной сущности и флуктуации - немногие разумные существа, цепляющиеся ещё за жизнь кое-где на разорённых планетах. Но здесь влияние этих флуктуаций, их способность перекраивать под себя законы мироздания, были заключены в несокрушимые рамки. Где-то поуже, где-то пошире, но везде разумная жизнь была обречена на поражение в главном - в том, что для неё является смыслом и предназначением. Эволюции был положен предел.

Лишь изредка, раз в вечность, считанные единицы из слуг Сущности, из её марионеток влияния, находили способ восстать против законов мироздания, вырвать кусок из ткани Сущности, отпустить обитаемые миры на волю. Самой дерзкой, самой успешной из этих попыток стало героическое самопожертвование одного из её, казалось бы, безнадёжно верных агентов влияния. Этот коллективный разум-рой раз за разом бросал вызов прозябающим расам пока те не смогли, наконец, совершить невозможное, сокрушить несокрушимое, уничтожив Анти-спиралей.прим. 4 И вырвав, сами того не ведая, огромный кусок космоса, целый галактический суперкластер, прочь из ткани Сущности.

Но то был лишь раз, и вселенная та держалась непрочно, населённая разумными расами столь густо, что вся группа галактик представляла собой одну гигантскую флуктуацию.

Что могли Сэйлор Сэнси противопоставить этой безликой силе, что могло хотя бы сравниться с эпической силой тех былинных героев и их боевых роботов размером с небо?

(シーンブレイク)

13 ноября 2011. Последняя правка 18 марта 2012.

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Есть вечные ценности.  
Я предупреждал.

— прим. авт.

**2**  
«Как бы то ни было» - дословно «тоникаку» (とにかく). Одно из характерных словечек Сэйлор Мун, которым она обычно возвращает свою «покарательную» речь на рельсы, если её уносит с темы. А случается такое сплошь да рядом, учитывая аховые ораторские способности булкоголовой.

**3**  
Канон манги. Том где-то тридцать с чем то. Ну, вообще-то там не уточнялось, что Набики продала Ранму именно _в бордель_ - она её продала гонконгскому казино за долги. Но дальше догадаться нетрудно.

**4**  
ТТГЛ является собственностью Гайнакса.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (4 ляпов)


	9. Хуже уже не

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 9,  
Хуже уже не...**

Косые лучи восходящего солнца освещали снующих людей в комбинезонах и касках, превращая изломанные руины городского квартала в лабиринт света и тьмы, скрывая целые участки в тени уцелевших домов и проявляя, словно на древнем поляроидном снимке, пыль, облепившую людей и машины. Горевшие всю ночь фонари тускнели, ничего уже не освещая, неспособные тягаться с дарящим жизнь светилом.

— Сюда, пожалуйста. — Инженер вёл пару военных сквозь управляемый хаос разбирающих завалы спасателей. Вокруг гремели отбойные молотки, строительная техника ползала сверкая занудно пиликающими мигалками. За фундаментами, оставшимися от первого ряда домов, шёл второй ряд, дрогнувший, но устоявший - только благодаря огромному запасу прочности сейсмостойкой конструкции. Облицовка была содрана начисто, по обнажившимся бетонным стенам бежали широкие трещины, кое где зияли проломы. Из пустых оконных проёмов свисали какие-то нераспознаваемые ошмётки, а местами торчали размочаленные останки внутренних стен. Полковник Танака который раз подивился, каким чудом такие масштабные разрушения обошлись без сопутствующих жертв.

Без _известных_·жертв, поправил он себя бросая краткий взгляд за спину, где начисто высосанная чёрной дырой плешь окружала безмятежный круг мутной воды. Если кто-то не успел убраться из стоявших там домов, или по глупости задержался на улице...

Они миновали второй ряд домов и оказались в узком тупике, захламлённом мелкими обломками и выбитым стеклом, но относительно свободном для проезда.

— Это здесь, — сказал инженер, приподнимая натянутую пластиковую ленту, дугой огородившую участок у стены. — Мы ничего не трогали... Ну, после того, как поняли, с чем имеем дело. Сдвинули только мусор, которым был завален... объект, — он указал на лежащий рядом драный матрас.

Полковнику хватило одного взгляда чтобы опознать рекомый «объект». Он уже видел этот предмет однажды, хоть тот и не был тогда оплавлен и обуглен.

— Благодарю вас, — вежливо сказал он инженеру, не подавая вида, как погано стало на душе. — Не могли бы вы организовать кого-нибудь с отбойным молотком? Хотелось бы извлечь объект с минимальным приложением рук.

— Конечно, сейчас же будет сделано! — Инженер убежал отдать распоряжения, оставив военных наедине с находкой.

— Полковник, это же не?... — с надеждой спросил молодой лейтенант, участник недавней битвы за Токио.

— Боюсь, именно он, — мрачно ответил Танака, обходя оплавленный посох, вонзившийся в асфальт с такой силой, что наполовину ушёл в землю, породив целую сеть трещин. — Ошибки быть не может, вот и кольцо в виде сердечка в навершии. Всё сходится. — Он вгляделся внимательнее и помрачнел ещё больше, опознав в одном из тёмных пятен остатки обугленной плоти. — Боюсь, лейтенант, наши доблестные героини понесли первую потерю...

(シーンブレイク)

— Можете проходить, Мизуно-сенсей, — рядовой козырнул ей, затем добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Простите за задержку.

— Ничего, — успокоила его Саеко. — Всё как и должно быть. Это я должна быть вам благодарна, что охраняете мою дочь.

— Это честь для нас, — не сдавался тот. — После того, что они для нас... Для всех нас сделали, меньшее было бы неблагодарностью.

Саеко нечего было сказать на это. Сия истина, - чистая и неприкрытая - наполняла сердце матери гордостью. И необъятной тревогой, которую она профессиональным волевым усилием отодвигала на задний план. Врачам как никому больше приходится развивать мудрость смирения с тем, что ты изменить не в силах. И мудрость различить ту границу, где лежит предел твоих сил изменить.

Моложавая женщина - и не скажешь что у неё почти взрослая дочь - вошла в неприметную дверь, и оказалась в узкой бетонной кишке тоннеля, круто уходящего вниз. Она стала осторожно спускаться по влажным ступеням лестницы, стиснутой между голых бетонных стен, навеки сохранивших отпечатки досок опалубки, тускло освещённые массивными, доисторического вида лампами. По левой стене шли ровные ряды кабелей на ржавых крюках, и доктор слегка опасалась зацепиться или запачкаться. Похоже, эта «подземная база», о которой вскользь упоминала дочь, оказалась наспех переоборудованным бомбоубежищем времён второй мировой.

Миновав распахнутую овальную дверь со штурвалом посередине, она оказалась в сводчатом коридоре шириной метра три, нёсшем следы современности. Противоположная стена белела свежим бетоном, прямоугольная стальная дверь в ней ловила блики от флуоресцентных ламп под потолком. Приглядевшись, Саеко заметила справа от двери конусообразное отверстие, в тёмной глубине которого угадывалось дуло. Справа и слева от той двери, в которую она вошла, на полу мерно попискивали массивные, с пол-бочки размером, цилиндры камуфляжного цвета с массивными, шире них самих, крышками в грубой, шероховатой поверхности которых угадывалась крепость броневой стали. На стенах было развешено и что-то уж совсем ей непонятное, снабжённое многообещающими надписями на английском «этой стороной к противнику». По спине прошёл холодок.

— Минутку, Мизуно-сенсей, — раздался из интеркома искажённый до хрипящей неузнаваемости голос. — Внимание, открываю шлюз!

Стальная дверь поползла в бок под урчание электромоторов, и проползла немало, прежде чем показался край. Саеко поспешила покинуть ловушку, начинённую терпеливо ждущей врага смертью. Впрочем, облегчение было недолгим. За дверью оказался точно такой же отрезок сводчатого коридора, только приземистых цилиндров здесь было три, по всем углам кроме правого ближнего, где раскорячился массивный пулемёт, глядящий сквозь амбразуру в предыдущую камеру. Дверь - точнее массивная стальная плита - с урчанием поползла обратно, и наконец с лязгом встала, запечатав путь назад. Наступила гнетущая, какая-то ватная тишина, которую нестройное пиликанье броневых цилиндров лишь сгущало.

— Одну секунду, — прохрипело под потолком. — Сканеры должны подтвердить что вы не замаскированная йома. Иначе не откроется.

И снова потянулось тягостное ожидание. Наконец раздался жизнерадостный аккорд, явно содранный с какого-то лифта. Над дверью зажёгся зелёный свет, и последняя бронеплита поползла в сторону.

Саеко с облегчением оставила позади систему шлюзов, оказавшись уже на собственно базе. На деле это был всё тот же трёхметровый тоннель-корридор, уходивший вдаль, в ярко освещённую пустоту. В стылом воздухе висел еле заметный запах плесени. Споткнувшись, она и едва не сломала каблук на решётке, наспех брошенной поверх змеящегося по полу месива кабелей. Скоро коридор пересёкся с таким же. Налево - склад, весь проход забит зелёными металлическими ящиками. Направо - ряды стоек с мониторами, системами связи и бог знает чем ещё, резко дисгармонировавшие с бетоном древних сводов.

— Давайте я Вас провожу, доктор, — вызвался один из троих молодых военных, следивших за аппаратурой. Ни его форма, ни знаки различия не входили в скудный багаж её знаний.

Саеко отправилась за ним по лабиринту стылых тоннелей.

— Тут долго плутать можно, — пояснил провожатый. — Базу ещё не решили расконсервировать или нет, тут кроме дежурных операторов и нет никого, безлюдье и запустение.

Им и правда никто не встретился, лишь шаги гулким эхом разносились под пустыми бетонными сводами. За очередным поворотом вдоль стен протянулись скамьи, а кое-где бросались в глаза... пропагандистские плакаты старой императорской армии?

— Мы, собственно, музей ограбили, — ответил на незаданный вопрос провожатый. — Сюда раньше туристов на экскурсии водили. Ну, а сносить все эти декорации было некогда, да и незачем.

Тщательно воссозданный антураж убежища второй мировой смотрелся диковато - даже зловеще - залитый ярким светом современных ламп дневного света. Словно древний грех, выползший из тьмы веков под яркое солнце, подумала Саеко. Для неё, как и для большинства современных японцев, от всего этого веяло мрачным, словно дыхание доктора Исии Сиро.

Миновав последний поворот, они оказались в главном зале. Точнее, залом это помещение можно было назвать лишь по контрасту с узкими ходами остальной части комплекса. Вдаль тянулся тоннель - круглый, но пошире, чем в метро. Нижнюю треть окружности заполнял испятнанный бетонный пол. Освещение было выключено, и дальний конец тоннеля тонул во мраке, равно как и ближний ко входу. Лишь в самой середине выделялся островок света, в котором возвышаласьась конструкция, больше всего напоминавшая полу-выпотрошенный стальной бублик, окружённая беспорядочно расставленными столами со всякой-разной аппаратурой. И на самом краю, согнувшись на неудобном стуле перед экранами, сидела её дочь, в своём сверхчеловеческом обличьи. Длинные ленты банта на пояснице свисали по сторонам стула, касаясь пола.

— Спасибо, — сказала Саеко молодому военному. Дальше я...

— Оставляю вас наедине — поспешил прервать тот, с явной неловкостью. Торопливо, нервно козырнул - и как ветром его сдуло.

Саеко вздохнула и потёрла переносицу. Ну вот, теперь ещё и это. Дочь всегда была чуть рассеянной - точнее, чуть слишком сосредоточенной - но допустить такую оплошность... Это было совсем на неё непохоже. Саеко двинулась к своему многострадальному чаду, стараясь ступать бесшумно.

Но в конце концов споткнулась о невидимые в полумраке кабели. Меркури вскинулась, и панически зашарила пытаясь спрятать книгу которую читала.

— Мама!.. Что ты здесь!..

— Патология психической травмы, — с тихой укоризной перечислила мать, — том третий, жертвы сексуальной агрессии и насилия в семье. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, новейшие приёмы диагностики. Психологическая помощь участникам боевых действий и реинтеграция в общество. — Меркури сделала круглые глаза, глядя на неё с испугом. — Неужели ты думала, что твой заказ на эти книги останется незамеченным, как нечто само собой разумеющееся? В свете всего случившегося?прим. 1

Рот Меркури округлился в беззвучном «Ох!».

— Нет, — поспешила успокоить Саеко. — Они никому не сказали. И дальше двух-трёх человек эта информация не пройдёт. Но они сочли своим долгом предупредить _меня_.

Плечи Меркури опустились с вздохом облегчения.

— Но подобная подборка... — продолжала развивать тему мать, и в голосе её сквозила плохо скрываемая озабоченность. — Ами... Что случилось на самом деле? Для прессы, я понимаю, вы заявили, что всё обошлось. Но... это было неправдой, да? — Боль прорезалась в её голосе через все заслоны.

— Нет-нет-нет! — поспешила разуверить её Меркури, вскочив со стула так поспешно, что уронила впопыхах запихнутую под стол книгу. — На телевидении мы сказали правду! — Видя, что мать ещё до конца не верит, она зачастила: — Дело в том что у меня сложилось стойкое убеждение что всё это ощупывание с размазыванием соплей должно было теоретически быть настолько близко... что не должно было иметь значения, то есть, не должно было по степени травматичности уступать реальному... Что я говорю! — Она помотала головой, осаживая себя. — Даже это не важно! — Меркури стала лихорадочно рыться, отыскивая в залежах бумаг нужный листок. — Вот — она ткнула пальцем в одну из строчек. — Посторонние вещества у меня в крови. Это всё следы распада, безвредные вещества на которые мой сэйлор-метаболизм сравнительно быстро разложил исходные яды. Но... не мгновенно. Это был дьявольский коктейль. По меньшей мере три разных афродизиака, производные кокаина, антидепрессанты, синтетические эндорфины... Ничего особенного по отдельности, но всё вместе... Это очень действенная комбинация... — Она начала нервно ходить туда-сюда вдоль стола, настолько поглощённая объяснением, что даже не замечала, какой убийственный эффект её слова оказывают на мать. — Помнишь, у меня крапивница случалась, года два назад, от любого намёка на ухаживания? Так вот сегодня... как раз после... был рецидив. Руки до самых плеч обсыпало.

— О боги... — выдохнула Саеко. — Ами... — Не надо быть специалистом в этой области, это общеизвестный факт: ничто не бьёт так сокрушительно по психике жертвы насилия, как удовольствие, испытанное в процессе. Сколь бы мимолётным и принудительно наведённым оно ни было. — Доченька моя... — Её голос дрогнул.

— Нет! Мам! Ты не так поняла! — в панике вскрикнула Меркури, разглядев наконец ужас в глазах матери. Ужас той разновидности, от которого рано седеют. — Со мной всё в порядке! — Она выдохнула, успокаиваясь, и продолжила уже тише: — Прости, меня занесло не туда. Дело совсем, совсем не в этом. Пережитое сегодня должно, нет, _обязано_·было сломать меня. Оставить долговременную психическую травму... — Она сжала кулаки, в голосе сквозила досада. — Но ничего подобного не случилось! Даже после убойного стресса от травли папарацци! Человек не должен так резво оправляться от подобного удара - но вот она я, беспечная как будто ничего и не было! Ни навязчивых воспоминаний, ни страха перед мужчинами, ни даже комплекса вины! Ни-че-го! Прямо хоть сейчас иди с друзьями есть мороженое.

— Что? — потрясённо воскликнула Саеко. — Так ты переживаешь из-за того, что у тебя нет этих увечий? — Она на мгновение умолкла, выбитая из колеи. — Но это же наоборот замечательно! Выходит, твоя магия умеет исцелять разум столь же чудотворно, как исцеляет тело? И прекрасно! Зачем же жалеть об отсутствии всех этих мучительных симптомов?

— Нет, нет мам... Именно это меня и беспокоит, понимаешь? — Она взглянула матери в глаза, и в глазах её был лихорадочно-параноидальный блеск. — Магия исподволь вносит поправки в мой разум. И это страшно. Как она отделит, где психическая травма а где жизненный опыт? Не случится ли так, что я перестану ментально взрослеть, навечно оставшись шестнадцатилетней? А что насчёт воспоминаний? Я уже сейчас чувствую, как определённые воспоминания о битве... Мутнеют, теряют детали, кажутся всё менее важными, словно активно пытаются уйти на самое дно и затеряться. Что ещё я забуду? Уже забыла? — В её глазах появился влажный блеск. — Вдруг я забуду тебя? Отца?

— Девочка моя, ты по прежнему слишком много думаешь, — с любовью пожурила её Саеко, обнимая мучающую себя вопросами девушку. — И, по моему, ты плохо понимаешь собственную магию.

— Да, да, — поддакнула Меркури. — Я знаю о ней слишком мало. Всё это так трудно поддаётся анализу. Я ещё только на пороге понимания алгоритмов работы...

— Вот это я и имела в виду, — перебила её мать, отстраняя на расстояние вытянутой руки и глядя в лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — Разве магия - не продолжение твоей собственной _души_? Разве не является эта сила продолжением твоей воли? Не стоит над законами тварного мира, превыше теории относительности, превыше молекулярной биологии?

В глазах Меркури отразилось замешательство.

— Разве будет формальная логика, — продолжала Саеко, — верным инструментом для анализа _сверхъ_естественного, где главенствуют законы духа и веры?

— Я такая дура, — выдохнула Меркури, прильнув к матери, чтобы спрятать у той на плече своё покрасневшее от стыда лицо. И всё же, впервые за многие часы, она по настоящему расслабилась. Лихорадочное напряжение отпустило.

— Совсем нет, — возразила Саеко, взъерошив дочери волосы. — Ты у меня очень умная. Очень. Просто тебе немножко не хватает мудрости. Но ничего страшного. Это придёт. С годами, с опытом - сама удивиться не успеешь.

— Спасибо, мам, — Меркури счастливо всхлипнула. — Ты не представляешь, как мне сейчас помогла... — Она шумно вдохнула и выдохнула. — Это сомнение грызло меня, наверно, ещё с того раза как нас... — Она вздрогнула, резко умолкнув.

— Вас что? — обеспокоенно переспросила Саеко. Но дочь уже замкнулась, снова подняв тот невидимый барьер.

— Извини мам, — виноватым тоном сказала Меркури. — Есть тайны... Которые не принадлежат мне.

— Ничего, — Саеко успокаивающе улыбнулась ей, усилием воли удержав озабоченность при себе. Лучше не думать о том, что могло означать это едва не вырвавшееся признание. Лучше забыть и не вспоминать это свидетельство того, насколько близко единственный родной человек встречается со смертью. Гораздо ближе, чем даёт знать.

Их прервал резкий сигнал откуда-то сверху. Из невидимого во мраке динамика донёсся искажённый военной аппаратурой голос: «Сэйлор Меркури, это срочно! К вам направляется полковник Танака. Боюсь... — голос помедлил, — Он несёт плохие вести»

— Ну, вот и кончилось затишье, — со вздохом сказала Меркури, спешно вытирая с лица следы слёз. — Ты, мам, иди... — На её лице проявилась уверенная улыбка. — Мы справимся. Что бы нас ни ждало - мы обязательно справимся.

Саеко отчаянно хотелось надеяться, что это было действительно так.

(シーンブレイク)

Одна за другой они приходили в подземный зал, под бетонными сводами которого блестел высокотехнологичный «бублик» портала, через который в своё время штурмовали базу Джедайта. Приходили в сэйлор-формах, хоть теперь и не было смысла скрывать. И одна за другой мрачнели, разглядев на лабораторном столе оплавленный, но всё равно узнаваемый посох. Меркури не поворачивалась к ним лицом, с головой уйдя в паутину проводов, соединявшую полувыпотрошенный бублик портала с нагромождением компьютеров.

Наконец появились Сол, Ирис и Мун, лысину которой слева прикрывала косо повязанная на манер платка чёрно-жёлтая бандана. Взяв в руки тяжёлую, оплывшую железяку, в навершии которой больше не было Гранатового шара, предводительница Воинов в матросках совсем погрустнела.

— Это ведь... — начала она.

— Да, это обугленные остатки кожи с ладоней, — бесцветным голосом подтвердила Меркури, оборачиваясь от своей паутины. — И ДНК совпадает, сколько удалось наскрести.

— Значит, мы потеряли боевого товарища, — твёрдо, но с глубокой тоской сказала Мун. — Она, должно быть, боролась до конца... А мы даже не знали...

— Сецуна-мама, — прошептала Сатурн. Она ни разу не всхлипнула, слёзы катились молча — крупные, горькие.

Ирис потупилась, покраснев от стыда при воспоминании как она почём зря хаяла Плуто - быть может, в тот самый момент, как та...

— Не верю, — с мрачной решимостью возразила Сол. — И не позволю себе поверить, пока своими глазами не увижу мёртвое тело. — Девушки подняли на неё взгляды, вырванные из скорбного молчания. — Пока не докажут обратное, буду считать, что она жива... где-то там, и ждёт нашей помощи, — с напором закончила Сол.

Теперь все взгляды обратились на Меркури: кому, как не той... Но синеволосая девушка лишь обречённо покачала головой.

— Посох нашли в руинах, неподалёку от места вражеского портала, — тихо объяснила она, поворачиваясь к экранам. — Но та зона... Её невозможно исследовать. — Она стиснула кулаки, сгорбившись над столом. Вся её поза дышала досадой. — Современные технологии просто не способны охватить те аспекты, что нужно, а маго-технологии... — Она нажала пару клавиш, и под потолком зажёгся проектор. Висящий на боковой стене проекционный экран отобразил странное плетение разноцветных завитков и линий, с наложенной поверх контурной схемой Дзюбана и окрестностей. В самом центре стройный, хоть и непонятный, узор сминался, шёл медленной рябью и сливался в одно монотонное серое пятно округлой формы. Меркури нажала другую клавишу. Цветной узор сменился разветвлённой сетью мерцающих зелёных и синих прожилок, под той же схемой Дзюбана. В центре прожилки кривились, дрожали и скакали словно шальные разряды, отталкиваемые всё тем же пятном, на этот раз рябившим словно экран ненастроенного телевизора. Меркури ещё пару раз переключила картинку, но пятно оставалось на месте, лишь меняя облик.

— Как видите, там просто дыра, — со вздохом поянила она. — Свойства мира изменились настолько, что вся известная нам магия перестаёт иметь смысл. Исследованию имеющимися средствами не поддаётся.

— Включая моё зеркало, увы, — поддакнула Нептун.

— И телепортироваться туда невозможно, — добавила Сол. — Просто не удаётся навестись... Ну, вы понимаете. Внутренний взор плывёт и слепнет. А при попытке войти в это чёртово место превращение просто обращается вспять. И хорошо если просто обращается... Мне вон пришлось магазин одежды ограбить, прикрываясь техникой невидимости.

— Дурак! — отвесила ей подзатыльник Ирис. — Почему нас не предупредил? А если бы с тобой случилось что?

— В каком смысле, «магазин одежды ограбить»? — не поняла Юпитер.

— Так значит, ки-техники там работают? — Меркури оживилась, радуясь хоть какой-то зацепке.

— Ну, сейфуку исчезает, — объяснила Сол, поёжившись — Ну... и на этом всё. Не суйтесь, короче, кроме как в гражданском.

— О! — ахнула Юпитер.

— И это была одна из моих любимых рубашек, — ворчливо добавила Сол. — Которая теперь отправилась неизвестно куда. А ки-техники... Нет, не совсем. Ки просто... — Она задумалась, подыскивая слова. — Ну угасает что-ли, как будто у тебя батарейка садится. Чем дольше ты ты там толчёшься и чем ближе к центру... Всё труднее, труднее, а потом-совсем ничего, словно глохнет в душе что-то. Я так чуть ногу не сломал, просто с фонарного столба спрыгнув. Да, и проклятие Дзюсенкё тоже не работает. В какой форме войдёшь - в такой и останешься, поливай не поли...

— Идиот‼！ — Ирис треснула её так, что впечатала в бетонный пол, с короной трещин и всем прилагающимся. — А если бы ты убился! А если бы ты на середине превращения застрял, как футанари какая-нибудь‼！

Сол натурально посинела от запоздалого ужаса.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите! — воскликнула Меркури. — Многие из этих машин очень хрупкие, они могут отказать от таких сотрясений!

Нагромождение компьютеров разразилось пиликаньем, Меркури тут же уткнулась в экран, позабыв про них.

— Ну что, поломала? — зловредно прошептала Сол в сторону Ирис.

— Ты так просто не отвертишься! — прошипела в ответ та.

Пулемётный треск пальцев Меркури по клавиатуре утих, на стене отобразилась карта мира, мигавшая двумя точками: одна в Токио, другая - выше неё, где-то в Сибири.

— Что, ещё одна? — тут же ухватила суть Уранус.

— Да, только что образовалась ещё одна аналогичная зона, — напряжённо подтвердила Меркури, не отрываясь от экрана. — Точнее, от двух до пятнадцати минут назад... Это примерно в трёх тысячах километрах точно к северу... — Компьютеры зашлись заполошным пиликаньем, и она с тревогой добавила: — И плотность той зоны быстро растёт!

— Значит, новый враг! — ударила кулаком об ладонь Уранус, выражение её лица стало мрачным и решительным.

— Ещё один такой демон? — Венера содрогнулась от отвращения.

— Надо поскорей раскатать его пока не развернулся по полной! — засуетилась Сол.

— Тогда... отправляемся скорее? — предложила, без всякого энтузиазма, Мун. — А я родителям обещала, что только на собрание и обратно...

— Ээ... Не обязательно враг, — попыталась переубедить их Меркури. — Мы не знаем, кто ещё числится в «пользователях» этой системы Ас. Возможны и дружественные контакты...

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Сол вперила в ту пронизывающий взгляд.

— Давайте сначала тихо разведаем, — ответила Меркури. — И только если убедимся, что это действи... Ай!

Не дав той договорить, Сол обхватила её, и с выкриком «Солар телепорт!» исчезла в ослепительной вспышке.

— Идиот! — прорычала вслед пустому месту Ирис. — нельзя же людей так пугать!

— А ведь верно, — протянула Уранус, осаживая себя. Больше она на эти грабли наступать не собиралась.

Потянулись минуты томительного ожидания, нарушаемые лишь разноголосым попискиванием забытых компьютеров. И кто теперь мог сказать, о чём машины пытаются предупредить своих невежественных хозяев? Без Меркури в этом собранном на живую нитку хитросплетении не разобрался б никто.

(シーンブレイク)

Телепортировавшись на место, Сол с Меркури немедленно встали в боевые стойки. Всё, что Сол смогла «увидеть» перед телепортацией - это размытый образ какого-то горного хребта. Полученные ей мысленные картины точки назначения были нечёткими и ненадёжными. Они телепортировались практически вслепую - на один из пиков хребта.

Сол огляделась вокруг:

— Мы ещё на Земле?

Окружающий ландшафт был совершенно безжизненным. Горные хребты тянулись один за другим с запада на восток - громады тёмного камня, лишённые всех признаков растительности. Лишь снег оживлял их неприветливые склоны, укутав вершины и широкими полосами спускаясь вниз.

Сол поёжилась - не от холода, она как планетарный воин, комфортно чувствовала себя даже в вакууме открытого космоса, и, наверно, могла спать в снегу, как белый медведь - но от общей атмосферы тоскливого одиночества, царившей над этими горами.

Меркури сосредоточила всё своё внимание на показаниях компьютера, оставив оборону на долю Сол. Та озиралась раз за разом, простирая вдаль свои сэйлор-чувства, но ощущала лишь еле различимый, вездесущий фоновый шум бактерий, обживших весь верхний слой земной коры. Вокруг на многие километры не было ни души.

— Передвинемся туда. — Меркури закрыла свой компьютер, и указала на соседний хребет. Расстояние было небольшим - всего километр - поэтому они помчались, перескакивая с камня на камень, чтобы сэкономить силы Сол.

— Да что ж это за местность такая? — вопросила Сол в недоумении. Развитая ими скорость под сорок была для неё лёгкой прогулкой, совершенно не мешая трепаться. — Сколько глухих углов мы с батей обошли, но такого не припомню.

— Самая безлюдная.. часть Сибири.. — ответила Меркури между вдохами и выдохами. — Нанесена на карты.. только в тридцатых.. самые холодные.. зимы.. в северном полушарии.. — Она на мгновение умолкла, делая огромный прыжок. — Человек не может.. здесь выжить.. — Ещё один трудный прыжок — коммунисты тут строили.. свои каторги... Ну-ка, минутку...

Они как раз достигли намеченной точки, и Меркури снова с головой ушла в сканирование. Вид отсюда открывался точно такой же, как и с предыдущего хребта: множество таких хребтов тянулось параллельно друг другу, похожие, как близнецы.

Сол вздохнула.

— Ну, хоть одно хорошо - прохожих вокруг нет, можно сражаться в полную силу, если придётся...

— Вот оно! — перебила её Меркури. — Два восемьсот на запад.

Они снова побежали вдоль гребня хребта, теперь медленнее, пригибаясь и прикрываясь складками местности. Пять минут спустя они опасливо выглядывали из-за камней, разглядывая чуждый артефакт впечатляющих масштабов. Огромная, остроконечная чёрная пирамида, больше ста метров в высоту, инертно высилась посреди каменистого склона, не подавая никаких признаков активности.

Да что это такое-то? — пробормотала Сол, озирая зловещий монумент, не имевший никакого права стоять здесь.

— Не знаю, — ответила Меркури. — Как и зона в Токио, оно отрицает любые попытки сканирования. Для всех сенсоров эта пирамида - слепое пятно, я знаю не больше, чем мне говорят глаза.

Сол тоже почувствовала это. Пирамида воспринималась только глазами. Все её сэйлор-чувства ощущали на этом месте... какую-то невнятную муть. Воистину, слепое пятно.

— Итак, мы знаем - где, но понятия не имеем - что, — подытожила Меркури, захлопнув компьютер и нахмурившись. — Боюсь, наилучшей стратегией в этом случае будет сидеть, и ждать пока неизвестность сделает первый ход. Ничего не остаётся, как положиться на слепую удачу.

— Тогда давай принесём остальных, — предложила ей Сол. — Чтобы если уж что, так жахнуть все разом.

— Не знаю, — Меркури нахмурилась. — Здесь, на таком расстоянии, безопасно, но если оно вдруг начнёт увеличивать зону - боеспособными останетесь лишь вы с Ирис. А все остальные рискуют остаться абсолютно беззащитными против этого мороза, в тысяче километров от ближайшего жилья. Это была бы очень глупая смерть.

— Ну, так возьмём с собой одежду потеплее, — не сдавалась Сол. — В конце концов, демона-то того очень хорошо поначалу магией покоцали. Особенно Сэйлор Мун.

В конце концов договорились, что Меркури остаётся наблюдать, и Сол убежала за соседний хребет чтобы не насторожить потенциального противника вспышкой телепортации.

После чего была зверски бита Ирис за то, что оставила Меркури одну, без прикрытия. Невзирая на всю крепость усиленного ки тела и магическую броню, коротковолосая вулканическая воительница поставила супруге капитальный фингал.

Сэйлор Мун поспешила остановить экзекуцию, больше из опасения что Ирис ненароком повредит оборудование. Как ни печалили её свары между супругами Саотоме, вмешиваться в них было как-то... неправильно, что-ли. Сэйлор Мун доверяла своей интуиции.

После этого с Меркури поспешно установили связь, убедились, что она в порядке,прим. 2, и продолжали следить, вяло пытаясь поддерживать разговор с неохотно отвечающей, поглощённой своим сканированием девушкой.

Минуты тянулись за минутами, ничего не происходило, и постепенно все расслабились. За отсутствием ярко выраженных признаков наличия врага, срочной необходимости телепортироваться туда как бы не было.

— Не понимаю, — еле слышно донёсся из коммуникатора голос задумавшейся Меркури. Расслышала только Сол, и тут же озабоченно осведомилась:

— Что такое? Там что-то происходит?

— Я... не знаю, — Меркури почти рычала от беспомощности. — Показатели плывут, закономерности и ритмы изменяются... Возможно, что-то действительно происходит. Возможно, это всего лишь фоновые шумы, нормальные для пассивного состояние этой... неизвестности, и зона останется в целом инертной ещё тысячу лет. Я не знаю!

— Так, я возвращаюсь, — безаппеляционно заявила Сол. — Прикрывать тебя пока отвлёкшаяся, чтобы не вышло как в тот раз, — нетактично напомнила она.

— Мы тоже! — заявила Сэйлор Мун. — Мы стоим друг за друга. И мы встретим эту неизвестность все вместе.

— Не думаю, что пирамида останется инертной, — добавила Нептун. — Мой дар может и ослеп, но не надо быть провидцем чтобы понять: она появилась не просто так. Её кто-то призвал.

— Точно! — мрачно поддакнула Сол. — Мерзавец упоминал о других подобных ему. Похоже, наш мир заинтересовал ещё одного.

Венеру передёрнуло.

— Решено! — не терпящим возражений командным голосом подытожила Сэйлор Мун. — Мы отправляемся все! Будем дежурить пока не явится этот второй, или оно само не рассосётся. Надо только, — её голос вдуг утратил всю твёрдость, — родителям позвонить.

— Надо взять тёплой одежды, и вообще припасов, — вставила Сол. — А то вдруг нас опять расколдуют - что же тогда, голышом на морозе помирать?

Оптимизма такая перспектива никому не добавила.

(シーンブレイク)

Кроме выбывшего из строя Мамору, и пропавшей без вести Плуто, все десять оставшихся защитниц Солнечной системы кучковались за каменным выступом, в нескольких сотнях метров ниже по склону от пирамиды, попеременно высовываясь взглянуть на чуждый монумент, и томясь от вынужденного безделья.

Сэйлор Мун, как всегда, мёрзла - единственная из всех. Марс без особого успеха пыталась растолковать той, что это чистой воды самовнушение. Но Мун, видно, слишком крепко вбила себе в голову что стоя в мини-юбке посреди сибирских снегов она просто-таки _обязана_·мёрзнуть - и никакое контр-самовнушение не помогало.

Венера, нехарактерно мрачная, сидела на сваленной под скалой куче парок, теплых штанов и сапог, с трудом удерживаясь чтобы не грызть ногти. Сама возможность того, что придётся опять драться с подобным демоном, внушала ей тошнотворный, липкий страх. Да её от одного воспоминания об этой мрази выворачивало наизнанку: это же надо было так извратить всё доброе и замечательное, что есть в любви, в омерзительную пародию на самоё себя... Венера встряхнулась, подняв сумрачный взгляд на заснеженную долину, простиравшуюся вниз от их укрытия, и горы на той стороне. Но и здесь она не нашла успокоения: весь этот полярный антураж будил нежеланные воспоминания о собственной смерти в той битве у северного полюса.

Внешние, особенно Уранус, были не веселей неё: хотя Хотару ранее с пониманием отнеслась к решению родителей не брать её на битву с демоном, их попытка оставить её дома и на этот раз наткнулась на категорический отказ. Будучи под впечатлением от потери Сецуны, Хотару совершенно нехарактерно для неё упёрлась рогом, заявив что желает всегда быть вместе с родителями - даже в смерти. Настроения вышеупомянутых родителей такая формулировка совершенно не улучшила.

Сол с Ирис лениво разминались - в том смысле, что вытирали друг дружкой каменистый склон не чаще раза в минуту или около того, экономя силы и даже не вызывая оползней.

Меркури продолжала сканировать, не желая и на секунду пропустить если будут какие-то изменения. Юпитер тихо завидовала ей, что есть чем заняться.

Время тянулось до отупения монотонно.

— Отпочковывается второе слепое пятно! — воскликнула Меркури, заставив всех вздрогнуть. Насторожившись, они ощутили как их силы словно глохнут, а сверхъестественные чувства притупляются.

Они бросились смотреть на пирамиду, и увидели небольшую, закованную в рыцарский доспех фигуру, покачивавшуюся в нескольких метрах над землёй. В воздухе летающего рыцаря держали две подвижные плазменные струи из двигателей, разнесённых на тонких рейках за спиной. Пирамида теперь сияла новообразованной аркой входа.

Девушки уставились на него с крепнущим нехорошим предчувствием. И только Венера прошептала в безмерном облегчении: — Слава тебе Господи, больше никаких хентайных демонов!

При ближайшем рассмотрении стало ясно, что странный рыцарь - не человек. Его ноги были слишком короткими, а руки - слишком длинными. Ростом он был, пожалуй, даже меньше Сол. Да и доспех только внешне напоминал средневековый рыцарский. Сложная система заходящих друг на друга зеркальных пластин образовывала совершенно замкнутую, обтекаемую форму без малейшей щёлочки. Удлинённый шлем был под стать - не то, что забрала, но даже ни малейшей неровности не было на его монолитной поверхности, отражающей окружающий мир словно кривое зеркало. Было совершенно неясно, как тот, кто внутри, способен видеть.

Незнакомец, тем временем, сплёл руками какую-то заковыристую загогулину, и Сэйлор-воительницы ощутили, как на них навалилась вторая, более ощутимая волна притупления чувств и уменьшения сил.

— Всё-таки враг! — воскликнула Уранус со злостью и досадой.

Сатурн застонала, схватившись за виски, и припав на одно колено.

Уранус озверела.

— Погодите, мы ещё... — начала было Меркури, но беспомощно умолкла, видя, как Уранус ломанулась вперёд, словно бык при виде первомайской демонстрации.

Девушки всей гурьбой ринулись за Уранус, пытаясь криками остановить её: мало того, что они не были до конца уверены, враг ли перед ними - главное, они не были готовы к атаке!

После этого события развивались стремительно. Уранус запустила во врага смертоносной дугой «Спейс Сворд Бластер». Полумесяц жёлтого пламени попал точно в цель, и беззвучно угас. Враг даже не заметил этого, занятый плетением руками сложных загогулин. Уранус, не прерывая своего безумного рывка, запустила ещё две дистанционых атаки - с тем же результатом - затем прыгнула прямо на незнакомца, примериваясь снести тому голову своим мечом. Когда она почти уже долетела до цели, он заметил-таки, что на него нападают. И испуганно отмахнулся от неё, словно от неожиданно налетевшего насекомого.

Уранус отшвырнуло с такой силой что она пролетела у них над головами, болтаясь словно тряпичная кукла. Незнакомец от резкого движения потерял равновесие, сорвался в штопор, и с звучным лязгом врубился головой в нагромождение валунов. Но ошарашенные девушки едва заметили всё это, запамятовав даже приметить место где приземлизась возможно живая Уранус.

Потому что хребет на той стороне долины последовал её примеру, отброшенный прочь словно пинком титана. Горы заскользили, заваливаясь назад пока не рассыпались, взорвавшись облаком пыли, скрывшим дальнейшие подробности.

— Вот так вот, походя? — полу-прохрипела, полу-пропищала Венера.

Земля под ногами затряслась, заставляя терять равновесие. Грохот докатился наконец, сотрясая до самых костей, утопив все другие звуки.

У Сатурн сорвало крышу. Крича что-то неслышное, она обрушила на незнакомца свою ужасающую силу, запустив технику одним мощным взмахом алебарды - никто не успел и рта раскрыть. Никто из них раньше не видел подобной лиловой вспышки, они привыкли, что техника Сатурн работает совершенно по другому. Мёртвое безмолвие опустилось на землю, заглушив даже рокот истерзанной земли. Адское сияние поглотило и рыцаря, и пирамиду, вздымаясь выше горных вершин. Тысячи тонн скальной породы дробились, поднимаясь чёрными кусками и таяли в лиловом свете.

Девятеро потрясённых девушек стояли на коленях, словно окаменевшие. Сатурн развернулась, бежать, искать пропавшего родителя, но пошатнулась, еле держась на ногах.

Лиловое свечение угасло, явив взору огромный провал в склоне хребта. V-образный провал. В середине его высился узкий сектор невредимой земли, в самой вершине которого стоял странный рыцарь, заслонив лицо рукой словно от солнца.

Девятеро девушек уставились, бледнея, широко распахнутыми глазами. На сердце у них заледенело. Память о непобедимой Сэйлор Галаксии не успела ещё потускнеть - и вот, весь тот ужас сызнова?！

— Опять сплошное разочарование, — сказал рыцарь, опуская руку. Его голос был чистым, бесполым и безжизненным словно это говорила машина. — Тем не менее, приступим. — В его голосе не было и следа эмоции.

Плазменные струи зажглись снова, зловещая металлическая фигура начала подниматься в воздух.

(シーンブレイク)

06 января 2011 - 27 ноября 2011.

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Напоминаю, что Интернет в описываемое время пребывал ещё в пелёнках, никаких вам википедий и прочих роскошеств. Даже Ами неспособна откопать в сети узкоспециализированную информацию, которая туда ещё не попала. Так что, ей оставалась библиотека, и толстые бумажные книги.

**2**  
Вот чем больше узнаёшь... Русский язык кажется единственным в котором нет эквивалента «ты в порядке?» (и традиционного ощущения дебильности когда этот вопрос задают кому-то пришибленному едва ли не на смерть). В английском есть "are you all right?". В японском есть «дайдзёбу?». Одни мы такие убогие и нецивилизованные :р

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— poVitter  
—Orphus users (2 ляпа total)


	10. Неодолимая сила

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 10,  
Неодолимая сила**

— Он что, хочет нас накрыть с воздуха? — в тревоге воскликнула Ирис. — Ребята, соберитесь! Мы не можем так вот просто стоять!

Марс, Юпитер и Уранус запустили свои мощные техники. Могучие заряды элементальной силы беззвучно угасли на самом подлёте, не произведя ни малейшего эффекта. Нептун, с выкриком «Сабмарин Рефлекшен» направила на врага своё зеркало, испустившее луч словно прожектор. Обычно это средство истинного зрения всегда действовало безотказно, развеивая любые иллюзии, показывая истинный облик врага и все его уязвимые точки. Но не на этот раз. Нептун совершенно не удивилась, когда луч угас, словно обрезанный, не дойдя метра два до противника.

Венера с яростным выкриком метнула свою цепь, намереваясь оплести рыцаря и сдёрнуть на землю, но созданная магией цепь так же безвучно растаяла в воздухе, приблизившись к незнакомцу. Оставшаяся в руке Венеры треть хлестнула по камням, а отлетевший конец распался золотистыми искрами.

— Всем рассыпаться! — заорала Сэйлор Сол, бросаясь вперёд. — Вы что, ещё не поняли? На него магия не действует! — она прыгнула через оставленную Сатурн V-образную расселину на остриё узкого сектора уцелевших скал, над которым взлетал противник.

Сэйлор Мун стремительно запустила диадему, в очередной раз продемонстрировав, что способна сделать это за полсекунды если не быстрее. Все воспрянули было духом: ведь против демона именно эта техника оказалась решающей, порвав его антимагические щиты словно мокрый картон... Сверкающий диск метнулся, стремительный как молния, со звоном и искрами отрикошетил от доспехов противника, и отлетел куда-то вниз, чёрно-серый и безжизненный.

Рыцарь поднимался всё быстрее, набрав уже этажей пять над землёй.

Сол сделала отчаянный прыжок вверх. Противник неуклюже качнулся, запоздало уворачиваясь, но она уже схватила его за ногу. Оба тут же начали проваливаться: похоже, мощности двигателей едва хватало держать вес самого рыцаря.

Ирис кинулась к месту их вероятного приземления.

— Превратись обратно! — крикнула ей Сол, перчатки которой уже исчезли, а золотые наручи начинали таять искрами света, равно как и декоративные наплечники-крылышки. Рыцарь засучил ногами, мотая её туда-сюда словно тряпку. — Осторожно, он сильный как два Рёги! — Она качнулась на ноге, как на трапеции, крутанулась, и обхватила рыцаря пятками за бока головы, прилипнув к его спине и мгновенно превратившись в голую Ранму.

— Осторожно! — в испуге крикнула Меркури, видя, что боевой товарищ остался без магической защиты. — Эти струи как ацетиленовые горелки, но многократно сильнее!

Ранма и сама понимала, что лучше не попадаться под раскалённые до фиолетового свечения струи, заполошно дёргавшиеся во все стороны в попытках удержать равновесие. Она рывком подтянулась повыше, и ухватилась руками за торчащие из спины рейки, не выпуская зажатую между пятками голову противника. Тот закрутил головой, и её ноги едва не соскользнули: эффект был такой, словно она пыталась удержать бульдозер за ведущее колесо. Держи-не держи, а оно всё равно крутится, наплевав на все твои усилия.

— Поправочка! — крикнула Ранма подбегающей, уже превратившейся обратно Аканэ. — Он чудовищно силён! Не давай себя схватить, раздавит как спелую помидорину и даже не заметит! — Убедившись в тщетности попыток погнуть рейки с двигателями, она подтянула под себя ноги и распрямилась словно пружина, послав противника к земле таким могучим толчком, что сама начала набирать высоту.

Тот с лязгом и хряском впечатался носом в каменистый склон ниже начала расселины и покатился вниз, неуклюже барахтаясь и переваливаясь с боку на бок. Аканэ, ожидавшая его приземления на вершине узкого каменного сектора, готовилась уже перепрыгнуть обратно, когда Венера превратилась обратно в Минако. В Минако в тёплой зимней одежде, с закинутой на плечо...

— Ты что, сдурела? — заорала на неё Марс, пятясь.

— Эй, эй, осторожнее с этой штукой! — отпрянула Юпитер.

— Эээ... Минако-чан, ты ей пользоваться-то умеешь? — с опаской осведомилась Сэйлор Мун, предусмотрительно отступая подальше от подруги. Учитывая выдающиеся способности той к былинным провалам в обращении с любой техникой...

— Конечно не умеет! — крикнула Нептун, хватая Сатурн за руку. — В укрытие‼！ — Она потащила ту вниз по склону, за скальный выступ где у них были сложены все запасы.

Застанная врасплох в прыжке Аканэ лишь взвизгнула, и швырнула себя спиной вперёд в расселину как только её ноги коснулись земли.

— Больше нас голыми руками не возьмёте! — истерически выкрикнула Минако, М-16 в её руках загрохотала и задёргалась, посылая длинную очередь в белый свет как в копеечку. Пули выбивали облачка пыли из камней, с визгом рикошетя во всех направлениях. Марс с Юпитер бросились плашмя на камни, молясь, чтобы их не задело. Зависшая в прыжке Ранма заорала благим матом когда ствол повело, и очередь прошла в опасной близости от неё. Сэйлор Мун прыснула вниз по склону словно заяц, споткнулась о первый же камень и дальше катилась уже кубарем.

— Зараза! — прорычала Минако, дёргая опустевший магазин. После небольшой возни ей удалось его выкорчевать, и она выхватила из кармана парки новый.

— Прекрати, дура! Убьёшь кого-нибудь! — орала на неё Ранма, уже подлетевшая к этому моменту к земле. Но Минако не слушала, забив полный магазин на место словно гвоздь. Ранма приземлилась, бросила взгляд на рыцаря, уже остановившегося и начинавшего подниматься на ноги, на Минако, припавшую на одно колено прихватывая автомат поудобнее - и нырнула в расселину к Аканэ.

На этот раз съехавшая с катушек блондинка целилась тщательнее, и начала бить по рыцарю короткими очередями. С двадцати метров промахнуться было трудно даже ей, пули зарикошетили теперь и от рыцаря, высекая и него искры и облачка пыли из камней.

Противник шлёпнулся обратно мордой вниз, потеряв равновесие скорее от неожиданности, чем от ударов пуль. Пока Минако тыркалась, пытаясь вставить третий магазин, голая Ранма налетела на неё словно смерч, вырвала автомат из рук и зашвырнула куда-то за горизонт, не переставая цветисто выражаться на темы "с глузды слетела", "так и убить можно" и "на него всё равно не действует". Потом подхватила с земли пригоршню гильз, и в два огромных прыжка настигла рыцаря, приземлившись у того на голове. Его её вес совершенно не беспокоил, он продолжал отжиматься от земли как ни в чём не бывало, помогая себе развернувшимися к земле плазменными струями, оставлявшими на лопающихся от жара камнях раскалённые пятна. Ранма сдвинулась, рывком сместив их общий центр тяжести и заставив противника ткнуться забралом в землю, болтая ногами в воздухе. Уже через секунду он перехватился руками, восстановив равновесие, но Ранме этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сунуть по гильзе в крошечные цилиндрики на концах реек. Плюнув брызгами расплавленного метала, плазменные струи угасли.

— Готово! — воскликнула Ранма. — Теперь эти горелки неопасны!

Поверхность реек и двигателей пошла трещинами, съёживаясь и сворачиваясь словно амальгама на старом зеркале, обнажая полную пустоту внутри, отчего странные устройства просвечивали насквозь тот краткий миг пока ещё не растаяли исчезающими серебристыми блёстками. Пара оплавленных гильз звякнула по камням.

— Всё, он не сможет летать! — крикнула Аканэ, подлетая и пинком в спину отправляя противника кувыркаться вниз по склону. — Уй! — она попрыгала на одной ноге. — Чего он твёрдый-то такой?

— Он просто гасит любые проявления Ки, совсем как в той зоне! — воскликнула Ранма, бросаясь вслед катящемуся рыцарю, чьи неловкие попытки затормозиться лишь длили кувыркание по сравнительно пологому склону. — Помнишь, я ногу чуть не сломал? — Она подлетела к нему, и от души добавила голой пяткой, придав новое ускорение.

— И что дальше? — задала отнюдь не риторический вопрос Марс. — Вы ему хоть какой-то урон наносите?

— Не думаю, — самокритично заметила Ранма. — На доспехах вон ни царапины. Но пока мы его валяем, он дезориентирован и не сможет горы сносить.

— _Наверно_·не сможет, — мрачно поправила её Аканэ, в свою очередь пиная рыцаря. — Но это пат. Мы ничего не можем ему сделать... — Между ногами барахтающегося рыцаря попал валун, и брызнул осколками щебня словно угодил в камнедробилку. Рыцарь даже не заметил сопротивления. Аканэ с хаком швырнула в него другим валуном, отскочившим от шлема противника отправив того лететь вверх тормашками. — А он не может подняться на ноги, — закончила она на оптимистичной ноте.

Рыцарь, между тем, опробовал новую тактику: растопырил в стороны руки и ноги и попытался так шагать, словно косолапая черепаха. Опрокинуть его, казалось, непросто, но Ранма поддела за ногу, перекувырнула через голову и отправила дальше скользить на спине.

— Осторожно, он начинает приспосабливаться! — предупредила она.

Следующим пунктом рыцарь попытался использовать свою чудовищную силу: ударил локтем об землю, отдачей его перекатило на живот, затем с силой оттолкнулся ладонями от земли, подбросив себя в стоячее положение. Он бы дальше завалился на спину, не рассчитав силы толчка, но дополнительно толкнулся ногами, взлетев в воздух. На целый метр. С грацией пьяного бревна.

Аканэ проводила его суматошно кувыркающуюся фигуру критическим взглядом из под приопущенных век. Странный рыцарь приземлился на голову, умудрился покатиться колесом, отскакивая от склона то руками то ногами - и так несколько оборотов пока не извернулся и не остановился, пропахав забралом камни.

Марс превратилась обратно в Рей, выхватила из-за пазухи бумажную полоску с четырьмя витиеватыми иероглифами «злой дух, изыди», подбежала к противнику и прихлопнула печать ему на спину. Обманчиво безобидный клочок бумаги был способен остановить почти любого врага, парализуя слабых на месте а у сильных спутывая магию, заставляя заклинания сбоить и отказывать.

Печать соскользнула на землю листком обычной бумаги, лишившись всех мистических сил, а Рей с трудом увернулась от руки барахтающегося рыцаря. После чего сочла благоразумным поспешно отступить.

— Говорю же, гасит все проявления ки! — крикнула Ранма, в очередной раз опрокидывая противника. — Зараза, всё бесполезно!

— Не совсем! — возразила Меркури, не отрывавшаяся всё это время от компьютера, по закрывавшему её лицо визору бежали строчки и графики. — Юпитер, атакуй его, пожалуйста, магией!

— Поберегись! — крикнула Юпитер паре бойцов-рукопашников. — Сьюприм Сандер!

Молния ударила в рыцаря, оборвавшись за метр от него как обрезанная.

— Точно! — радостно воскликнула Меркури. — Теперь достоверно можно сказать, чем бы ни был его неизвестный фактор, особой энергией или несовместимой с нашим миром магией - наши заряды не исчезают напрасно! Они взаимно нейтрализуются с ним!

— А пояснить для простых смертных? — пробурчала стоявшая поблизости Минако.

— Чего тут непонятного! — крикнула Ранма оттуда, где валяла рыцаря. — Гашение ки и магии не даётся ему даром, он расходует свою энергию! Мы можем победить!

— Именно! — подтвердила Меркури. — Даже когда Ранко бьёт его и её ки исчезает, его икс-фактор уменьшается!.. — Её радость слегка приумеркла. — Точнее, скорость зарядки несколько падает.

— Икс-фактор? — переспросила Минако.

— Ну, надо же как-то это явление назвать, — смутилась Меркури.

— Стойте! — насторожилась Ранма. — Какая ещё скорость зарядки?

— Его икс-фактор экспоненциально растёт, — пояснила Меркури. — Со скоростью ноль восемь процента в секунду от текущего уровня. И увеличился с момента появления... — Она застучала клавишами. — В два и четыре десятых раза.

— И ты нам только сейчас это говоришь! — взорвалась Рей.

— Мне только сейчас удалось понять смысл получаемых данных, — почти что оскорбилась Меркури. — И только изобретя новый способ фильтрации. Его же невозможно сканировать напрямую, все данные, что у меня есть - это на самом деле искажения и нестыковки в данных сканирования разными методами!

— Все слышали? — Ранма захрустела костяшками. — Ребята, огонь! Пока он ещё в десять раз сильнее не зарядился! — Нептун запустила свой могучий заряд, обрушившийся на врага чтобы беззвучно ичезнуть. — Ну, как?

— Икс-фактор упал на ноль три процента! — объявила Меркури.

— При том, что растёт на ноль восемь в секунду? — воскликнула Аканэ. Она очередной раз пнула рыцаря, опрокидывая его, и отскочила в сторону, видя, что Сэйлор Мун нацеливает на противника свой скипетр.

— Мун... Спайрал... Харт... Эйк! — пока та раскочегаривалась, рыцарь почти успел подняться на ноги. Всё таки, две секунды - это непозволительно долго для запуска техники, пусть даже и завершающей.

Сокрушающий луч очищающей магии ударил из жезла. Внутри удерживающего поля, очерченного спиралями золотых полумесяцев, трепетали и бились упругие розовые сердечки, толкаясь и тесня друг друга в стремлении к цели словно сердитые лепестки роз. Так велика была сила этой техники, что обычная йома умирала, успев видеть лишь первое сердечко несущееся на неё с неотвратимой быстротой.

Вблизи рыцаря удерживающее поле сдало первым, спирали полумесяцев расплетались, рассыпаясь золотыми искрами, и огромные розовые сердечки хлестали в разные стороны, словно струя из шланга бьющая об стену, обретая на мгновение свободу лишь чтобы лопнуть крохотными сердечками, тающими в воздухе словно искры. Сэйлор Мун, однако, не сдавалась, уперев покрепче отставленную ногу и наддав с решительным выражением бойцовского хомячка. Луч магии продолжал бить в никуда.

— Силы уравновесились! — объявила Меркури. — Икс-фактор больше не растёт!

— Да сколько же ему надо! — крикнула Ранма, выхватывая из воздуха свой хенсин-жезл. — Это же монстр какой-то! Сол стеллар пава, Мейк-ап! — Превратившись в Сол, она скомандовала: — Превращайтесь все! Аканэ, твои сэйлор-техники самые слабые, сбивай его камнями! Остальные - изо всех сил! Наддали! Стеллар джет! — Кручёный поток ослепительного света вырвался из её вытянутых рук. Теперь в рыцаря било два луча сокрушительной магии.

Сэйлор Мун закусила губу, кряхтя от натуги, но держала луч. Остальные превратились, кто успел вернуться в гражданские формы, и начали выкладываться по полной. Воздух вокруг противника рвался от избытка магической энергии, стремительно утекающей в никуда. Ирис один за другим метала валуны, сбивавшие рыцаря с ног.

— Икс-фактор уменьшился на двадцать процентов! — напряжённо объявила Меркури.

Сэйлор-воительницы начали уставать. Сэйлор Мун припала на одно колено, по лицу её градом катился пот и луч она держала уже на одном упрямстве.

— Так не пойдёт! — крикнула Сол. — У меня ещё уйма сил, а в эту технику больше не лезет! Все назад, я попробую жахнуть всё разом!

— Не смей! — в ужасе крикнула Ирис. — Убить себя хочешь?

— Слишком опасно! — поддакнула Меркури. — Та твоя техника частично...

— Нет выбора! — оборвала её Сол, гася свой луч. — Сэйлор Мун не продержится столько! Останусь один со своей Стеллар Джет - и всё, ситуация патовая и нам крышка! — Она свела руки в знаке тигра, её начала откутывать лучистая огненная аура, заставляя щуриться и прикрывать глаза.

Ирис скрипя зубами отступила вслед за остальными. Только Мун осталась где была, продолжая упорно держать луч.

— Аматерасу... — с трепетом в голосе прошептала Сол, широко раскидывая руки. Ничто так не страшило Ранму как эта техника, от которой веяло пропастью небытия. Ошибись самую малость, переборщи чуток - и обретёшь красивое надгробие над пустой могилой и вечную память в сердцах товарищей.

Слепящий факел солнечной плазмы вспыхнул там, где стояла Сол, стремительно расширяясь пока не коснулся рыцаря. И в этот момент техника пошла вразнос. Удерживающий его барьер лопнул, слепящее пламя вырвалось на свободу, встав стеной до небес, поглотив рыцаря и скрыв его из вида, потом вспухло хлынув на окрестные склоны словно огненная лавина, захлестнув панически удирающих девушек, мгновенно испаряя покрывший горы снег и плавя камни.

— Х-хорошо, что мы ог-гнеупорные, — с нервным смешком заметила Венера, распрямляясь и отнимая прикрывавшие лицо трясущиеся руки.

— Дурак! Идиот безмозглый! — вызверилась сквозь слёзы ужаса Ирис, заполошно кидаясь к смутно видимой сквозь клубы пара фигурке, недвижимо раскинувшейся на раскалённой докрасна земле.

— Что случилось? — спросила у Меркури Юпитер. Воздух был наполнен паром и какой-то непонятной, химической вонью - но это было не от кучи тёплой одежды, дымно чадившей, догорая, под скалой. Та воняла совсем по другому.

— Техника отказала частично, — рассеянно пояснила Меркури, поглощённая сканированием. — Та часть, что призывает солнечное пламя, сработала, а та, что придаёт форму - нет. Оба барьера, и внешний и внутренний, оказались нарушены когда внешний вошёл в соприкосновение с зоной икс-фактора.

— Так она поразила саму себя? — в ужасе воскликнула Венера, вспоминая как работала коронная техника Сол: крохотный пузырь безопасного пространства в самом сердце испепеляющего пламени.

— Не бойся, — поспешила успокоить её Меркури. — Мы способны выжить почти три секунды в верхних слоях солнца. Сол оборвала свою технику быстрее.

Ирис, между тем, подбежала к супругу, страшась худшего. Подхватив недвижимую девушку с раскалённой земли, она прихлопнула горящий конец ленты заднего банта, и потащила рыжую прочь, отчаянно прислушиваясь бьётся ли сердце.

Сол содрогнулась, и захрипела, кашляя. У Ирис аж слёзы от счастья пошли: «Дурак ты мой родной,» с нежностью прошептала она, полностью позабыв в этот момент и про битву и про врага.

— Где... враг?.. — выдавила вымотанная Сэйлор Мун, подбредая к Меркури. — Нам... удалось?

— Нет! — крикнула та. — Икс-фактор - шестьдесят процентов от максимально зафиксированного уровня, и растёт! — Она указала куда-то в скрытое клубами пара небо. — Там! Высота примерно сто метров, завис неподвижно!

— Какую, интересно, часть заряда, — мрачно спросила Марс, терзаемая нехорошими предчувствиями — он потратил чтобы снести те горы?

— Примерно три процента, — не менее мрачно ответила Меркури, прогоняя через анализ записи начала битвы.

Убедившись, что оглушённая Сол начинает приходить в себя, Ирис взяла небольшой камушек - килограмм на двадцать - и сосредоточилась, направив свои чувства вверх. Ей не потребовалось много времени чтобы ощутить слепое пятно, после чего она с звучным хаканьем метнула булыжник.

— Начал хаотически двигаться! — воскликнула Меркури. — Снижается! Падает?..

Кувыркающийся рыцарь внезапно возник из парящего марева, грянулся об землю, подскочил несколько раз, и покатился прямо на Сэйлор Мун. Та отпрянула, панически айкнув, шлёпнулась на спину, и в последний момент ногами остановила летящего на неё противника, оставшись при этом босиком. После чего дала дёру словно вспугнутый заяц, где бегом а где на четвереньках, непрерывно восклицая "Ай, больно!".

— Это просто бред какой-то, — пробурчала Сол, ощупывая себя и осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. — Сверхсильный, неуязвимый - и при этом сбивается простым камнем.

— Скажи спасибо, что вообще сбивается! — сердито осадила её Ирис, подыскивая валун посподручнее чтобы продолжить привычную уже процедуру.

— Семьдесят! — в отчаянии воскликнула Меркури. — И что-то в зоне вокруг него изменилось!

Рыцарь начал подниматься на ноги. Ирис метнула валун. Огромная каменюга с треском отрикошетила от невидимого барьера, отшибленная обратно с утроенной силой, и им пришлось уворачиваться. Валун ударил в склон горы выше них словно снаряд, с грохотом, облаком пыли и летящими осколками.

Рыцарь снова развернул невесть откуда взявшиеся рейки с двигателями, и начал подниматься в воздух.

— Проклятье! — Сол заскрипела зубами, через силу вызывая заряд плазмы. Её магический дар был контужен откатом от нарушенной коронной техники, даже простое движение магии отзывалось саднящей болью в душе. — Солар блейз! — Испепеляющий шар полетел в поднимающегося рыцаря словно дробина в слона.

Марс, Юпитер, Венера, Нептун - все последовали её примеру, атакуя из последних сил. Жалкая тень былой канонады угасла о зловеще поднимающийся в небо силуэт. Измотанные воины в матросках ударили ещё раз. И ещё. Сил больше не осталось.

— Семьдесят пять и растёт, — убитым голосом доложила Меркури. В полстоне метров ниже по склону Сэйлор Мун, тяжело дыша, провожала взглядом поднимающегося врага. Её скипетр давно исчез туда, откуда появлялся. Сил у неё тоже не было.

— Хотару-чан! — все обернулись на отчаянный возглас Нептун. Сатурн, с алебардой в руке, выходила вперёд. Её начинало окутывать лиловое сияние, волосы развевал призрачный ветер. В костюме произошли зловещие изменения. Стандартные наплечники преобразились в нечто, напоминающее цветочные лепестки. Но самым бросающимся в глаза был многолучевой кристалл, блестевший в её банте словно колючий кристаллический ёж. — Не делай этого, Хотару-чан! — без надежды взмолилась Нептун.

— Что... В чём дело? — выдавила Сол, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Она пробудила свою истинную силу... — прерывающимся от безнадёжного отчаяния голосом ответила Нептун — И если ударит, её жизнь... — Она закрыла глаза, стиснув веки, из под которых сочились слёзы. Лицо её исказила гримаса горя. Плуто, потом Уранус. И вот теперь последняя из их семьи, их дочь. Боль потерь стала превыше её сил, и зеленовласая сэйлор-воительница скрючилась на камнях, тихо воя, слепая ко всему вокруг.

Зловещий рыцарь заговорил во второй раз:

— Ангел судного дня? Надеетесь, что этого хватит чтобы изгнать меня? — Он скрестил руки и завис неподвижно, лишь слегка покачиваясь на плазменных струях. — Посмотрим.

— Зарразааа! — прорычала Сол, пытаясь через боль вызывать свой плазменный луч. Между её руками собрался крохотный подрагивающий огонёк, померцал и развеялся. — Ну хоть бы ещё минуту оклематься! — Она оглянулась на Сатурн, взявшую алебарду наизготовку. Самоубийственная коронная техника, дар и проклятие одновременно - у него самого был такой. Сол остро сочувствовала девочке. Вид раздавленной горем Нептун заставлял ещё отчаяннее искать выход. Должно же быть ну хоть что-нибудь...

И тут её озарило.

— Стой! Куда! — в панике воскликнула Ирис когда Сол вдруг окуталась слепящей аурой, бросаясь к Сатурн уже замахнувшейся алебардой. Сэйлор-воина смерти и возрождения окутывала собственная аура, лиловая и приводящая в трепет. Сол успела в последний момент ухватить ту за плечо, и ауры ярко вспыхнули, соприкасаясь.

Мгновение спустя Сатурн выпустила лавину разрушительной энергии, лиловой молнией сорвавшуюся с лезвия алебарды.

Мир дрогнул, воины в матросках на мгновение замерли, парализованные близостью пронёсшегося мимо них заряда распада и разрушения, самой сущности смерти. Сатурн и Сол повалились как подкошенные. Сатурн еле дышала, бледная до синевы, опустошённая и лишившаяся сознания, но живая. Сол шипела, корчась от нестерпимой боли и харкая кровью.

— Что ты сделал? — спросила, подбегая, охваченная беспокойством Ирис. И услышала в ответ слова, заставившие её содрогнуться в отчаянии:

— Всё таки недостаточно, — прокомментировал рыцарь, висящий где и был, всё в той же позе.

— Сорок три процента и растёт, — со всхлипом отчаяния доложила Меркури. Потом убрала компьютер, выключила визор. — Вот и всё, да? — Она подняла взгляд на врага, вызывая свои нерастраченные резервы. — Меркури Аква Рапсоди! — Она выхватила из воздуха ледяную арфу. Потоки ледяной воды устремились вверх, возникнув из ниоткуда и уйдя в никуда. Юпитер ударила последний раз, жалкими остатками своих сил. Никто уже не мог двигаться, лишь Ирис, рыча от ярости, посылала во врага один ки-заряд за другим, угасавшие точно так же как магические. Меркури поддерживала её, сколько могла, пока не выдохлась, упав без сил на колени.

— И это всё? — осведомился рыцарь, поводя головой туда-сюда. В его голосе по прежнему не было и следа эмоций, резким контрастом со смыслом его слов. — Весьма, весьма прискорбно. — Он начал снижаться.

— Я тебе покажу "прискорбно"! — заорала Ирис. — Громовой молот! — Она тоже начинала уставать, даже сэйлор-регенерация не справлялась с бешеным расходом Ки. — Громовой молот!.. нна, получи! Громовой молот!

— Не позволю... — прошептала Сэйлор Мун, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги. Она сделала несколько шагов, больше не замечая острых камней, впивавшихся в босые ноги. — Мы все вернёмся домой. — Бальное платье прокатилось волной, замещая сейфуку. — И все вместе закончим школу... — Свет вспыхнул в её сведённых лодочкой ладонях, собираясь в небольшой, с голубиное яйцо, многогранный кристалл. — И будем есть мороженое и дурачиться... — Свет полыхнул, набирая силу, напитывая её сиянием. — И вы все будете гостями на моей свадьбе... — Волосы обратились из светлых в серебряные, мгновенно отросли закрыв лысину и сами свернулись в одангу. — Молю тебя, Серебряный Кристалл...

Рыцарь развернулся так резко, что чуть опять не упал. Вся его поза изменилась из надменно-раздражённой в иллюстрацию потрясения.

— Исказитель реальности? — Его голос был всё таким же ровным. — Постойте, так нельзя. Это слишком опасно. Несовместимые континуумы могут...

Луч чистейшего серебряного света потёк словно река, омыл рыцаря... Неодолимая сила величайшего в галактике магического фокуса встретила несокрушимое препятствие чуждой метафизики. Две фундаментальные силы, взаимоисключающие существование друг друга, вошли в соприкосновение.

Пространство-время подобных шуток не оценило, лопнув под напором невозможных противоречий.

Небо треснуло, дробясь на осколки словно разбитое зеркало. Земля ушла из под ног. Всё вокруг захлестнул слепящий свет и слепящая тьма. Давешний механический голос Ас разнёсся подобно трубному гласу, дёргаясь и заикаясь, пытаясь о чём-то предупредить, сообщая о каких-то сбоях, но в конце концов застрял на повторяющемся «Ошибка!.. Ошибка!.. Ошибка!..» - последнее, что они слышали прежде чем провалиться в гасящую сознание чёрную воронку.

Лишь загадочный рыцарь продолжал висеть в безвремянном ничто, оставшись на месте когда порвавшиеся пространство и время ушли у него из под ног. Только строчки кода, державшего его вселенную, изредка проносились мимо.

— Это... всё усложняет, — заключил он, машинально почёсывая закованными в броню пальцами затылок шлема.

(シーンブレイク)

06 января 2011, последняя редакция - 24 марта 2012.


	11. Попали

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Часть вторая,  
Погружение в неизвестность.**

_Приключение, конечно, но все равно — рутина. Скука. (...) Метеоритная атака, лучевая атака, авария при посадке. Авария при посадке, метеоритная атака, лучевая атака... Приключения тела._

_Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие, "Обитаемый остров"_

**Глава 11,  
Попали.**

В сознание Аканэ привели дрожь земли и низкий, протяжный рокот. Землетрясение! Она суматошно вскинулась, ещё не до конца понимая, кто она, где она... Сознание возвращалось медленно, тягуче, словно мозги ей выжали а потом повесили сушиться на солнышке. Она зажмурилась, попыталась проморгаться от слепящей пелены в глазах, неловко приподнявшись на локте и потерев глаза тыльной стороной непослушной руки. Здесь было ярко и холодно... Или жарко? И то, и другое вместе? Что это за странное место? Как она попала сюда? Вроде, была слепящая вспышка?..

Воспоминание о битве заставило её рывком вскочить... Точнее попытаться. Координация ещё не вернулась, и она завалилась на бок. Во всём теле чувствовался какой-то неприятный озноб, словно во время болезни. Последним, что она помнила, была Усаги... Нет, Принцесса Серенити, обрушившая на врага свою невероятную силу... Они победили? Или?..

Осознание того, что лежит голая на холодных и мокрых камнях, обрушилось как ведро ледяной воды. Каким бы мутным ни было сознание, но она помнила судьбу запасного комплекта зимней одежды, притащенной как раз на такой вот случай но сгоревшей дотла. Аканэ в панике вскочила на ноги, упала, поднялась на четвереньки... И замерла в недоумении. Глаза постепенно привыкали к свету, явив знакомую картину: заснеженные вершины хребта, чёрная пирамида в центральном секторе оставленной Сатан V-образной расселины... Зелёное море позади всего этого... Что-то в этой картине было ужасно неправильно. И почему так пекло спину? Она ещё раз попыталась подняться на ноги, медленно, осторожно. После пары попыток это удалось, и она стояла, пошатываясь словно пьяная, в полном остолбенении озираясь вокруг.

Заснеженный склон хребта тянулся вправо и влево на несколько сот метров, обрываясь словно обрезанный - а дальше, сколько хватало глаз, тянулось зелёное. Она пару раз чуть не упала, пока чувство равновесия не вернулось, и тогда она поняла, что в этой картине было так неправильно. Склон больше не был склоном, он стал горизонталью! Аканэ закрутила головой, озираясь. Похоже, склон хребта от вершин примерно до подножия, выкорчевало вместе с ней, и вышвырнуло где-то посреди затянутых лесом холмов. Земля под ногами снова ощутимо дрогнула, и на краю бывшего склона взметнулся столб пыли. Потом волной накатил тягучий рокот. Всё ещё не отойдя от остолбенения, Аканэ повела плечами и уставилась в яркое голубое небо, прикрыв глаза ладонью от жарившего в зените тропического солнца. Так и есть. Их вместе с куском гор... Их!

— Ранмаааа! Ребята!

В панике она заозиралась вокруг, отыскивая глазами товарищей. Не нашла никого, её сердце дрогнуло... Потом муть ушла, наконец, из разума, и она заметила неподалёку нагое девичье тело с гривой рыжих волос, лежащее в окружении каких-то тряпок.

— Ранма‼！ — Аканэ кинулась к нему, ещё нетвёрдо держась на ногах, не помня как подбежала и упала рядом на колени, нащупывая пульс... Живой?.. Живой‼！ Роняя слёзы облегчения, она затормошила, и Ранма наконец нечленораздельно замычала, осоловело промаргиваясь.

— Нхх... Что...

— Ты как, в порядке? Радость то какая! Живой!

— Аканэ? — в глазах рыжей постепенно появилось узнавание. — Что со мной... И почему ты голая?.. И... — Она подняла взгляд к солнцу в зените, зажмурилась, и неловко прикрыла глаза рукой. — И почему я его не чувствую?

— Кого?

— Солнца... — Ранма нахмурила лоб, потом потёрла виски. — Как будто все мои магические чувства заглохли.

Аканэ прислушалась к себе и вдруг поняла, что с ней то же самое. Словно часть её способности видеть и чувствовать исчезла.

— Это наверно такая же антимагическая зона как в Токио... Слушай, нас вместе с целой горой перенесло куда-то в тропики, надо найти остальных!

— Остальных? — рыжая встрепенулась, окончательно стряхивая оцепенение. — Точно. Принцесса, ребята... — Она в первый раз как следует огляделась вокруг. — Это что за хрень?.. — Она на мгновение замерла, ошарашенная. — И правда перенесло... — Потом её взор вдруг озарился радостью: — Эй! Это же моя рубашка! Которая ещё в Токио пропала! — Она подхватила с земли красную китайскую рубаху и шустро напялила. — И трусы! И штаны тоже! И мой хенсин-жезл?..

Аканэ нашла, наконец, минутку отвлечься от беспокойства о суженом, и разглядела, что это были за тряпки: та одежда, что они носили до превращения, всё же вернулась, хоть и разбросанная где попало. Оосознав, наконец, что расхаживает в чём мать родила, она смутилась, суматошно кинувшись к тому месту, где очнулась. И с облегчением нашла всю свою одежду раскиданной вокруг, даже зимнюю парку с тёплыми штанами и сапогами. И её хенсин-жезл лежал рядом, инертный и безответный, но невредимый, как и коммуникатор - такой же, увы, безответный. Аканэ стремительно оделась, сетуя про себя, что мини-юбка с дизайнерской блузкой - не лучший наряд для спасательной операции в дикой местности. Но выбирать не приходилось. Не одеваться же в облачение полярника: хоть от камней под ногами несло впитанным холодом, солнце жарило безжалостно. Подумав, она напялила тёплые сапоги: ходить босиком по студёному камню как-то не хотелось.

Спешно прочесав окрестности, нашли Ами, точно так же лежащую без сознания посреди раскиданной одежды. Только тут ещё был компьютер Меркури, и куча всяких мелких приборов из которых опознали лишь видеокамеру. Предположив, что Меркури хранила это всё в подпространственном кармане, Ранма старательно отвернулась, и поспешила прочёсывать дальше, оставив Аканэ одевать не приходящую в сознание девушку.

Но больше они никого не нашли. А нашли кое-какие аномалии, наводившие на грустные мысли. Пять врезанных в бывший склон хребта небольших кусков чуждого ландшафта, от ямы с древесными ветвями до мини-болота. Примерно там, где они последний раз видели остальных боевых товарищей. И огромный круг высокой - в полтора их роста - травы, с половиной какого-то баобаба с краю, окружённый кольцами трещин и дроблёного камня. Там, где была Принцесса.

— Тут и гадать не надо, — мрачно сказала Ранма, пиная кучу сыпучего песка. — Их всех раскидало кого куда. И никакой зацепки как их оттуда вытаскивать.

— Может, Ами догадается? — предположила Аканэ. — Интересно, где мы конкретно? Надеюсь, ещё на Земле? Или?..

Первый же пролетевший птеродактиль сказал, что «или».

О непобедимом рыцаре, не сговариваясь, молчали. Но сам факт его существования висел как камень над душой. Если уцелел, если вернётся - противопоставить ему будет нечего. Оставив Аканэ сидеть с Ами, ожидая, пока та очнётся, Ранма отправилась обойти край их «острова», поискать укрытие. Ничего полезного там не нашлось, чужеродный ландшафт кончался обрывом, где-то в полсотни метров в среднем, под которым зеленело море джунглей, раскинувшееся до затянутого влажной дымкой горизонта. Спускаться она не рискнула: край обрыва постоянно обваливался то тут то там, отдаваясь небольшими землетрясениями. Попадёшь под такую лавину - и не факт, что сам Рёга откопает. Обваливалось мощно. Похоже, весь скальный массив растрескался от встряски при переносе, и больше не представлял монолитного целого.

Вовремя отпрянув от края когда под ногами поползли трещины, Ранма вернулась к центру, отряхивая с одежды пыль, осевшую от выметнувшегося из лавины облака. Нырнуть в джунгли всегда успеется, решила она. Но лучше это оставить на крайний случай. Снег, оставшийся там, куда не достала пошедшая вразнос техника Сан, начинал уже подтаивать на жарком солнце, наклёвывались ручейки. Обшарив весь «остров», Ранма не нашла ничего примечательного, только оставшийся в наследство от Минако автомат без магазина с разбитым прикладом. К пирамиде она предпочла не соваться, оставив на потом, когда Ами очнётся.

В напряжённом ожидании прошло где-то полчаса: холодная вода действия не возымела, а они не желали прибегать к более радикальным методам. Ранма заплела волосы обратно в косичку. Враг не вернулся, и обе спасительницы немного расслабились, хоть бдительности и не теряли. Наконец Ами пришла в сознание. Они быстро ввели её в курс дела, надеясь, что придумает, как выручить пропавших товарищей. Первым делом Ами взялась за компьютер Меркури, но тот, построенный на маго-технологии, опять отказался работать. С возрастающей досадой она перебрала все приборы, но те или оказались сгоревшими, или были бесполезны для решения их проблемы.

Осмотрев включения чуждого ландшафта, она помрачнела.

— Если мне потребовалось столько времени чтобы прийти в сознание... — Она угрюмо расковыряла палкой жижу из грязи и плавучих растений, обнаружив под сравнительно тонким слоем мутную воду. — Многие могли уже погибнуть... Или стать жертвой хищников... — Её голос дрогнул. — Я опять всех подвожу, да?

— Не трясись так, — подбодрила Ранма. — Наши - девчата бывалые, так просто не возьмёшь. Давай лучше пирамиду исследуем. Может, там что полезное найдём?

(シーンブレイク)

Минако пришла в сознание, барахтаясь в вонючем и липком. И с тошнотворным, леденящим ужасом поняла, что её нагое тело обвивает, сдавливая, что-то длинное и извивающееся‼！ Оглушительный визг страха и ярости вспугнул каждую птицу на километры вокруг. Отчаянная блондинка забилась как одержимая, потом вцепилась зубами в поганое щупальце, рыча и мотая головой словно бульдог.

Гигантский удав в панике уплыл прочь, душевно травмированный на весь остаток жизни. Больше он ни на что даже отдалённо похожее охотиться не будет! Крокодилы, в конце концов, безопаснее.

Минако судорожно глотала воздух, вцепившись в ветви возвышающегося над болотом дерева. Дерева с гладким, скользким, без единой ветки стволом. Уходящим вниз метров на десять.

— Интересно, как я сюда залезла? — вслух спросила она. — И где вообще все?

(シーンブレイク)

— Да не волнуйся ты так за них! — в который раз увещевала Ами Ранма. — Справятся, ничего с ними не случится! Давай лучше ещё раз проверим, может тут какая скрытая дверь есть...

Чёрная пирамида оказалась очередным тупиком и полным разочарованием. А ведь с какой надеждой они приближались к остроконечной громаде, в треть Токийской башни высотой, покоящейся на слегка возвышающейся подушке дроблёного камня. Увы, за скромной - с хорошие ворота размером - аркой входа их ждал лишь пустой зал. Нет, идеальное зеркало пола отражающееся в многогранном зеркальном куполе потолка создавало замечательный калейдоскопический эффект - до такой степени, что они даже не поняли поначалу, куда попали. Но новизна быстро прошла, а пустой зал остался. Круглый, многократно меньше площадью чем основание пирамиды, и абсолютно бесполезный для единственного, что им было нужно: вернуть товарищей.

— Нету тут ничего, — с терпеливым вздохом ответила Ами, выстукивая одно из плоских зеркал, какими заканчивались шесть из семи арок, прерывавших однообразие пятнадцатиметрового купола. — Ни малейшего отклика, сплошной монолит.

— Куда-то должны эти арки вести, — продолжала без особой надежды настаивать Ранма. Они уже раз третий или четвёртый возвращались к этому, расследование ходило кругами.

— Ну хочешь, на видеокамеру этот зал засниму, — в голосе Ами снова начала прорезываться плохо скрываемая досада. — Звуковые волны эти зеркала отражают, если что и проходит - то далеко за разрешающей способностью приборов. Свет - то же самое, на любой длине волны. Уязвимых точек тут нет, ты сам говорил.

Ранма была вынуждена согласиться. Куда бы ни вели эти проходы - а внутри пирамиды хватило бы места для дюжин залов подобных этому - открыть их не представлялось ни малейшей возможности. Из чего бы ни были сделаны зеркала - Ранме с Аканэ не удалось нанести ни малейшей царапины их совершенной, без единой помарки, поверхности. Для ки чувств мир на этой поверхности кончался словно за тонкой плёночкой зеркала простиралась бесконечная, безмолвная пустота. Прислушиваться к потокам ци находясь изнутри зала было бесполезно и неприятно до мурашек по хребту: общий эффект был духовным эквивалентом гробовой тишины глубокого склепа.

И в то же время, пирамида отнюдь не была мёртвым, пассивным объектом. В процессе переноса их скального массива, вертикаль сместилась градусов на тридцать. Титаническая конструкция развернулась как поплавок, и снова стояла идеально ровно, притворяясь инертной. Но кольцо щебня, намолотого движением подземной части, выдавало истинную природу вещей. Пирамида вполне могла оказаться звездолётом странного рыцаря, особенно если вспомнить что его броня тоже состояла из неуязвимых зеркал.

— Хоть подкапываться начинай, — в сердцах бросила Ранма. Это уже было хватанием за соломинки: никто из присутствующих не владел техниками рытья голыми руками в таком осыпающемся материале как щебень. Сокрушающая Точка тут была бесполезна.

— Ну что за свинство! — Ранма пнула неприступное зеркало. — Уйй... — Сделала она это со злости и зря, поскольку зеркальные поверхности гасили любое ки усиление в месте прикосновения, в результате чего с поверхностью соударялась разогнанная усиленными ки мышцами ничем не защищённая человеческая плоть. Отшибить руку или ногу ничего не стоило.

— Вряд ли это поможет, — сказала Ами, сама не заметив как превращается в Капитана Очевидность.

— Да знаю я, — пробурчала Ранма, потирая ушибленную руку. — Сидим как мухи в банке, ждём пока нас прихлопнут.

Ами снова достала свой компьютер, возобновив безуспешные попытки вернуть его к жизни. Машинка была номинально жива, но выдавала какую-то ошибку, связанную с магическими сенсорами. Она с досадой захлопнула живой но бесполезный прибор.

— Как я хочу просто открыть портал туда, где мои друзья! — Тихая девушка готова была головой об стенку биться от беспомощности.

«Невалидные координаты,» раскатился вдруг под сводом зеркального зала мелодичный механический голос, заставив всех троих вздрогнуть. «Повторите ввод через ваш личный портативный интерактор или произнесите голосовую формулу, предварив координаты вашей кодовой фразой.»

— Это... Это что?.. — В некотором испуге вопросила Аканэ, озираясь по сторонам.

— Точно! — Ранма щёлкнула пальцами. — Ами тоже угораздило стать этим, как его, ас-лордом! Слышь, Аканэ, и ты наверно тоже! Поэтому мы все трое и остались здесь вместе, когда остальных разбросало кого куда!

— Каким ещё Ас-лордом? — не поняла Аканэ.

— Ну, помнишь, мерзавец тот что говорил? — напомнила ей Ранма. — Система не удостаивает ответом никого кроме них! Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, Открыть портал в километре над нами!

«Ваша команда открыть портал отвергнута, — ответил механический голос. — Условие безопасности семь. Недопустимая близость к данному транспортному узлу.»

— Тогда... — Ранма не сдававлась, окрылённая успехом. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал в десяти километрах над нами!

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — обнадёжил механический голос. — Внимание, условие безопасности сорок три. Недопустимая разница в атмосферном давлении.»

— Идиот‼！ — заорала Аканэ, хватая Ами и бросаясь к выходу из пирамиды. — Нас же всех как пылесосом засосёт!

— Думаешь? — нервно спросила Ранма, озираясь.

Аканэ не успела, поток воздуха хлынул навстречу, плотный словно стена, снося её по гладкому полу... И тут же оборвался, проём входа затянула радужно переливающаяся плёнка, похожая мыльный пузырь.

«Задействованы предохранительные механизмы по протоколу сорок три,» равнодушно оповестил механический голос.

— Видишь? Всё же обошлось... — нервно выдавила Ранма, пятясь от надвигающейся, словно грозовая туча, жены. — Смотри, портал-то открылся! — Она указала на проём у себя за спиной, где за такой же радужной плёнкой виднелось тёмно-синее небо, далёкий горизонт, и плывущие где-то внизу облака. Аканэ фыркнула словно разъярённый бык, выпустив ярость облачками пара из ноздрей. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и она осторожно приблизилась к проёму, заглядывая вниз, но стараясь не коснуться переливчатой преграды. Глубоко внизу, ниже облаков, простиралось море джунглей, синее отсюда. Можно было даже рассмотреть край их каменного «острова».

— Видишь, главное удалось! — торжествующе заявила Ранма, пробуя пальцем переливчатую преграду, упруго пружинившую в ответ. — Теперь Ами вмиг эту систему раскусит... Да, Ами? — Она обернулась к той, отвлёкшись, и успела лишь айкнуть когда переливчатая завеса подалась под её пальцем, скакнув по руке до запястья. Разница в атмосферном давлении сделала всё остальное, дёрнув рыжую за руку, от чего она позорнейшим образом потеряла равновесие. Когда её тело коснулось завесы, её вышибло вон словно пробку.

— Ранма-кун! — ахнула Ами.

— Не бойся, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Ки здесь работает, ничего с ним не случится. Пусть в следущий раз думает!

— Заррааазааа, — проворчала Ранма, прикрывая глаза рукой от ледяного ветра. — Это же надо было так облажаться! — Она перевернулась на спину и раскинула руки, любуясь синим стратосферным небом. — Стыдоба-то какая... А теперь падать чёрт те сколько, да ещё внизу высмеют. — Она надулась, ёжась от холода. — И что самое обидное, за дело!

Падать просто так было скучно, и она снова перевернулась на живот, пытаясь разглядеть окрестности с высоты, невзирая на ледяной поток воздуха, грозивший сморозить веки. Ничего вокруг не было - ни гор на горизонте, ни моря, ни заметных рек - только монотонное, безбрежное море джунглей да блестящий нерастаявшим снегом каменный остров внизу, в форме грубого круга с чёрным зёрнышком пирамиды в самом центре.

Прошло немало времени пока она, наконец, пролетела сквозь слой облаков.

(シーンブレイク)

Сидеть на тонких ветвях было неудобно, всякие кровососущие насекомые тоже скучать не давали, а отмахиваться вися на дереве не очень получалось. Ну, хоть спину прикрывало, прилипнув, то жуткое месиво в которое превратились её длинные, до пояса, волосы. Минако с сожалением отказалась от идеи заплести их в косу, пока не зацепились за что-нибудь: для этого нужны были две свободных руки и более надёжная жёрдочка.

Оглядываясь вокруг, она наконец заметила внизу свою парку, притопленную в месиво гниющих растений их с удавом барахтанием. Парка обещала хотя бы частичное спасение от назойливо кусающих комаров, и Минако стала примериваться, как бы спуститься. Прыгать на десять метров в болото неизвестной глубины не хотелось. Да и кто знает, какие коряги там могут под поверхностью скрываться?

Планы спуститься перечеркнула гребнистая спина, лениво прорезавшая ковёр плавучих растений недалеко от её древа.

— Лучше уж пусть меня комары живьём жрут, чем крокодил, — рассудила блондинка, энергично прихлопывая очередного кровососа. — Потерплю здесь, пока наши не придут на помощь... — Она помрачнела, вспомнив, сколько дней понадобилось Ами чтобы найти Сан с Аканэ и построить портал в мир Джедайта. — Да я тут околею на этом дереве, и крокодилам придётся довольствоваться моей иссохшей мумией!.. Стойте-ка, что это там блестит?

Почти скрытый листьями, внизу плавал хенсин-жезл. Минако тут же воспряла духом:

— Ха, вот и выход! Венере всякие крокодилы не страшны. Да и между деревьями можно как Тарзан на цепи перебираться! — Она начала осторожно спускаться, царапая руки и колени на грубой коре и едва не соскальзывая. Примерно на полпути она сорвалась таки, бултыхнулась в болото спиной вперёд, и еле всплыла, продираясь сквозь мешанину растений. Промаргиваясь от грязной болотной воды, она панически зашарила вокруг, нашла таки хенсин жезл, и усмехнулась приближающейся гребнистой спине: — Думал, завтрак подан? Сейчас увидишь, кто в этом болоте главный!

Слова превращения прозвучали пустыми, лишёнными силы. Хенсин жезл не отзывался, оказавшись мёртвой, безответной побрякушкой.

— Или нет...

Крокодил стремительно надвигался.

(シーンブレイク)

Самортизировав на взрыве выпущенного вниз Ки-заряда, слегка продрогшая Ранма без проблем завершила своё десятикилометровое падение, и с опаской заглянула в пирамиду. К её безмерному облегчению Аканэ была вместе с Ами всецело поглощена какой-то штукой, и высмеивать не собиралась. Ранма тихо приблизилась, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Нет, эта кнопка на самом деле возвращает назад. Уменьшает масштаб вот эта, — терпеливо объясняла Ами. — Они действуют похоже потому что твоим последним действием было приближение.

— Что это у вас такое? — осведомилась рыжая у девушек, склонившихся над непонятным предметом.

— Не отвлекай! — раздражённо отмахнулась Аканэ. — Так которая, говоришь, уменьшает?

Ранма заглянула ей через плечо. Штуковина оказалась гибридом медальона и чего-то вроде компьютера Меркури. Кругляш цвета латуни размером с ладонь, с массивной петлёй и не менее массивной цепочкой из крупных звеньев, был сейчас раскрыт, являя плотно набитую кнопками нижнюю половину, и зеленовато светящуюся верхнюю.

— Вот эта, — терпеливо повторила Ами, тыкая пальцем в латунную кнопку с филигранными, на грани видимости, чёрными иероглифами. — Тут даже надписано, «масштаб панорамы»

Аканэ вгляделась. — Да тут микроскоп нужен чтобы всё прочитать! Что я делать буду если на бегу понадобится?！.. Ладно, дальше.

— Вот эта вот, — продолжила Ами, тыкая в другую кнопку, — перемещение карты. Пропорционально масштабу, так что для свободного владения картой нужно уметь одновременно работать обоими модификаторами. — Она продемонстрировала, нажимая большие кнопки со стрелками, занимавшие края круга. Ранма успела разглядеть паутину тончайших чёрных линий, мелькающих на матово светящейся внутренней поверхности крышки, прежде чем раздражённая Аканэ отшибла её прочь, чтобы не висел над душой.

— И вот эта, самая важная, — закончила Ами. — Кнопка отмены, возвращает всё в исходное состояние. Очень важно помнить если заблудишься в функциях или нажмёшь не туда. Нажми достаточное число раз, и вернёшься в исходный режим.

— И подписана «отречение», со вздохом прокомментировала Аканэ, щурясь на еле различимые иероглифы. — Какой, интересно, шутник... Ладно, открывай!

Ами взяла медальон, и начала что-то стремительно набирать двумя пальцами, обращаясь ловко, как с компьютером Меркури.

— Да чё такое-то... — возникла Ранма, возвращаясь с места приземления.

— Тише, не мешай! — зашипела Аканэ.

Отыгрывается она так, что ли, изощрённо, вместо того, чтобы насмехаться в открытую? подумала Ранма.

Один из арочных проёмов засиял, с тихим хлопком открывшись куда-то в ярко освещённое место. Зеркальный зал сразу наполнился светом и жаром.

— Давай, пошли! — прикрикнула на рыжую Аканэ, принимая из рук Ами медальон. — Портал долго открытым не будет!

— Не волнуйся так, — попыталась успокоить её Ами. — У вас лимит полчаса.

— Вот именно! — не сбавляя напора, возразила Аканэ, спешно выходя в наполненный светом проём. — А не уложимся — застрянем навсегда отрезанные от своих. Р-р-ранма, ты идёшь или там к полу прирос?！

Рыжая поспешно выскочила за суженой в открытый невесть куда портал. Оказалось - в пустыню. Полную такого белого, искрящегося песка, что просто слепило. Ноги тут же начало припекать сквозь тонкие подошвы кун-фу тапочек. Впрочем, и не такое переживали. Ранма прикрыла глаза ладонью от палящего солнца, щурясь. Аканэ энергично карабкалась на белоснежный до рези в глазах бархан, поглядывая в медальон, и пытаясь тыкать какие-то там кнопки, отчего чуть не потеряла равновесие на сыпучем склоне.

— Ты куда? — задала наконец наболевший вопрос рыжая. Аканэ-то хорошо, в тёплых зимних сапогах пока ещё ноги пропечёт.

— Одна из наших - там, — Аканэ свирепо махнула в сторону вершины бархана, по габаритам больше напоминавшего небольшую горную гряду. — В пяти километрах. Не успеем за полчаса - останемся здесь навсегда! Чего неясного?

— Так вы нашли способ их обнаружить? — радостно воскликнула Ранма, бросаясь за ней вслед вверх по осыпающемуся, пьющему силы словно воду, песку. И тут же нарвалась на неприятный сюрприз: ки здесь... Ну не то, чтобы совсем не работала, но толку было чуть. Она вряд ли смогла бы прыгнуть выше двух метров, да и то на твёрдой поверхности. О взлетании на песчаную гору одним махом приходилось забыть.

Аканэ, не щадя себя, остервенело пёрла вверх по бесконечному склону. И догнать её оказалось непросто.

На гребень выкарабкались обе пыхтя. Пот не катил - высыхал, не успев появиться. Аканэ, не снижая темпа, бросилась бежать, резко ускорившись на пологом склоне, где даже песок был словно плотнее. Ранма задержалась, окидывая взглядом горизонт из под ладони козырьком и щурясь на несносно ярком свету. Ну, так и есть. Она бросилась догонять Аканэ, что опять удалось далеко не сразу.

— Влево забирай! — крикнула она. — Влево, говорю!

— Она там! — упрямо указала рукой Аканэ, не снижая темпа. — Я точно заметила!

— А следующая гряда ниже там! — Спорить на бегу изо всех сил было утомительно. — Меньше времени потеряем!

Аканэ удосужилась-таки вглядеться, на бегу прикрывая глаза от солнца. И молча взяла левее.

— Силы береги, — добавила рыжая. — Тут ки не работает.

— Знаю, не слепая. — сквозь зубы выдохнула Аканэ. Потом заглянула в медальон, и ещё наддала, задавая совсем уже выматывающий темп. — Время.

С этим поспорить было нечего. Если они застрянут в этой пустыне, то почти наверняка погибнут. Насколько Ранма разглядела с гребня, барханы тянулись до самого горизонта.

Достигли низины, где смыкались отроги соседних барханов. И снова вверх по сыпучему, уходящему из под ног склону. Аканэ отчаянно рвалась вперёд, пробуя и так и этак, и прямо вверх, и наискосок - всё выходило одинаково медленно. Но вот, наконец, вершина. Аканэ почти уже перевалила, когда песок под ногами поехал, сорвавшись небольшим оползнем, который потащил её вниз, перекатывая с боку на бок и пытаясь поглотить. Она вскрикнула, отчаянно забарахталась и выдернулась, вскочив на ноги и проехав вниз ещё метра три. Рыжая сочувственно поморщилась: прикасаться к раскалённому песку было просто больно, а жена не удосужилась сменить мини-юбку на что-нибудь более подходящее для пустыни. Теперь и в сапоги наверняка набилось, и вообще куда не надо.

Тихо ругнувшись вполголоса, Аканэ снова попёрла вперёд. Перевалили гребень на безопасном, уже обваленном участке - и понеслись вперёд, продолжая экстремальный забег под люто палящим солнцем. Пологий песчаный склон перешёл в волнистую равнину, потом в лабиринт мелких барханчиков, между которыми тоже приходилось лавировать, теряя время, или карабкаться на их невысокие, но такие же выматывающе-крутые склоны. Невзирая на все препятствия, до следующей гряды добрались быстро. Единой гряды здесь не было, оставалось просто описать зигзаг между загибающимися им навстречу концами соседних барханов. Девушки даже по песку бежали так, что не каждый спринтер по беговой дорожке сможет. Хотя стоило им это... Ранма про себя подумала, что сбавь темп на треть, да без висящей над душой необходимости спасти товарища - вышла бы вполне сносная тренировка на выносливость. А то ки-то, ки-это, сам не замечаешь, как начинаешь во всём полагаться на силу духа. А способов так глушить ки до сих пор никто не знал. Хмм, а это идея. Если та зона в Токио не рассосётся - можно там спецдодзё открыть. Для самых продвинутых, чтобы могли повторить азы.

Так миновали третью гряду, и четвёртую, и пятую. Одна боль в работающих на пределе мышцах уже свалила бы простого смертного. Дышали обе хрипло, надсадно, в горле пересохло напрочь. Солнце палило сверху, отдавало отражённым от белого песка жаром, ноги жгло сквозь обувь. Аканэ всё больше хмурилась, поглядывая на экранчик медальона. Впереди вставала шестая гряда - ровная, почти монолитная, без всяких седловин или понижений. Начали карабкаться. Аканэ рычала от злости, нещадно погоняя себя. Ранма не отставала, понимая: время выходит. Ещё возвращаться, с грузом. Песок равнодушно поглощал их усилия. Склон длился бесконечно.

Наконец, перевалили. Аканэ остановилась на мгновение, надсадно хрипя. Открыла медальон, стала что-то нажимать там, не попадая трясущимися от напряжения пальцами. Потом захлопнула медальон, издала радостный сип - говорить обе уже не могли - и ринулась вперёд с новыми силами, забирая вправо. Ранма поняла: добрались! Теперь хватать, и...

Аканэ запнулась, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие и растянувшись на раскалённом песке. Коротко прошипев, она вскочила на ноги, беспомощно глядя то вправо, то влево вдоль цепочки оплывших, бесформенных следов.

Ранма вгляделась, и махнула рукой налево. Аканэ прохрипела что-то неразборчивое, но нелицеприятное в адрес потерявшейся: след уводил ещё дальше! Ринулись как одержимые. Песок кончился, сменившись неровной равниной. Следы исчезли. Над тёмной, накалённой сильнее песка землёй стояло плотное марево, мутный от жары воздух и слона скрыл бы за сотню шагов. Спасательницы, не сговариваясь, разделились. Забрали в стороны, стараясь не теряться из вида. Расстояние было всего ничего, но видели друг друга как размытые, колышущиеся пятна. Отчаяние подступило, стискивая сердце: а если она упала и лежит? Среди неровностей и камней её во век не разглядеть!

Двигались медленно, вглядываясь до рези в глазах. Время уходило.

Аканэ кинулась направо с радостным сипом. Ранма кинулась за ней, но жена возникла из марева возвращающаяся, поникшая. Привиделось. Вернулись, насколько могли ориентироваться, на прежний маршрут. Решимость умереть, но не сдаться с каждой уходящей секундой превращалась в реальность, беспощадную как здешнее солнце.

Сошлись. Нетренированная девушка не могла столько пройти за то время, что они бежали от портала. Ранма хотела спросить, чего не определить положение заблудшей тем же способом, как его определили первый раз? Но увидела, с какой злостью бессилия Аканэ сжимает в кулаке медальон - и вовремя проглотила не успевшие сорваться слова. Не то, чтобы они могли сейчас внятно говорить, но всё же.

Побежали обратно, уже быстрее, разделившись на большее расстояние, так что еле угадывали положение друг друга. Ранма заметила сквозь марево какое-то шевеление. Почти отмахнулась: вокруг шевелилось всё. Душный, раскалённый воздух струился и колыхался, заставляя даже горизонт извиваться в медленном, тягучем танце.

И всё же она свернула проверить. Испытав несказанное облегчение когда разглядела фигурку в тёплой одежде, упрямо бредущую перпендикулярно к изначальному направлению следов. Рыжая быстро настигла её. Та шаталась, словно пьяная. Свисающие с одной стороны из под капюшона смоляные волосы до пояса казались седыми, припорошённые белой пылью. Ранма без лишних разговоров схватила Рей в охапку и помчалась обратно, кое-как сориентировавшись по висящему почти в зените солнцу. Спасаемая затрепыхалась было, но потом разглядела сведённое в гримасе напряжения лицо Ранмы, и позволила себе потерять сознание. Ранма лишь грюкнула недовольно: нести обмякшую девушку стало трудней. Она перекинула ту через плечо словно куль, и припустила изо всех сил. Вот и песок. Ноги вязли под двойным весом, пустыня не желала отпускать добычу. И где там Аканэ?

Аканэ вырвалась с укутанной маревом каменной плеши, потерявшая Ранму, дезориентированная и запутавшаяся в издевательски сложном механизме. В той пустыне, где они прятались от Джедайта, такого пекла не бывало даже в худшие полуденные часы. Прикосновение к собственным волосам грозило ожогами, тёмная блузка превратилась в инструмент пытки. Не то, чтобы открытым рукам и ногам приходилось легче. Она почти уже было свернула назад, в марево, искать Ранму, когда заметила рыжую с грузом через плечо, тяжело бегущую вверх по отлогому склону песчаной горы. Удалось! Хрипя и спотыкаясь, Аканэ кинулась вслед за ними.

Вниз Ранма просто ссыпалась. Она бы вообще катилась кувырком, если б не Рей. Свернуть что-нибудь бессознательной девушке не хотелось. И потом - снова выматывающий бег по песку. И снова кубарем вниз. Голова раскалилась, в глазах плыло, мышцы выли от боли. Сколько ещё гряд осталось? Она не заметила, когда Аканэ выхватила у неё Рей. Только бежать стало легче. Потом споткнулась об упавшую Аканэ. Подхватила Рей - и вперёд. Очень хотелось остановиться и помочь жене, но - время. Отойдёт, обязательно догонит. И точно, догнала. Прохрипев что-то, дёрнула за рукав. Ранма осоловело повела глазами, взор затягивала красная пелена. А, собственные следы. Надо держаться. Она взяла правее. Как долго тянется этот склон.

Аканэ открыла медальон. Бросила один взгляд. Издала хрип отчаяния, рухнув на колени, словно из неё выпустили дух.

Всё.

Ранма продолжала бежать. Отчасти от упрямства, отчасти просто из отупения. Вот и гребень. Она перевалила, плюхнувшись на задницу и поехав в куче песка. Чувствительную точку обожгло слитным прикосновением песка и накалившихся на солнце чёрных шёлковых штанов. Но это была такая мелочь. Портал у подножия песчаной горы смотрелся диковато, словно тёмное зеркало в форме сводчатой арки. Ами, стоящая одной ногой тут, другой ногой там, что-то кричала. Механический глас занудно предупреждал о чём-то. Рыжая сделала последний рывок, скользя в горячем, выдираясь словно из трясины и снова скользя. Как ввалился в портал, он не запомнил. Положил Рей - и обратно, за женой. Но Ами жестом остановила его. Аканэ уже съезжала вниз, перекатываясь и хрипло чертыхаясь. Пришла, значит, в чувство.

Как только коротковолосая девушка в неподобающей одежде ввалилась в проём, Ами убрала ногу. Портал мгновенно закрылся, проём превратился обратно в зеркало. В зале заметно потемнело.

Ранма с Аканэ рухнули на пол, шумно втягивая такой прохладный воздух. Ами что-то говорила, механический глас что-то нудел - это всё пролетело мимо них. Добрались! Спасли!

Осталось ещё пять.

О судьбе Уранус старались не думать. Если забытая в горячке боя Внешняя каким-то чудом выжила после того удара, если её не стёрло последовавшим катаклизмом - значит будет ждать их дома, на Земле. Точка её приземления, как всем хотелось надеяться, находилась на достаточном расстоянии _за_·краем перенёсшегося куска гор. Если же нет - значит тысячи тонн камня уже стали ей надгробием.

(シーンブレイク)

09 января 2012, последняя правка - 05 февраля 2012

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (1 ляпов)


	12. Утомлённые фансервисом

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**ВНИМАНИЕ!** Этот фик подвергся переписыванию задним числом. Всем начавшим читать его до выхода этой, 12-й, главы крайне рекомендую перечитать первую главу, в которую я, для вашего же удобства, напихал все ключевые изменения!

В связи с непростительными преступлениями против канона манги «Ранма ½» данный фанфик более не является сиквелом для "Туннельного зрения" Ребекки Хейнемен и "Тёмной луны" Артура Хансена. Поймите меня правильно, я ничего не имею против историй Хейнемен, но охвативший меня оголтелый пуризм не позволяет поступить по иному.

**Глава 12,  
Утомлённые фансервисом**

Ранма с Аканэ так и лежали на спине, хрипло с натугой дышали, и на внешние раздражители не реагировали. Вымотались полностью. Видя, что толку от них не добьёшься, Ами захлопотала, сначала проверив состояние Рей. У той явно был тепловой удар. Она вытерла со лба пот - как эти двое выдержали забег? Ей одного стояния на пороге хватило! - и стала спешно расстёгивать на Рей парку. Шапка пропала, и чёрные волосы беспорядочно разметались по зеркальному полу. Хорошо, подумала Ами. Пол выглядит стерильным - возможно, самая стерильная поверхность на этой планете. Под паркой на Рей ничего не оказалось, и Ами забеспокоилась про хенсин-жезл. Но времени даже на такой важный предмет не было. К превеликому счастью, она в спешке сборов не успела сбросить лабораторный халат. Синтетическая ткань, но всё же... Сбегав наружу, она намочила оба оторванных рукава в ближайшей луже талой воды, какие во множестве собрались между камнями: перестав быть склоном, горный склон утратил естественную для стекания форму.

Положив один компресс на лоб Рей, она отвлеклась протерев лица спасшим её девушкам. Обе так и лежали, глядя в потолок, их грудь вздымалась от натужного дыхания. Оставила им мокрую тряпку - и снова к Рей. Стянув мешающие охлаждению тёплые штаны с сапогами, она убедилась, что мико смогла таки сохранить два предмета помимо тёплой одежды: трусы и хенсин-жезл. Последний оказался запрятан в сапоге. Ами подложила ей под голову свёрнутую парку, прикрыла для приличия отодранной от халата полосой, и вложила хенсин-жезл ей в руку. И озабоченно нахмурилась. Дыхание стало ровнее, но... Она поправила компресс. Не нравилось ей заметное покраснение всей лицевой поверхности тела Рей. Для солнечного ожога рано, он так быстро не проявляется. Больше похоже, что та долго пролежала лицом вниз на нагретом солнцем песке.

Звуки высасываемой тряпки за спиной сменились каким-то барахтанием. Обернувшись, Ами обнаружила, что обе спасательницы на карачках ползут к выходу, шатаясь и поддерживая друг друга. Попыталась помочь, но обе активно отмахнулись.

— Мышцы дубняк, — хрипло объяснила Ранма. — Ничё, разработаем.

Обе ползущих кривились и морщились. Ами представила, как им должно быть сейчас больно, и ей поплохело. Но раз сказали, что справятся - лучше им не перечить. Она взяла медальон, чтобы не терять зря время а установить координаты следующей пропавшей. Подобное не должно повториться! Она обязана научиться наводить портал точнее.

Двое, между тем, доползли до ближайшей лужи, глубокой и ледяной. Окрестности огласились сёрбающими звуками жадно заглатываемой воды. Аканэ пыталась сохранить достоинство и пить черпая ладонями, но руки никак не слушались, и она последовала примеру мужа, нагнувшись и лакая прямо из лужи. Вода была зуболомительно холодной и относительно чистой.

Напившись, Ранма заползла в лужу целиком, и плюхнулась со стоном блаженства. Обе ещё не отошли от пронизывающего жара. Аканэ попыталась последовать её примеру, но взвыла, отдёрнулась, взвыла ещё раз от боли в потревоженных мышцах:

— Уй! Холодно!

— Ну а чего ты ожидала? — Ранма с удовольствием перевернулась на спину, и Аканэ запоздало сообразила, что её блузка будет сохнуть куда дольше, чем моментально высыхающий шёлк. Собственно поэтому Ранма шёлковую одежду так и любил: при его-то «удаче» намокать по нескольку раз на дню, это свойство шёлка было, пожалуй, решающим.

Аканэ вылезла пятясь из лужи, и осторожно приняла сидячее положение.

— Давай разотру, — предложила рыжая, неловко но уже достаточно твёрдо поднимаясь на ноги.

— Давай, — согласилась Аканэ, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Ой и болели они. Как и вся пятая точка. — Только давай в зале, а то тут постелить нечего на камни.

Поддерживая друг дружку доковыляли до пирамиды, словно двое больных и увечных. Внутри Ами колдовала над медальоном, следя одним глазом за бессознательной Рей, лежащей навзничь в одних трусах и тряпочке. Ранма старательно отвела глаза, но калейдоскопическая природа зала словно смеялась над ним: куда ни глянь, взгляд натыкался на отражение или входа или одной из них. Тут намёк, там фрагмент - что вверх смотри, что вниз. Потупив в смятении взгляд, Ранма как назло разглядела в зеркале пола отражение груди Рей, прикрытой лоскутом ткани лишь сверху. Смутившись окончательно, рыжая неловко заёрзала было, но тут к счастью заметила, что Аканэ пытается снять блузку, и поковыляла помогать.

Через медленные, осторожные движения и шипение сквозь зубы операцию удалось завершить, и выжать блузку почти насухо. Аканэ вздохнула превращению недешёвой, прямо скажем, одежды в заурядную тряпочку. Потом медленно, словно дряхлая старуха, опустилась на пол, легла на живот и стиснула зубы. Ранма, сама еле шевелящаяся, приступила. Со стороны это выглядело то-ли как пытка, то-ли как особо брутальный приём борьбы без правил. Усевшись благоверной на поясницу, Ранма обвилась вокруг её мускулистой правой ноги как удав, стискивая в сгибе локтя и заламывая конечность вбок и назад. Аканэ заскулила сквозь сжатые зубы. Ами с беспокойством посмотрела на них поверх медальона. Не была эта техника слишком экстремальной? Рыжая продолжала мять и выкручивать, постепенно сама сложившись так, что упёрлась пяткой жене в ягодицу. Аканэ временами полу-стонала, полу-сипела. Потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего заметила прерывающимся голосом:

— Странно, пол тёплый.

— Точнее сказать, он не имеет собственной температуры, — пояснила Ами с беспокойством в голосе. В уголках глаз Аканэ блестели слёзы, зрачки сжались в точку. Явно старается отвлечь себя, поняла Ами и содрогнулась. — Эти поверхности ведут себя как идеальное зеркало, иными словами являют собой скорее физическую абстракцию, чем вещество. Прикасаясь, ты ощущаешь температуру собственного тела. — Она обернулась проверить как Рей. Та по прежнему не приходила в себя, лёжа голой спиной на вышеупомянутой «физической абстракции». Хорошо, что воздух прохладный, подумала Ами, чтобы обеспечить достаточный теплообмен для восстановления после теплового удара.. Иначе пришлось бы выносить её и укладывать на земле, ведь пол действует как идеальный теплоизолятор.

Аканэ взвыла. Ами резко обернулась к двоим бойцам. Ранма уже закончила мучить левую ногу и сидела выкручивая правую. Аканэ так и лежала, только раскорячила руки в распальцовке «я в ауте» и вытянула губы трубочкой словно хотела сказать «ууу». Глаза у неё закатились.

— Аканэ, ты что? — рыжая обеспокоенно прервала экзекуцию. — Если слишком больно - ты скажи!

Та не отзывалась.

— Эй, Аканэ! — Ранма запаниковала, перескочив к голове той, всё ещё неловким но уже стремительным движением. — Эй! Ты в порядке! — Она похлопала вырубившуюся жену по щекам.

— Ннг... — Закатившиеся зрачки Аканэ опустились из под век, сначала собравшись в кучку потом сфокусировавшись. Лицо её исказилось гневом. — А ну продолжай давай! Подумаешь, больно! Наши спасения ждут, а я тут валяюсь неходячая!

Рыжая вернулась в исходную позицию, усаживаясь на её спине и берясь за ногу с таким выражением, словно её заставляли избивать младенцев.

— Я это, — добавила Аканэ притихшим голосом. — Орать может буду. — И рявкнула неожиданно резко: — Так чтоб не смел останавливаться! Понятно!

Ранма тяжко вздохнула и снова взялась за ногу. В её движениях больше не было энтузиазма, только чистая техника.

Аканэ пару раз прошипела словно прищемленная кошка. Ранма ослабила нажим. Аканэ тихо, но угрожающе зарычала. Рыжая, терзаясь сама, возобновила терзание ноги с прежней силой. Аканэ держалась долго и упорно, но на каком-то особо проблемном месте у неё вырвался вопль чистой боли. Рыжая обеспокоенно покосилась, но ничего не сказала и напора не ослабила. Дыхание Аканэ было рваным, кулаки стиснуты. Ами со своей позиции видела, что зрачки у неё опять сжались в точку. Определённо ничего хорошего для здоровья.

— Ахх... На... — прошептала на выдохе Аканэ, — ши... скоро там?.. Как?..

— Ещё несколько минут, — ответила Ами, правильно интерпретировав её бессвязную речь как вопрос о продвижении исследования координат следующего товарища. — Ресурсы исчерпаны, мы больше не можем себе позволить наводить портал приближённо. Приходится совершенствовать метод, изыскивать другие пути. — Она снова уткнулась в медальон.

— Хоро... Ааааайиииии!

Ранма всё-таки остановилась.

— Аканэ, я знаю, но...

— Продол.. жай, — безапелляционно перебила та. — Вырублюсь - всё равно продолжай.

Рыжая издала долгий, страдальческий вздох, и закончила работу над ногой. Потом развернулась, и начала с методичной безжалостностью разминать голую спину, пересечённую ажурными лямками бюстгальтера. Её руки впивались словно когти хищной птицы, крутя и ущипывая с энергией, приведшей бы в ужас любого нормального массажиста. Увы, радикальная спешка требовала радикальных решений.

Аканэ пискнула как-то совсем уж жалко - и обмякла, её голова завалилась набок. Ранма, мрачнее тучи, продолжила разминать. Закончила со спиной, прошла по рукам - и, наконец, бережно перекатила любимую на спину. Голова Аканэ безвольно мотнулась, глаза снова были закатившимися. Изо рта свисала ниточка слюны. Ранма осторожно похлопала её по щекам. Ноль реакции. Обеспокоенная, она схватила высохший компресс и умчалась поискать чистую лужу. Похоже, усилия от разминания Аканэ заодно помогли ей самой вернуться в норму, мимоходом заметила Ами, отвлёкшись на шум от решения задачи. Ну же, чего же ещё... А, вот оно! Она с утроенной энергией застучала по клавишам, составляя окончательную формулу.

Когда рыжая вернулась со свежим компрессом, Аканэ уже была на ногах, энергично приседая и делая растяжки.

— Ну, как? — спросила Ранма, стараясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе.

— Ты ге... йй.. ний! — радостно откликнулась Аканэ, ойкнув когда села на шпагат. — Никакого одубения, двигаюсь совершенно... уйиии... свободно! — Она закончила растяжки энергичным трёхметровым прыжком, взорвавшись в вершине дуги градом ударов ногами под аккомпанемент дополнительных охов. — Болит вполне терпимо, можно идти спасать! — Она вопросительно обернулась к Ами.

— Секунду! — порхающие над крошечными клавишами пальцы правой руки Ами размылись в стремительном движении, звук больше напоминал густо сыплющийся горох.

— Давай пока потопчись на мне, что-ли, — сказала Ранма, ложась лицом вниз.

Аканэ сдёрнула сапоги, и пошла топтаться босыми ступнями по её спине и ногам, разминая всем весом и подкручиваясь на носках. Рыжая издала полу-страдальческий вздох облегчения и обмякла, растёкшись по полу счастливым желе. Аканэ ещё некоторое время топтала её податливое тело, потом спрыгнула.

— Вот как получается, что ты так легко оправился? — с завистью в голосе спросила она.

— Выкладываться тоже надо уметь — ответила Ранма счастливо-расслабленным но всё равно наставительным тоном, заставившим Аканэ слегка ощетиниться. — Потом научу... — Она выдохнула, так и лёжа распластанная щекой в пол.

— Готово, — сказала Ами. — Из пяти оставшихся, четверо в этом же мире, что позволяет навести портал с точностью до трёх метров. С пятой... сложнее.

— Давай тогда, открывай! — Ранма вскочила на ноги с внезапностью чёртика из коробочки.

— Вот, — Ами протянула медальон Аканэ. — Нажмёшь «подтверждение», потом...

— Что ты, я не смогу! — стала отнекиваться Аканэ.

— Ничего не поделаешь. — Ами не убирала протянутую руку с медальоном. — Мой аккаунт приостановлен на следующие трое суток за превышение квоты, любые мои команды будут проигнорированы.

— Как это? — насторожилась Аканэ.

— Я же задержала закрытие портала стоя в проёме, — напомнила Ами. — Автоблокировка не позволит порталу закрыться пока он пересекает разумное существо. Но за расход энергии кто-то должен отвечать. Насколько я понимаю, не-пользователя вытеснило бы из плоскости портала силовым полем возрастающей силы - но поскольку я Ас-лорд, то пенальти просто пошло в счёт моей квоты... — И добавила вполголоса: — Однако, одежда разумных существ не считается.

Ранма уже заметила голую пятку, просвечивавшую из непонятной дыры в туфле Ами. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Она запомнила на будущее.

— Открывать порталы так дорого? — Аканэ забеспокоилась. Она ещё не забыла, что материализация медальона стоила девяти десятых квоты им _обеим_.

— Нет, нет, — успокоила её Ами. — Просто расход энергии открытым порталом растёт экспоненциально от времени. — Она что-то быстро набрала, и вложила медальон в руку Аканэ. — Давай же, нажимай. Из всех четверых эта движется быстро, придётся опять поправку вводить.

— Движется? — с подозрением спросила Аканэ, нажимая кнопку. — Это как?

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — возвестил механический голос. — Выполняется корректировка вертикальной координаты по протоколу тридцать восемь, указанный срез лежит ниже уровня грунта.»

Проём открылся, явив перспективу затянутого дымкой тропического то-ли болота, то-ли редкого мангрового леса. Калейдоскопический зал откликнулся, позеленев. Аканэ выглянула из проёма. Чёрные, блестящие от влаги стволы тянулись в туманную даль, красуясь чахлыми кронами. От нагретого солнцем месива плавучих растений и тины шёл такой гнилостный дух, что она на мгновение отшатнулась.

— Что-то я не вижу... — Она умолкла, на лице отразился неверящий ужас.

— Что такое? — тут же насторожилась Ранма, присоединяясь к ней у проёма.

— Быстро движется не она, — выдавила Аканэ, глотая наворачивающиеся слёзы. — А крокодил, у которого она в желудке.

Гребнистая спина снова мелькнула сквозь зелёный ковёр. Ами зажала рот ладонью, глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Погодите, — сказала Ранма каким-то чересчур ровным, мёртвым голосом. Я сейчас, я только эту тварь...

«Тпру, скотина! — донёсся вдруг с той стороны из портала задорный девичий голос. — Да осади, я сказ-з-зала!»

— Минако-чан? — прошептала Аканэ, ещё не до конца веря своим ушам.

«Хе, всё чудесатее и волосатее, — продолжала невидимая Минако. — Посреди болота вдруг зеркало стоит. Подъезжает девица на ретивом... Да тпру же ты!.. На ретивом скакуне, смотрится... Ой уууужас, — её голос обрёл театрально-страдательные нотки. — О, мои волосы! Бедные мои волосики! Да на меня даже каппа с такими не посмотрит, с такими-то патлами! Впору в фильме о болотной твари сниматься!»

— Минако-чан! — радостно закричала Аканэ, опасно высовываясь наружу и перегибаясь через край портала. — А мы уж думали, тебя крокодил съел!

— А это безопасно? — обеспокоенно спросила Ранма, указывая на Аканэ, прижавшуюся грудью к краю проёма, держась одной рукой за стену. Изнутри-то пирамиды портал располагался в утопленной арке, но снаружи - она запомнила - являл собой тонкую до невидимости, висящую в воздухе плоскость. — Не порежет её? — Что-то туфля Ами всё не шла у неё из головы.

— Ох, какое облегчение! — Ами выдохнула, лицо её буквально просветлело. — Ээ, нет. Кромку портала окружает силовое поле, это всё равно что идеальная плоскость обрамлённая проволокой толщиной в один-два миллиметра - опасно только если налететь с разбега.

Её беспокойство утолено, Ранма тоже вывесилась из портала. Однако сначала она осторожно ощупала край. И действительно, как тонкая проволока.

С тыльной стороны портал представлял из себя зеркало. В которое, подбоченясь, смотрелась голая Минако верхом на крокодиле. Ранма выпучила глаза, потом густо покраснела и отвернулась. Безуспешно пытаясь изгнать из своего мысленного взора неожиданно впечатанный туда образ блондинки, обхватившей широко раздвинутыми бёдрами толстую шею рептилии, поджав ноги так что только колени касались воды. Правая рука сжимала какой-то грязный жгут, тянувшийся к кончику морды. Левая, с зажатым в ней хенсин-жезлом, была картинно откинута локтем вбок, приподнимая спутанные волосы, отчего крепкая грудь маняще приподня...

Ранма отпрянула назад в зал и отчаянно затрясла головой. Нет, у неё самой было что показать, и боевыми приёмами ошарашивания оппонента, неформально известными как «сись-фу», она владела дай боже - но нарваться так вот, неожиданно... Ну кто мог представить, что Минако там практикуется, оттачивая самые убойные техники? Ранма тщетно пытался оправиться от удара, безуспешно вытрясая из головы совершенные изгибы, широко раздвинутые бёдра... АРРРГХ!

— Я же женатый человек, кошки меня подери!

Аканэ тихо, но явственно зарычала.

— Я это... Я что, вслух? — слабым голосом спросила рыжая.

«Не родился ещё такой крокодил, — донёсся до зажмурившейся Ранмы Минакин голос, — который мог бы сожрать Айно Минако, аватару любви! Эй, у вас нету чем меня щёлкнуть? Так хочется хоть что-то на память о моём величайшем триумфе.»

— Порнографией не занимаюсь, — с крайней язвительностью отрезала Аканэ, и втянулась внутрь, оставив «чёртову извращенку» красоваться в одиночестве. Посмотрела на съёжившуюся, ожидающую худшего Ранму, и вздохнула.

— У меня видеокамера есть, — сказала Ами, в свою очередь высовываясь перегнуться через край. — Но ты точно уверена, что этого хочешь? Подобные кадры, попав в не те руки...

— Спрашиваешь! — возмутилась Минако. — Сколько раз выпадает шанс объездить в неравной борьбе настоящего, дикого крокодила? Доставай свою камеру!

— Только быстро, — предупредила Ами, сбегав за камерой в угол, где были сложены её приборы. — Нам ещё четверых вызволять! Так, снимаю!

Аканэ высунулась с другого краю, хоть интуиция и подсказывала ей этого не делать. И точно: Минако бесстыже красовалась по полной, принимала самые нецеломудренные позы, понукала крокодила повернуться боком, выкрикивая «Амчик, апорт!». При ближайшем рассмотрении, кончик морды оказался перемотан беспорядочным жгутом из одежды, за другой конец которого, словно за поводья, держалась буйнопомешанная. Особо скандально выделялся лифчик, болтающийся из пасти сбоку.

В конце концов она попыталась гарцевать на крокодиле, стоя на полусогнутых, что частично удалось. Доведённый до отчаяния скакун встал на дыбы, вырвав поводья из рук блондинки, державшейся за них эффектно вместо того, чтобы держаться крепко. Минако раскорякой бултыхнулась в гнилую воду, а исстрадавшееся животное стремительно уплыло прочь, угадываясь ещё какое-то время по шевелению ковра растительности.

— Амчик, как ты мог! — патетически воскликнула ему вслед Минако, выныривая облепленная ряской и растительными плетями. — А я думала мы друзья! — Она нырнула обратно, чтобы не продираться сквозь плотные заросли, и вынырнула уже перед порталом. — Ты знаешь, это по серьёзному эччи - оставлять девушку ню, похищая всю её... — На этом монолог вослед удаляющейся рептилии прервала раздражённая Аканэ, выдернув её из болота и чуть не выдернув заодно руку. Изгвазданная в тине блондинка шлёпнулась на зеркальный пол. Портал тут же закрылся, в калейдоскопе зеркал стало меньше зелёного. И больше телесных тонов.

— Я, ээ, пойду разведаю как там снаружи, — заявила, прокашлявшись, тщательно смотрящая прямо перед собой Ранма. — Оценю обстановку и всё такое. — Она спешно покинула зал.

— Эта болотная вонь такая противная, — нетактично и недружелюбно заявила Аканэ, отступая от Минако и расползающейся вокруг той лужи мутной воды.

— Знаю, знаю, — отмахнулась Минако, поднимаясь на ноги. — И волосы! — добавила она почти рыдающим голосом. — Больно думать просто! Знаю, что многого спрашиваю, — Она перевела взгляд с Аканэ на Ами, — Но тут не найдётся чистого водоёма? И расчёски?

— Расчёски, к сожалению, нет, — всё так же недружелюбно ответила Аканэ. — А водоёмы - вон, — она указала взглядом в сторону входа, и её голос стал злорадно-язвительным. — Любую лужу талой воды выбирай. Студёная! Может заодно остынешь немножко.

— Спасибо, — ответила Минако, совершенно не затронутая её язвительностью. И прошлёпала к выходу, шагая гордо выпрямившись и совершенно не смущаясь, что вызвало у Аканэ нездоровую смесь возмущения и зависти. У выхода блондинка остановилась, развернувшись к Аканэ: — Ты это, извини если что. Мне, кажется, тестостерон в голову ударил. — И скрылась снаружи, откуда донёсся Ранмин возглас неожиданности.

— Она вероятно имела в виду адреналин, — заметила Ами, протягивая ей медальон. — Вы готовы?

— Да, только... Рррранма!

— Здесь я! — совершенно стушевавшаяся рыжая вернулась в зал, сначала заглянув осторожненько из-за угла. — Я не смотрел, честно! — вырвалось у неё когда она подошла и встала рядом с женой.

— Пошли! — Аканэ свирепо вдавила кнопку.

Портал открылся в зелёный полумрак леса, их встретила влажная духота джунглей, крики и трели невидимых животных... И буйные заросли колючих кустов, где шипов было, кажется, больше чем листьев. Но в глаза бросалось не это. А голая, страшно исцарапанная Макото, продирающаяся сквозь эти заросли, ругаясь как грузчик. Она подныривала и изгибалась, уклоняясь от колючих ветвей, тянущихся отовсюду, норовящих вцепиться в её нагое тело - словно алчные когтистые лапы, готовые терзать её полные груди, её...

— Ык! — Ранма спешно зажмурилась, сжимаясь и пряча голову между руками. Веко Аканэ дёрнулось.

— Мако-чан! — крикнула она. — Что случилось? Где твоя одежда?

— Ребята! — радостно воскликнула Макото. — Ох, камень с плеч! — Она расцвела улыбкой искренней радости. Аканэ сочувственно поморщилась, разглядев, что на ней живого места не было от глубоких царапин, многие из которых кровоточили. — А одежда вся там! — она махнула рукой куда-то влево. — И главное, мой хенсин-жезл! Эти заразы рыжие приблизиться не дают, а то бы я давно превратилась.

— Боюсь, магия здесь не работает, — поспешила разочаровать её Ами. — Минако пришлось побороть крокодила как есть, в гражданском.

— Крокодила? — Макото выпучила глаза, и начала продираться в сторону портала, извиваясь между колючими ветками, получая новые царапины и цепляясь волосами, которые свисали, расплетённые, ниже плеч. — Это как это она? Нет, я верю что Ранма-кун или Аканэ-чан любого крокодила бы с лёгкостью, но одна из нас?

— Ну, я думаю, жить захочешь - и не такое совершишь, — с неохотой признала Аканэ, начиная продираться ей навстречу. Ведь и правда: зверюга была метров пять, и весом наверно с полтоны. Забороть такое с подготовкой как у Минако - действительно подвиг.

Суровая реальность живо напомнила ей, что сама до сих пор щеголяет полураздетая, в одних лифчике и мини-юбке. Колючки здесь были лютые. Ойкнув, Аканэ сосредоточилась направляя свою ки на укрепление, подобно тому как делала применяя приём Сокрушительной уязвимой точки(note 1). Но если от летящих фрагментов взрыва помогало кое как, то против шипов оказалось на удивление эффективно. Колючие ветки начали просто соскальзывать с тела, почти не цепляясь. Аканэ поспешила навстречу Макото, стремясь обломать ветки у той на пути... И чуть не лишилась бюстгальтера, который рвануло вбок словно когтями. Аканэ крутанулась в ту сторону, отцепив зловредную ветку, но услышала треск ткани снизу. Мини-юбка стала микро.

— Заррразы! — Аканэ пошла ломать ветки направо и налево, проделывая в разлапистых кустах целый коридор. Длинные, загнутые шипы кололи ладони словно иголками, преодолевая даже ки-усиление. Она только распалялась, рыча нелицеприятное в адрес несносных растений.

— Спасибо, Аканэ-чан, — сказала Макото, преодолев последние метры по человечески, сквозь проделанную подругой брешь. — Но надо ещё как-то достать мой хенсин-жезл. И одежду, если возможно. А то неловко как-то. И Ранма-кун, бедный...

Аканэ покосилась на Ранму, которая так и стояла покрасневшая, съёжившаяся и зажмурившаяся. И вздохнула. Ну что за наказание такое. И ведь не нарочно же.

— Рей-чан! — Макото заметила девушку, лежащую без сознания у стены. — Что с ней?

— Ничего страшного, — поспешила успокоить её Ами. — Просто тепловой удар, должна скоро прийти в сознание.

Снаружи донёсся отчаянный, почти ультразвуковой визг.

— Что? Кто? — Макото напряглась.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Это Минако в талой воде отмывается.

— Да? — Макото покосилась в сторону выхода. — Пойду, пожалуй составлю ей компанию. Царапины просто горят. Да и про крокодила не терпится узнать. — Она направилась к выходу.

— Можешь отжмуриться, — со вздохом сказала мужу Аканэ. — Тут больше нет голых девушек.

Рыжая опасливо открыла один глаз. Потом выпучила оба, уставившись на Аканэ.

— У тебя это, дырка в лифчике, — смущённо заметила она, окончательно раскрасневшись. — И юбка... — Она спохватилась, и отвела глаза: не время и не место. А реакция благоверной бывает гремучей и непредсказуемой.

Аканэ стремительно схватила блузку и молниеносно натянула на себя. А она-то всё думала, что это за ощущаемая неправильность!

— Извращенец, — тихо сказала она с ворчливой нежностью.

— Аканэ-чан, — поспешно напомнила Ами. — Встань в проёме, портал сейчас закроется.

— Да, нам же ещё вещи Макото вернуть надо! — воскликнула Аканэ, занимая позицию одной ногой там, другой здесь. — А там ещё какие-то «рыжие сволочи» непонятные...

— Я сбегаю! — вставила Ранма, спешно натягивая тёплые штаны поверх своих чёрных: сама-то она колючек не боялась, но шёлковую одежду разодрать не хотелось. — Только направление покажите, я со сволочами разберусь - что с рыжими, что с фиолетовыми! — Она нацепила парку.

— Это где-то там, — показала Аканэ.

— Ага, я щас! — Ранма прыжком унеслась прочь. Впрочем, далеко она не ушла. Метров с сорока донеслась её ругань, треск кустов - и секунд через десять она вернулась со свёртком одежды подмышкой, срикошетив от дерева и приземлившись точно в проделанную Аканэ просеку. Внутрь она однако не пошла, а бросила куль под ноги, и стала бросать вещи Аканэ по одной, энергично отряхивая.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросила Аканэ, ловя предметы одежды и бросая дальше в зал, чтобы не упали в грязную лужу перед порталом.

— Муравьи! — коротко пояснила Ранма. — Рыжие, здоровые как тарака...уй! — Она энергично ударила ногой об ногу. — Зарразы! — перекидав все вещи, рыжая энергично обхлопала себя, и шмыгнула в портал. Аканэ убрала ногу, и портал мгновенно закрылся, колючие заросли сменились её отражением. Ранма сбросила парку и стянула тёплые штаны. — Кусаются как сволочи. Как они Макото не сожрали пока она без сознания была? Эта каменюга, с которой она свалилась, прямо в муравейник угодила - вот они, наверно, взбеленились. Видела бы ты его, там метра три бугор! А шириной с наше додзё. Да, вот жезл Юпитер. — Она вручила Аканэ зелёный жезл с пятиконечной золотой звездой в навершии, в центре которой красовался зелёный круг с символом, похожим на цифру 4.

— Давайте следующую, — сказала Аканэ, передавая медальон Ами. — Пока всё так хорошо идёт, как бы не сглазить.

— Если боишься сглазить - почему поминаешь? — саркастически спросила Ранма, глядя на неё из под полуопущенных век.

— Готово, — Ами передала медальон обратно. — Имейте в виду, она на ночной стороне планеты. Там будет темно. Но эта хотя бы не движется, координаты не изменились ни разу.

— Будто я ни разу из дня в ночь не телепортировался, — пробурчала Ранма. И добавила уже тише: — Ну пусть хоть эта-то не окажется голой!

Аканэ нажала кнопку. Зеркало проёма превратилось в сводчатый прямоугольник черноты, и в зале тут же потемнело.

— Это опять лес, корни какие здоровые... — прокомментировала Ранма, выходя наружу и постепенно исчезая во мраке, по мере того, как удалялась от портала. — Не вижу, она где должна быть?

— Теоретически, прямо вперёд, — ответила Ами. — Должно быть тридцать плюс-минус три метра.

— А! — Ранма скрылась из вида за массивным тёмным выступом. Темнота была зловеще-безмолвной, прерываемая только далёким сверчанием каких-то насекомых. Аканэ насторожённо вглядывалась, высунувшись из портала, прикрывала тыл. Глаза потихоньку привыкали к темноте, но видеть тут было особо нечего. Падающий из портала свет выхватывал плетение узловатых корней и пару ближайших деревьев необъятной толщины далеко выдающимися корнями-контрфорсами. За одним из таких скрылась Ранма. Назад свет почти не проникал, там царила кромешная тьма пронизанная цепочками слабых огней. Аканэ напрягала свои не особо тренированные ки-чувства, на зрение тут полагаться было нельзя. Ничего внятного она не получила, только ощущение опасности, не очень близкой, но смертельной для зазевавшегося. Волоски на её шее встали дыбом, заставляя напряжённо вслушиваться до такой степени, что начала различать дыхание Рей и шуршание одежды Ами. От Ранмы не доносилось ни шороха - как и следовало ожидать.

«Гых! — донёсся вдруг из темноты Ранмин возглас. — Хотару-чан, ты что, голая?！»

Чувство опасности тут же кольнуло, «скрытая угроза» сменилась «неотвратимо и стремительно надвигающейся». Неужели Ранма этого не почувствовал, подумала Аканэ. И тут же поняла: нет, не почувствовал. Попадание в неловкие ситуации его совершенно выбивало из колеи.

— Быстро обе назад! — заорала она. — Что-то приближается!

«Хотару-чан, беги на свет! — крикнула невидимая Ранма. — Вещи я соберу!»

Аканэ закусила губу. Опасность надвигалась слишком стремительно. Теперь она различала множественные источники ки, испускающие то беззлобное, утилитарное даже, убийственное намерение, что свойственно охотящимся хищникам.

Из-за корня вынырнула тоненькая фигурка девочки, смутно белея на фоне тёмных корней. Хотару пыталась бежать, но спотыкалась на неровных корнях, ослеплённая светом из портала, не приученная ходить босиком. Вслед ей выметнулся сгусток тьмы габаритами с медведя. Время для Аканэ замедлилось. В свете портала блестели округлившиеся от ужаса глаза Хотару и клыки, сделавшие бы честь саблезубому тигру. Девочка споткнулась, начала падать - медленно, в сравнении с хищником, несущимся на неё со стремительной грацией.

Аканэ рванула вперёд, медленнее чем хотела: левая нога проскользнула на зеркальном полу зала, чуждая сущность просто проигнорировала усиление сцепления при помощи ки. Пропала прорва времени, но наконец правая нога толкнулась как надо, послав Аканэ вперёд. Падающая Хотару проплыла мимо, тёмный зверь надвинулся, уже корректируя бросок, пытаясь отразить неожиданную угрозу когтистой лапой - но безнадёжно опаздывая. Довернув чтобы миновать огромные когти плывущей на перехват лапы, поднырнув под разверстую пасть, Аканэ вложила все силы, всю инерцию в простой, прямолинейный удар кулаком. Отдача, механическая и ки, сотрясла её тело, отбросив назад и заставив вскрикнуть от боли в не до конца оправившихся мышцах. Но хищнику пришлось куда хуже. Под треск проломленной грудины огромную тушу отшвырнуло словно тряпичную куклу. Глухо ударившись спиной об дерево, чёрный зверь отлетел куда-то в сторону, и грузно рухнул в темноте.

— Давай, Хотару-чан, — Аканэ помогла девочке подняться на ноги, и почти втащила в портал. Где с удивлением обнаружила Ами, стоящую одной ногой наружу. — Что...

— Он вот-вот должен был закрыться! Вас бы отрезало!

У Аканэ прошёл холодок по спине.

— Ранма! Чего ты там копаешься! — Она снова заняла место затычки, остро осознавая, насколько привязанность к узкой линии ограничивает её свободу манёвра. А если ещё один такой бросится? А если стая? Для своего размера неведомый хищник оказался неожиданно быстрым. А она одна держала проём шириной метров в пять а высотой и того побольше. Её могли просто перепрыгнуть!

Ами и Хотару отступили у неё за спиной. И тишина. Неожиданно прорезанная рыком, руганью Ранмы и звуком мощного удара. Невидимый зверь заревел от боли и ярости, ему ответили собратья. Ответный рык прокатился во тьме словно перекличка. Их там должно быть дюжины, подумала Аканэ, даже если две трети были эхом!

— Рррррранмааа!

Звучный удар, разъярённый рёв, ещё два удара, глухой звук упавшей туши, хоровой угрожающий рык.

— Да щас, я его найти никак не могу! — раздосадованно крикнула невидимая Ранма. — Темно же как у демона в жопе! А тут эти ещё мешаются!

— Кого его? — крикнула Аканэ. — Быстрей давай, пока у меня квота не вышла!

— Да хенсин-жезл её! Ах ты... — Последовали ещё несколько звучных ударов и такой многоголосый рёв, словно там этих зверей собралась целая стая. Что, скорей всего, так и было.

— Но у меня нету хенсин-жезла, — тихо возразила Хотару. — Я так превращаюсь. Ну, представив и пожелав.

— Правда? — удивлённо переспросила Аканэ. И заорала в темноту: — Слышишь? У неё его никогда не было! Хватит искать чего нету, бегом назад!

— Тьфу, вот засада! — с облегчением откликнулась Ранма. Через секунду она отрикошетила от ближайшего дерева с охапкой одежды подмышкой, пролетев мимо Аканэ. Та шагнула назад, и стая атакующих саблезубов сменилась её собственным отражением.

— Так, осталось две, — сказала Аканэ, передавая медальон Ами. — Давайте поскорее заканчивать. — Она взяла свёрток из рук старательно жмурящейся Ранмы, и начала помогать Хотару одеться. — А ты чего же так голая там и сидела?

— Это всё они, — сказала Хотару, ёжась. — Я лежала тихо, как мышка, на том камне где очнулась. Они ходили, принюхивались внизу. Рвали что-то. — Тут Аканэ заметила, что её тёплые штаны все в клочья. — Страшное место, — заключила Хотару. — Но такое красивое. Все эти огни в темноте, — она улыбнулась единственному приятному воспоминанию. — Если б не эти, в темноте, там было бы не так плохо. Камень был холодный, но я парку под себя подтянула. Это когда ещё не поняла, что нельзя шуметь. Но многоножки... — Её передёрнуло.

— Многоножки? — переспросила Аканэ, заранее содрогаясь мысленной картине.

— Ага, — Хотару кивнула. — Вот такие. — Она развела руки на полметра. — Они всё время сверху откуда-то падали. И иногда по мне ползали.

Аканэ позеленела.

— Да нет, — поспешила успокоить её девочка. — Они не кусаются. И они на самом деле красивые. Такие стильные, словно перетекающие... Просто неожиданно очень. Она мне на спину вдруг заползла, очень трудно не закричать было. Я себе губу, кажется, прокусила. — Она продемонстрировала губу, не прокушенную но припухшую и с явственными синяками от зубов. — Потом-то разглядела, что это за зверушка. Они оказывается щекотные очень. А эта мне на плечо заползла, свесилась оттуда на треть, и так забавно принюхивалась. — Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Рада, что вам удалось подружиться, — дипломатично сказала Аканэ со слегка натянутой улыбкой. Она не была совсем уверена, что смогла бы не заорать если бы всякая гадость начала ползать по её голому телу. — Ранма, можешь отжмуриться. Она одета.

Ранма опасливо открыла один глаз, потом второй.

— Готово, — Ами вручила медальон Аканэ. — Но учтите... — Она замялась. — Надо быть готовыми к худшему. Мичиру конечно плавает как рыба, но упав без сознания...

Аканэ нажала кнопку.

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — возвестил механический голос. — Внимание, уровень грунта нестабилен. Активирован механизм динамической подгонки вертикальной координаты по протоколу тридцать восемь.»

Проём открылся в темноту, в лицо ударил тугой поток тёплого морского воздуха. Яркие, тропические звёзды были заметны даже не привыкшему к темноте глазу, но их вдруг заслонила вздымающаяся стена темноты. Аканэ выкрикнула предупреждение, но волна стала необъяснимым образом уменьшаться, уменьшаться, пока не исчезла полностью. Аканэ озадаченно моргнула:

— Что это было?

— Портал динамически скорректировал вертикальную координату, — объяснила Ами. — Проще говоря, приподнялся чтобы пропустить волну.

Аканэ и Ранма выглянули наружу. Тёмная вода была в нескольких метрах внизу, следующая волна накатывала, но верхушка даже не доставала до проёма. Обратно вниз портал опуститься не соизволил.

— Э-ей, есть кто живой! — гаркнула в темноту Ранма.

— Есть! — донёсся из темноты обрадованный голос Мичиру. — Я здесь!

— Мичиру-мама! — радостно воскликнула Хотару, подбегая к порталу.

— Плывите сюда, портал стационарен! — предупредила Ами, тоже подходя к самому краю. Все четверо выстроились в ряд на краю, солёный ветер трепал их волосы заставляя упираться против его упругой силы.

Скоро в волнах можно было разглядеть голову Мичиру, окружённую еле заметным голубым свечением. Под радостные возгласы спасающих она подплыла под самый портал... Где и остановилась, то приближаясь метров до двух, то проваливаясь до доброй полудюжины.

— Придётся нам свешиваться, — сказала Ранма, обернувшись к Аканэ. — Может быть даже вдвоём. — Её начало терзать какое-то смутное подозрение. В темноте было не разглядеть, но...

— Или дождаться следующей большой волны, — сказала Мичиру. — Я могу ещё не один час проплавать, вода тёплая.

— Мы не можем долго держать портал открытым, — извиняющимся голосом отвергла эту идею Аканэ.

— А верёвки нет, — добавила Ранма.

— Внимание, идёт большая волна! — предупредила Ами. — Мичиру-сан, за край можно безопасно хвататься, но он относительно тонкий, постарайтесь чтобы вас не прижало! И портал поднимется с волной!

Мичиру примерилась, оглядываясь назад, и слегка отплыла парой энергичных гребков. Вздымающаяся волна подняла её даже выше кромки проёма, надвигая на портал. Она поплыла вперёд, использовав набранную скорость чтобы практически вбросить себя в стремящийся ускользнуть портал, упершись в пол вытянутыми руками, в одной из которых был зажат её хенсин-жезл, и подтянув одну ногу на край прежде, чем волна ушла из под ног. Ей даже не пришлось хвататься за протянутую руку Аканэ.

Ранма догадалась, наконец, что это было за предчувствие. Но было поздно! Зеленовласая нимфа, элегантно вынырнувшая из волн морских, выпрямилась гибким движением, подтягивая отставшую ногу, отчего её талия заманчиво изогнулась. Солёная влага капала с липнущих к плечам изумрудных прядей, струилась по стройному, нагому телу, прозрачными струйками стекая с упругих грудей... Не вовремя закрывшийся портал обернулся зеркалом, отразившим завораживающее совершенство форм с противоположной перспективы, а боковая стенка проёма, тоже зеркальная, добавила ещё один ракурс. Рыжая издала придушенный возглас, в панике разворачиваясь прочь под буравящим взглядом жены.

В зал вошли Минако и Макото, энергично беседуя и совсем позабыв о своей наготе. Дразнящие изгибы задорной блондинки, контрастировали с мягко покачивающимися талантами атлетичной брюнетки, с ног до головы покрытой царапинами, подчёркивающими...

— Гых! — Ранма крутанулась прочь. Тщетно, ибо калейдоскоп зеркал отражал всё, _всё!_ - а ненароком выхваченные фрагменты были ещё более дразнящими, притягивая взгляд словно магнитом... Демоны подери, они же друзья! Он не должен смотреть на них _так_! Но предательские глаза жили своей жизнью словно одержимые, выхватывая всё больше и больше подробностей, которых он совершенно, абсолютно не хотел знать об этих девушках! Ранма зажмурилась, но это не помогло! Тренированная наблюдательность и способность подмечать каждую мелочь взбунтовались, обратившись против собственного хозяина, нежеланные подробности всплывали из памяти словно пузырьки из газировки, выскакивая, толкаясь и сменяясь новыми.

Аканэ же смотрит, уцепился за последний аргумент Ранма. Упорно, старательно вытесняя мельтешение нецеломудренных картин мысленным образом неотвратимо надвигающейся колотушки. С трудом, но удалось.

Ранма выпрямилась - красная как свёкла, дышащая как загнанная лошадь, но всё-таки сумевшая взять себя в руки. Отжмуриваться она в ближайший час не...

Увы, хвалёная удача не изменила. Лежавшая до того, словно предмет мебели, Рей вдруг с воплем вскочила на ноги. Ранма распахнула от неожиданности глаза. Наброшенная поверх тряпочка слетела, и Ранма несколько секунд следила, словно загипнотизированная, за хаотичным колыханием грудей черноволосой мико, пока та с воплями скакала вокруг на одной ноге, суматошно стаскивая с себя трусы.

Ранма отчаянно отшатнулась, разворачивая прочь, _прочь!_·теряя равновесие. Запутавшись в собственных ногах, она растянулась на полу лицом вниз. Начала приподниматься на локтях - и обнаружила что почти утыкается лицом в ноги Минако и Макото! Рыжая в панике опустила взгляд в пол... Её глаза округлились, потом закатились - и она обмякла, тихо шмякнувшись обратно на пол.

— Извращенец, — устало и безо всякой убеждённости подытожила Аканэ.

— Чего это с ней? — удивилась Минако.

— С _ним_! — вызверилась на блондинку Аканэ. — А ты посмотри, где стоишь! И что он видел в отражении!

— А! — чересчур жизнерадостно догадалась Минако, склоняясь к бессознательной рыжей, голова которой покоилась у неё почти под ногами. — Да, зеркальный пол который отражает всё, что на нём стоит, видом с низу... Интересно получилось. — Она приподняла Ранму за плечо. Голова рыжей безвольно мотнулась, стала видна стекающая из носа струйка крови.

— На меня не смотрите, — заявила Рей. — Меня что-то вдруг укусило! — Она потрясла трусы, из которых вывалился здоровенный рыжий муравей. — Посмотрела бы я вас, если бы вас такое тяпнуло за интимные места! — Она потёрла внутреннюю сторону ноги. — Уй.

И лишь Макото имела совесть густо покраснеть.

(シーンブレイク)

09 января 2012.

- **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— J. St.C. Patrick  
— пользователям Orphus (6 ляпов)


	13. Застряли!

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 13,  
Застряли! **

— ..не то, чтобы я думала..

— ..мы все отчасти виноваты..

— ..как-то позабылось, что одна из нас - не совсем девушка..

Ранко медленно выплывала из липкого, тягучего кошмара. Голоса доносились смутно, то приближаясь то отдаляясь. Она рвалась к свету, стараясь оставить позади нескончаемое наваждение, этот морок неудержимого влечения к товарищам по команде, внезапно охватившего её, заставившего в мыслях изменить Аканэ, думать о других девушках такие жгучие вещи! Это должно быть был кошмар - всего лишь кошмар. Конечно же! Она же девушка, одна из них, что на неё нашло?

— ..таки пять лифчиков на восьмерых. А в парки кутаться в этой жаре...

— Четыре. Ранма опять без.

— Три. Кто Хотару посчитал, у неё вообще нулевой.

— Ладно, ладно. Почти всех прикрыли уже, теперь если Аканэ отдаст свой Мичиру...

— Не получится! Мой с дыркой! — Это голос Аканэ, возлюбленной жены.

Плавно тёкшие мысли Ранко заело на полном скаку. Как девушка может быть женой девушки? Они же обе девушки, так?

Получалось что не так. Получалось, тот кошмар был истиной! Так кто же она? На душе заскребли кошки, и девушку слегка замутило. Она вспомнила, что она на самом деле парень, Саотоме Ранма. И ей... ему... как-то по противному поплохело. Борясь с головокружением, она замычала и замотала головой.

— Смотрите, очнулась!

— Похоже, придётся мне кутаться в тёплое, — голос Мичиру, какой-то отстранённый, словно она была мыслями совсем не здесь.

— Погодите. — голос Макото. — Давайте я вам помогу из халата бикини соорудить. Компрессы уже не нужны, можно рукава использовать.

Ранма осторожно открыла глаза, всё ещё надеясь, что произошедшее было просто кошмаром.

Её приветствовал вид снизу на кольцо полураздетых девушек, кое-как растянувших половинный комплект одежды на семерых. Полностью одетой оставалась лишь Хотару: мелкая даже для своих двенадцати, она ни с кем поделиться не могла. Ну, ещё Аканэ - если не считать разодранной мини-юбки из под которой явственно виднелись трусы. Остальные выглядели как любительский гарем на выгуле. Ами сидела у стены, что-то делая с медальоном, в туфлях, своей традиционной мини-юбке и бюстгальтере. Её блузка красовалась на Рей, слишком короткая чтобы скрыть трусы. Лохудроволосая, всклокоченная Минако, как и Рей босоногая, плавала в джинсах и рубашке Макото. Та, облачённая в одно бельё и тёплые сапоги, колдовала над Мичиру, прикрывая её собой. Неэффективно. Ранма поспешно отвела взгляд от её исцарапанной спины. Ага, точно. Именно от этого она отвела взгляд.

Рыжая встряхнулась и поднялась на ноги, старательно отворачиваясь и опасливо косясь на Аканэ. Но та, вот поразительно, похоже, совсем не гневалась.

— Что я пропустил-то?

— Ничего важного, — отрезала Аканэ, как бы намекая, что дальше эту тему развивать не стоит. — Обсуждали что дальше делать.

— Мы здесь как в мышеловке, — объяснила общие опасения Рей. — Если тот рыцарь вернётся, или ещё какая гадость на нас набредёт - нам крышка!

— Значит, надо переместиться туда, где мы не будем беззащитными! — сказала Макото, таким усталым тоном, что становилось ясно: они уже не первый раз эту тему мусолили. — То есть, домой. Туда, где сможем трансформироваться. Кроме того, все эти царапины как-то уж слишком зудят. Как бы не воспалились.

— Зудят? — язвительно отозвалась Рей. — У тебя хоть всё тело не горит, как ошпаренное. — Она болезненно поморщилась. — И озноб какой-то противный...

— Термический ожог спереди, солнечный сзади, — подтвердила Ами. — Это всё далеко не безобидно, грозит лихорадкой и жаром вплоть до потери сознания. Вам надо скорей трансформироваться. — Она перевела взгляд на Минако. — А у тебя ссадины на внутренней поверхности бёдер, и ты с ними провела часа два в буквальном супе из болезнетворных бактерий, к тому же попавшем тебе в глаза и вообще везде на слизистую.

— Это наверно когда с дерева сверзилась, — призналась Минако. — Да и Амчик особо нежной шкуркой не отличался. Но ты так говоришь, словно я какой-нибудь проказой заразилась!

— Ты вполне могла! — воскликнула Ами, возмущённая подобным легкомыслием. — Ты хоть представляешь, какая страшная вещь тропическое болото?

— Конечно представляю! — удивилась Минако. — Там крокодилы! — Она озадаченно уставилась на ещё более возмутившуюся Ами, добавив менее уверенно: — Ээ, и змеи?

— Бактерии! — выкрикнула Ами, наступая на блондинку. Та попятилась. — Неизлечимые болезни которые выедают тебе мозг превращая в слюнявую идиотку! Паразиты! Микроскопические черви которые поселяются у тебя в глазах, и жрут их пока ты не ослепнешь! — Она выдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Это не считая простой вагинальной инфекции, вероятность которой близка к единице.

Минако позеленела.

— Мы... Когда мы сможем попасть туда, где можно превратиться? — выдавила она.

— Я нашла способ открыть портал домой, на Землю... _Нашу_·Землю, — рассеянно сказала Ами, глядя в медальон. — Но есть один подвох. Точнее, два. Во первых, вернуться мы сможем только в то место, где сражались с этим неведомым врагом...

— Кстати, кто он такой? — перебила её Ранма. — Нельзя из этой штуки выяснить?

— Он Ас-пользователь шестого уровня или выше. — Ами вздохнула. — Больше информации не получить. По уровню доступа не положено. Мы же пользователи всего лишь седьмого уровня, всё что касается более привилегированных - для нас закрыто. Даже имени его не узнать.

— Понятно, — мрачно отозвалась Ранма. — А выше - это число тем меньше, как я понимаю.

— Именно. Теперь о возвращении домой. Дорога будет в один конец, поскольку транспортного узла в нашем мире больше нет, а для открытия портала из произвольной точки нужен, опять же, уровень доступа не ниже четырёх. Откуда, минимум кто-то один из нас, заражённых, должен оставаться тут до завершения спасательной операции.

— Мы с Аканэ останемся, тут вопроса нет, — быстро согласилась Ранма пока остальные ещё переваривали новость. — Тебе, наверно, тоже нужно остаться, чтобы путь нам находить и всё такое.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — тут же взорвалась Аканэ. — Она же беззащитная! Это мы с тобой с нашей тренированностью и без сэйлор-магии как-нибудь перебьёмся. А она что будет делать, если на неё нападут? Или уворачиваться от чего-нибудь нужно будет? Или хоть с обрыва этого в лес прыгнуть, от врага уклоняясь?

Ранма задумалась.

— Не об этом надо думать, — возразила Ами, — а как Усаги вытащить! Как нибудь выживу. — Она храбрилась, но по её тону было видно, что нарисованная Аканэ перспектива её пугает. И в самом деле: а если из леса ночью зверьё повылезет? Как те медведи саблезубые от которых Хотару еле ушла? Голодному хищнику и обрыв не помеха.

— Стойте, — сказала Ранма. — Медальон же нам нужен будет в пути, так? Значит мы его берём с собой. — Она начала по одному расправлять загнутые пальцы. — Потом, с нами ты идти не осилишь, так? — Ами кивнула. — В третьих, без медальона ты всё равно ничего не можешь, так?

— Да, — согласилась Ами. — Предлагаешь мне вернуться на Землю?

— И сидеть там, как Меркури, на безопасном расстоянии, — подтвердила Ранма. — Если сами с какой-нибудь заумной хренью не справимся — мы откроем портал, ты Аканэ научишь как, и ты перейдёшь сюда и разберёшься, пока я прикрываю.

— Отличный план, — согласилась Ами. — Хотя... Точно! Нет, боюсь всё не так гладко.

— В каком смысле? — насторожилась Минако. — Ты с нами на Землю, ждать пока они спасают. Что тут сложного? Давайте, двинемся уже!

— Кажется, догадываюсь, — сказала Рей, морщась от неловкого движения. — Снесённый под корень горный хребет, кусок невесть откуда взявшегося тропического леса... И посреди всего этого вдруг мы появляемся, такие красивые и совершенно не подозрительные.

— А, гадство! — ругнулась Ранма. — Ну, может они не заметили? Земля-то безлюдная, на сотни километров вокруг. Пока догадаются, что это не землетрясение, пока кто-то решит проверить - мы уже давно обернёмся,и след наш простыл.

— А это где всё, в Китае? — спросила Хотару. — Я не успела разобраться как следует.

— Увы, это не в Китае, — ответила Ами. — Это, к несчастью, в России.

— Почему к несчастью? — не поняла Аканэ.

— Ядерная держава, — пояснила Ами. — Десятки спутников, сложные сети датчиков круглосуточно бдящих в готовности отразить нападение.

— Оно разве не проржавело у них всё? — неуверенно спросила Макото.

— Далеко не всё, — ответила Ами. — И от этого только хуже. В покрытии систем слежения наверняка появились дыры, отчего те, кто ими управляет должны были стать нервными и подозрительными.

— И тут вдруг ка-ак бабахнет, — мрачно завершила за неё Минако. — Прямо в глубине их территории. — Она плюхнулась на пол, обхватила колени руками и сидела, явно живописуя в уме как всякие микробы и черви жрут её изнутри.

— Именно так, — в тоне Ами читалась безнадёжная усталость. — Так что из портала мы выйдем прямо навстречу армейской разведке. С поддержкой спецназа, и возможно бомбардировщиков.

— И чей-то палец на кнопке пуска ракет, нацеленных на инопланетную аномалию, — подлила чёрной краски Минако, окончательно уткнувшись лицом в колени.

— Так что, лучше оставаться здесь? — предложила Макото.

— И как ты думаешь мы будем отбиваться от первой же серьёзной угрозы? — зло осведомилась Рей. — Ранко с Аканэ уйдут за Усаги, мы останемся здесь, придёт динозавр какой-нибудь...

— Огонь в проёме развести? — не сдавалась Макото. Уж очень ей не хотелось чувствовать себя беспомощной обузой.

— А в лес за дровами кто спускаться полезет? Где небось динозавры кишат?

— Ну что, мы от динозавра какого-нибудь не отмахаемся? — буркнула Минако.

— Тебе победа над крокодилом в голову ударила! — вспылила Рей. — Динозавры раз в десять побольше бывают! И бегают! — В её голосе постепенно убавлялось уверенности. — Быстро... Ведь так, Ами?

— У нас никаких средств первой помощи, — напомнила Ами. — Нам невероятно повезло, что никто не оказался ранен. Нельзя рисковать, совсем нельзя.

— Так что делать то? — спросила Макото, скрещивая руки.

— Портал совсем к одной точке привязан? — спросила Ранма. — Или его туда-сюда подвинуть можно?

— Допуск - несколько сотен метров, — ответила Ами. Она быстро что-то отстучала на кнопках. — Фактически, портал можно открыть в любом месте зоны, аналогичной нашему островку земного ландшафта.

— Отлично! — радостно воскликнула Ранма. — Значит, они не смогут перекрыть выход и устроить ловушку, пока не нагонят целую армию народа! Если выскочить и тут же закрыть портал...

— Ты что задумал? — с подозрением спросила Аканэ.

— Ну, там ведь лес будет, который отсюда исчез?

— Теоретически, да, — согласилась Ами. — Пока всё свидетельствует о равновесном обмене фрагментами пространства.

— Значит, высадиться можно вообще незамеченными! — Ранма с энтузиазмом развила мысль. — Открываем, я высаживаюсь, проверяю чтобы рядом не было никого...

— Давайте сначала выясним, что нужно для спасения Усаги, — перебила Аканэ. — И сколько времени это займёт. А потом уже планы строить.

— Займёт, боюсь, много суток, — огорошила всех Ами. — Закономерности связей между мирами... Если упростить, то миры Ас разделяет... определённое расстояние, и энергия потребляемая порталом, пропорциональна четвёртой степени этого расстояния.

— Четвёртой степени это как? — не поняла Ранма.

— Позорище! — прошипела Аканэ. — Ты вообще алгебру будто не учил! — И продолжила уже нормальным голосом: — Квадрат возведи в квадрат!

— Да, крутенькая кривая выходит, — согласилась Ранма. — Тогда... Ты это к тому, что придётся короткими перебежками, из мира в мир, как речку по камням переходить? Ну, и в чём проблема тогда? От пирамиды к пирамиде, потом последнее плечо до Усаги, и в темпе назад!

— Потребление энергии порталом зависит ещё и от расстояния от точки выхода до ближайшего транспортного узла, — охладила её энтузиазм Ами. — Обратно пропорционально этому расстоянию в степени е. Не получится просто скакать от узла к узлу, высаживаться придётся в нескольких десятках километров, и пешком проделывать путь к пирамиде.

— Десятках километров? — возопила Аканэ.

— Знаю, знаю, — спешно вставила Ранма, опасливо косясь на неё. — Е - это... в общем, та фигня, из которой алгорифмы производят.

— Увы, да, — подтвердила Ами. — Тут невнятный доклад о какой-то недавней катастрофе, нарушившей всю сеть межмировой связи. Транспортные узлы больше не могут соединяться друг с другом из-за какого-то «релятивистского темпорального дрожания». Насколько я понимаю, слегка рассогласовалось течение времени в разных мирах...

— И сколько таких пробежек в «несколько десятков километров»? — перебила её Ранма, вспоминая недавний забег по пустыне.

— Полагаю, от шести до двенадцати, — снова огорошила Ами. — Хотя, если... Нет, слишком опасно. — Она тут же пожалела о сказанном, но было поздно.

— Что слишком опасно? — тут же вцепилась Ранма. — Можно где-то срезать, да?

— Не думаю... — Ами вздохнула, сдаваясь. — Можно достичь цели в два прыжка, но для этого придётся пройти через очень опасный мир...

— Опасный в каком роде? — не отступалась Ранма.

— У этого мира нулевой ки-фактор. — Ами оторвала взгляд от экранчика и поглядела ей в глаза. — Все ваши способности там окажутся аннулированы. Не просто ослаблены как в том мире с пустыней, откуда вы спасли Рей, а блокированы напрочь.

— Но ведь без ки жизнь невозможна, — удивлённо заметила Аканэ. — Всё живое имеет ки, каким бы слабым...

— Вот поэтому всё живое там уже давно умерло, — перебила её Ами, нервно сжимая медальон. — А здоровый человек умирает через срок от двадцати до сорока часов. Это мир смерти, в буквальном смысле. Если вас что-то задержит...

— Понимаем, — отрезала Ранма. — Да, Аканэ?

Та лишь кивнула с мрачно-решительным видом.

— Там есть ещё множество опасностей, — попыталась вразумить её Ами, совершенно без надежды на успех. — Высокий уровень радиации, для начала.

— Вот ты нам всё подробненько и расскажешь... — Ранма нахмурилась. — А я, чтобы зря времени не терять, рвану за припасами пока ты Аканэ всё объясняешь.

— Как это за припасами? — ужаснулась Минако. — Одна? А как же русские спецназовцы?

— Ну, есть у меня в запасе пара трюков, — самодовольно ответила Ранма. — И вообще, кто-нибудь тут телепортироваться умеет в одиночку?.. То-то.

— А нельзя с ними по хорошему договориться? — спросила Хотару.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Кто-нибудь знает русский? — задала риторический вопрос Макото.

Все посмотрели на Ами.

— Что вы, что вы, нет, конечно, — поспешно, со смущением ответила та.

— Значит, действуем по моему плану, — подытожила Ранма. — Прикрываюсь невидимостью, выскакиваю, если всё тихо - пробираюсь мимо них на достаточное расстояние, превращаюсь...

— А обратно как? — задала насущный вопрос Аканэ.

— Ну, назначаем время - полчаса должно хватить - через которое вы откроете портал. Я возвращаюсь в то же место, и жду невидимый...

— В этом нет необходимости, — прервала её Ами. — Любой из нас троих... Точнее вы двое пока моя квота не восстановится, может открыть портал от транспортного узла до последней точки, в которую мы его открывали. Надо всего лишь скомандовать голосом. Причем, не имеет значения в каком из миров Ас находится отдавший команду... Правда для нашей Земли это верно только в пределах аномальной зоны... Я думаю.

— То есть я смогу открыть его даже без этой штуковины с кнопками? — восхитилась Ранма. — Так это ж всё меняет! — Она нахмурилась. — Ты тогда можешь сама с Земли сюда попасть.насущный вопрос

— Нет. Сам подумай: вы с Аканэ откроете портал из следующего транспортного узла в ещё один мир, потом ещё раз... Что произойдёт после моей команды?

— А, точно! — Ранма хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. — Прости.

— И у неё квота закончилась! — напомнила Аканэ, отвесив ей лёгкий подзатыльник. — Забыл уже?

— Ээ, тогда того, — Ранма потёрла затылок. Рука у благоверной была тяжёлая. — Давайте начинать, что ли?

Ами открыла медальон и застучала по клавишам.

— Если подвернутся, — наставительно наговаривала Ранме Аканэ, — захвати там каких-нибудь кимоно простеньких(прим. 1). А то сидим тут - не то бомжовки, не то филиал тысячи и одной ночи.

— Чтобы не бегать, не искать, — предложила Рей, — можешь в храме ритуальных одеяний захватить. Тем более, что почти все уже вернули. Спроси у дедушки, где кладовка.

— Кстати, пули могут от стен рикошетить, — ввернула вдруг Минако, отчего остальные посмотрели на неё так, словно она вторую голову отрастила. — Чего вы смотрите? Я дело говорю. Или думали, я совсем уже конченая блондинка?

— Ну, Мина-чан, ты обычно так всё... такая... — Макото замялась на полуслове.

— Да, а стенки тут твёрдые? — развила тему блондинка которая, оказывается, была не совсем конченая блондинка.

— Несокрушимые, — сказала Аканэ.

— Тогда тем более будет рикошетить, случись вдруг стрельба, — тоном эксперта выдала Минако. — Вы представьте: прочёсывают эти солдаты, верхом на своих медведях, странный и загадочный лес - и тут вдруг возникают перед ними из воздуха мистические ворота в какой-то неведомый астрал! Конечно у них могут нервы не выдержать.

— Ну спасибо, утешила, — саркастически отозвалась Рей.

Аканэ с беспокойством покосилась на Ранму.

— Это я к тому, — продолжала меж тем Минако, — что нам надо наружу выйти прежде чем Ранко-чан начнёт портал открывать. И за углом прятаться.

— А хорошая идея, кстати, — согласилась Ранма. — Ами, ты там долго ещё?

Ами напряжённо вглядывалась в экранчик, проверяя и перепроверяя формулу. Наконец, она закрыла медальон:

— Готово. Можешь открыть голосом. Свою кодовую фразу, потом «открыть портал по указанным координатам». Чтобы закрыть - просто «закрыть портал», можно с той стороны хоть шёпотом. Если не сработает - повтори кодовую фразу. — Она спешно отступила к выходу.

— Ну, понеслась... — Ранма заняла позицию сбоку от арки, распластавшись спиной по стене. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал по указанным координатам!

Остальные девушки напряжённо ждали, прислушиваясь снаружи у входа в пирамиду. Поэтому когда вместо ожидаемых выстрелов, или мирного хлопка закрывшегося портала, до них донёсся Ранмин потрясённый возглас «Это чё за хрень?» они заволновались и, нарушая план, заглянули внутрь.

Портал был открыт, Ранма стояла, высовываясь наружу и ничуть не таясь.

— Да чё это за хрень вообще?！ Ами! Эй, Ами, иди сюда, посмотри! Что тут вообще творится-то, а?

Ами бросилась к порталу, остальные - за ней, нестройным гуртом. Аканэ обогнала их, растолкав, вылетела наружу и встала рядом с Ранмой на каменистом склоне.

На каменистом склоне.

Здесь не было никакого леса. Здесь был безжизненный склон хребта. Совершенно невредимый, без малейшей выщербины там, где должна была быть оставленная Сатурн глубокая расселины. Снег лежал нетронутый там, где огонь Сол должен был выпарить его.

— Смотрите! — крикнула Минако, и голос у неё сорвался.

Все обернулись и уставились в молчании. Снесённый рыцарем хребет на той стороне долины стоял невредим.

— Почему мы вернулись в прошлое? — спросила Рей.

Ранма прищурилась, глядя на небо.

— Не похоже на прошлое. Солнце сдвинулось, мы пару часов с гаком там провозились, не меньше. — Она указала на приполярное светило, висящее низко над горизонтом. — На столько оно вперёд и сдвинулось.

— Значит, вчерашний день? — спросила Минако. — Или вообще год назад? — Она вдруг ужаснулась. — Не говорите мне, что мы на сто лет назад попали! В этих же горах не скажешь!

Ами хмурилась, колдуя над одним из своих приборов, которые таскала с собой завернув в кусок халата.

— Нет, это определённо сегодняшний день. Сигналы навигатора подтверждают дату.

— Тогда этот, как его, параллелепипедный мир? — озадаченно спросила Минако.

— Нет, я получаю сигналы от сервера, который сама сегодня утром настраивала.

— Глядите! — в тревоге воскликнула Ранма, заглянувшая за портал.

Все дружно обежали проём чтобы увидеть, на что она показывала. Посреди склона красовалось инородное включение: Огромный круг высокой - в полтора их роста - травы, из которой поднимался баобаб. Половина которого показалась им смутно знакомой...

Ами ахнула, выронив очередную техническую фиговину. Та хряпнулась на камни, но девушка-гений этого даже не заметила, её глаза становились всё шире и шире от ужаса.

— Это разве не тот же самый баобаб, от которого на той стороне половина воткнута? — озадаченно спросила Ранма.

— Что? — Рей в тревоге обратилась к Мичиру, заставив всех обернуться к той и увидеть, как изумрудновласая женщина безвольно оседает на колени. — Что с Вами? Вам плохо?

— Обмен не был равновесным, — убитым голосом прошептала Ами. — Реальность... Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Сама причинность оказалась фрагментирована.

— Это что значит? — с трепетом спросила Минако. Уж очень этот тон ей не нравился.

— Его больше нет, — сквозь слёзы выдохнула Мичиру.

Хотару молчала, но её полный печали взгляд был таким философски-понимающим, так ясно и напрямую говорившим «всё цветущее когда-то да увянет», что у встретившихся с ней взглядом холодело в хребте, словно Смерть, проходя по своим делам, дружески похлопала по плечу.

— Тот фрагмент пространства-времени, где осталась Харука-сан, — Ами сглотнула. — Он... перестал быть.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? — не желая верить, спросила Аканэ.

— Фрагменты реальности не менялись местами, как я думала, — пояснила Ами. — Они копировались или замещались. Фрагмент где она была, оказался замещён фрагментом, где её не было.

— Или скопирован ещё куда-то, — вклинилась Ранма которой крайне не по душе пришлись эти заочные поминки.

— Вряд ли, — погасила надежду Ами. — Метод, которым мне удалось обнаружить всех разбросанных, представляет... Он очень надёжный и однозначный. Но показал ровно шестерых.

— Ну, может быть она _где-нибудь_·да осталась? — не отставала Ранма.

— Боюсь, нет, — рассеянным тоном ответила Ами, явно что-то прикидывая в уме. — Сам факт клонирования указывает на высокую вероятность того, что тот фрагмент пространства-времени был полностью замещён. Хотя, если...

— Значит, будем считать без вести пропавшей, — с нажимом оборвала её Ранма. — Как Сецуну. И будем искать. Ты ведь всего час эту всю хренотень изучала?

— Я, да, — согласилась несколько сбитая с толку Ами.

— Значит когда спасём Усаги - сможешь как следует заняться! — развила в оптимистичном ключе Ранма. — И разобраться как это всё работает, куда они пропали и кто был тот неуязвимый увалень! Так ведь?

— Ну, возможно, — Ами не хотела давать ложных надежд. — Заранее никто не скажет.

— И то дело, — быстренько закруглилась Ранма, видя, что пациент попался упорный и план вытащить всех из депрессухи пробуксовывает. — Ладно, я пошёл. Аканэ, за квотой следи. А то посадишь. — Она развернулась и огромными скачками унеслась вдоль по долине.

— А, точно! — всполошилась Аканэ. — Значит так, связь каждые полчаса, — зачастила она. — Ас-семь шас хе ыт, закрыть портал! — И исчезла вместе с проёмом, оставив шестерых еле одетых девушек одних на морозе.

— Эй! — запоздало крикнула в пустоту Рей. — А если магия вообще нигде не работает? Нам что, окочуриться здесь?

— Я думаю, — заметила Макото, зябко ёжась, в одном белье и сапогах, — Что она думала про полчаса голышом на морозе как про лёгкое испытание на выносливость.

— Или вообще не думала! — взорвалась Минако, приплясывая босиком то на одной ноге, то на другой. — А..А-чхи! Мы же не она, в конце концов, в проруби плавать и на гвоздях спать не подписывались!

— Доступная квота крайне ограничена, — тихим голосом напомнила Ами. — А открытый портал потребляет энергию.

— А, точно... — пробурчала Минако, теряя запал. — Всё ради спасения Принцессы и не ныть... Ладно, кто - как, а я - Винус стар пава, Мейк-Ап!

Клич превращения давно отзвучал и эхо утихло, а Минако всё так и стояла с воздетым хенсин-жезлом. Потом крайне цветисто выразилась, и начала с новой силой приплясывать, поджимая босые ступни.

— Испытание, значит, — ядовито заметила Рей. — Лёгкое. — Тоже босиком, она не приплясывала, но с ноги на ногу переминалась и ступни поджимала. — И парку мою, конечно, было сначала выбросить лень!

— Мою, кстати, тоже, — добавила Макото.

Все уставились на то место, где был портал, ожидая что Аканэ одумается, и хотя бы на секунду откроет портал чтобы вернуть скудный запас зимней одежды.

Прошла минута. Другая. С неба как-то ненавязчиво начал сыпать лёгкий снежок.

— Вот же упёртая, — проворчала Рей.

— Давай сапоги отдам, — с полной искренностью предложила ей Макото. — В конце концов, я под водопадом тренировалась, и...

— И простудилась тогда будь здоров! — перебила её Рей. — Давайте побежали, найдём где эта нуль-зона кончается и превратимся уже!

— А то Мичиру-мама замёрзнет совсем! — поддакнула Хотару, дёргая за руку зеленовласую женщину в самодельном бикини из кое-как связанных ленточек.

— Прости, Хотару-чан! — воскликнула та, стряхивая оцепенение. — Да ты продрогла вся!

— Ничего-ничего! — заотнекивалась девочка, из под парки которой выглядывали ноги в совершенно несерьёзных колготках и одном сапожке. — Мне не холодно совсем! — от чистого сердца соврала она, хотя уши уже начинали краснеть: шапку таки в суматохе потеряли. — Давай я тебе парку отдам, ты же совсем замёрзнешь!

— Давай лучше так, — предложила Мичиру, склоняясь перед ней и подставляя локти. — Ты мне будешь спину греть, а я тебя понесу.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Хотару. — Только... — Она спешно расстегнула парку, и только потом забралась маме на спину. — Ой, ты холодная какая! Пойдёмте скорей!

— Давно пора! — подхватила Минако, плавно переходя от приплясывания к неуклюжему бегу босиком по камням. — Сейчас... Эй! Ты что делаешь! — возмущённо крикнула она когда Макото подхватила её в охапку.

— Я в сапогах и бегу быстрее! — отрезала высокая брюнетка, перебрасывая её через плечо поудобнее и с натугой припуская бегом. — К тому же ты тёплая! Перестань дрыгаться и держись как следует!

Рей поотстала от убежавших вперёд, неловко ковыляя босиком рядом с Ами, державшейся с ней наравне. «И ты что, не мёрзнешь совсем?» спросила она, пристукивая зубами. Синеволосая девушка шла спокойно, и даже не ёжилась в своих бюстгальтере и мини-юбке.

— Здесь несколько... холоднее, чем мне нравится, — смущённо призналась Ами. — Ничего, если я последую их примеру и понесу тебя?

— А не тяжело будет? — с сомнением спросила Рей у меньшей ростом подруги.

— Ничего, как нибудь вытяну, — уверила её Ами. — К тому же я в туфлях, идти нам по моим расчётам недалеко, и... — Она наконец поёжилась, добавив смущённо: — И вместе теплее!

(シーンブレイク)

Спешно пробежавшись по магазинам в поисках более экзотического снаряжения вроде надувной лодки и одеяний полярника, Сэйлор Сол оставила от семейного бюджета рожки да ножки, хоть и магазинчики выбирала самые что ни на есть секонд-хэндовские, на отшибе, и на совесть давила безо всякой совести, и женское обаяние применяла с деликатностью пудовой кувалды.

Пора было завернуть ещё кое-куда, за рядовыми походными припасами.

Девушка с косичкой полыхнула светом и исчезла, оставив после себя толпу озадаченно шушукающихся зевак и нескольких обедневших торговцев.

(シーンブレイク)

Мёртвая зона оказалась весьма небольшой, едва пару сотен метров в поперечнике. Они обшарили её вдоль и поперёк, превращаясь туда и обратно и порядком замёрзнув. Заглянули под каждый камень. Но даже камней на этом монолитном, вылизанном ветрами склоне нашлось немного. И ни малейшего следа Уранус.

В душе у Нептун что-то словно занемело. Надежды действительно больше не было: оживший компьютер Меркури показал отсутствие признаков жизни в радиусе нескольких километров. Да и не надо было компьютера: их магические чувства и так подтверждали полное безлюдие.

Уранус действительно стёрло катаклизмом. Вычеркнуло из реальности так бесповоротно и окончательно, что и следа от неё не осталось.

Шестерым оставалось только сидеть и ждать пока вернётся Сол. Или Аканэ откроет портал по истечению получаса.

Или враг вернётся, и передавит их словно блох.

(シーンブレイク)

В узкой щели между заборами полыхнуло, и из света материализовалась Сэйлор Сол. Огляделась, прислушалась, и сбросила трансформацию, на неуловимое мгновение став голой Ранмой, вокруг которой быстро проявилась красная шёлковая рубаха с чёрными штанами. Похоже, в доме Тендо опять был какой-то переполох?.. Ранма запрыгнула на забор, оттуда - на крышу додзё, откуда имела счастье наблюдать любопытнейшую сценку: вокруг пруда кругами улепётывал перепуганный, слегка парящий панда. За которым, семеня с почти сверхъестественной скоростью в своём безупречном кимоно, гонялась Нодока с чайником.

— Ну-ну, дорогой. Давай попробуем ещё раз - я уверена, в первый раз вода была недостаточно горячей...

— Бурф‼ — проклятый боец вскинул табличку, не переставая нервно коситься назад: «Не надо ошпаривать милого панду!» — он перевернул табличку — «Панды - редкий, охраняемый вид!»

— Дорогой! Пожалуйста, не вертись! Нам _действительно_·нужно поговорить!

— ПА-ХОО‼ — «Спасите, помогите‼» круть «Она хочет меня сварить!»

— Дорогой‼！

Отчаявшись, панда бултыхнулся в пруд, звучно приземлившись плашмя и подняв нехилую волну.

— Ара... — донёсся из дома голос Касуми. — Нехорошо так пугать бедных карпиков.

— Дорогой, ты истощаешь моё терпение!

— Блурбл. — Панда драматически свёл глаза в кучку. «Ты ошиблась, женщина!» круть «Я - чужая, незнакомая водосвинка!»

— Впечатляюще, дядя Саотоме! — прокомментировала из гостиной невидимая Набики. — Настоящий шедевр!

— Мам! — позвала Ранма, спрыгивая с крыши. — Это чего у вас тут?

— Ранма! — слегка пожурила та. — Как надо говорить?

— Здравствуй, мам. Как поживаете? — голосом пай-девочки сказала Ранма, принимая у неё чайник. — Так чё за буча у вас тут? — Она покосилась на отца, и подняла чайник над головой, но отдёрнула, ошпарившись. — Уй! Чего кипяток-то такой?..

— А, у нас возникло небольшое недопонимание только и всего, — безмятежным тоном ответила Нодока, умудряясь одновременно одарять любящим взглядом чадо, и неодобрительным - плавающего в пруду супруга. — Я, кажется, поторопилась, и в первый раз недостаточно нагрела воду.

У Ранмы внутри оборвалось. Не обращая внимания на боль, она начала от души лить себе на голову кипяток. И чем больше лила, тем увесистей становился кусок льда под ложечкой. Сорвав крышку, девушка выплеснула остатки из чайника на себя разом.

Нодока уставилась на неё с удивлением, которое быстро сменилось тревогой.

— Боюсь, мам, дело не в этом, — выдавила Ранма, кривясь и жмурясь на один глаз. — Совсем не в этом. — Она бросила чайник на траву, и трясущейся рукой стряхнула воду со своей рыжей чёлки, от которой поднимались клубы пара. — Да что ж за гадство то такое, а?‼ — вознёсся к небесам её полный праведного возмущения вопль.

(シーンブレイク)

— Знаете, что? — со вздохом сказала Венера, косясь на Меркури, поглощённую своим компьютером. — Вот никогда не подумала бы, но я ей завидую. — Она с кислым видом провела пальцами по волосам, который раз уже повторяя это движение словно заворожённая: никак не могла привыкнуть какие они у неё снова были чистые и расчёсанные.

Единственным ответом ей была безбрежная тишина, царящая над этой горной землёй. К разговору ни у кого настроения не было.

Вернулась во вспышке телепортации Сол, таща на горбу огромный, больше неё самой, трещащий по швам рюкзак - это в дополнение к ещё одному, поменьше, что тащила в руке.

— Не опоздал? — запыхавшись, бросила она. Всё таки телепортироваться с грузом было раз в пять тяжелей, чем в одиночку. Даже с её силой.

В ста метрах от мрачных сэйлор-воительниц возникла калейдоскопически-зеркальная арка размером с ворота.

— Все живы? Всё в порядке? — крикнула высунувшаяся Аканэ. — Ровно полчаса, как и обещала! А, Ранма, ты уже тут! Давай быстрей, чем раньше выйдем - тем раньше будем! — Она на мгновение замялась, нагибаясь за чем-то. — И тут это, три парки в комплекте... — Она показала, подняв в одной руке, куль тёплой одежды.

— Спасибо, _теперь_·это очень поможет! — крайне язвительно крикнула в ответ Марс.

Рыжая превратилась обратно в Ранму, и поспешила к порталу. Меркури тоже обратилась в Ами, но задержалась, обернувшись к остальным:

— А вы - уходите! Сэйлор телепортом в Токио!

— Ты что, с ними идёшь? — удивлённо переспросила Юпитер.

— Нет, — решительно ответила Ами. — Потом вернусь сюда ждать, строго по плану.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя бросили?！ — возмутилась Венера.

— Вы всё равно ничем не поможете, если он вернётся, — резоно возразила Ами. — Только погибнем зря все вместе... Да не переживайте вы так, я буду прятаться! За соседний хребет отбегу...

— И ты думаешь, — скептически парировала Марс, — Что некто настолько могущественный не сможет тебя сквозь гору разглядеть?

— Некто могущественный еле летает, — с детской непосредственностью заметила Сатурн. — И долго от обычных камней отбиться не мог.

— Так что, надежда всегда остаётся, — закончила на оптимистичной ноте Ами. — К тому же... Есть у меня одна идея, возможно удастся открыть портал в ту зону в Токио. Тогда я прямо туда и вернусь... — Она обвела ободряющим взглядом пятерых девушек в матросках. Редкие снежинки таяли на её голых плечах, заставляя ёжиться. — Ну же, давайте. У некоторых из нас родные там остались, переживают. Сол не может тратить силы, переправляя вас по одной. Давайте, вас как раз пятеро остаётся! — Она развернулась и побежала к порталу, из которого уже нетерпеливо махала Аканэ.

— Так прямо возьмём и отступим? — спросила Юпитер. Ей эта идея совершенно не нравилась.

— А что на остаётся? — Венера пожала плечами. — Без Сол и Мун это всё равно, что на танк с зубочисткой выходить. Давайте и правда уберёмся отсюда, может он увидит, что никого нет, и не станет тут задерживаться.

— Ага, пойдёт сразу в Токио и сровняет с землёй — охладила её энтузиазм Марс. — Но насчёт зубочистки ты права. Давайте хотя бы заставим его погоняться за нами. Здесь высиживать нечего.

Девушки встали в круг. Трое Внутренних взялись за руки с Нептун и миниатюрной Сатурн, являвшейся по совместительству ангелом Судного Дня на полставки. Энтузиазма ни у кого не было. Да, Внутренние делали это уже не раз, но всегда вместе с Мун. Мичиру же привыкла телепортироваться на пару с Харукой, а Хотару и сама не знала умеет ли. Но выбора не у них особого не было.

Закрыли глаза, сосредоточились... Их ауры перешли в видимый спектр, окутывая сэйлор-воительниц светом, у каждой своего оттенка, развевая их волосы словно ветер... Камни вокруг них начали дробиться, медленно всплывая над землёй...

Один нестройный выкрик «Сэйлор телепорт!» и ослепительную вспышку спустя на их месте остались только... четверо ошарашенных девушек, стоящих неполным кругом в кольце раздробленных камней.

Переместилась одна Сатурн. Причём, оставался открытым вопрос _куда_: на вызовы по коммуникатору она не отвечала, а компьютер Меркури после долгих раздумий выдал вердикт «выключен или вне зоны связи». Учитывая, что зона действия магических гаджетов охватывала всю внутреннюю часть системы, вплоть до и включая пояс астероидов, прогноз выходил каким-то неутешительным.

А они вчетвером - застряли здесь, посреди сибирской глуши.

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма, меж тем, закончила делиться с Ами безрадостной вестью.

— Я думаю, — объяснила та без особой уверенности в голосе, — это как-то связано с изменением свойств мира из-за взаимопроникновения вселенных. Многие ранее возможные вещи стали невозможными, включая магию Дзюсенкё - это просто чудо, что наша сэйлор-магия пока работает. Надеюсь, мы найдём способ обратить эти перемены вспять... Но поручиться я не могу. Даже силы Сэйлор Мун вступают в непредсказуемую хаотическую реакцию с этими чуждыми...

— Короче говоря, может так оказаться, что я застрял навсегда. — Ранма сглотнула внезапный ком в горле. — И должен буду прожить остаток жизни как стопроцентная женщина? — По спине ползали ледяные мурашки. Страх застрять навсегда, вроде бы побеждённый после той битвы на горе Хорай - он, оказывается, не исчезал никогда. Просто дремал до срока. (прим. 2)

Нет, на фоне всего, через что им довелось пройти - это был не конец света, далеко не конец. Но жопа - полная, глубокая и окончательная. Ранму передёрнуло. Все те леденящие стороны бытности девчонкой, от которых ему удавалось до сих пор уклоняться, словно это было всё понарошку: месячные, неисчезающий фон мужского внимания, риск специфических болезней и даже вероятность каким-нибудь невероятным и идиотским образом залететь(прим. 3) - все эти ужасти вдруг надвинулись, издевательски ухмыляясь: теперь, мол, не отвертишься, бежать больше некуда. — Да что же за свинство такое?.. — Ей хотелось биться обо что-нибудь головой. Желательно, обо что-нибудь твёрдое.

— Не бойся, я с тобой. — Аканэ обняла её за плечи. — Я никогда тебя не брошу! — Она приподняла одной рукой голову рыжей, поглядела в глаза, где наворачивались слёзы злого бессилия. — Ради тебя я...— Она напряглась, пересиливая что-то в себе. — Я стану полной лесбиянкой! — Она резко и внезапно впечатала свои губы в губы рыжей, удушая ту в неловком но энергичном поцелуе и сплющивая в объятиях.

— Ммгм? — Ранма выпучила глаза от неожиданности: это совершенно на Аканэ не похоже! При её-то не раз заявленном неприятии самой мысли... Но та лишь зажмурилась и обняла её ещё крепче, приплюснув к себе так, что рёбра затрещали. Ранме стало стыдно: Аканэ ведь настоящая девушка, и живёт со всем этим от рождения, и никогда не могла отвертеться! Неужто он убоится того, что...

Аканэ начала работать языком, и все мысли вылетели у неё из головы. Она обняла ту в ответ, только нежнее, без сокрушительной силы. Нескромные мысли начали затуманивать сознание, Ранмины руки поползли ниже...

Их прервала мимолётная вспышка света, сопровождавшаяся испуганным возгласом Ами, стоявшей проводя какие-то последние наблюдения над миром смерти через открытый портал. Раскрасневшиеся девушки отпрянули друг от друга, и поспешили ей на выручку.

— Смотрите! — Ами, указала куда-то через проём. Они подбежали и выглянули. Вдали, еле заметное над горизонтом, в небо поднималось характерное грибовидное облако.

— Ничего себе! — сказала Ранма с отвращением. — Кто же это в мёртвом-то мире атомными бомбами разбрасывается?

— Похоже, придётся отказаться от идеи срезать путь, — сказала Ами.

— Нет! — резко бросила Аканэ, оборачиваясь к Ами, отчего та в свою очередь повернулась к ней. — Надо идти, Усаги может быть ранена. Она может сейчас из последних сил держаться за дерево, под которым ждут волки. Ты говорила, там подробно написано про этот мир. Прочитай, расскажешь нам чего избегать. Если там сильная радиация - мы как-нибудь переживём, всё равно исцелится когда вернёмся и превратимся.

(シーンブレイク)

Сатурн обнаружила себя плавающей посреди тьмы, пронизанной бесчисленными искрами звёздного огня. Для её зрения здесь было совсем не темно. Здесь было тепло, и даже уютно, она чувствовала себя как дома. Сатурн вспомнила: сэйлор-воины изначально были обитателями открытого космоса. Это был их дом, место, где они вечно стояли на страже...

Скоро она потеряла чувство времени, бездумно плывя посреди вечного покоя.

Но вот забрезжил свет, озарив её и пробудив от задумчивости. Сатурн оглянулась, с удивлением обнаружив что, оказывается, была всё это время рядом со своей планетой. Почти полнеба заслоняла чернота, отчёркнутая сияющим тонким полумесяцем, из которого отпочковывалась ослепительная точка Солнца, такого далёкого и маленького. Приглядевшись внимательнее, она разглядела с противоположной стороны тонкую, едва заметную нить тусклого света, перечеркнувшую звёздный простор: кольца, как они видны изнутри, из промежутка между ними и планетой, в котором она пребывала. Справа эфемерная нить обрывалась, уходя в тень планеты.

Когда первое восхищение прошло, на Сатурн нашло чувство одиночества. Магия дарила ей полную свободу от жажды и голода, от самого течения времени. Она могла висеть здесь вечно, раз за разом наблюдая восходы и закаты крохотного Солнца, пока её планета писала свои неторопливые круги по предначертанному пути.

Но ей больше не нужно было. Она больше не была одинока, не в этой жизни - спасибо Серенити-старшей, пожелавшей им всем родиться вместе, на одной и той же планете. И, невзирая на боль потерь, её место было там.(прим. 4)

Сосредоточившись на звезде-прародительнице, Сатурн пожелала оказаться рядом с мамой и друзьями. С невероятной лёгкостью скользнула она сквозь пространство и время.

— Ой...

Да, это определённо было не то место. Сатурн оглядела простёршиеся вокруг руины Серебряного Миллениума и Землю, ярко сияющую в чёрном небе. Какое печальное место... Похоже, телепортация - это не так просто, как казалось с первого взгляда. Даже если сил для неё предостаточно.

Сатурн подумала о маме - та, должно быть, места себе не находила от беспокойства! Она сосредоточилась на Земле, и переместилась ещё раз.

Замок Харон был совершенно не тем местом, где она ожидала оказаться. Она попыталась ещё раз...

— Похоже, надо было больше тренироваться, — вздохнула девочка, слишком мудрая для своих лет. Нет, турне было очень познавательным - оно пролегало через планетарные замки, облако Оорта, и, как она подозревала, окраины систем альфы Центавра. Но всё, в конце концов, начинает приедаться.

— Похоже, без умения правильно выбирать точку назначения, я обречена выбирать из натоптанных мест Серебряного Миллениума, — вслух размышляла раздумывала воительница Распада и Возрождения, в очередной раз вернувшись к своей планете. — Может быть, надо приложить больше усилий? — Она сосредоточилась на маме, и призвала свою силу. Не дав себе соскользнуть, как при прошлых попытках, она продолжала призывать всё больше и больше, упёршись своей волей в непокорную магическую мощь. Пора?.. Нет, ещё немножко! Ну, ещё чуть-чуть! У неё получится! Она сможет перенестись куда _ей_·нужно!

Не закрой Сатурн глаза, она давно бы заметила, что окружена ослепительной фиолетовой аурой. Силы она собрала столько, что хватило бы распылить астероид средних размеров.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, девочка переместилась. Эта телепортация была не такой как прежние, вышла словно вечно длившееся падение в бездну вместо мгновенного, словно короткий шаг, перехода.

Когда бесконечное мгновение завершилось-таки, Сатурн отжмурилась, надеясь... И запаниковала, обнаружив вокруг только чёрную, беззвёздную тьму! Она раз пять огляделась вокруг пока заметила, наконец, глубоко под ногами, туманную спираль родной галактики. Размером та была примерно с диск Луны, какой ту видно с Земли. Центральная перемычка светилась словно лампа сквозь туман, спирали рукавов лохматились размытыми призраками, совсем тускнея к концам.

— Похоже, вышел небольшой перелёт, — заключила девочка, смущённо почёсывая в затылке.

(シーンブレイク)

11 апреля 2012

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Кимоно - это не только нарядная и праздничная одежда, как многие из нас привыкли думать. Эта категория охватывает идрано-бомжовый халата на бездомном бродяге, щеголяющем волосатыми лодыжками.

**2**  
Битвой на горе Хорай завершилось эпическое противостояние (весь 24 том и часть 25-го, в аниме не появлялось) где Ранма, Мус и Рёга чудом не остались запертыми на весь остаток жизни в проклятых формах.

**3**  
В манге есть как минимум _три_·места (том 19 глава 3; том 26 глава 5; том ?？ глава ?？) где Ранма, по той или иной причине беспомощная, оказывается совершенно одна в глухом и удалённом месте в руках какого-нибудь левого парня. И это не считая ещё историй с перманентной приворотной пилюлей и приворотной удочкой. Это _нам_·смешно.

**4**  
Даже по невнятному аниме-канону, Серенити не давала возможность реинкарнации, это у них врождённое и автоматическое, а всего лишь поставила редирект на Землю, всем в одну эпоху. Включая тысячи людей, живших и умерших на Луне.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (1 ляпов)


	14. Мёртвая зона

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 14,  
Мёртвая зона **

Двое девушек размеренно шагали по каменистым и пустынным сопкам, где не росло ни травинки. Плечи им непривычно оттягивали небольшие, килограмм по двадцать всего, рюкзаки. Впереди шла Аканэ, полная несгибаемого оптимизма невзирая на всю рискованность пути. Одета она была в мешковатые камуфляжные штаны, расстёгнутую куртку такой же камуфляжной расцветки и серо-зелёную майку под ней. На ногах у неё были тяжёлые башмаки на ребристых подошвах. В кильватере у неё плелась сумрачная Ранма, терзаемая самыми дурными предчувствиями. Одета она была по прежнему в свой красно-чёрный китайский наряд с кун-фу-тапочками.

— Нет, ну что за свинство, — бухтела Ранма, нахохлившаяся то-ли от недовольства, то-ли от здешнего промозглого ветра, посвистывающего в камнях. — Ну здесь ещё ладно - а попадётся нам в следующем мире река серьёзная - как мы тебя переправлять будем?

— Ну чего ты всё нудишь? — не выдержала в конце концов жена, задетая за живое упоминанием своего слабого места. — А если нам табун кошек попадётся? Нам что, собаку было с собой брать?.. И хватит уже на мозги капать, у меня и так от этой штуковины голова пухнет. — Она раздражённо потрясла медальоном.

― Прости, ― ответила Ранма. Причём особого извинения в голосе её не чувствовалось. — Просто, знаешь, достало всё. Мы ещё первого шага не сделали, а чувство такое, будто вымотался. — Она фыркнула. — Но ты права. Хватит ныть, как бы этот мир над душой ни висел... — Она умолкла, задумавшись, и какое-то время тишину нарушали только похрустывание камушков под ногами да посвистывание ветра. Потом Ранма хлопнула себя по лбу, и продолжила легкомысленным тоном:

— Ну, это я просто ною от того, что застрял. Но Шампу-то куда хуже пришлось.

— Что-что?.. — Аканэ остановилась, и развернулась уставившись на неё.

— Застряла кошкой, такая вот глупость.

— Вот же беда какая! — искренне огорчилась Аканэ. — Я так надеялась, что хоть с этой заразой всё обойдётся.

— Я тоже, — согласилась Ранма. — Ну, батя - ладно, ему пофиг. Но слепой идиот, и кошатина такого не заслужили. А вот не срослось. Смотреть на неё больно было - уши повесила, глаза какие-то тусклые, даже на меня прыгать не стала... Ну, короче, я даже пособолезновать не успел. Мус как меня разглядел - осатанел, сразу. С катушек просто сорвался. Нет, я понимаю, обвинить-то кого-нибудь надо, чтобы на душе полегчало и всё такое. А тут я подвернулся... Короче, пришлось его егойными же цепями повязать, и карге вручить, из рук в руки. Но возни было...

— Ладно, — Аканэ развернулась вперёд и зашагала с прежней энергией. — Чем скорее вернём Сэйлор Мун, тем скорее всё устроится. Надеюсь, хоть Пи-чан был в человеческой форме когда это случилось.

Ранма буркнула невнятно, соглашаясь. В своё время, Великое И Страшное Откровение, которого он так боялся, обернулось не всепоглощающим взрывом, а жалким пшиком. Аканэ даже к Рёге хуже относиться не стала - однако завела привычку саркастически звать его «Пи-чаном» независимо от формы. От чего дуболом гарантированно тушевался и старался слинять пошустрее.

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Не утащишь, — с сомнением сказала Аканэ.

— Ну, а что делать? — Ранма застегнула рюкзак. — Ну, не приучен я без нормальных припасов в серьёзные походы отправляться. — Она критически взвесила рюкзак на одном пальце. — И так вон самый минимум уже урезаем. Если бы знать хоть, к чему в следующих мирах быть готовым... — Она надела рюкзак.

— Проходили уже, — буркнула Аканэ. — Не дави на Ами.

— Я пробую по всякому, — виноватым тоном отозвалась девушка-гений. — Но пока что это ограничение похоже на фундаментальный закон наподобие релятивистских принципов. — Если пожертвуешь семьдесят процентов своей квоты...

— Нет уж, — отрезала Аканэ. — Его квота - неприкосновенный запас. Мало ли на что ещё понадобится!

— Так я и не возражал вроде, — примиряющим тоном согласилась Ранма, направляясь к проёму. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал в этом проёме, ээ, туда же куда раньше.

«Предупреждение, — оповестил механический голос. — Ээ не является валидными координатами. Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять по предыдущим координатам.»

— Ну, — сказала Ранма, делая осторожный шаг сквозь портал. И тут же крякнула, согнувшись под тяжестью рюкзака. Она не сдалась, и даже пробежалась сделав круг в пару сотен метров на подгибающихся ногах. Вернулась, запыхавшаяся, сбросила рюкзак и тихо ругнулась.

— Говорила же, — уныло подытожила Аканэ. — Давай дальше разгружать.

— Ну что за гадство, — бухтела Ранма, выкидывая вещи, от наличия которых вполне могла зависеть их жизнь. — Ведь сорок килограмм всего!

(シーンブレイク)

Так она персонально, на своей шкуре, выучила что значит «нулевой ки-фактор». Этот противоестественный мир отрицал силу духа так же, как он отрицал силу магии. Обе девушки ощущали на душе противную тяжесть, подобную тяжкой каменной плите, висящей в сантиметрах над твоей макушкой: нечто подавляющее одним своим присутствием. Любые попытки применить ки, частые из-за инстинктивности, упирались в этот невидимый, иначе почти неосязаемый барьер. В их распоряжении осталась лишь мускульная сила, как у простых, хоть и тренированных, смертных. И с собой удалось взять лишь самые незаменимые из припасов, килограмм по двадцать на каждую. Всё остальное оставили позади, и теперь в значительной мере надеялись на удачу.

Идти было далеко, глазу было не за что зацепиться на этих однообразно-безжизненных, каменистых взгорьях. Ничто не отвлекало от разных непрошеных мыслей, подползающих незаметно словно ластящиеся кошки. Если подавление ки в следующем мире окажется таким же драконовским - далеко они уйдут? Долго выдержат? Никто из них не мог сказать наверняка. Ами просто не хватило данных и времени, а сама она... Ранме не надо было даже сосредотачиваться чтобы ощутить, как этот мир давит на неё - исподволь, но неотступно, стремясь превратить в мёртвую материю. Её дух успешно сопротивлялся, но силы были небезграничными, а терпеливое, давящее присутствие - вечным. Этот поход был подобен нырку с задержкой дыхания. Сдюжишь, дотянешь - ничего с тобой не случится. Не хватит дыхания - станет больше корма для рыб... Хотя тут-то как раз рыб никаких не было. Всё живое в этом мире-кладбище давно умерло, и даже дышалось как-то с трудом. Хоть Ами и уверяла, что атмосфера пока оставалась пригодной для дыхания, несмотря на убывающее количество кислорода, пополнять который было уже некому.

Что досаждало больше всего - она не могла оценить, надолго ли её хватит. Подобно человеку, ныряющему первый раз в жизни, она могла только сказать, что время её убывает. Но хватит ли дыхания дотянуть до дна и вернуться? Вынырнешь ли, слегка запыхавшийся - или уйдёшь во тьму, корчась от боли в лёгких?

Короче, поводов для оптимизма было море. Ибо подавление ки оказалось лишь верхушкой айсберга.

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Радиация?！.. — внезапно воскликнула Аканэ, чем привлекла внимание Ранмы к себе и Ами.

— Боюсь, что да, — ответила девушка-гений, полностью поглощённая экранчиком медальона. — И уровень довольно высок. Чернобыльская зона например, гораздо безопаснее.

— Ээ, А что это за... Ченоби... Или как его?.. — спросила Ранма, притворяясь не особо заинтересованной. Лучше опозориться, чем кусать потом локти - этот урок она уже выучила.

— Ты такой невежда, что смотреть больно! — возмущённо выругала её Аканэ. — Черну... Короче, это - название атомной электростанции взорвавшейся в... девяносто шестом?.. Или это был... ээ... — она со стыдом умолкла. Ранма ухмыльнулась, подтверждая свою несносность.

— Это была величайшая атомная катастрофа, о какой знает наш сегодняшний мир, — вежливо прервала их Ами. — Чернобыль - это русская атомная электростанция, взорвавшаяся в восемьдесят шестом. К счастью, сравнимых по масштабу катастроф в человеческой истории больше не было. Последствия были ужасны: заражённой оказалась огромная область, те, кто жил там, или эвакуировались, или умерли с течением лет от облучения. И вся зона вокруг станции стала на сотни лет непригодной для человеческого обитания. Живые организмы там часто подвергаются ужасным мутациям... Ну, знаете, шестиногие кролики, сосны с тридцатисантиметровыми иглами... Любимый материал жёлтой прессы. — Она помолчала. — Надеюсь, наши отечественные атомные станции построены надёжнее.

— И та зона по сравнению с этим местом - безопасна?！ — Ранме такие новости совершенно не понравились.

— Я бы на вашем месте не слишком волновалась из-за радиации, — сказала Ами. — Её распространение очень неравномерно, вы сможете обойти все опасные зоны благодаря карте, которая тут есть. — она указала на медальон. — Нет, что меня беспокоит - так это описанная здесь концепция «темпорального шума». Я никогда не встречалась с подобным - ни в современной науке, ни в записях Серебряного Миллениума...

— Хуже, чем радиация?.. — неверяще переспросила Ранма, в то время как мрачное предчувствие заползало ей в душу словно ластящаяся гадюка.

— ...Да, — медленно отозвалась Ами, погружённая в чтение. — В этой статье говорится, что он разрушает механизм репликации ДНК, приводящий к резкому снижению способности клеток к делению. Результат даже небольшой дозы воздействия - почти полная утрата многоклеточными организмами регенеративных способностей.

— Ээ, а разжевать для умом обделённых? — намекнула Ранма. — Это чего всё значило? Раны перестанут заживать, или что?

— Гораздо хуже, — рассеянно ответила Ами, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Общий эффект будет аналогичен преждевременному старению, как при некоторых генетических заболеваниях, но ещё резче. — Она подняла глаза глядя прямо на Ранму. — Знаешь ли ты, что наши тела постоянно разрушаются? Только наши регенеративные механизмы, непрерывно заменяя износившиеся клетки, позволяют нам жить десятилетия вместо месяцев.

— Месяцев?.. — Ранма нервно сглотнула.

— Да, — твёрдо ответила Ами. — Пройди через зону темпорального шума - и без непрерывной регенерации твоё тело состарится и одряхлеет всего за несколько месяцев.

Ранма окаменела, представив себя в шкуре Колон. Волосы у неё встали дыбом, включая косичку.

— И вот, кстати, почему, — рассеянно закончила Ами, повернувшись обратно к медальону и поэтому не замечая у себя за спиной каменной статуи в форме Ранмы, — нам нужен регулярный сон. Регенерация работает только когда мы спим... Или когда мы в Сэйлор-формах, — добавила она.

Ранма с дробным стуком осыпалась кучей камней и песка.

(シーンブレイク)

Путь не только пролегал по обманчиво-пологим сопкам, но и безбожно петлял из-за густо усыпавших местность зон темпорального шума. Пятна запредельной радиоактивности тоже попадались, хоть и редко.

Ранма молча шагала вслед за Аканэ, которая время от времени поглядывала на крошечный экранчик медальона, корректируя курс, чтобы обогнуть опасное место. Медальон жизнерадостно позвякивал, даже в относительно «чистых» местах показывая уровень радиации раз в пятнадцать выше всех мыслимых санитарных норм.

Но радиация была сущей мелочью по с равнению с...

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Ка... кто?.. — ошарашенно переспросила Ранма.

— Хас-ыщаыты, — пояснила Ами. — Крупномасштабные неорганические формы жизни, производящие ядерные взрывы в сезон размножения. К несчастью, их сезон размножения сейчас в самом разгаре, как могли только что убедиться.

— Да что ж это за звери такие, что производят ядерные взрывы когда занимаются... эээ... этим? — опешила Ранма.

— О них здесь сказано очень мало, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Ами. — Они эндемичны для миров с нулевым ки-фактором. А поскольку выживание человека в таких мирах хоть сколь-нибудь длительное время невозможно, то их просто некому изучать. Я так думаю. — Она сосредоточилась на экране. — Так, посмотрим. Примерно километр в диаметре, питаются, раскапывая горы и поглощая различные минералы. Когда кормятся, то находятся в стационарном состоянии, и выглядят как кратер, наполненный нефтью... Так что они тогда, жидкие, получается?.. Когда перемещаются - формируют вихревую воронку, состоящую из их собственного вещества и поглощённой скальной породы. Мммм... Типичная вихревая воронка - от одного до трёх километров в диаметре, от двух до пяти в высоту. При перемещении оказывают интенсивное ландшафтообразующее воздействие. Наилучшее средство отпугивания - ... ядерный заряд мощностью от одной до десяти килотонн. Прямое попадание заставляет отступить или свернуть в сторону... Так, и последний факт - хотя эта информация помечена, как неподтверждённая: они радиоактивны. — Ами подняла глаза от экрана. — Если это так, то их вихревая воронка должна поднимать в воздух большое количество радиоактивной пыли. В таком случае приближение к ним даже на несколько километров, особенно с подветренной стороны, приведёт к неминуемой гибели. И берегитесь их следов.

— Ну, здорово, — пробурчала Ранма. Такие и Годзиллу раскатают, как таракана тапком. — От них хоть убежать возможно?

— Секунду. — Ами полистала немного. — Скорость от двадцати до сорока километров в час.

— Значит, проблематично. — ещё более мрачно подытожила Ранма. — Без ки с такой скоростью не разбегаешься, остаётся замечать издалека, и двигаться наперерез.

(シーンブレイク)

— Как думаешь, закончили эти хасу-исяйту? со своими.. эээ.. делами? — риторически спросила Ранма, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

Проблема была в том, что нужный им портал оказался точно в той стороне, с которой недавно сверкали вспышками загадочные хас-ыщаыты. Ами уверяла, что до неведомых чудовищ не меньше сотни километров, а портал - гораздо ближе, но... Мало ли, куда те поползут. Они уже пару раз имели счастье бегом пересекать пропахавшие ландшафт гигантские борозды дроблёного щебня, на которых счётчик радиации верещал словно резаный. Ежу понятно чьи следы.

— Надеюсь, что да, — подбодрила мужа Аканэ. — А в случае чего, ты же знаешь, что делать - ногами к вспышке, и молиться усерднее... — Шутка вышла натянутой, и несмешной. Из-за горизонта, словно издеваясь, донёсся протяжный рокот. Обе вздрогнули.

— Знаешь, я без своей ки чувствую себя просто голым, — призналась Ранма. — Как будто мало было этого свинства с сэйлор-магией.

— Думаешь, я - нет? — ответила Аканэ. — Чувствуешь себя словно наполовину оглохла и ослепла. Я и заметить не успела, как привыкла к силам сэйлор-воина. — Она коснулась висящего на шнурке за пазухой хенсин-жезла, сейчас мёртвого и бесполезного. — Хорошо бы нам всем иногда заглядывать сюда. Чтобы не забывать, каково это - быть обычной смертной.

Ранма полностью согласилась.

А затем они вляпались в тупик, и были вынуждены возвращаться по собственным следам, костеря бесполезный медальон. Да, мудрёный механизм имел встроенную карту смертоносных зон. Но строил он её на лету, прощупывая местность чем-то вроде радара. Радиус действия у этой штуки был отвратительно маленьким - в лучшем случае, один-два километра - а для глаза эти зоны были совершенно неотличимы от безопасных: всё те же повторяющиеся каменистые склоны. Вот и двигались они словно кроты в тёмном лабиринте, делая ногами уйму ненужной работы. Что будет, приползи хас-хыщаыт, от которого понадобится в темпе улепётывать - даже думать было тошно.

К тому же, путешественницы не раз уже успели вляпаться в опасные ситуации - всё благодаря идиотским ошибкам Аканэ, неправильно задавшей режим сканирования, или масштаб карты, или просто - было, к её стыду, и такое - поглядевшей на экран боком. К счастью, ей не удалось пока нашарить в меню пункта, отключавшего бы голосовые предупреждения - и медальон, обнаружив опасность, начинал истошно выть, заставляя путешественниц спешно отступать по собственным следам.

(シーンブレイク)

Нодока, как всегда в безупречном кимоно, с безмятежным спокойствием пила чай - само воплощение своего имени.(прим. 1) По другую сторону стола, являя разительный контраст с ней, кис окружённый чёрным облаком депрессии панда.

В косматой лапе медленно поднялась табличка: «Эх, мой неблагодарный сын...»

— Ну-ну, дорогой, не стоит так расстраиваться. Я уверена, он найдёт средство отпереть проклятие. И своё, и твоё тоже.

Панда, чуть оживлённее, поднял другую табличку: «И даже не подумал взять с собой родного отца!»

— Посмотри на это с такой стороны: мой мужественный сын отправился в поход наедине со своей женой. Брать с собой отца было бы несколько... неловко.

Панда в шоке взметнул табличку «Но он же застрял девкой!»

— О, я уверена: для моего мужественного сына это не будет помехой, — безмятежно парировала Нодока, отхлёбывая чай.

И с удовлетворением отметила про себя, что панды могут-таки зеленеть.

_Она-то_·точно знала, куда и зачем отправился её сын.

Он справится. Всё будет хорошо.

(シーンブレイク)

— О, моя Шампу! — **Хлюп** — Как он мог так с тобой поступить!..

Бумц — Заткнись, олух утиный. Ты мешаешь мне медитировать.

— Мяу?

— Да, правнучка. С миром что-то серьёзно не так.

(シーンブレイク)

Пять часов похода изматывающим темпом пролетели, принеся лишь тяжесть усталости. Ранма с Аканэ обнаружили, что пройти удалось гораздо меньше, чем рассчитывали. Аканэ успела обзавестись перманентно - свирепой гримасой и непрекращающимся тиком под глазом, а Ранма обогатилась несколькими заслуженными шишками, и улучшившейся на пол-процента способностью затыкаться вовремя. Она принимала затрещины с философским терпением: в конце концов, Аканэ не могла себе позволить размозжить медальон о подходящую каменюгу. А чувства требовали выхода.

Спустившись с очередной каменистой сопки, набрели на странный объект, впервые встретив в этом мире нечто, не являвшееся камнем. Из земли торчал какой-то пук жёстких серых волокон, словно разлохмаченный кончик гигантской верёвки, около полуметра в диаметре.

— Думаешь, что это такое? — спросила Аканэ, опасливо обходя неведомый объект стороной.

— Дерево, — как само собой разумеющееся ответила Ранма, подходя и пиная серые пряди. Те оказались твёрдыми но хрупкими, и частично от пинка осыпались. — Бывшее. — Ранма бросила пинать разлохмаченные останки пня и догнала Аканэ. — Сколько же лет прошло как тут всё умерло? Даже пень рассохся в хлам, хоть и не мог сгнить.

— Ну спасибо, вдохновил, — прорычала Аканэ. — Тут и так эта... как камень на душе, приятно вдобавок узнать, что идёшь по кладбищу.

— Да я чего такого сказал то, — попыталась качать права Ранма.

— Не знаю как кто, а я надеялась, что жизни здесь не было никогда. — Коротковолосая девушка вздохнула. — Честное слово, иногда приятнее оставаться в неведении.

Вышли на плоскую равнину, покрытую перемежающимися буграми из щебня. Впрочем, бугры были плоскими и вполне себе слежавшимися до каменной твёрдости, так что двигались быстро. Временами попадались небольшие наносы песка, напоминая про пустыню, и заставляя Аканэ тихо радоваться, что тут наоборот холодно. Взятый девушками энергичный темп служил неплохой защитой от сухого, пронизывающего ветра.

Попетляв всего полчаса, пересекли плоскую долину. Аканэ поковырялась в очередной раз с клавиатурой, и к радости своей обнаружила, что совсем рядом начинается большая зона, практически свободная от темпорального шума. О чём она не преминула сообщить Ранме.

Рыжая скептически хмыкнула, заставив Аканэ кипеть от возмущения.

Свернули к подножию возвышенности, возносившейся над плоской долиной. Её склон оказался смесью щебня и дроблёных камней. Начали осторожно карабкаться, временами помогая себе руками.

Когда поднялись на пару сот метров, Аканэ оглянулась назад. По хребту у неё прошёл неприятный холодок: с высоты стало видно, что наносы щебня на покинутой ими равнине располагались чересчур уж правильно, образуя систематический узор. Местами угадывались и линии, прорезавшие этот узор. Она внутренне дрогнула, ощутив словно невзначай прошла по чьей-то могиле.

— Да, точно город, — хмуро поддакнула Ранма в ответ на немой вопрос. — Не знаю уж сколько сотен лет прошло, чтобы всё настолько рассыпалось, но люди тут точно жили... Печально, но меня сейчас больше заботит горка, на которую мы лезем. Не нравится она мне. Везде горы как горы, а тут - сплошная щебёнка. Причём сыпучая, свежая. Очень напоминает следы этих... атомных. Вот ещё, кстати, вопрос. Мы их всегда перебегали не глядя - там что, темпоральных зон смерти не было?

— А ведь и правда, — Аканэ аж приостановилась от внезапной догадки. — Следы были чистыми от темпорального шума! Похоже, эти существа чистят от него то место, где проходят. Надо проверить, если наткнёмся на след, идущий в нужную сторону. Тогда по нему пойдём!

— А радиация? — усомнилась Ранма.

— Там один-два рема в час всего, — отмахнулась Аканэ. — Переживём.(прим. 2)

— Это сколько? — не сдавалась Ранма. — Много или мало?

— Щас! — прорычала Аканэ, начиная сражаться с медальоном и оступаясь на ходу на каменном крошеве. — Так... Да что ж наплодили, зивертов каких-то ещё, греев... Щас, калькулятор вызову! — Она с удвоенным остервенением застучала по клавишам. Потом со вздохом захлопнула медальон. — Много. Но надо там сутки проторчать чтобы заметную лучевую болезнь заработать. И неделю-другую чтобы умереть. Нас подавление ки задолго до этого прикончит... Давай, пошевеливайся!

— Тогда ладно, — согласилась Ранма. — От радиации превращение вылечит, когда вернёмся. Не смертельно - и то хорошо. Тогда решено... Опаньки... — последнее было сказано притихшим, испуганным голосом.

Аканэ поспешила догнать её - и сама остановилась как вкопанная. Перед ними раскинулся круглый, воронкообразный кратер, несколько сот метров в поперечнике. Большую его часть занимала чёрно-зеркальная гладь, и правда напоминающая озеро нефти.

— Хасысяйт, — шёпотом выдавила Ранма, словно чуждая форма не-жизни могла их услышать. А может, и правда могла? Обе осторожно, стараясь не потревожить ни камушка, отступили пригнувшись за кромку кратера.

Аканэ застучала клавишами, всё больше и больше хмурясь. Потом вернулась на кромку, насторожённо оглядела невинно-безмятежное «озеро» - и снова застучала.

— Что, по сторонам прохода нет? — спросила Ранма, уже догадываясь к чему всё идёт.

— Именно. — Аканэ решительно захлопнула медальон, и начала осторожно, но быстро спускаться в кратер. — Ничего, мы по тихому прокрадёмся. Оно наверняка спит, не заметит.

— А радиация? — шёпотом спросила Ранма, догоняя её.

Медальон разразился какой-то новой, ранее не слышанной трелью, отличавшейся особой пронзительностью. Аканэ остановилась, глядя на экран, и нахмурилась.

— Ну... Всё равно переживём, — в конце концов прошептала она, и двинулась дальше. Но Ранма не упустила неуверенную паузу в её голосе и невольно ускорившийся шаг.

— Погоди, — прошептала рыжая. — Это же пыль, да? Давай тогда лица мокрыми тряпками замотаем.

— Хорошая идея. — Аканэ остановилась. — Только у нас тряпок нет.

— А бинты из аптечки?

Замотали друг друга по быстрому, причём Ранма выполнила свою половину работы идеально, а потом была вынуждена приотстать и незаметно переделать Аканину мотню. Она ни видеть ни дышать в подобном клубке не могла!

(シーンブレイク)

— Тебя что-то гложет, — безапелляционно констатировала Марс, подходя к Меркури, нервно ходившей с места на место и скрещивая руки. — И не притворяйся что всё в порядке, я заметила как ты перчатку грызла. Давай, — Она помрачнела ещё больше, — что на этот раз?

— Я не всё им сказала, — с тяжким вздохом призналась синевласая, во взоре которой сквозило самобичевание. — Тогда казалось важнее сосредоточиться на главном, не перегрузить Аканэ-чан деталями, она и так еле справлялась, но...

— И только-то? — не поверила Рей. — Нечего тут казниться. Тебе на каждом шагу приходится упрощать и разжёвывать для нас, гением обделённых. Ничего, они девчата бывалые, разберутся.

— Да, но... — не сдавалась Меркури. — Эта информация может оказаться жизненно важной. Я не думала, что им понадобится, но теперь, задним числом...

— Да что такого сверхважного-то вы упустили? — теперь уже и Марс начала беспокоиться.

— Это касается тех неорганических форм жизни, кас-ыщаытов. — Меркури начала нервно ходить туда-сюда, сама не замечая этого. — Точнее, их чувствительности. Все источники свидетельствуют, что они способны почуять присутствие человека с расстояния до пяти километров. И неминуемо просыпаются, после чего начинают преследовать. Неизвестно, вызвано такое поведение агрессией или любопытством, но результат всегда закономерен.

— Ну, не думаю, что у них будет причина приближаться к этим тварям — попыталась успокоить её Рей, впрочем, без особой уверенности. — Их же издалека видно должно быть, так?

Ами лишь кивнула молча. Она не собиралась делиться истинной причиной почему она умолчала об этих подробностях. По её вычислениям, с той скоростью какую эти существа развивали, у Ранмы с Аканэ не было абсолютно никакого шанса выжить. А поскольку стационарные хас-ыщаыты являлись, фактически, ямами, то шансы заметить их в холмистой местности, пока не стало слишком поздно, были ничтожными. Но причин для беспокойства не было, проведённое ею сканирование показало, что ближайший располагался в сотне километров - то есть, далеко за транспортным узлом. Поэтому вероятность, что они напорются на хас-ыщаыта, сама близкая к нулю, после умножения на вероятность заметить его вовремя, давала исчезающе малую величину. Гораздо меньше вероятности, что Аканэ ошибётся или перепутает какую-нибудь жизненно важную функцию интерактора если Ами перегрузит её информацией. Аканэ никогда не работавшая с сотовым телефоном, не говоря уже о компьютере, и голова её была готова взорваться от напичканных знаний. А учить Ранму, ещё менее технически грамотную, времени уже не было: та всё время сновала челноком, добывая и готовя припасы.

Так что решение опустить эту жизненно важную информацию, вероятность необходимости которой была исчезающе мала, было верным. Оно увеличивало их шансы на выживание.

И всё же сомнение глодало.

(シーンブレイク)

— Зараза! — в сердцах прошипела Аканэ. И приняла влево, спустившись почти к самой поверхности маслянисто-чёрного озера. — Откуда тут-то зона смерти, если они их чистят за собой?

Медальон напугал их чуть не до медвежьей болезни, взвыв словно сирена. Аканэ заполошно засуетилась, промахиваясь по клавишам - и наконец заставила его заткнуться. Но оступилась в процессе, и несколько камней скатились у неё из под ног, бултыхнувшись в чёрную жидкость. Обе девушки замерли.

Мёртвая тишина тянулась, ничем не нарушаемая. Даже ветра не было.

— Вроде, пронесло, — прошептала Ранма когда пауза начала затягиваться.

Из чёрной жидкости с гулким, утробным бульканием всплыло несколько пузырей, надувшихся где-то до полуметра и лопнувших тягучими брызгами. Сердце у обеих ёкнуло.

И снова тишина.

— Пойдём, — прошептала Аканэ слегка дрогнувшим голосом. — Чем быстрее...

Медальон взвыл словно полицейская сирена которой отдавили любимую мозоль. Аканэ бросила взгляд на экран, глаза её округлились, и она рванула вдоль берега, плюнув на осторожность. Камни скатывались у неё из под ног, с плеском исчезая в чёрной жидкости.

— Ты чего вдруг? — окликнула её Ранма, догоняя.

— Триста рем в час! — бросила Аканэ, заглядывая в медальон и пытаясь что-то там ковырять. Споткнувшись, она вызвала целый оползень, камни градом посыпались в озеро, исчезая с глухим плеском, но почему-то не вызывая волн. — Гадство! — Она приняла вправо, вверх по склону к небольшой седловине в кромке кратера. — Наверно, те пузыри выпустили радиацию!

Ранма оглянулась. На маслянисто-чёрной поверхности вдоль берега вспухали и лопались десятки пузырей, отмечая путь их последнего рывка. А там, где Аканэ вызвала камнепад, поверхность вспучивалась огромным бугром! Рыжая понеслась словно на крыльях, и скоро обогнала жену.

Они с облегчением выдохнули, перевалив через седловину. Но скорости не сбавили.

— Как думаешь, мы его разбудили? — спросила Ранма, косясь назад.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответила Аканэ. — А если разбудили - что просыпается оно медленно как Набики-онечан... Ну что я говорила! Вот он, чистый путь!

Впереди лежала огромная борозда перемолотых камней и щебня, прорезая скалы словно плугом. Тянулась она почти в нужном направлении, немного извилистая но в стороны не сворачивающая.

— Чистая? — переспросила Ранма. Выносливость выносливостью, а бежать в обуви с тонкой подошвой по каменному крошеву радости было мало. Особенно без той почти неуязвимости, что обычно давала ки.

— Ну, тут пять рем в час, — ответила Аканэ, не поняв вопроса. — Но мы по этой штуке до транспортного узла за час доберёмся!

— Может к краю заберём? — предложила Ранма. — Там бежать будет легче.

Но у края оказались зоны темпорального шума, чисто от них было только в самом центре борозды.

Так и продолжали бежать километр за километром по центру исполинской борозды, пересчитывая ногами острые камни пока медальон жизнерадостно потрескивал, отсчитывая милиремы. Маски из бинтов быстро высыхали в мёртвом, сухом воздухе, вынуждая тратить драгоценную воду. Даже палящее солнце было каким-то безжизненным.

Когда Ранма уже думала, что её ноги вот-вот отвалятся, Аканэ перешла на шаг, тщательно что-то изучая на крохотном экранчике.

— Пора сворачивать, — бросила она. — Почти добрались, ещё километр четыреста - и транспортный узел!

Справа высилась одинокая гора, на плоской вершине которой, судя по всему, и находилась пирамида. Свернули, причём пришлось сначала поискать промежуток между зон смерти. И пошли писать кренделя да загогулины, снова тыркаясь словно лабораторные мыши в лабиринте. Десять шагов вперёд, девять назад. И всё по склону. Туда-сюда. Получалась замысловато закрученная спираль против часовой стрелки. Медленно, кружным путём, но они всё-таки поднимались на гору.

— Может ну его уже, так прорвёмся? — предложила в конце концов Ранма. Так просто, чтобы развеять однообразие: ужас от мысли о скоропостижной старости никуда не забылся.

— Не пори чушь, — рассеянно отмахнулась уткнувшаяся в экранчик Аканэ, сосредоточенная сверх меры и оттого риторических вопросов не понимающая. — Забыл уже? Поражающий фактор темпорального шума зависит только от пройденного в нём пути, время пребывания совсем не влияет. Быстро ты «проскочишь» или нет, результат будет один и тот же.

— Да знаю... А, забей.

Продолжили плутать.

На очередном развороте, когда они описали уже полный круг и петляли нескольких сотнях вверх от того места где начали - вот уж, точно кругаля дали - Ранма вгляделась в даль, надеясь рассмотреть на горизонте отвал кратера с нехорошим «озером» внутри. И тут же выругалась:

— Вот же зараза поганая! Смотри, Аканэ, кажись проснулся-таки!

— Не мешай! Кто проснулся?

— Сысяйт этот, — Ранма указала вдаль. С той высоты, на которую они уже забрались, длинная, слегка извилистая борозда, протянувшаяся к далёкому отвалу кратера, просматривалась на большей части своего протяжения, проглядывая из-за сопок изгибами и петлями. Самого же кратера, было не видно под пухнущей на глазах чёрной тучей. Чернильную тьму просверкивали вспышки молний, земля еле ощутимо подрагивала.

— Только не это! — воскликнула Аканэ, глаза которой расширились в испуге. — Давай в темпе! — Она схватила медальон, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в экранчик.

— Вот! Вот тут можно! — повисла над душой Ранма, тыкая пальцем в экран и досаждая полезными советами.

Выбрав маршрут, они понеслись словно наскипидаренные лабораторные мыши в горящем лабиринте. Толкаясь на поворотах, тыкаясь впопыхах не туда, и переругиваясь. Аканэ крутила в руках медальон, чтобы карта совпадала с тем, куда они смотрели. Она ошибалась, цепочка мешала, ориентироваться на крутимой карте оказалось ничуть не проще. Каждый поворот назад обеспечивал им прекрасную возможность полюбоваться на приближающееся чудовище: чёрная туча закрутилась воронкой, напоминавшей нижнюю часть гигантского смерча: внизу широко, потом уже, уже - и постепенно переходит в медленно извивающийся ствол, тянущийся вверх словно хобот, опоясанный бешено кружащимися обломками скал. Не оставляя другой трактовки, хобот жадно тянулся к ним. Крутящаяся дуга с обманчивой неспешностью преодолела десяток километров, отделявший их от чудовища, и скоро уже опускалась на них, подавляя грандиозностью своих масштабов. Как-то неожиданно быстро она превратилась в нависающий, заслоняя пол-неба, чёрный зев, надвигавшийся словно само небо рушилось на них в круговерти дроблёных камней. То тут то там с грохотом падали камни, вылетевшие из тела исполина. Некоторые с автобус размером.

— Ничего не поделаешь, придётся срезать! — крикнула Ранма сквозь рокот столь низкий, что ощущался скорей как вибрация в костях, а не как звук. — Иначе стареть будет некому!

Затравленная Аканэ оторвалась от экрана, на котором пыталась разобрать где лево, где право. Вокруг почему-то темнело? Она подняла взгляд, и уставилась в немом ужасе в опускающееся на них чёрное жерло, где кружились, дробясь, рои скал.

— Берегись! — Ранма схватила её, толкнувшись в отчаянном круговом броске. Вложив все силы, она отбросила их обеих на каких-то жалких два метра. Но этого хватило, чтобы разминуться с валуном, размоловшим в труху камни где только что стояла Аканэ, и отрикошетившим куда-то прочь. Не теряя момента, Ранма подхватилась с земли, подхватывая Аканэ на руки, и бросилась с натугой бежать прямо к пирамиде.

Выматывающая слабость навалилась словно удар под дых. Медальон зашёлся противной, визгливой трелью. Ранма запнулась, выронила Аканэ, упала на неё. Давившее до этого исподволь, мертвящее отсутствие ки обрушилось с десятикратной силой, удушая, требуя превратиться в мёртвую инертную массу - здесь, и сейчас!

Аканэ опомнилась, вскочила из последних остатков сил на четвереньки, и поволокла Ранму за шиворот обратно. Шаг, два, три - и вот они уже способны подняться на ноги, хоть и нетвёрдо. В стремительно сгущающемся мраке девушки уставились друг на друга в безнадёжной тоске, понимая без слов: зона темпорального шума не была просто опасной, как они до сих пор думали. Там их ждала смерть, немедленная и неминуемая, на первом же десятке шагов. Срезать было не рискованно - было невозможно. Ураганный ветер трепал одежду и волосы, земля вибрировала с такой силой, что зудели и немели упиравшиеся в неё руки и ноги. Град валунов рушился с неба, кромсая каменистую землю вокруг них.

Медальон взвыл диким воем, слышимым еле-еле даже сквозь всёпронизывающий рокот стихии. Предупреждение о радиационной опасности. Девушки опомнились, огляделись вокруг. И ощутили прилив надежды: воронка замедлилась! Чем ниже опускалась чёрная погибель, тем медленнее конец вихря приближался к земле!

Ранма толкнула Аканэ, указав на медальон: веди, мол! Сама же она неотрывно, до рези в глазах, следила за налетающими из мрака камнями. Заметить летящие валуны и целые скалы было почти безнадёжно: ревущая тьма стала почти непроницаемой. А не успеешь заметить, или не успеешь увернуться - и останешься тонким слоем на этой вершине. Ранме было крайне неприятно осознать, что угроза, обычно отнюдь для неё не смертельная, превратилась в риск стать мокрым местом.

Аканэ разобралась в карте, и они рванули направо, против ветра. Последняя петля. Ураган давил навстречу, пытаясь свалить с ног. Шатаясь и поддерживая друг друга, они преодолели его напор, обогнули выступ мёртвой зоны, заворачивая налево. Двинулись по ветру, отчаянно упираясь и тормозя чтобы не дать себя унести и засосать в грохочущую мясорубку.

Пирамида возникла сначала как выделившийся из общего грохота треск: валуны непрестанно разбивались о её неподатливые стены. Потом как град мелких, больно бьющих осколков. И наконец они упёрлись в наклонную стену, молясь, чтобы вход не оказался на противоположной стороне. Им сказочно повезло: силовое поле, затянувшее проём, слегка светилось, переливаясь, всего в полудюжине метров впереди. Упираясь из последних сил, прижимаясь к боку пирамиды, дали ветру донести себя. С трудом продавились сквозь упругую, перламутрово-переливчатую преграду. И рухнули на колени, хрипло дыша, в тишине и темноте зеркального зала. Сквозь силовое поле доносился лишь тихий, угрожающий гул, и Ранма подивилась: как же им удалось пролезть если оно такое мощное?

Не дав себе времени отдышаться, Аканэ застучала трясущимися пальцами по клавишам.

Точно, подумала Ранма. Надо уходить, никто не знает сколько эта пирамида продержится. Да что пирамида - оно вот-вот гору целиком выкорчует! Она обернулась, опасливо отползая от арки входа, отчётливо видимой благодаря слабой люминесценции переливчатой плоскости. Словно жидкий перламутр, или разводы молока на поверхности кофе. И, похоже, не зря: снаружи что-то грянулось, прогнув силовое поле. Вспыхнув ярче на долю секунды узором концентрических колец, эфемерная преграда выровнялась, вернувшись к еле светящимся переливам. Ранма с удивлением заметила, что пол совершенно не вибрирует. По спине у неё поползли мурашки: снаружи, наверно, уже гору перемалывало в щебень, а тут, внутри, царил полный, неестественный, покой. Тишину нарушали только тихий, угрожающий гул от входа да стук пальцев Аканэ по клавишам.

Дальше ей думать не дали. Зал затопило светом, и Аканэ крикнула «Пошли!» срывая с лица слои почерневших от пыли бинтов.

Повторного приглашения Ранме не требовалось.

(シーンブレイク)

Сатурн материализовалась на кромке гигантского кратера. Здесь была атмосфера - и, кажется, пригодная для дыхания! Девочка слегка оживилась. Бессчётные попытки телепортироваться на Землю измотали её дух, погрузив в какое-то онемение. Неужели наконец удалось? Она начала жадно озираться. Тёмный камень под ногами проступал из белой пелены снега словно иззубренные рёбра. Тусклый диск солнца наполовину прятался за горизонтом. Внизу, под каменистыми склонами, простиралась равнина замёрзшего океана.

Определённо, Земля. А кратер - судя по явственному мистическому «привкусу» в воздухе - всё, что осталось от Тёмного Королевства, впечатляющее напоминание для врагов не связываться с Сэйлор Мун. Жаль только, что наложенные Берил на этот полярный остров чары незаметности ещё держались, и враги имели тенденцию напоминание пропускать.

Сатурн села на краю кратера, и вздохнула. Она не смела испытывать судьбу, телепортируясь дальше. Лучше уж пешком и вплавь отсюда до Токио добираться, сколько бы тысяч километров ни лежало на пути.

(シーンブレイク)

30 апреля 2012

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Нодока (長閑 или のどか) означает «безмятежная»

**2**  
Рем - это английское «rem», на русском эта единица называется бэр, «биологический эквивалент рентгена». Для гамма-радиации равен рентгену, для других видов включает поправочные коэффициенты для приведения к эквивалентной вредоносности гамма-радиации.

Заявление Аканэ на самом деле означает «там всего два рентгена в час всего», и является малость слишком оптимистичным. Это же в тысячи раз выше, чем в среднем по Чернобыльской зоне!

Зиверт - современная единица, равен 100 бэр.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Pusakuronu  
— пользователям Orphus (2 ляпов)


	15. Очарование дикой природы

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 15,  
Очарование дикой природы**

Ранма испытала огромное облегчение, оказавшись вместе с Аканэ в редком тропическом лесу. И дело было совсем не в зелени и не в хоре звуков, заявлявших: «Да, здесь есть живое. И сколько!».

Возвращалось нечто живительное, словно глоток ледяной воды после пустыни. И только теперь, когда он свалился, становилось понятно, какого размера камень висел на душе.

Ки снова работала, и девушки понеслись огромными скачками, рикошетя от пружинящих пальм. Рюкзаки снова обрели вес пера.

— Погодь, — вставила Ранма между скачками. — Мы туда... идём-то?

Жена не успела ответить, лес кончился. Девушки приземлились на пляже белоснежного песка, перед ними простиралась пронзительно-голубая водная гладь , покрытая лёгкой рябью. Тропическое солнце жарило с синего неба, украшенного редкими барашками облаков.

Аканэ открыла медальон, поковырялась в нём. Подошла к линии прибоя, где небольшие волны накатывали на песок. Попыталась разглядеть что-то слева, но ей явно мешал поросший пальмами мыс. Она расстегнула и сбросила с ног тяжёлые ботинки, и прошла дальше от берега, пытаясь заглянуть за мыс. Здесь было очень мелко,и отошла она метров на двадцать пока вода не поднялась выше колен. Мелкие волны плескали, грозя промочить штаны до трусов.

— Да чего там такое-то? — Ранма наконец смотала с головы бинт. Критически оглядела его, почерневший от _радиоактивной_·пыли, и отбросила, решив, что такое даже на тряпки пускать не стоит. И одежду тогда тоже неплохо бы выстирать! Рыжая подошла, попробовала воду. Солёная, океанская. Лучше подождать пока попадётся пресный водоём, иначе всё в разводах соли будет.

Аканэ выбралась на берег, и скачками понеслась налево, на мыс. Ранма последовала за ней. С мыса наконец удалось разглядеть на горизонте крохотный синий треугольничек, еле различимый на фоне неба.

— Зараза, — прокомментировала Аканэ, снова ковыряясь в медальоне. — Точно посреди лагуны стоит.

Ранма оглянулась на цепочку поросших пальмами островов, уходящую к горизонту налево, не совсем в ту сторону, куда им нужно было: «А обогнуть? По суше мы по любому быстрее, чем вплавь движемся.

— Издеваешься? — полыхнула взглядом Аканэ.

— Нет, нет, — Ранма попятилась. — Я матрас надувной прихватил! Довезу.

— А... Молодец... — Аканэ вгляделась в экранчик, прикидывая и ругаясь на неудобное управление. — С той стороны островов нет, только риф и отмели. Но мы можем по островам налево, а от крайнего уже - плыть. — Она закрыла медальон.

— Ладно. Тем более, что сейчас отлив вроде.

Девушки понеслись вдоль берега, иногда срезая по верхушкам пальм там где берег выдавался мысами. Но вот и первый пролив между островами.

— Вроде мелко, вброд перейти можно, — заметила Ранма, стягивая одежду и сворачивая в кулёк чтобы упрятать в рюкзак.

— Погоди, ты так на вещи пыли радиоактивной занесёшь, — попыталась остановить её Аканэ.

— Так я ж наизнанку...

— Нет, не пойдёт, — отрезала Аканэ. — Отполаскивай давай. От соли враз не испортится, а у нас там еда.

— Так в упаковках же...

— И котелок, без упаковки. Ну-ка вспомни, что Ами про проглоченные частицы говорила?

— Да помню я, помню, — пробурчала Ранма, в одних мужских трусах, заходя поглубже в воду и начиная полоскать одежду.

— Волосы тоже не забудь, — добавила Аканэ, присоединяясь к ней.

Ранма обернулась к жене, да так и застыла, засмотревшись: Аканэ сняла с себя всё - то есть, вообще всё - и сейчас изображала бешеного енота-полоскуна, вокруг её рук стоял настоящий бурун. Потом она нагнулась, окунула голову и устроила то же самое со своими волосами. На лице рыжей против воли расцвела дурацки-мечтательная улыбка.

Аканэ выпрямилась, отфыркиваясь, и обнаружила, что рыжая стоит, поедая её взглядом. На лице у неё отразилась борьба противоречивых эмоций, вылившаяся в свирепое: «Ты полоскать сюда пришёл или стоять лыбиться?»

Ранма спешно развернулась и принялась полоскать, так и не сумев полностью согнать с лица улыбку, от чего чувствовала себя идиотом. Слова суженой «ради тебя я стану полной лесбиянкой» почему-то не шли из головы. Последнее время Ранма часто ловила себя на мысли что совершенно не против, кхм, пойти до конца в своей нынешней форме. Эта мысль была для неё... него... а, какая разница, была одновременно жуткой до содрогания и невероятно манящей. Но как бы то ни было, а любые подкаты в женской форме кончались по сей день нехилым таким взрывом: чувства Аканэ к нему, никуда не девшиеся, вступали в бурную реакцию с её аллергией на любую голубизну.

Аканэ вернулась, уже в купальнике, и стала энергично отполаскивать освобождённые от содержимого рюкзаки. Ранма пыталась поставить под сомнение необходимость подобной «перестраховки», но Аканэ заставила её снять и отполоскать трусы, и кунг-фу тапочки, расплела косичку и простирала волосы рыжей с такой энергией, что искры из глаз.

Вылезли на берег, уложили припасы обратно в рюкзаки, примотав по возможности выжатую до лёгкой влажности одежду поверх, чтобы солнце на ходу сушило. Ранмины волосы стянули в хвост, чтобы не терять время. Причём Аканэ, по собственной инициативе, затянула конец слегка волнистого хвоста ленточкой, завязав её бантиком.

— Ну, двинули, — рыжая вскинула на плечи влажный рюкзак, и двинулась к проливу. Прямо так, в одном рюкзаке, демонстрируя всему миру что она - натуральная рыжая.

Аканэ громко, выразительно прокашлялась.

— А что? Кого тут стесняться-то? — Ранмасделала невинные глаза, обведя жестом горизонт.

— Ну, а предположим, портал выведет нас в людное место, _бака_·ты такая? — язвительно осведомилась Аканэ, скрестив руки. — Ами что-то на этот счёт темнила когда о местоположении Усаги рассказывала. И как ты будешь выглядеть тогда? Особенно если у пирамиды что-нибудь случится, и одеваться будет некогда?

Ранма залилась густой краской, и спешно полезла в рюкзак, за собственным купальником.

Двинулись вброд, пролив был всего пару сотен метров шириной. Где-то на полпути вода дошла до груди, пришлось снять рюкзаки и нести над головой. Ранма быстрее доплыла бы, но, как известно, скорость каравана равна скорости самого медленного верблюда. Аканэ, несмотря на все старания и тренировки, по прежнему обладала плавучестью молотка.

— Давай матрас надувать, — сказала Ранма когда вода дошла ей до шеи. Аканэ нетвёрдо стояла на ногах, закусив губу от подбирающегося страха. Течение неторопливо но неумолимо толкало их в сторону далёкого рифа, о который с рёвом били валы открытого океана.

— Погоди, идея есть, — сказала Аканэ вручая ей свой рюкзак. — Подстрахуешь?

— Конечно, — Ранма озадаченно нахмурилась, видя, что суженая разворачивается и идёт обратно в сторону берега. — Ты чего задумала-то?

— Ну не тебе одному безумные техники изобретать, — ответила Аканэ, так ничего и не объяснив.

Пока Аканэ выбиралась на берег, Ранма быстро переплыла глубокое место, вылетела на берег и пристроила рюкзаки на траве под пальмами. Потом вернулась на берег, озадаченная сверх меры.

— Готов? — крикнула Аканэ через разделяющие их две сотни метров.

— Да!

Аканэ примерилась, скакнула на прибрежную пальму, дерево спружинило, швырнув её на песок пляжа. Черноволосая девушка в зелёном купальнике заработала ногами так, что они размылись в смазаные тени, даже для тренированного Ранминого глаза. Поднимая шлейф песка, Аканэ рванула к воде. Вбежала в воду. И продолжила нестись в пенном буруне, оставляя за собой расходящиеся волны, словно катер на подводных крыльях.

Ранма выпучила глаза. Аканэ продолжала стремительно приближаться под нарастающий боевой клич, проседая не глубже колена. Вот она преодолела половину пути. Вот две трети. Начала терять устойчивость. Споткнулась об особо крупную волну, боевой клич перешёл в отчаянный визг. Заполошно молотя руками и ногами, Аканэ плюхнулась на глубоком месте, отскочила пару раз от воды словно брошенный умелой рукой плоский камушек, и окончательно затормозила уже пропахав носом песок пляжа.

— Круто, — искренне одобрила рыжая, помогая дышащей, словно загнанная лошадь, жене подняться на ноги. — Но над техникой ещё работать и работать!

Понеслись дальше. Километры улетали только так, промежутки между островами преодолевались по той же схеме. Иногда Аканэ успешно перебегала проливы, с лучшим рекордом в полкилометра, после которого пришлось минуты три отлёживаться. Иногда - спотыкалась, и начинала тонуть. Один раз Ранме пришлось её спасать из пролива шириной в полсотни метров и глубиной хорошо, если по пояс. Но уж если Аканэ решила, что тонет - даже дно под ногами было неспособно разубедить её.

Но вот и последний остров. Дальше - только пронзительно-голубая гладь лагуны, пенистая полоска рифа налево, и синеватый остроконечный треугольник пирамиды направо, всё ещё далёкий.

Тужась и напрягаясь до покраснения в лице, Ранма надула матрас. Очевидно, насос она брать необходимым не сочла. Матрас оказался легкомысленной конструкцией из прозрачного пластика с одной стороны и синего с изнанки. Аканэ устроилась на нём, вцепившись руками в рюкзаки, и скоро превратилась из активного участника похода в пассивно буксируемый, зажмурившийся объект. Недёшево ей эти эскапады с бегом по воде обошлись, думала Ранма, толкая перед собой матрас. Раз за разом бросать вызов самому своему большому страху, особенно после первого неудачного падения - это всё равно как если бы я на кошках тренировался!

Её передёрнуло.

Для способной переплыть всё Японское море Ранмы заплыв был лёгкой прогулкой. Ни акул ни барракуд не попадалось, и она играючи преодолела оставшиеся километры. Вот, наконец, и пирамида. Стоящая ровнёхонько на дне. Глубина в этом месте оказалась почти точно равна высоте проёма, метров шесть, и вплывать пришлось, пропихивая матрац под верхним срезом арки. Рюкзаки слегка подмокли, Аканэ ощутила, как её спина погружается в воду под душераздирающий скрип матраса. Охваченная внезапной паникой, она дёрнулась, и едва не расквасила себе нос о неподатливую, отрицающую ки поверхность.

Ранма прикинула, что ещё пяток сантиметров - и у них были бы большие проблемы. А ведь сейчас была самая низкая точка отлива.

Внутри пирамиды был уже знакомый зал, один в один как предыдущие два: перевёрнутый гранёно-зеркальный купол, навевающий мысли о внутренностях гигантского бриллианта, и идеально-ровное зеркало пола. Полузатопленное, освещённое проникающим сквозь водную толщу рассеянным светом, это всё смотрелось просто феерически. Впрочем, оценила красоту только Ранма. Аканэ уже дошла до кондиции, страх нарастал, питаясь сам собой словно змея, вцепившаяся в собственный хвост. Не желая больше быть бесполезным грузом, до тошноты боясь опрокинуться в хищно поджидающую со всех сторон, готовую поглотить воду, коротковолосая девушка спешно набрала на клавиатуре команду открыть портал - не только не проверив координаты, но даже не задумавшись о возможных последствиях.

Под многогранным потолком разнёсся механический голос, повторяющий предупреждение: «Внимание! Условие безопасности номер 18! Предварительная блокировка! Пять секунд на отмену!». Аканэ не стала ничего отменять, и через пять секунд настала кромешная тьма: единственный вход закрылся, полностью отрезав зал от внешнего мира. Механический глас продолжал бесстрастно вещать во мраке, читая монолог об условиях безопасности номера такой-то и сякой-то, требуя принять меры предосторожности по пунктам двенадцать и сто тридцать пять, всё продолжая нудеть и нудеть.

— Ты это, гляди - не нахимичь чего-нибудь, — донёсся до Аканэ голос Ранмы, плавающей где-то рядом. Аканэ уже давно открыла глаза, но толку от этого было чуть: смотреть было не на что, кроме как на показывающий обратный отсчёт экран медальона.

— Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю! — раздражённо ответила Аканэ, и сама уже нервничающая.

— Ну-ну... — без энтузиазма отозвалась Ранма.

И отсчёт дошёл до нуля. И зал затопило светом. Вместе с победным рёвом устремившейся в широкий проём портала тысячи тонн плескавшейся в зале воды. В которой плавали в сумме две девушки, один надувной матрац, и два рюкзака.

Ранма бы вытянула против течения, но портал открылся совсем рядом, в ближней арке, и матрац сразу закружило, затягивая в воронку. Аканэ заорала от ужаса, забилась, кувырнулась с него, и была практически мгновенно засосана. Ранма нырнула ей вслед, догнала отчаянным усилием уже снаружи, в бешено кипящей струе, и обхватила, пытаясь прикрыть собственным телом.

Девушки с треском проломились сквозь острые, измочаленные потоком сучья дерева. С размаху плюхнулись в жидкую грязь. И потом на них сверху рухнуло ещё полтысячи тон воды, закружив, и унеся в сторону, как щепки.

Откашлявшись, проморгавшись, и оглядевшись, обнаружили себя по уши в грязи: Их угораздило приземлиться в небольшое болото, окружённое стеной деревьев-исполинов. Высоко в ветвях ближайшего дерева шумел водопад: портал изливал последние струи океанской водички. Потом портал со звонким щелчком исчез. Вода перестала течь, и среди обломанных сучьев стали видны один рюкзак, зацепившийся лямкой, и клочья синего пластика.

— Накрылось наше плавсредство, — констатировала Ранма, пытаясь двигаться к берегу но лишь уходя глубже в вонючую грязь. — Ты ещё точнее навести не могла? Чтобы мы вообще в центр этой трясины попали? — Болотце было крохотным, не больше полусотни метров в поперечнике.

От второго рюкзака - ни слуху, ни духу. Перемешанная с корнями и мхом полужидкая грязь, обильно разбавленная морской водой, совершенно не держала, медленно засасывая девушек в свои гнилостные объятия. Обе уже ушли глубже чем по пояс, и процесс на этом останавливаться не собирался.

— Ты рюкзак свой видишь? — Ранма начала с силой грести, преодолевая сопротивление трясины. Словно муха на липкой бумаге.

— Нет! Где я его тебе разгляжу! — вызверилась Аканэ, которую совсем не вдохновляло торчать в склизком и затхлом. Тем более, что её барахтания, не менее энергичные, привели лишь к тому, что она ушла по грудь. — Эээ, мне неловко это говорить, но не мог бы ты меня спасти, пожалуйста? — Трясина не могла сковать движений её усиленного ки тела, но почему-то все эти движения вели _вниз_. Отпустивший было, страх утонуть вновь запустил в душу свои ледяные щупальца.

— Сейчас, только сам вылезу! — бросила Ранма, с чавканьем продираясь к берегу, раз за разом цепляясь за огромные листья, какие-то зелёные лохмы и прочий растительный мусор. Зелень раз за разом обрывалась у неё в руках, но продвижения рыжей это остановить не могло.

Аканэ замерла, не шевелясь и стараясь не дышать. Но всё равно продолжала погружаться, миллиметр за миллиметром. Её гладила ледяная рука страха, заставляя дышать сквозь сжатые зубы.

Постепенно мир и покой возвращались в растревоженное болотце, его обитатели снова завели свои трели, песни и кваканье. В этот дружный хор вплёлся голос медальона, пронзительный и дребезжащий даже из под слоя грязи: «Тревога! В воздухе обнаружены кровососущие формы жизни! Мощности отпугивающей системы недостаточно!»

Впрочем, не нужно было этого вопля, чтобы заметить начинающую клубиться над нетронутой частью болота серую комариную дымку.

— Лови! — Ранма с треском перебила деревце, роняя так, чтобы крона шлёпнулась прямо на Аканэ, от которой уже торчала одна голова. Паникующая девушка вцепилась в ветви мёртвой хваткой, и рыжая выдернула её из трясины, словно морковку из грядки.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Аканэ, пытаясь отдышаться - больше от затяжного страха, чем от напряжения. — Знаешь, что-то мне не хочется тут в одном купальнике торчать, — добавила она, молниеносными движениями прихлопывая нескольких комаров, уже успевших пристроится к ней. И это ещё основное облако не подлетело!

— Не боись! Щас я, рюкзак достану, и свалим отсюда! — Ранма стремительно вскарабкалась на дерево. — О! Вот, кстати, и твой! — Она указала куда-то в болото.

Аканэ разглядела свой рюкзак, не теряя времени примерилась, и с громким выкриком перебила дерево потолще. То упало не совсем удачно, но Аканэ всё равно побежала по стволу, торопясь выудить рюкзак пока его не засосало. Перебралась на тонкие ветви, те прогнулись под её весом, и Аканэ ушла по колено в грязь. Поколебавшись немного, она с возгласом отвращения легла в болото, и поползла к рюкзаку, держась ногами за ветку и быстро увязая. Достала рюкзак, стала подтягиваться ногами, с трудом выдираясь из липкой жижи и чудом не мокаясь лицом.

— Ты как, помочь? — обеспокоенно спросила Ранма.

— Сама справлюсь! — отмахнулась Аканэ, перехватываясь за ветку рукой. Она опять ушла по шею в трясину, но теперь, имея под рукой точку опоры, это было не страшно. Она споро подтянулась, выволакивая себя из липкой мерзости. И, уже вылезая, ощутила прикосновение к бедру. Аканэ едва не сорвалась, паническим рывком перехватив что-то толстое и извивающееся, отодрав от ноги.

— Аааа, мерзость! — взвыла она, когда разглядела улов.

— Что? Что такое? — Ранма подбежала к жене, и под их общим весом дерево начало погружаться, ступни сразу ушли в грязную воду. — Нифига ж себе! Это что, пиявка?！

Извивающееся слизнеподобное чёрное тело было с полметра длиной, толстое как бицепс Аканэ, и резцы демонстрировало не хуже, чем у бобра. Аканэ поняла, что _это_·едва не добралось до её бедренной артерии, и ей стало дурно.(прим. 1) В смятении она ринулась к берегу, едва не столкнув Ранму с бревна.

«Тревога! Биологическая опасность! Агрессивная среда! — запоздало заорал медальон, — Приближаются восемьдесят три аналогичных кровососущих форм жизни!»

Ранма скосилась на свои ноги, уже по колено ушедшие в жижу вслед за погружающимся бревном. И в одно дыхание оказалась на берегу.

— Да, мне ещё интересно, где мы, — с некоторой язвительностью напомнила она о кое-чьём просчёте. — Что-то не вижу я вокруг ни толп людей, ни высокой степной травы с баобабами. Это вообще тот мир? — Она отпнула в болото несколько выползших на берег пиявок и захлопала, давя на себе налетающих комаров. — И вообще, давай скорее. Если надо обратно уходить - лучше пока они всем скопом не навалились.

— Сейчас! — Аканэ взялась за медальон, и только тут сообразила, что всё ещё держит пиявку. С трудом разжав дрожащую руку, она бросила тварь в болото, и взялась за изгвазданный в грязи медальон. — Нет, мир тот. Я просто... промахнулась немножко. Это шесть километров в ту сторону. — Она показала рукой.

— Ладно, пошли! — рыжая подхватила рюкзак. Потом ляпнула, искушая судьбу: — Хорошо, что больше никакое зверьё не наползло!

И, конечно же, накаркала.

«Опасность! Обнаружена крупномасштабная плотоядная форма жизни!» панически взвыл медальон, озвучив появление из-за деревьев огромадного тираннозавра. Девушки уставились усталыми взглядами снизу вверх на плотоядного теропода. Плотоядный теропод уставился на девушек оценивающим взглядом, сверху вниз, склонив по птичьи голову набок.

— Ну, понеслась... — вздохнула, хрустя костяшками, Ранма.

Динозавр попёр дуриком, уверенный в своём превосходстве. Девушки переглянулись, и не сговариваясь выполнили синхронный пинок в челюсть когда тварь наклонилась чтобы схарчить их. Из за роста этой заразы отпнуть по другому было бы проблематично: они не доставали чешуйчатому до брюха, а пинать по мускулистым ногам толщиной с медведя - только на бок валить.

Тираннозавр далеко не улетел, всё-таки тонн шесть в нём было, но грохнулся знатно, мотнув ногами в воздухе и с треском повалив несколько деревьев.

— Хе, не так он крут как молва рисует, — Ранма презрительно фыркнула. — Ну что, пошли?

— Как думаешь, он не сдох? — спросила Аканэ навьючивая грязный рюкзак на ещё более грязные плечи.

— Да не, вряд ли, — отмахнулась Ранма. — До вечера отлежится. Пусть впредь думает, кого жрать собирается.

Они успели обойти обошли вокруг болота когда в спины им ударила физически ощутимая волна озлобленного рыка, на удивление низкого и угрожающего. Девушки оглянулись. Тираннозавр уже оклемался и стоял, низко опустив голову и раздражённо поводя высоко задранным хвостом. Увидев, что на него смотрят, он снова заревел, взрывая землю то одной ногой то другой - само воплощение мстительной злобы, разве что глаза не светились.

— Ничего себе. — Аканэ поёжилась.

— Да пошёл он, — раздражённо отмахнулась Ранма, вспрыгивая на ветви подходящего дерева. — Давай, побежали. До Усаги полчаса ходу, да и отмыться хочется, я после этого болота словно в дерьме вымазанный.

Грязные девушки в почти неразличимых под слоем вонючего ила купальниках понеслись прочь стремительными скачками с ветки на ветку. Вслед им, постепенно затихая, нёсся разъярённой рёв: тираннозавр вконец осатанел когда увидел, что обнаглевшие млекопитающие не собираются оставаться на сеанс возмездия.

Движение по веткам в стиле ниндзей требует полного сосредоточения, всё внимание уходит на то, чтобы выбрать следующий подходящий сук и любованию пейзажами такой метод перемещения совершенно не способствует. Поэтому они даже не сразу заметили, что путь забирает в гору. Однако, уже через минуту джунгли уступили место поросшему редкими кустами каменистому склону, полого уходящему вверх. Нужная им точка располагалась где-то в направлении на сверкающие снегом вершины, но не доходя их.

— Надо бы ещё отмыться где нибудь и переодеться, если уж мы к людям выйдем, — заметила Ранма. Потом добавила себе под нос: — Промахнулась она немножко... Хорошо, ки тут работает. — Она ощупала саднящий бок, которым напоролась на острый, твёрдый как железо, обломок сука, ещё когда их вынесло из портала.

Местность выглядела засушливой, поэтому когда наткнулись на ручей, струящий по камням свои ледяные воды, то упускать такой случай не стали. Содрали с себя начавшие уже подсыхать и приклеиваться купальники, отмылись сами, повизгивая в ледяной воде, и стали отполаскивать купальники заодно со всей остальной одеждой: притороченная сверху к рюкзакам, она оказалась угваздана напрочь.

После этого стало понятно, какую липкую, вонючую гадость представляют из себя рюкзаки. Задерживаться так близко от цели не хотелось, но и надевать такие рюкзаки - вся стирка коту под хвост. Поэтому в темпе вытряхнули содержимое, стали отполаскивать рюкзаки, развесив пока одежду на кустах. Высохнуть не успеет, так хоть оттечёт немного. Ветерок с вершин тянул не сильный, но пронзительный.

Увернулась Аканэ только за счёт способности чуять убийственное намерение. Не было ни шороха, ни одна ветка не треснула - и вдруг она отчаянным перекатом уходит в сторону, не успев ещё осознать случившееся, а на том месте, где она была миг назад, с лязгом смыкаются зубы размером в ладонь! Аканэ очумело уставилась на нависшего над ней тираннозавра. Тот повторил попытку сделать из неё фарш, заставляя девушку раз за разом перекатываться в ледяной воде по булыжникам русла. Сражение шло молча, единственными звуками были плеск, скрежет камней под ногами топчущегося динозавра да клацанье зубов.

Секунду спустя вклинился выкрик Ранмы, и рыжая впечаталась вытянутой пяткой завру в голову. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял. Аканэ вскочила на ноги и отпрыгнула прочь. Видя, что внезапное нападение провалилось, тираннозавр пригнулся и заревел, злобно зыркая то на одну девушку, то на другую.

— Как эта туша подкралась-то? — сказала Ранма со смесью раздражения и восхищения.

— Не знаю, но придётся его как-то победить. Одеться же надо! — сказала Аканэ, констатируя очевидное.

— Причём, разбираться надо окончательно, — добавила Ранма, нехорошо щурясь на хищника-переростка. — К людям выходить имея такое на хвосте, было бы свинством.

Динозавр взревел, и попёр на неё с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Рыжая с лёгкостью отпрыгнула...

— Наши вещи! — панически вскрикнула Аканэ, бросаясь на перехват. — Гляди, куда отступаешь!

Ранма увидела, что многотонная тварь едва не растоптала их припасы. Она спешно выскочила в сторону, демонстративно подставляясь: «На! На!»

Тираннозавр развернулся, и таки наступил на что-то, переступив на месте. Снова склонил голову к земле и злобно заревел на Ранму, обещая что разорвёт её на ме-елкие кусочки, вот только доберётся!

— Ну ты прям Куно! — Ранма усмехнулась. — В родственниках точно никого нет?

Динозавр безуспешно попытался испепелить её взглядом и взрыл ногами землю. Недотоптанные вещи полетели в разные стороны вперемешку с камнями и комьями земли.

— Ах ты, гад! — взревела Аканэ. — На, получай! Райцуй Дан!

Ки-заряд впечатался динозавру в бок. Но не свалил, лишь заставил пошатнуться, отбросив немного. Завр с треском шагнул задом в кусты. На которых была развешана одежда.

— Моко Такабиша! — Ранма запустила собственный ки-заряд, видя, что они вот-вот останутся без одежды и припасов. Заряд угодил прямо в раззявленную для очередного рёва пасть. Но динозавра даже это не свалило. Мотая головой, он осел назад, подмяв под собой и кусты, и одежду. Аканэ прыгнула на него, пока не очухался и не размесил одежду в хлам.

Завр умудрился раскусить её намерения - тот самый читаемый за километр прямой удар, которым она позорно слила Шампу, но кто мог подумать, что животное догадается? - и кусанул на опережение, с удивительной точностью. Аканэ спасла лишь быстрота реакции: извернувшись в воздухе, она впечаталась расставленными ногами в челюсти, вместо того, чтобы влететь в пасть. Отрикошетила, неловко приземлившись в уязвимой позиции, и опять была вынуждена кататься кувырком, уходя от лязгающих челюстей. Пара выбитых зубов зверя никак не замедлила.

— Ну всё, держись, скотина! — прорычала Ранма, видя как поднимающийся на ноги, тираннозавр в хлам истоптал кусты, где сушилась одежда. — Если ты меня без любимой рубашки оставил... — Она метнулась к несносному хищнику. Тот умудрился отлягнуться левой ногой, не прекращая попыток скусить перекатывающуюся Аканэ, его хвост задран почти в зенит. Ранма с лёгкостью уклонилась, и обрушила град ударов на правую ногу. Завр потерял равновесие и зашатался, пытаясь пятиться и одновременно выкусывать её у себя из под ног.

Освободившаяся Аканэ бросилась огромным прыжком, метя в шею. Но динозавр умудрился увернуться, попятившись неожиданно резво и чуть не наступив на Ранму. Снова затрещали многострадальные кусты, берега ручья стремительно превращались в мешанину размочаленных ветвей. Динозавру от этого было ни жарко ни холодно, а вот девушкам наломанные кусты мешали двигаться.

Бить длинноногую, вертящуюся тварь было неудобно: стоя на земле, они доставали только до ляжек, бугрящихся каменными мускулами, да лязгающей пасти, бить по которой было опасно, и видимых результатов не приносило. Ещё несколько выбитых зубов тираннозавра только разъярили.

Пытались бить в прыжке по шее и прочим уязвимым местам. Но они при этом теряли преимущество в маневренности, начиная двигаться по предсказуемым траекториям, в то время как он свою сохранял, стоя на земле. И кусала эта сволочь на опережение, легко просчитывая их наскоки. Ранма изворачивалась, и даже смогла один раз залепить прямо в глаз. А вот Аканэ вывернулась раз, второй, а на третий сплоховала и лишь отчаянным рывком умудрилась выдернуть плечо и руку из стремительно смыкавшегося промежутка между зубами.

У Ранмы похолодело внутри когда она заметила на плече любимой красноватый след удара. Эти зубы выглядели способными дробить камень! Да, тираннозавр был куда меньше Орочи, но руку мог отхватить запросто.

Она сделала Аканэ жест: мол, берём в клещи. Аканэ поняла мгновенно: они хорошо сработались в бесконечных боях с йомами.

Отбиваться с двух направлений у него уже не получалось, особенно с подбитым глазом. На завра посыпались редкие, но мощные удары с напрыга. Он парировал эту тактику, втянувшись задом в кусты, где они не могли прыгать, и выставив из пролома раззявленную пасть. Аканэ попыталась подойти вплотную просто проломившись сквозь мешанину ветвей, но те оказались достаточно прочными чтобы замедлить её, лишив главного преимущества. Эта промашка чуть не стала для неё последней. Увернуться от лязгнувших зубов удалось буквально чудом, нырнув в узкое свободное пространство под нижними ветвями. Она в панике понеслась на карачках зигзагом, улепётывая от клацающей смерти.

— Моко такабиша! — Ранма обрушилась буквально с неба, подпрыгнув метров на десять, выше кустов, и впечатав ки-заряд твари в хребет. Тот просел от удара, потом развернулся туда, где треск кустов обозначил её приземление, и злобно заревел.

— Райцуй дан! — Аканэ времени не теряла. Перекатившись на спину, она запустила свой ки-заряд снизу вверх. Попала динозавру под хвост, отчего тот подавился рёвом и рухнул мордой об землю.

— Да сколько ж этой скотине надо! — возмутилась Ранма, когда тираннозавр начал подниматься на ноги, подтягивая их по очереди и помогая себе маленькими передними лапками. Коротко взрыкнув, он попёр на неё, припадая на правую ногу. Ранма прикинула, стоит ли запрыгнуть ему на спину и лупить оттуда, потом увидела, как Аканэ набегает по проделанной динозавром просеке, спотыкаясь на недоломанных ветвях. Опять же попадётся! Ранма решила пойти на рассчитанный риск: в конце концов, с крокодилами прокатывало, почему нет? Её жена уже слишком много раз уворачивалась лишь чудом. Пора дать ей передышку. — Аканэ, давай лупи со всей мочи, я его задержу! — Она прыгнула прямо в опускавшуюся на неё пасть, и распялилась там, упёршись одним коленом в нёбо, а другим - в нижнюю челюсть, возле самых передних зубов. Динозавр со всей дури сжал челюсти, и её глаза расширились во внезапном испуге: кусательное усилие у этой твари оказалось просто феноменальное, крокодилы и рядом не стояли! Ранма закряхтела, содрогаясь в отчаянном услии не дать ловушке захлопнуться. Завр наддал. Это безумие какое-то, подумала она отстранённо, милиметр за милиметром раздвигая бёдра. Сколько же тонн он развивает, у него добыча что-ли стальная? Она вся вложилась в то, чтобы развести ноги на идеальный шпагат. Наконец это ей удалось. Заодно заякорилась так, что уже не стряхнёшь: пасть растянута до предела. Всю нагрузку приняли бедренные и тазовые кости, давая передышку болящим от напряжения мышцам бёдер. Теперь бы только... — Ай! Фу! Уууу, зар-раза! — Завр попытался вытолкнуть её языком, и ей пришлось бороться ещё и с этим придатком, напрягая обе руки чтобы отвести от себя язык, мускулистый и грубый что твой наждак. — Аканэ, не тяни там!

Завр мотал башкой, крутился на месте и шатался по зарослям кустов, не разбирая дороги. Девушка с косичкой продолжала держать ногами растянутую до предела пасть. Вторая безнаказанно молотила в неподатливое подбрюшье, пока хищник пытался выковырять изо рта неправильную добычу, изогнув шею чтобы достать неповоротливой передней грабкой. Устойчивостью такая поза не отличалась, и лягаться уже не выходило, чем Аканэ воспользовалась по полной, лупцуя то в шею, то в хвост, каким концом он оказывался ближе к земле. Ранма пару раз извернулась, демонстрируя чудеса гибкости, потом плюнула на язык и поймала мускулистую лапу в необоримый захват. После чего тираннозавр начал кружиться на месте как волчок, лишь изредка отлягиваясь от избивающей его Аканэ, и сосредоточив все усилия на освобождении захваченной лапы. Ранма кряхтела от натуги, ругалась на обслюнявивший её язык, но не отпускала. Мастер Беспредельной школы - это вам не трицератопс какой-нибудь.

В конце концов суммарный объём полученных люлей перевесил гонор теропода, и животное бросилось наутёк под вопли Аканэ «Стой! Стой, куда, зараза! Ранму отдай!». Охваченная тревогой за суженого она раскрылась, и завр ловким ударом хвоста отправил её кверх тормашками в кусты, где она и повисла, барахтаясь без точки опоры в мешанине перепутанных веток. Топот динозавра и Ранмина ругань быстро стихли вдали.

— Ранмаааа! — Аканэ выдралась, наконец, и бросилась по оставленному хищником следу из поломанных устов.

— Здесь, здесь я! — Рыжая показалась из зарослей впереди, гадливо обтираясь. Её растрёпанные волосы липли к телу, хвост давно разметался. — Тьфу, обслюнявил всего! — Она поспешила к ручью, отмываться.

— Стой! Он тебя достал! — в тревоге воскликнула Аканэ, разглядев кровавую полосу у Ранмы на боку.

— Не, это ещё когда из портала вывалились, — отмахнулась рыжая. — На сук напоролся. Да не трясись ты, это ссадина просто. — Она плюхнулась в ледяную воду. — Брр! Ты лучше проверь, там хоть трусы целы остались? Или к людям придётся выходить в травяных юбочках каких нибудь?

Аканэ поспешила к тому месту, где были их вещи. Потери оказались на удивление невелики: растёртый в труху запас лапши быстрого приготовления да Ранмин купальник, который теперь даже на тряпки не годился. Всё остальное оказалось относительно целым, только помятым и изгвазданным. Выстирали одежду и рюкзаки - в третий раз! - и натянули сырую. Ветерок, не ощущавшийся в пылу битвы, вдруг резко стал чувствоваться.

— Что мы есть на обратном пути будем? — спросила Аканэ, заканчивая наклеивать пластырь на Ранмин бок. В отличие от мужа, навыками выживания в дикой местности она практически не обладала. Ну, за исключением обычных походных «доехать на электричке как можно ближе до места, набрав с собой побольше припасов из холодильника». Их совместное двухмесячное выживание в мире Джедайта совершенно не пошло на пользу: налёты на огороды врага не считаются, там всё съедобное уже было выращено за них.

— Охотиться, что ж ещё. — Рыжая застегнула рубашку. — На кроликов там, или ещё кого. — Она кинула мстительный взгляд в направлении, где скрылся тираннозавр. — Зря эту скотину отпустил, надо было добить, и пустить на окорок.

Они побежали, торопясь вперёд: до Усаги оставалось рукой подать!

(シーンブレイク)

28 мая 2012

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Бедреная артерия: с внутренней стороны бедра, ближе к паху, проходит под самой поверхностью, делая это место таким же летально уязвимым к резаным ранам, как и горло.

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Pusakuronu


	16. Не ждали?

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 16,  
Не ждали?**

Чем ближе к цели - тем выше в гору, и тем пронзительней становился ветер, особенно леденящий в сырой одежде. Ранме было проще, шёлковые рубаха со штанами высохли почти моментально, а вот Аканэ приходилось несладко в своих штанах, майке и куртке.

Впрочем, согреться помогла стая каких-то мелких хищников, набросившаяся внезапно из засады. Мгновение назад всё было мирно - и вдруг девушки отчаянно вертятся, отбиваясь от налетающих со всех сторон костистых лап и зубастых пастей. Потеряв одного из своих, нападавшие разбежались, растаяв в кустарнике так же молниеносно, как и появились, Ранма подняла прибитое чудо в перьях, и приторочила к рюкзаку за свёрнутую шею.

— Зачем она тебе? — спросила Аканэ, рассматривая трофей. Оный оказался чем-то средним между птицей и ящерицей, где-то размером с небольшую собаку, с длинным хвостом, зубастой пастью, и огромными когтями на передних лапах, несущих куцое оперение словно недоделанные крылья. Впрочем, на задних лапах когти были ещё более устрашающими. Туловище кусачей несуразицы покрывала шерсть ярко-рыжей расцветки с чёрными полосками поперёк спины и хвоста, ни дать ни взять тигр. С красивым веером из чёрных и белых перьев на кончике хвоста.

— На ужин зажарим, — объяснила Ранма, снисходительно, словно маленькой. — Нам же обратно с Усаги возвращаться. Ты прикинь, сколько дней идти будем? Мы же через мир смерти обратно не пройдём, там сысяйт этот радиоактивный прямо у входа. — Она начала на ходу заплетать косичку: конский хвост при нынешней длине её волос всё время мешался, и успел растрепаться за время скоротечной схватки.

Пока шли до места по склонам, всё больше превращавшимся в скудное разнотравье, несколько раз встречали каких-то травоядных динозавров слона в три, примерно, размером, мирно объедавших траву. Один раз встретили огромную стаю старых рыже-полосатых знакомцев, занятых свежеванием такого травоядного. Дело ограничилось угрожающим визгами, особенно когда хищники разглядели свисающую с рюкзака тушку собрата. Проводили девушек насторожённо-угрожающими взглядами и вернулись к трапезе. Следующая стая, два километра спустя, была то-ли более голодной, то-ли менее благоразумной, и опять пришлось задержаться, объясняя им, что человек - а в особенности, мастер боевых искусств - не лучший выбор в плане подкрепиться.

— Да как тут люди то жить могут? — задала риторический вопрос Ранма, поправляя рюкзак, украсившийся пропоротой дыркой. — В бункерах подземных, что-ли? И что это вообще за напасть? — Она пошевелила одну из дохлых тушек носком ноги. — Я бы сказал, очень напоминает динозавра помельче. Но откуда тогда шерсть? И перья?

— Спроси чего полегче. — Аканэ лишь ускорила шаг. — Надо поскорей найти Усаги, не нравится мне этот заповедник хищников!

Чем выше к горам, тем прохладнее становилось, и живность потихоньку сошла на нет вместе с травой. Лишь ветер посвистывал в камнях, трепал редкие кустики, и кроны одиночных деревьев - кривых, и низкорослых. Хорошо, хоть одежда на Аканэ высохла наконец. При всей её тренированности, на пронизывающем ветру было и без того некомфортно.

Путь незаметно вписался широкую долину, зажатую между отрогами гор, по центру которой и тёк ручей. Постепенно начали появляться признаки присутствия человека - полуразрушенные фундаменты из грубых камней и остатки каких-то изгородей. Потом обнаружилась едва заметная тропка, через пару километров ставшая чуть натоптанней.

— Так, вот и люди, — констатировала Ранма: из-за поворота долины проглянула стена. Не Великая Китайская, конечно, но перегородившая долину от края до края, упираясь в крутые склоны, а это сотни три было в этом месте, одном из самых узких. Когда подошли поближе, высоту сложенной из необработанных валунов стены оценили метров в пять-шесть. А также убедились, что ярко выраженных ворот в ней не наблюдается - только низкий сток для воды, намертво перекрытый массивной ржавой решёткой в прутьях которой весело журчал ручей. По краю стены шёл ряд острых кольев, беспорядочно топорщившихся во все стороны словно шкура взъерошенного дикобраза.

Ранма уже, не долго думая, собиралась перемахнуть стену одним прыжком, но Аканэ пихнула её локтем в бок.

— Чего? — не поняла та.

Аканэ молча указала глазами но ближнюю из двух наблюдательных вышек, с обитыми каким-то мехом домиками на верхушках, возвышавшихся за стеной. Оттуда уже кто-то вывесился - даже можно было различить отвисшую в изумлении челюсть.

— Ну и что?.. — спросила Ранма. — А! Хочешь притвориться что мы, типа, два безобидненьких цветочка, пасть никому рвать не собираемся, пожалейте девчушек, да? Тьфу. — Физиономия у неё скривилась, словно она сжевала лимон целиком, не закусывая. — Ну, вообще идея здравая. Мало ли кто тут живёт, можно на какую-нибудь деревню амазонок нарваться... Ладно, попробуем. — Рыжая поднатужилась, и выдала кавайнейшую из своих улыбочек - приём, до совершенства отшлифованный ещё на продавцах мороженого. Аканэ поглядела на это безобразие, и сама чуть не передумала - вид супруга, на полную мощность включившего женское обаяние, заставлял её нервничать, подспудно опасаясь за его рассудок.

Над краем стены, тем временем, показалась приставная лестница. Она выдвигалась всё выше и выше, потом начала наклоняться, переваливаясь через край... вдруг резко дёрнулась, кувыркнулась, и ухнула по эту сторону стены. На месте лестницы возник бородатый мужик - поглядел, перегнувшись, вниз, почесал в затылке, и смачно, с чувством, выразился на неизвестном языке.

«Фекалии крупного рогатого скота, вступившие с друг другом в гомосексуальное половое сношение,» прорезался вдруг медальон дребезжаще-механическим, подчёркнуто-бесстрастным голосом. Ранма ошарашенно уставилась на механизм, висящий на шее Аканэ. Потом захрюкала, лишь титаническим усилием воли задавив рвущийся наружу смех и сохранив на лице кавайное выражение.

— Лучше радуйся, что оно вообще сработало! — вполголоса прошипела Аканэ.

— А что это вообще за хрень? В смысле с переводом? — шёпотом спросила Ранма, когда они подошли к упавшей лестнице и начали медленно поднимать её, театрально пыхтя и изображая, как им тяжело.

— Это Ами включила, перед самым выходом, — пояснила Аканэ, не поднимая голоса. — Но она сказала, что не знает, насколько это надёжно... Там ещё какие-то условия, вроде визуальной чего-то там... Надеюсь, наши слова он тоже будет переводить. — Она начала подниматься по лестнице.

У стены не оказалось ни площадки для защитников, ни зубцов - короче, это был обыкновенный забор, хоть и внушительный, но никак не оборонительное сооружение. По другую сторону была такая же лестница, и бородатый мужик, ждущий внизу. Когда они слезли - Ранму так и подмывало спрыгнуть, высота же детская - он молча полез наверх, и начал вытягивать внешнюю лестницу, пыхтя и ругаясь. _Вероятно_, ругаясь: медальон молчал. Аканэ занервничала, Ранма отнеслась со спокойствием хорошо ухоженной статуи Будды: мол, по всему Китаю с батей без знания языка мотались, переживём.

Огляделись вокруг. По эту сторону стены простирались скудные поля, в дальней части которых кто-то ковырялся. И больше, собственно, ничего. Чуть поодаль между полей проявлялась уходящая за поворот долины как бы дорога, представлявшая собой вытоптанную полосу земли, чуть более каменистой чем на полях.

Пока мужик пыхтел и сопел, ставя вторую лестницу рядышком с первой, от второй вышки подтянулся парень лет четырнадцати, с видом сопливого недоросля - то есть, личности крайне несамостоятельной, с явно заниженной самооценкой. Оба были одеты в мешковатые штаны и куртки из грубой шерстяной ткани, с кожаными сапогами на ногах.

— Здравствуйте, — с вымученно-дружелюбной улыбкой произнесла Аканэ, повернувшись к бородатому мужику. Вымученной потому, что оказалась с подветренной стороны от него.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, отчего её вогнало в нервный пот. Затем медальон высказался, всё тем же противно-скрипучим голосом. То, что во фразе оказалось целых пять слов, не внушало особого оптимизма или веры в возможности адской машинки.

Мужик озадаченно почесал в затылке. Потом что-то спросил. Язык даже близко не не был похож ни на один знакомый девушкам - а владели они только родным, и вызубренным в школе английским. Ещё смогли бы распознать, но не понять, французский, а Ранма - ещё и корейский, и китайский.

«Вы являетесь ведуньи?, — отреагировал, наконец, медальон. Пауза на этот раз оказалась короче. — Вы из какого направления/местоположения пришли/упали/возникли?»

Пока Аканэ открывала рот, колеблясь как бы лучше ответить, Ранма коротко брякнула: «Мы заблудились!», всё с тем же приторно-слащавым выражением на лице, глуповатой улыбкой, и голосом в котором сквозило «Моя тупой блондинко, моя сложный вещи не понимай». Недоросль _пялился_·на неё, пугливо, но упорно - вот она и торопилась закончить поскорее, почти физически ощущая на своём теле его липкий взгляд.

Медальон откликнулся краткой фразой, а Аканэ с невинным видом заехала Ранме локтем под рёбра.

Мужик что-то ответил, скептическим тоном, глядя скрючившейся Ранме за спину.

«Наблюдаю что заблудились таким образом что добыли велоцираптора,» огласил медальон.

Прокололись! подумала Аканэ. Тушку не спрятали, а ведь это опаснейший хищник, наверняка охотиться на таких здесь считается подвигом!

— Мы, ээ, ищем пропавшего товарища, — поспешно сказала она, стараясь увести разговор в сторону. — Девушку со светлыми волосами...

— Велоцираптора? — удивлённо переспросила Ранма, отцепляя тушку от своего рюкзака, и разглядывая с новым интересом. — Я думал, они крупнее! Ну, в смысле, в фильме...

Второй тычок локтем под рёбра заткнул её.

Медальон разразился длиннейшей фразой на местном.

Мужик озадаченно моргал, слушая перевод, потом долго стоял, скребя в затылке, и наконец неуверенно переспросил, не менее длинно.

«Вы ищете светлошёрстную самку, подругу этого велоцираптора, которая крупнее чем движущиеся картины? — бесстрастно перевёл медальон. — Или я выгляжу изогнутым, или ваше средство гнилое.»

Аканэ захотелось придушить Ранму на месте. Или разбить медальон. Или и то и другое вместе, можно без хлеба.

— Нет, мы ищем девушку, — спешно поправилась она, испепеляя Ранму косым взглядом.

Медальон молчал.

Аканэ повернулась к мужику, растерянно глядя на него. Мужик что-то сказал.

«Я предпочтительно буду/сделаю отвести/принести вас к голове,» перевёл медальон.

— Ну и то хорошо, — согласилась Ранма, которая была уже как на иголках: недоросль продолжал лапать её взглядом за все неподобающие места, отчего у рыжей уже чесались кулаки, а кавайное выражение становилось всё более натянутым и ненатуральным. Разворачиваясь, мужик заметил, куда пялится младший, и гаркнул так, что тот на полметра подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а потом прыснул к своей вышке. Ранма вздохнула с облегчением.

Аканэ, ещё пару раз профилактически пихнув Ранму локтем под рёбра, чтоб не ляпнула чего, попыталась осторожно выведать, что это за люди, да чего от них ждать. Удалось узнать две вещи: первое - это место называлось «долиной ветров», а второе - у медальона был действительно скверный норов, он мог перевести а мог - нет, как заблагорассудится. Мужик, тоже видя это, сказал, как отрезал, «Все вопросы к голове» - и больше на вопросы не отвечал.

Из-за поворота долины показался то-ли городок, то-ли замок, на небольшом холме, окружённый точно такой же стеной, как и та, что перегораживала долину. Вырастающие из стены внушительные, древние на вид, каменные башни, сужающиеся кверху соседствовали с хлипкими на вид сторожевыми вышками с широкой площадкой на верхушке - в общем, с бору по сосенке. От самого городка снаружи было видно только нагромождение черепичных крыш, бугром выпирающее в центре. Выше по долине, на поросших скудной травой склонах, наблюдались точечки пасущихся стад. Ещё выше горные вершины тянулись заслонить небо сияющей белизной снегов

Подошли к воротам. Оные являли собой арочный проём в стене, прилегающий левым боком к одной из каменных башен. С другой стороны от арки возвышалась сторожевая вышка.

Мужика окликнули с вышки. Девушки напряглись.

Он отмахнулся, бросив что-то мимоходом. Медальон перевёл «транспортирую заблудших учениц ведуньи к голове», и на этом вопрос был исчерпан. Даже никто не свесился полюбопытствовать. Ведёт - и ведёт, значит так надо.

Ранма обернулась поглядеть, что ворота представляют с внутренней стороны, и толкнула Аканэ, прошептав: «Стена от зверья, не от людей»

Та обернулась. Стена и правда представляла собой забор, ощетинившийся поверху беспорядочно торчащими кольями. Даже намёка на площадку внутри не было. Ворота же оказались рядом массивных, заточенных понизу брёвен, вроде опрокинутого частокола, висящим в обрамлении мощных каменных упоров-контрфорсов. Открывать запаришься, зато с экстренным закрытием и ребёнок справится: уронил створку - и готово.

Внутри, как и думали, городок оказался тесным скопищем одно- и двухэтажных домов, с узкими извилистыми улицами. Тут было даже относительно чисто, если не считать некоторого избытка навоза. Проходя мимо некоторых домов, Ранма по одному запаху догадалась, что это на самом деле хлева. Или они тут совмещали, хлев на первом этаже, жильё на втором?

По пути к одному только мужику ведомой цели группа постепенно обрастала любопытствующими из числа редких ребятишек, из числа слонявшихся по улицам. Те, что постарше были, видно, заняты где-то вне пределов видимости. Мелюзга так и норовила подёргать за хвост дохлого велоцираптора, который заинтересовал их куда больше чужестранок, а пара особо дерзких уже обзавелась перьями из кисточки на конце. Отмахиваясь от галдящих пацанят, мужик подвёл девушек к дверям дома, отличавшегося от соседних лишь черепом тираннозавра над входом. Нижней челюсти не было, и зубастая верхняя нависала над входящими словно козырёк.

Мужик открыл дверь, жестом приглашая следовать за собой. Внутри было бы не так уж плохо - чистый земляной пол, белёные стены, вполне приличное освещение от здоровенного камина и пары свисающих с потолка керосиновых ламп... Но дух! Витающий в спёртом воздухе перегар шибал так, что у Аканэ глаза полезли на лоб, и она какое-то время не решалась дышать, не уверенная, как можно вообще дышать _этим_.

Центр помещения занимал огромный, массивный стол, вдоль которого на огромных, массивных лавках сидела толпа здоровенных, в дупель косых мужиков. Но их всех затмевал восседающий во главе стола бритый налысо индивид. На голову превосходящий их, бугрящийся из под меховой безрукавки необъятными мускулами, обладатель внушительнейшей длины висячих усов был личностью донельзя колоритной. В данный момент он был занят опорожнением огромной кружки, почти тонувшей в его лапище.

Приведший чужестранок тут же усох на два размера, и что-то доложил почтительным голосом. Медальон, скотина, перевести не удосужился.

— Это, наверно, и есть тот самый голова, — заговорщицким шёпотом поделилась догадкой Ранма.

Аканэ кивнула молча, не до конца ещё уверенная, что здесь можно дышать.

— Бахыт! — гаркнул приведшему голова, и с грохотом впечатал кружку в стол. Медальон подумал секунды три, и перевёл: «Свободен»

Ранма обернулась, но за спиной уже никого не было. Мужик улетучился так бесшумно, словно владел техникой скрытности.

Голова, тем временем, уставился на девушек тяжёлым, мутным взглядом, вызвавшим у Аканэ дурные предчувствия. Остальные присутствующие последовали его примеру, но получилось у них далеко не так колоритно.

Если бы на его месте был батя, — подумала Ранма, оценив тренированным глазом, — то ему до отключки оставалось бы ещё с полбутылки саке. А этому - чёрт его знает. — Посреди стола возвышалась капитальнейшая, ведёрная бутыль с чем-то мутным, далеко ещё не пустая.

Голова с усилием моргнул, на лице его отразились отчаянные барахтанья всплывающей мысли. «ЛАЫДАТ‼！» гаркнул он наконец во всю мощь. Земля заметно дрогнула, и пламя в керосиновых лампах затрепыхалось.

Из-за меховой занавески, исполнявшей обязанности внутренней двери, донёсся раздражённый голос пожилой женщины.

— ЛАЫДАТ! — снова проревел Главный заплетающимся языком. Выдав короткую, нечёткую тираду, он снова грохнул массивной кружкой об стол, сигнализируя продолжение банкета, от которого его так некстати оторвали. Остальные мужики тут же повторили за ним точь в точь, но получилось у них, далеко не так колоритно.

«Здесь к тебе две ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая, какие-то,» перевёл медальон.

Из-за занавески показалась та самая Лаыдат - крепкая коренастая бабуля в простом шерстяном платье и цветастом платке, из-под которого кое-где проглядывали седые волосы.

Глаза Ранмы и Аканэ тут же оказались прикованы к медальону на её шее - точь в точь такому же, как у них.

Бабуля несколько секунд разглядывала их - как помстилось Ранме, в некотором замешательстве - затем жестом пригласила девушек следовать за собой.

За меховой занавеской оказалась кладовка, где полки ломились от окороков и гигантских бутылей самогона.

— Я думал, его Ами сделала? — прошептала Ранма.

— Он стандартный, — прошептала в ответ Аканэ. — Тише.

Ещё одна меховая занавеска - и они оказались в комнате поменьше, где вдоль стен громоздились массивные, опечатанные сундуки, заваленные штабелями пыльных пергаментных свитков. В центре стоял дощатый стол, не такой массивный конечно как тот, за которым квасил голова со дружиною, но тоже внушительный, с длинными лавками по бокам и стулом в торце.

Аканэ шумно, с наслаждением, втянула воздух, отдающий пылью и затхлостью. Амброзия!

Жестом пригласив гостий садиться на лавку, Лаыдат со вздохом уселась на стул.

Ранма села, титаническим усилием скрывая подозрение. Это что же получается, бабушка - Ас-пользователь? Тогда она может быть опасней Колон! Рыжая досадовала на себя что не расспросила Аканэ получше.

— Рада познакомиться. Мы... — начала Аканэ, но бабуля жестом остановила её, вскинув ладонь. Открыта свой медальон, что-то споро набрала там. Медальон звякнул. Аканин тоже звякнул. Забеспокоившись, Аканэ открыла его, но с облегчением обнаружиа надпись «Связь установлена. Идёт передача языковой информации.» Повернула показать Ранме, которая уже озабоченно косилась на их единственную путеводную нить во враждебном мире.

Медальоны синхронно звякнули. Бабуля заговорила, и её медальон начал перевод с едва ли секундной задержкой:

— Добро пожаловать в офис долины ветров. Я Лаыдат, ведунья этого племени.

— Рады познакомиться, — Аканэ поклонилась. — Я Тендо Аканэ, а это, — она оглянулась на рыжую, — Саотоме Ранма. Мы здесь чтобы спасти друга.

Фраза выданная её медальоном оказалась какой-то куцой.

— Сразу видно, что интерактором пользоваться ещё не умеете, мисс Скайуокер, — с некоторой ехидцей заметила Лаыдат. Она делала паузы, позволяя медальону закончить перевод. — На собеседника смотреть кто должен?

— Точно! — Ранма не удержалась, нарушив молчание. — Так и думал! Слышь, Аканэ, он переводит того, на кого ты смотришь!

Аканин медальон разразился длинной фразой.

— Интерактор с двойным владением? — Лаыдат приподняла бровь. — Первый раз слышу что такое возможно. Подозреваю, вам лучше говорить по очереди, с большими промежутками.

— Мы уже имели опыт, — смущённо призналась Аканэ. — Хотели сказать, что ищем девушку, а вышло что самку велоцираптора, полная каша.

— Значит, девушку, — констатировала Лаыдат, с некоторым холодом в голосе.

— Блондинка, должна была появиться примерно полсуток назад, — поспешно пояснила Аканэ, волнуясь и частя. — Она наш товарищ, потерялась в результате... катастрофического разрыва пространства.

Ранме очень, очень хотелось вмешаться, хоть язык прикусывай. Если Лаыдат - Ас-пользователь, и тот неведомый враг - тоже Ас-пользователь, не может ли оказаться, что бабуля у него в вассальной зависимости? Вдруг сдаст их со всеми потрохами?

Но бабуля, против Ранминых опасений, словно оттаяла.

— Есть такая, — заявила она с еле заметной улыбкой.

— Она цела? Не ранена? — воскликнула Аканэ, еле дождавшись окончания перевода.

— Где она? — вклинилась Ранма, перебивая жену. — С ней всё в порядке, руки-ноги не оторвало?

Аканин медальон разразился длинной фразой.

— Ну и каша. — Лаыдат театрально покачала головой. — Вам, девушки, точно не стоит говорить одновременно. — Она, кряхтя, встала. — Пойдёмте. Отведу вас к вашей пропавшей блондинке. И да, она невредима.

Вышли через дверь бабулиного офиса, расположенную с противоположной стороны дома от входа на половину головы. Часть детворы слонялась под этой дверью, так что их выход не остался незамеченным, и скоро вся толпа опять двигалась за ними по узким, извилистым улочкам, галдя и дёргая тушку за хвост. Но девушкам было не до этого: наконец-то цель их похода была рядом, сейчас они встретят свою пропавшую принцессу!

— Вот и пришли, — сказала Лаыдат, останавливаясь перед дверью какого-то дома и оборачиваясь к девушкам. Открыв дверь, она прокричала что-то внутрь. Её медальон смолчал. Аканин тоже, поскольку та во все глаза уставилась на дверь.

Изнутри откликнулся женский голос, потом приглушённое «Да иду, иду уже» на японском. Ранма с Аканэ буквально сделали стойки... На порог вышла знакомая блондинка...

— Уса... Харука?.. — подавилась заготовленным приветствием Аканэ. — -сан?.. Но как?.. В смысле, почему? — Она выглядела настолько ошарашенной, что радостное выражение на лице Харуки медленно сменилось озадаченным.

— А, это, рад что вы живы, а, тогда, Усаги где? — не менее красноречиво добавила Ранма, пытаясь вправить отвисшую челюсть.

— Ребята? — автогонщица неуверенно улыбнулась. — Вот черти, вам только дай совершить невозможное! — Она быстро помрачнела. — Стойте. Если вы искали Усаги...

— То тогда где она? — задала риторический вопрос Аканэ, таким упавшим голосом и с таким потерянным лицом, что было бы смешно кабы не было так грустно. Их единственная зацепка привела... Нет, не вникуда, но что касалось Усаги - они, оказывается, по прежнему не имели ни малейшего понятия где та и что с ней.

(シーンブレイク)

28 мая 2012

**Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Pusakuronu  
— Crystal


	17. На распутье

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 17, На распутье.**

_Пойдёшь налево - коня потеряешь. Пойдёшь направо - жизнь потеряешь. Прямо пойдёшь - жить будешь, да себя потеряешь._

_Русские народные сказки_

— Стойте. Если вы искали Усаги... — Высокая, смахивающая на парня девушка с короткой стрижкой перевела взгляд с Аканэ, ответившей вопросом на вопрос, на Ранму. — Что с ней случилось?

— Не знаем, — ответила Ранма. — Теперь - не знаем. Думали, что её забросило куда-то как и остальных, но... — Потом добавила с досадой: — А ведь мы были в полной уверенности, что идём спасать её!

— Надо поскорее вернуться и сообщить Ами! — сказала Аканэ. — Наверняка придумает новый способ поиска когда узнает что этот оказался с изъяном.

— Давайте пройдём в дом, — предложила Лаыдат. Это перевёл её медальон. Затем она обратилась к кому-то внутри. Поскольку Аканэ не отрывала глаз от Харуки, смысл слов остался неведом.

На пороге показалась девушка лет двадцати в тёмно-зелёном шерстяном платье, с каштановыми волосами до плеч. Она что-то спросила, обращаясь к Лаыдат. «Друзья Спрингдей?» перевёл Аканин медальон.

— Да, — ответила Харука, обернувшись к Лаыдат. Медальон той перевёл. Бабуля кивнула, и вошла в дом. Девушка в зелёном платье сделала приглашающий жест, указывая на дверь.

Ранма шлёпнула по загребущей ручонке очередного мальца, метившего выдернуть последнее перо из хвоста.

— Спрингдей? — озадаченно переспросила Аканэ, входя в дом.

— Так вы ещё не знаете? — Харука на ходу обернулась обратно к ней. — Эта адская машинка за каким-то бесом переводит моё имя на английский. Причём, совершенно неправильно. Но пытаться объяснять бесполезно: английского тут не знают, для них «Спрингдей Скайкинг» - лишь бессмысленный набор звуков, как и «Тен'о Харука»

— Ээ. — Аканэ сразу вспомнила, что Лаыдат назвала её «мисс Скайуокер». Насколько этому переводу вообще можно было доверять? Она обернулась к девушке в зелёном платье - только сейчас, кстати, заметив, что на Харуке - такое же.

— Тендо Аканэ, рада познакомиться, — представилась она, и чуть было не поклонилась рефлекторно, лишь в последний момент вспомнив, что надо смотреть на того, с кем говоришь. Очень неловкое требование.

— Астат Лаыдат, — девушка протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. Аканэ отреагировала с небольшой задержкой, и поспешно пожала её. Потом обернулась к Ранме: что тот-то не представился? Ранма сделала жест «молчу как рыба». А! Ну конечно. Аканэ чуть не хлопнула себя по лбу за недогадливость. — А это Саотоме Ранма, — она указала на ту рукой, глядя на Астат. Нет, положительно неловкое требование!

Лаыдат - _старшая_·Лаыдат, так как теперь было ясно, что это не имя а фамилия - откинула меховую занавеску, жестом приглашая за собой. Путешественницы оказались в узкой комнате с широкими сундуками-лавками вдоль стен. Бабуля с младшей Астат уселись по одну сторону, а японок усадили по другую, лицом к себе. Ранма шлёпнула рюкзак рядом на лавку. Харука покосилась на тушку велоцираптора с любопытством, но от вопросов воздержалась.

— Прошу прощения за отсутствие правильного гостеприимства, — начала старшая. — Но, полагаю, ваш путь ещё не окончен, а время дорого. — Она сделала паузу, давая своему медальону закончить перевод и глядя всё время на Харуку. — Если я правильно поняла из рассказа мисс Скайкинг, вы сошлись в битве с Ас-лордом. Смею я надеяться, что вам удалось победить?

— Мы... — Аканэ замялась.

— Позволь мне, — Ранма глянула на на жену, дождалась кивка той и продолжила: — Победой это нельзя назвать. Пространство-время раскололось, и нас всех расшвыряло кого куда. К счастью, все уцелели и мы всех вернули. Кроме Усаги. Противник... Могу только предположить, что его тоже куда-то зашвырнуло, потому как он больше не объявлялся. Или застрял где-то, или нашёл занятие поинтереснее.

— Занятие поинтереснее? — Харука повернулась к ней, нагнувшись чтобы заглянуть поверх сидящей в центре Аканэ. — Так он что, не всерьёз нападал? Вы так говорите, словно для него это была игра. — Она замялась на мгновение, и продолжила с некоторым смущением: — Нет, я понимаю, он меня одним ударом вырубил, но и прямая атака на него в лоб была верхом глупости... Совершенно нечем гордиться.

— Он тем ударом заодно горный хребет смахнул, — мрачно ответила Ранма. — А мы его даже поцарапать не смогли. Ни я, ни Сатурн. Он просто аннулировал любую магию, и ки тоже.

— Горный хребет? — неверяще переспросила Харука.

— Ага, так вот, походя. Потом бились с ним, бились - ноль эффекта, хуже чем с тем демоном. И Усаги решила применить... Сама знаешь, что. Жахнуло так, что мы все повырубились. Очнулись - нас только трое, я, Аканэ и Ами, и неизвестно где, птеродактили летают. Это Ами нас всех спасла. И наших всех нашла, и путь на Землю. Только с Усаги промашка вышла. Думали, последний крюк - и все в сборе.

— Последний? — с удивлением спросила Харука. — А я?

— Тебя все считали погибшей, — к ужасу Аканэ, с топорной прямотой объяснила Ранма. — Ну, я их пытался разубедить, что пока не увидели труп своими гла... гык!

— Мы очень рады, что вы живы и здоровы! — вклинилась Аканэ, извлекая локоть из бока скрюченной Ранмы.

— Считали погибшей? — обеспокоенно переспросила Харука. — Тогда Мичиру и Хотару... Ребята, не сочтите за неблагодарность, но мне надо срочно к ним! Как скоро мы можем выступить?

— Мне очень жаль, — поспешно сказала Аканэ, делая Ранме страшные глаза, — Но обратный путь может занять не один день. Но не волнуйтесь за них, с ними всё в порядке! Вы-последняя кто...

— Кроме Усаги, — напомнила Ранма.

— Кроме Усаги, — согласилась Аканэ, теряя весь оптимизм.

Наступила тягостная пауза.

Лаыдат-старшая глядела на путешественниц, взвешивая что-то в уме. Наконец она заговорила, с каким-то непонятным, смешаным чувством:

— Скарлет, Анарки, девочки, у меня есть для вас предложение. — Она сделала длинную паузу. Её медальон давно закончил перевод, а она всё молчала.

— Какого рода предложение? — с опасливой надеждой спросила Аканэ.

— И что от нас потребуется в ответ? — добавила Ранма когда Аканин медальон закончил. От Мегатонного Тычка Локтем она уклонилась, загодя предвидя оный.

— Ничего особо трудного, — ответила бабуля, игнорируя их ужимки. — Просто узнайте, если возможно, судьбу моей дочери, и похороните по человечески, если будет что...

— Бабушка! — возмутилась Астат. — Ты всерьёз намереваешься предложить им ошибка, сине-зелёный легенда, ошибка, убило маму? Это же просто ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая! — Аканэ казалось, что ей крышу сносит, пока не дотумкала, что её медальон начал давиться этой тирадой по мере того как молодая женщина набирала обороты. Когда та перешла на крик, он умолк окончательно.

Старшая флегматично дождалась, пока та иссякнет. И начала перечислять:

— Во первых, они уже связались с Ас-лордами и сделали одного своим врагом. Хуже им не станет если попробуют. Во вторых, их друга забросило неизвестно куда, ты сама знаешь как безнадёжно найти кого-то даже зная айди мира. В третьих, они вполне способны постоять за себя. Взять того же велоцираптора. Вы его как добыли?

— На нас стая набросилась, — объяснила Аканэ. — Пришлось отбиваться. Ну, и одного прибили ненароком.

— Ненароком. А скажи мне, внученька, чем вы отбивались? Оружия-то при вас не видно.

— Ну, руками, — не поняла Аканэ. — Ногами...

Астат вылупилась.

— Вот, — наставительно сказала ей бабка.

— Да, — с гордостью добавила Харука. — Они ребята такие. Не то, что велоцираптора - тираннозавра голыми руками отлупят!

— Не напоминай, — буркнула Ранма. — Я паскуднее твари в жизни не встречал.

— Вы что, всерьёз? — ошеломлённо спросила Харука. — Я же пошутила просто!

— Будешь тут всерьёз, когда оно за тобой прицепилось, словно репей. Весь запас провизии нам растоптал пока прогнали! Приходится, вон, импровизировать. — Она приподняла за хвост тушку велоцираптора.

Всех отвлёк скрип отвисающей челюсти Астат. Молодая женщина некоторое время сидела, открыв рот и выпучив глаза. Потом опомнилась, смутилась, и спешно вернула челюсть на место. И спросила потрясённо:

— Как такое возможно?

— Тренировка, — самодовольно ответила Ранма.

— Так какое у вас предложение, бабушка? — вернула разговор в русло Аканэ.

Та некоторое время молчала, собираясь с мыслями - или, быть может, погружённая в воспоминания. Когда она наконец заговорила, голос её был глухим, словно утратившим ту жизненную силу, что заставляла старуху казаться моложе своих лет:

— Двадцать лет назад... На все интеракторы. На _все_·интеракторы во всех мирах, если верить странствующим торговцам... Пришло сообщение. Кратенькое, но наделавшее немало шума... и бед. — Она закрыла глаза, припоминая, потом процитировала: — В связи с участившимися запросами на аудиенцию, зачастую по малозначительным, не стоящим моего внимания, вопросам, что привело к росту очереди до размеров, делающих ожидание непрактично длительным, а также с избыточным потоком сообщений в мой адрес, постановляю: Первое, все вызовы и сообщения в мой адрес блокируются для пользователей всех уровней. Исключения из этого правила устанавливаю я сам. Список исключений имеет уровень доступа ноль. Второе. Любой пользователь любого уровня может вызвать меня если соберёт токены, которые я случайным образом разбросал по разным мирам. Подробности смотрите в статье «токены экстренного призыва». Третье. Вся безопасная информация обо мне содержится в статье «Ас-Аш». Крайне не рекомендуется пытаться узнать больше, во избежание спонтанного стирания вас, так как значительная доля сведений обо мне имеет уровень доступа ноль. Отправитель - Ас-Аш, уровень ноль.

Лаыдат умолкла, её медальон какое-то время продолжал перевод.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Харука, с нетерпением дождавшись окончания. — Вы же говорили, что высший уровень Ас-лордов - первый!

Бабка промолчала, вместо неё ответила внучка. Аканин медальон перевёл:

— Это не более чем легенда! Ловушка, подготовленная кем-то из высокоуровневых чтобы уничтожить особо непокорный экспериментальный материал! Если бы мама не поверила, то была бы сейчас жива!

— Погодите, — вставила Ранма. — Спонтанное стирание узнавших слишком много? Память что-ли стирает? Что это за уровень ноль такой?

— И тем не менее, — сказала старая Лаыдат, — статья «Ас-Аш» существует. И требует для правки уровень ноль. — Она продемонстрировала экранчик своего медальона. — Да, внуча, знаю, знаю. Никто из нас не встречал никого, кто встречал бы Ас-лорда выше четвёртого уровня, даже через третьи руки. Мы не знаем, истинная это статья или возможности лордов второго, первого уровня позволяют обмануть интерактор ведуньи жалкого шестого уровня. Мы не знаем даже, существует ли первый уровень, или выше второго не бывает. И всё же...

— Ас-Аш, — прочла Аканэ со своего медальона. — Единственный и неповторимый пользователь уровня ноль, окружающий всех обитателей Ас отеческой заботой и неусыпным вниманием, под чьим мудрым и умелым руководством народы и планеты твёрдым, уверенным шагом идут в светлое будущее, во имя добра и справедливости? — Она подняла глаза от экрана, в голосе появилось сомнение. — Просто агитация какая-то.

— А стиль очень напоминает то, что бабушка процитировала, — заметила Ранма. — Всё в одну кашу без разрыва. Если это, конечно, не закидон перевода.

— Нет, — возразила Лаыдат-старшая. — На языке Ас оно тоже выглядит кашей, где всё в одну кучу. Ты дальше, дальше читай.

— Так... — Аканэ уткнулась в экран. — В светлое будущее во имя добра и справедливости. Лимит квоты - не существует. Гейсы - не существуют. — Она непонимающе подняла взгляд. — Что всё это значит?

— У каждого Ас-лорда, — пояснила Астат, словно наизусть вызубренное повторяла, — есть предел возможностей, как бы могуществен он ни был. У каждого Ас-лорда есть гейсы, нарушение которых ведёт к убыванию и урезанию квоты, а то и к понижению на уровень.

— Нулевой же, — продолжила за неё бабка, — не имеет ни того, ни другого. Проще говоря, эта статья говорит: «я всемогущ». Это уже, скорее, уровень бога. Бесконечная энергия, безграничные возможности - и ни один лорд не способен перечить ему. Ибо все они ниже уровнем.

— Короче, слишком хорошо для правды, — язвительно закончила Астат. — А вот для красивой сказочки для доверчивых - в самый раз.

— Нельзя исключать и такой возможности, — согласилась старшая. — Как бы то ни было, моя дочь... Она нашла способ выйти на координаты ближайшего токена. Она хотела вызвать этого Ас-Аша, и задать ему пару вопросов. Всего пару вопросов. Чтобы узнать правду, развеять вечное наше экзистенциальное проклятие...

— И нашла только смерть, — непримиримым тоном оборвала её Астат. Это уже перевёл Аканин медальон а не бабкин, и на какой-то момент друг на друга наложились сразу три голоса, едва не вызвав у Аканэ взрыв мозга.

— Не перебивай, — цыкнула на внучку бабка. — Она нашла токен, она уже возвращалась с ним, когда её настигла смерть.

— Что случилось? — тихо, вежливо, но настойчиво спросила Ранма.

— Это вам и предстоит выяснить, — сказала старшая Лаыдат. — Если возьмётесь. Я получила от неё сообщение: «Мне удалось! Целую. Жди» Это уже из нашего мира. А четыре часа спустя - сообщение от Ас: «Ваш прокси-пользователь седьмого уровня прекратил жизнедеятельность. Введите код для сброса в интерактор прокси. Координаты такие-то.» И всё.

— То есть, её убили из-за токена? — уточнила Ранма.

— Или её убила окружающая среда, — ответила старшая. — Большая часть этой планеты крайне враждебна к человеку, но область вокруг транспортного узла отличается особо лютой фауной. Куда страшней той, что в джунглях у подножия наших гор. А координаты указывают внутрь этой зоны. Это всего в паре километров от узла, так что добраться будет непросто. И очень опасно. Но для вас есть надежда: если это всё не ловушка, то токен должен быть всё ещё там.

— Спустя двадцать лет? — не поверила Ранма.

— Прочитайте потом статью «токены экстренного призыва». Одним из пунктов там стоит условие: после каждого призыва Ас-Аша токены будут случайным образом распределены по разным мирам, а всем пользователям придёт уведомление о сём факте... Так вот, ни одного уведомления с тех пор не было. Это означает, что либо вся эта схема - ловушка, либо...

— Либо кто-то забрал токен, чтобы никому не отдавать, — вклинилась Астат, снова чуть не вызвав у Аканэ разрыв мозга когда она и оба медальона говорили одновременно. — Вспомни, владение токеном даёт какие-то загадочные «преимущества» облегчающие поиск остальных.

— Хватит перебивать! — прикрикнула бабка. — Не видишь, у мисс Скарлет глаза уже в кучку! — И продолжила, ровным тоном: — А ты вспомни, что токен может оставаться у одного владельца не более сорока дней, после чего будет телепортирован в случайную точку случайного мира. Откуда следует, что он либо всё ещё там, либо давно унесён куда-то, где нам его не достать.

— Значит, есть шанс что мы сможем собрать токены? — спросила Ранма. — И призвать этого всемогущего нулевого? И чем он нам поможет?

— Да, — подтвердила бабуля, снова становясь доброй и ласковой. — Что же касательно чем... Экстраполируя возможности Ас-лордов, он должен быть заодно и всеведущим. Для него не будет препятствий выяснить, что случилось с вашей подругой и где она.

— Идёт! — моментально согласилась Ранма. — Но мы не можем обещать, что пойдём добывать этот токен. Если Ами найдёт более короткий путь...

— Понимаю. — Бабка вздохнула. — Но продолжаю надеяться. Возможно, лучшего случая и не представится, слишком уж там опасно. Не смейте мне погибать, понятно?

— Можете не опасаться, — Ранма самоуверенно ухмыльнулась. — Нас с Аканэ какому-то там зверью не достать. Мы с тварями куда страшнее дрались.

— Я пойду принесу одежду, — сказала Астат, вскакивая с лавки. Голос её слегка дрожал под напором противоречивых эмоций. — Должна была уже высохнуть. — Она спешно покинула комнату.

— Жаль, от внучки это всё скрыть не удалось, — Лаыдат тяжко вздохнула. — Так разбередили старые раны...

— Хенсин-жезл с собой? — шёпотом спросила Аканэ у Харуки. Та кивнула. — Привяжите на шнурок покрепче, и на шею. Кто знает, через какие препятствия продираться придётся.

— Уже. — Высокая блондинка с кривой ухмылкой вытянула из под ворота несколько сантиметров верёвки.

— Скажите, бабушка, — с нехарактерным тактом спросила Ранма, — а ваша дочь, она... Какими были её боевые способности? Я приношу нижайшие извинения, но нам жизненно важно знать. — Она поклонилась.

— Ммм... Сразу виден серьёзный подход. Что-ж. Моя дочь обладала двумя талантами, позволявшими ей ходить через кишащие динозаврами леса. В отличие от меня, домоседки. Первое - умение обнаруживать их прежде, чем обнаружат её. Комбинация следопытства и таланта работать со сканерами интерактора. В этом ей действительно не было равных. — Бабка вздохнула. — И второе. Мастерская стрельба из всех видов оружия. Снайперское ружьё, шотган, револьвер, засапожный револьвер - меньше чем с этим она в поход не выходила.(прим. 1)

— Ага. — Ранма нахмурилась. — Значит, или что-то нетипичное, труднообнаружимое, или просто большая стая, на которую не хватило патронов.

— Ранма! — свирепо прошипела Аканэ.

— Нет, мисс Анарки права, — остановила её Лаыдат. — Надо перебрать все возможности, это важно для вашего выживания... Проблема в том, что мне нечем поделиться. Как человек, далёкий от действия, я плохо разбиралась в деталях ремесла дочери. Она могла ошибиться. Ей могло встретиться неодолимое стечение обстоятельств. Или она просто спешила на радостях, и утратила осторожность. Я всё это уже тысячу раз в уме перебирала, но увы. Вам остаётся только довериться вашим собственным способностям.

В комнату протиснулась Астат с ворохом одежды. Ранма спешно вышла, схватив с лавки рюкзак. И стала подпирать стенку рядом с меховой занавеской входа.

— Не ожидала от неё такой стеснительности, — донёсся до неё приглушённый занавеской голос медальона, но кто это сказал - бабка или внучка - осталось неведомым.

Скоро все четверо показались из-за занавески, Харука - одетая в элегантный брючный костюм, и уже впятером вышли на улицу. Толпа ребятишек так и не рассосалась - видно, других развлечений действительно не было.

— Удачи вам! — громко сказала Астат, и закусила губу. Её глаза подозрительно блестели. — До встречи! — Она захлопнула за ними скрипучую дверь, оставив троих японок наедине с бабкой. И шушукающимися детьми. Хвост тушки раптора лишился таки последних остатков кисточки.

Лаыдат повела девушек лабиринтом кривых улочек, двигаясь с отменной резвостью. Они и оглянуться не успели, как оказались у городских ворот. И тут пришлось задержаться, с шумом и гамом сортируя подрастающее поколение: похоже, самым маленьким выход за ворота был заказан строго-настрого. Не обошлось без участия одного из бородачей, которому пришлось спуститься с наблюдательной вышки. В конце концов, часть детей отсеяли, оставшиеся были выпущены под клятвенное обещание ходить за Лаыдат как привязанные и угрозу страшной кары ослушникам. По крайней мере, так Аканэ это интерпретировала: её медальон подавился на первых секундах гвалта и дальше сыпал перлами вроде «розово-скипидарная идиосинкразия» или «гипертензорно выпороть»

Даже старающиеся быть паиньками, дети доставляли столько хлопот, что до внешней стены поговорить не удалось. Ранма, имевшая к детям слабость, в конце концов махнула рукой и отдала им тушку велоцираптора, обосновав «Если там так кишат, сто раз ещё успеем ужин добыть»

Но вот и стена. Давешний мужик, недовольно ворча, слез со своей вышки и снова начал поднимать лестницу.

— Сейчас, вторую подтащу, вам подам, — проворчал он.

— Спасибо, не надо, — остановила его Ранма. — Мы спрыгнем.

Тем временем от второй вышки подтянулся давишний недоросль. Видя, что рядом с Ранмой стоит Лаыдат, пялиться он не решился, зато начал шпынять младших. Ему почти уже удалось отобрать у них тушку велоцираптора, когда в него впилилась неожиданно развернувшаяся ведунья. Ранма имела удовольствие наблюдать рекорд в скоростном бледнении. Что-то такое бабка сказала тихое, но прочувствованное, отчего начинающий забияка выпустил трофей и слинял куда быстрее, чем в тот раз когда мужик рявкнул на него.

— Ну, мы пошли, — сказала Ранма, и одним махом взлетела по лестнице. — Аканэ, ты Харуку спустишь. — Она спрыгнула на ту сторону.

— Огромное спасибо за вашу помощь, бабушка. — Аканэ поклонилась, и поспешила вверх по лестнице.

За ней стала взбираться Харука.

— Лаыдат-сан, — спросила она через плечо. — А какие гейсы у вас?

— Препятствовать разработке двигателя внутреннего сгорания, — без задержки ответила та.

— Понятно. — Харука помрачнела. — Удачи вам. Не думаю чтобы мне хватило духу вот так...

Но она поднялась уже высоко, да и ветер шумел. Бабкин медальон промолчал.

— Да, кстати! — всполошилась Ранма, глядя на них снизу вверх. — А у нас-то есть эти гейсы? И если есть, то какие? А то нарушим - и квота пшик, и застрянем неведомо где.

— Сейчас! — Аканэ напугалась, и начала торопливо рыться в медальоне, потеряв при этом равновесие и чуть не напоровшись на колья, которыми ощетинился верх стены. Потом захлопнула крышку со вздохом облегчения: — Препятствовать разработке методов перемещения между мирами, не требующих обращения к транспортной сети. Это и захочешь - не нарушишь.

— То есть, если мы найдём кого-то, кто изобретает собственный вид порталов между мирами, то мы должны ему помешать? — уточнила Ранма. — Да, это вряд ли.

— Прошу прощения... — Аканэ подхватила Харуку на руки - не самое лёгкое занятие, учитывая, что та была выше ростом. Легко спрыгнула с шестиметровой стены и поставила блондинку на ноги.

Двинулись спорым шагом вниз по долине, и скоро стена скрылась за поворотом. Длинноногая, не обременённая поклажей Харука без труда выдерживала взятый Ранмой темп. Аканэ с сомнением косилась на её хлипкие полуботинки, вспоминая какие каменистые участки попадаются дальше.

— Я так понимаю, мы идём к какому-то порталу? — спросила Харука.

— Да, — отозвалась Ранма. — Тут под горой, высоко на дереве. — И добавила ехидным голосом: — Как раз над болотом, в которое нас кое-кто высадил.

Аканэ скривилась, но подколку высокомерно проигнорировала, обратившись вместо этого к спасаемой: — Харука-сан, бабушка Лаыдат говорила вы расскажете, как пользоваться медальоном... И что же такое, всё-таки, эта Ас?

— Как пользоваться?.. — Харука несколько озадачилась. — Ну, насколько я помню, она говорила что там всё просто и очевидно. Но учиться приходится самостоятельно: команды чужого интерактор просто не воспримет, там распознание по ДНК.

— Даже так, — разочарованно протянула Аканэ. Ей оно «простым и очевидным» совсем не казалось.

— Ну, там ещё есть энциклопедия, — добавила Харука. — Но большинство статей в ней, похоже, написано пользователями или лордами, достоверности никто не гарантировал. К тому же, передача статей из мира в мир небесплатная, за сколько пользователи на своих интеракторах натащат - столько в этом мире и будет доступно. Это кроме редких системных статей. Хотите знать больше - платите квотой.

— А что такое Ас? — вернула их в тему Ранма.

— Никто не знает, — огорошила Харука. — Есть неизвестное число миров, из которых все известные бабке - разновидности планеты Земля. В мирах есть транспортные узлы. Ещё есть пользователи и лорды - которые, сдаётся мне, те же пользователи только рангом повыше - и есть система, которая надо всем этим стоит.

— А откуда пользователи-то берутся?

— Говорят, система изредка выбирает людей по одной ей ведомым принципам. — Харука развела руками. — Правда это или нет, надо у них самих спрашивать. Ас-пользователи - не самые общительные и открытые люди. Конкретно Лаыдат и подобные ей ведуньи каким-то образом передают этот статус по наследству. Она не особо горела желанием эту тему развивать. Сказала только, что такой порядок, если судить по косвенным признакам, держится уже столетия.

— И никто за это время не удосужился понять? — поразилась Ранма.

— Возможно. — Выражение лице Харуки стало не особо солнечным. — Если вспомнить слова про «спонтанное стирание» узнавших слишком много...

— Стирание памяти, что-ль? — второй раз задала этот вопрос Ранма.

— Вряд ли, — cказала Харука. — Я скорее поверю в полное стирание человека из реальности так, что и следа не остаётся.

Ранма и Аканэ вздрогнули. Они до недаванего времени были уверены, что именно это произошло с Харукой. Неужели Усаги и вправду?..

— В общем, милое местечко, — продолжала Харука. — Сама бабка склоняется к теории, что это какой-то грандиозный эксперимент. Неизвестные всемогущие создания наштамповали копий Земли, и пошли изгаляться... Не скажете же, что динозавры сами по себе из окаменелостей восстали? Тем более, что очертания континентов везде соответствуют нашей эре, не юрской.

— И что, Ас-лорды и есть эти экспериментаторы? — спросила Аканэ.

— Кто знает. Может, они. Может, они наоборот подопытные кролики, только потолще. Может, тот нулевой - и есть экспериментатор. Или просто самый главный кролик. Кто же скажет-то? Судя по всему, излишне любознательные тут долго не живут.

— Как дочь Лаыдат-сан! — воскликнула Аканэ., аж остановившись от этого пугающего озарения. — Не получится, что мы...

— Давай с Ами сначала поговорим, а? — оборвала её рыжая. — Так можно на пустом месте нервы себе... Берегись! — Она толкнула Харуку, одновременно отбивая налетевший рыжий росчерк. Броски посыпались со всех сторон, стремительные и скоординированные, по три-четыре твари сразу. Ранма вертелась на пределе возможностей, не имея даже времени контратаковать: приходилось мотать высокую блондинку туда и сюда, как тряпичную куклу, с неприятным осознанием насколько та, в сущности, хрупкая.

Секунду спустя велоцирапторов смело вихрем по имени Аканэ. На этот раз многие из них не успели отступить, её удары были молниеносными и безжалостными.

Две секунды бешеной свистопляски - и всё было кончено. Лишь Аканэ стояла в боевой стойке, озираясь насторожённо, да рыжие тушки продолжали дёргаться, не успев ещё осознать что мертвы.

— Ох... Что-то меня... мутит. — Харука пошатнулась и осела на колени, упираясь ладонями о раскачивающуюся, взбрыкивающую землю.

— Ничего, — уверила её Аканэ дрогнувшим голосом. — Я вас понесу. — Она скинула рюкзак и протянула Ранме. Та заметила, как побледнела жена. — Не волнуйтесь, с вами всё в порядке. Вы не ранены.

Правое плечо брючного костюма блондинки зияло длинной, рваной прорехой. И это невзирая на все их усилия! А ведь стая была небольшой. Ранма мрачно отметила, что их способность защитить не-бойца от атаки роя мелких тварей оставляет желать лучшего. Много лучшего. Да, Аканина базовая сэйлор-техника, «Иридиснт Оурора», как раз на такой случай и была рассчитана. Но вот в арсенале Беспредельной школы ничего с ходу подходящего не нашлось. Ранма припомнила, как её с Рёгой и Мусом отделали осатаневшие макаки на горе Хорай.(прим. 2) Конечно, обезьяны были потом отметелены и отпнуты прочь - но исцарапать успели изрядно. А если бы это было что-то ядовитое? А если бы коготь, распоровший пиджак Харуки, дотянулся на сантиметр дальше?

Надо обязательно придумать какую-нибудь технику на подобный случай. Ки-заряд, что-ли, себе под ноги выпускать чтобы ударная волна получилась? Надо думать.

— Так вот какие они, динозавры. — Харука покосилась на рыже-полосатые трупики, щеголяющие огромными загнутыми когтями. За землю она уже не цеплялась, но с колен вставать не спешила. — Если таковы мелкие - не хочется даже думать, каковы те гиганты, что в музеях выставляют.

— Ещё сволочнее, — буркнула Ранма, насторожённо прислушиваясь. Шумящие на ветру кусты эффективно заглушали любые шорохи. — Пошли, что-ли?

Аканэ помогла Харуке подняться на ноги, и усадила её себе на спину. После чего они понеслись огромными скачками через редколесье, потом нырнули в джунгли, и продолжили уже с ветки на ветку, в стиле синоби. Оглянуться не успели, как вернулись к болотцу.

— Вот и трясина, в которую мы высадились, — прокомментировала Ранма, обводя рекомое болото жестом руки.

«Тревога! — прорезался медальон. — В воздухе обнаружены кровососущие формы жизни! Мощности отпугивающей системы недостаточно!»

— И комары никуда не делись, — добавила рыжая. — Давайте поторапливаться, пока больше никто не наполз.

— Что-то у меня дежа-вю какое-то, — пробормотала Аканэ ссаживая Харуку. — Ага, вот оно, то дерево.

«Опасность! — взвыл медальон. — Обнаружена крупномасштабная плотоядная форма жизни!»

Затрещал подлесок, и над девушками внезапно нависла щербатая пасть, где не хватало многих зубов. Левый глаз глаз полыхал мстительной злобой. Правый заплыл напрочь.

Харука попятилась, рискуя свалиться в болото.

— Ты опять?！ — Ранма рассвирепела. — Да сколько можно-то?！

Тираннозавр заревел, развевая волосы девушек. Харука плюхнулась на пятую точку.

— Ну лови, гнида! — взревела в ответ Ранма. — Шишиии... Хокооо... ДАН‼！

— Райцуй Дан! — эхом отозвалась Аканэ.

Два выпущенных в упор ки-заряда впечатались в цель, и динозавра просто смело. Мелькнули ноги, хвост - и вот уже только потревоженные кусты колышутся, да медленно, со скрипом, падает надломленное дерево.

— Что-то у тебя «шиши хоко даны» выходят всё мощнее, — обеспокоенно заметила Аканэ. — Это уже близко к предельной форме было! (прим. 2)

— Просто достал он меня! — прорычала Ранма, отдирая гигантскую пиявку от Харукиной штанины и швыряя в болото с такой силой, что незадачливое кровососущее перелетело среду обитания и намоталось на сук дерева на другой стороне. — С такими сволочами любой дурак предельную форму освоит. Ну, полезли, пока он обратно не припёрся? Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал.

В изломанных ветвях дерева со звонким щелчком открылся портал. Бойцы быстро вскарабкались к нему, подняв Харуку на руках. Оказавшись в зеркально-калейдоскопическом зале та начала озираться.

— Впечатляюще, но у меня от этого калейдоскопа голова просто кружится. Как вы тут ориентацию не теряете? Словно не на людей рассчитано или создатель просто не думал об удобстве...

— Это всё часть Ас, — с неприязнью пояснила Ранма. — Кто мог думать, что можно обрести полезные способности, наглотавшись... Бе. Но без этого мы никого не спасли бы.

Аканэ, тем временем, торопливо стучала по клавишам.

— Есть два возможных маршрута. Первый на одно плечо короче, но придётся сразу идти через...

— Погоди, — перебила её Ранма. — Посмотри пожалуйста, нельзя ли открыть отсюда портал сразу домой. Если нужно - пожертвуем моей квотой. Эти токены могут оказаться единственным шансом, а мотаться туда-сюда экономным способом - потерять несколько дней.

— Но мы же договорились, твоя квота - неприкосновенный запас! На крайний случай.

— А сейчас и есть крайний. Надо доставить Харуку домой, иначе никак. Надо понять, куда двигаться дальше, для этого нужна Ами, иначе никак. Получается, надо открыть портал отсюда. Если не получится - то из ближайшей возможной точки на маршруте к дому.

— Ты прав, — сдалась Аканэ, и застучала по клавишам. Медальон несколько раз блипнул. — Готово, наведение завершено. Но расход получится - семнадцать процентов твоей квоты на открытие, и потом восемьдесят в минуту пока портал открыт. — Она протянула рыжей медальон.

— Зараза. — Ранма поморщилась. — Ничего, Ами неплохо бегает. Надеюсь, ещё останется высадить её обратно.

— Обратно? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Конечно! — Ранма аж удивилась вопросу. — Если нам идти в тот рассадник за токеном - как думаешь, сколько она проживёт, если пойдёт с нами?

— Да уж, — вставила Харука, потирая плечо сквозь пропоротый рукав пиджака. — Если здесь - ещё цветочки, то вам, ребята, все силы понадобятся чтобы в том месте самим в живых остаться.

— Хорошо! Вам просто, высаживаетесь - и к своим. Ами будем все вместе звать. — Аканэ обернулась к Ранме. — Ну, готов?

— Пошла, — рыжая вдавила кнопку. Под потолком зала начал нудеть механический голос, поминая разные условия безопасности по номерам, ничего девушкам не говорившим. Потом портал закрылся и наступила тьма. Через мгновение сменившаяся тусклым светом заполярного дня.

Харука шагнула наружу, и тут же поёжилась от морозного ветра.

— Меркури! Где ты! — закричала она.

— Эй, Ами! — заорала Ранма, высовываясь из портала, и отыскивая взглядом одинокую фигурку в короткой юбочке. К её удивлению, обнаружила она несколько таких фигурок. Они же собирались телепортом в Токио уходить, или как?

— Меркури! — гаркнула Аканэ, высунувшаяся с другой стороны. — Скорей беги сюда!

— Давай-давай-давай! — добавила Ранма. — Живо!

Меркури отделилась от остальных, и помчалась к порталу. На бегу превратилась в Ами, потеряв скорость и спотыкаясь в своих домашних туфлях.

— Скорее! — в два голоса торопили Ранма с Аканэ.

— Харука-сан?.. — Синеволосая девушка, встала столбом от потрясения.

Ранма схватила её за плечо, и рывком втянула в портал.

— А мне сказали, все кроме тебя должны уже быть... — успела сказать Харука с удивлением. Потом портал закрылся, отрезав её и оставив их троих в темноте.

— Тридцать восемь процентов осталось, — со вздохом заключила Аканэ, её лицо освещено зеленоватым свечением экрана.

— У нас тут, видишь ли, возникли непредвиденные сложности, — пояснила Ранма ошарашенной Ами.

(シーンブレイク)

25 июля 2012

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Бабуля в огнестрельном оружии разбирается не очень хорошо, как вы, наверно, уже поняли.

**2**  
Стычка Ранмы, Рёги и Муса с макаками - см. том 24, глава 5.


	18. В погоне за зацепкой

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 18, В погоне за зацепкой.**

Ами чувствовала одновременно и облегчение и досаду. Облегчение - от того, что худший её страх не подтвердился. Ранма с Аканэ были живы-здоровы, что значило - хас-ыщаытов они не встречали. Ами исказнилась, раз за разом коря себя за то, что приняла решение за них, умолчав деталь, которая могла оказаться жизненно важной - теперь это было позади. Но на место одного камня с плеч пришёл другой. Стоявшая перед ней задача решения не имела. Никакого! Если бы больше знаний, опыта в этой абсолютно новой области, где приходилось двигаться словно в тумане на ощупь! Но ни того, ни другого у неё не было. Худший кошмар всё таки нашёл лазейку в реальность. Она подводила их! И на этот раз - серьёзно!

— Ничего не могу сделать, — сказала она, пряча глаза. — Простите. Вся эта система словно построена вокруг ограничений в правах, а наши - самые низкие из возможных. — Девушка-гений со вздохом закрыла медальон, и протянула его Аканэ.

— Ты можешь сказать, хотя бы, что такое эта Ас? — спросила Ранма с плохо скрываемой досадой в голосе, продолжая обмахивать её от комаров. Они поначалу пытались сидеть в зале, отгородившись в темноте от внешнего мира, но там очень быстро стало нестерпимо жарко. Поэтому переместились на ветви дерева, открыв портал по старым координатам. Так и сидели втроём: одна работала, две обмахивали её от прущего валом гнуса. Времени терять никому не хотелось... Но, как оказывается, это всё было зря. Ами почувствовала ещё один укол вины.

— Прости. — Она потупилась ещё больше. — Вся информация, она настолько фильтрована, что нет даже спекуляций на нужную тему.

— Ррранма! — благоверная врезала от души, так, что на затылке у рыжей проступила большая шишка, а на глазах - слёзы. — Как ты можешь быть такой скотиной бесчувственной! Чесслово! Ами-чан, прости, я знаю, ты сделала всё, что возможно!

— Всё, заткнулся уже, — просипела Ранма, осторожно ощупывая шишку. — Давай к бабке её отнесём, что-ли, пока за токеном бегать будем?

— Нет-нет, не надо! — поспешно вставила Ами. — Я тут как нибудь посижу, до земли далеко, и...

Снизу, из леса, донёсся утробный, раскатистый рык, и в зарослях проглянула огромная голова с подбитым глазом и выбитыми зубами. Потом пошла рассекать кусты, медленным, регулярно ныряющим движением: обладатель головы сильно хромал. Что, однако, не мешало ему сверлить девушек единственным незаплывшим глазом и злобно рычать, обещая что ещё поквитается - ох, поквитается!

Ами вздрогнула, глаза у неё расширились в испуге: ти-рекс, даже отметеленный, являл собой внушительное зрелище.

Ранма сделала угрожающее движение, и динозавр тут же слинял, ретировавшись в кусты. Только рык донёсся, раскатистый и путающий направление, словно шёл отовсюду разом.

— Ага, оставим тебя тут - он повылезет, даром что битый, да и повалит дерево в болото. А там восемьдесят восемь пиявок тебя в миг до костей обглодают.

— Ррранма! — Аканэ замахнулась, и рыжая съёжилась. — Устала уже тебе по мозгам давать, чесслово!

— А я что, не так сказал? — начала качать права та. — Пиявки там действительно с ляжку, и зубы как у бобра, сама держала. И медальон их восемьдесят с чем то насчитал.

Аканэ лишь вздохнула в досаде: ну как можно такие элементарные вещи не понимать?

(シーンブレイク)

— Вам точно оружие не нужно? — спросила Астат. Мастера-рукопашники занимались укладыванием одного рюкзака, выбрав Аканин за недырявость, на короткий бросок туда-обратно. — Ну, хотя бы, нож? — Молодая женщина была твёрдо уверена, что бабка отправляет девушек на верную гибель. Вот и изводила себя как могла.

— Нож? — Ранма покопалась в рюкзаке, и извлекла здоровенный охотничий нож. — Нож-то есть. Не могу только придумать, зачем его использовать в качестве оружия. — Она вытащила нож из ножен, попробовала остроту лезвия, и задвинула обратно, застегнув ремешком. — Против любого противника, какого я могу придумать, он будет менее эффективен, чем голые руки. Удар ножом, хоть и опасней для жизни, не остановит нападающего, и не отбросит прочь. Вместо оглушённого, или хотя бы на миг остановленного противника, получаешь смертельно раненого, и вдвое более опасного. Кровью-то не враз истечёт. А наша главная задача сейчас - не дать себя ранить, иначе не сможем завершить миссию. Нам же нет нужды убивать противника насмерть. Гораздо важнее вырубить или покалечить и уйти, если можно уклониться от драки. Не говоря уже о том, что заняв руку ножом, теряешь возможность проводить ей захваты, хвататься за ветки, и всё такое. Ужасно негибко получается. Нет, нож в руках лишь снижает нашу защиту, причём заметно.

— А по горлу? — с нехарактерной кровожадностью предложила Аканэ, задумчиво глядя на нож и вспоминая при этом разнообразных динозавров. Откуда Ранма его взял, не было же с собой, вроде.

— Там, где я могу по горлу достать, я лучше кулаком припечатаю, чтобы вырубить сразу, — наставительно ответила рыжая. — Зверь, да и человек, с перерезанной глоткой вполне может один последний удар нанести - никогда об этом не забывай. А наша задача - я говорил уже.

— Значит оружие для вас не только бесполезно, но даже вредно? — заинтересовалась Ами. Для неё это было важно с тактической точки зрения, но раньше как-то не находилось повода расспросить их об этом. Раньше они всегда сражались с тварями, поражать которых - основное предназначение девушек-волшебниц. Их силы против демонов бесконечно эффективнее любого оружия.

— Нет, почему же. — Ранма почесала в затылке. — Посох очень пригодился бы. Но, с другой стороны, тащить его - целая морока. Да и где сейчас возьмёшь хороший посох из крепкого дерева? Нет, лучше никакого, чем сломается в решающий момент. Будем импровизировать. Сучьями отломанными воспользуемся, если от змей отбиваться понадобится, или что в этом духе. А это, — она продемонстрировала нож. — Это - инструмент. — Она убрала нож в Аканин рюкзак.(прим. 1)

(シーンブレイク)

По маршруту долина - дерево с порталом добежали быстро, выучив его разве что не наизусть с предыдущего раза. Аканэ поднимала вопрос о перенесении портала ближе к деревне, но Ами зарубила идею на корню, объяснив, что разброс при наведении из другого мира составляет многие километры. Не было никакой гарантии, что следующая попытка окажется более удачной: в конце концов, наводились в прошлый раз тоже на точку внутри городка. А квота была далеко не безграничной, чтобы в подобную лотерею играть.

Аканэ теперь бросала на рыжую многообещающие взгляды, прикидывая, как поквитаться за все обвинения в косорукости.

Тираннозавра на этот раз шугать не пришлось: оный ныкался в кустах, и обнаруживался только по мстительным рыкам.

Аканэ долго ковырялась с медальоном, тихо ругаясь вполголоса. Ранма прислушалась от нечего делать, и отметила про себя, что словарный запас благоверной гораздо богаче, чем той хотелось бы показать.

Наконец портал открылся. Явив савану, освещённую клонящимся к горизонту солнцем.

— Пятьдесят два километра. — Аканэ указала рукой направление, шагая через проём. — За час добежим? — Она прямо-таки исходила желанием сорваться к горизонту.

Давно мы не бегали по серьёзному, подумала Ранма, вспоминая давние Аканины утренние забеги вокруг квартала, где располагалось додзё. Уже тогда, у еле тренированной, скорость была впечатляющей. Теперь же её истинная скорость была давно раскрыта, и такая малость не удовлетворила бы её. Ранма ощутила укол вины, вспомнив, что в Токио для Аканэ было места мало, особенно в Дзюбане. А на тренировках в глуши... На тренировках в глуши они так старались отметелить друг дружку, что для бега - серьёзного бега на марафонские дистанции - ни сил, ни времени никогда не оставалось.

Забег через пустыню делу ничем не помог, это была больше пыточная сессия на выносливость.

— Спрашиваешь. — Рыжая усмехнулась. — Давай наперегонки. — Потом её лицо посерьёзнело. — Только давай,чтобы не пропустить начало этого бермецкого трапецоида, где люди исчезают.

— Ну, какое бы там зверьё ни было лютое, оно нас просто не догонит, — заметила Аканэ, нетерпеливо ковыряясь в медальоне. — Наверное... Вот, пометила. Можешь не волноваться, это самый конец пути, какой-то десяток километров вокруг узла.

— Гепард - точно догонит, — напомнила Ранма. — Хотя он без ки, у него дыхалки надолго не хватит. По любому, не зазнавайся... Нет, меня другое беспокоит. Не верится, что зверьё всему виной. Местные, из тех кто путешествует - им тоже палец в рот не клади. Не так всё просто. Зверьём они _объясняют_·исчезновения, но зверьё ли это на самом деле? Или что-то другое?.. Ладно, погнали, на месте разберёмся, — закончила она, заметив, что Аканэ приплясывает на месте и аж чуть не вибрирует.

Понеслись по твёрдой, иссохшейся земле, поросшей пучками жёсткой, пожухлой травы. Это был именно бег, а не гигантские скачки. Скачками хорошо двигаться когда надо покрасоваться, или местность пересечённая, и по скорости они быстрее, но и утомляют гораздо больше на каждый пройденный километр: на таких скоростях главным препятствием становится сопротивление воздуха, и приходится либо вкладывать больше энергии в прыжок, или уменьшать это сопротивление с помощью ки. Что требует сосредоточения, напряжения воли, и, опять же, энергии. Бежать гораздо экономнее - жаль только, далеко не по всякой местности возможно, размышляла Ранма, изо всех сил стараясь не отстать. Эх, велосипед бы сюда.(прим. 2)

Аканэ поначалу взяла совершенно безумный темп, и Ранма еле поспевала за ней, опасаясь, что та выдохнется. Но Аканэ через несколько километров одумалась, снизив темп до приемлемого. Теперь они могли бы бежать несколько часов... после чего срочно понадобилось бы подкрепиться. Желательно, динозавром побольше.

Солнце светило справа и сзади, постепенно сползая к горизонту. Свет, пока ещё яркий, приобретал оранжеватые оттенки. Жара, однако, пока не думала спадать. Ранма через полчаса взмокла, и потянулась к Аканиному рюкзаку за флягой, но та решила подразнить её, устроив игру в догонялки. В результате, до границы опасной зоны долетели за сорок минут, а не за час. Число динозавров хищных, травоядных, и просто неизвестно-каких-не-разглядела-на-бегу, которых она раздразнила, спугнула, или вообще дёрнула за хвост, исчислялось десятками - и это невзирая на относительную пустыннось местности!

— Стой! Стой, зараза! — орала Ранма, которой пришлось выполнять бег с препятствиями, перепрыгивая через завров, глотавших пыль в безуспешной попытке догнать Аканэ. Чешуйчатые, впрочем, быстро уставали, исчезая за кормой - кроме одного трицератопса, тонн этак на десять, с покрытым шрамами костяным воротником. Страшно оскорбившись, когда Аканэ щёлкнула его по кончику клюва, тот продолжал гнаться, пока не свалился с ног. Ранма искренне надеялась, что исполинский зверь не сдохнет подобно загнанной лошади. — Да остановись же ты наконец‼！

На горизонте замаячил чёрный треугольничек остроконечной пирамиды. Аканэ разглядела его, опомнилась, и резко остановилась, подняв клубы пыли. Тяжело дыша, она спешно открыла медальон. Ранма подбежала, тоже дыша как загнанная лошадь, и отвесила ей лёгкий подзатыльник:

— За окружающей обстановкой кто за тебя следить должен?

Обе были, взмокшие и растрёпанные, а Ранма - ещё и цвета местной почвы, за исключением глаз. Издав возглас отвращения, она начала энергично отряхиваться.

— Мы почти у цели, — ответила Аканэ смущённо, показывая экран медальона.

— Ага, — пробурчала Ранма, размазывая грязь по лицу. — И по предположительно смертоносной зоне мы уже несколько километров пылили! — Она указала в сторону далёкой пирамиды. — Границу кто замечать должен? С того места, где нам надо было удвоить бдительность, эта штука не должна быть видна!

— Ну, — Аканэ не сдавалась. — Проверка зверья показала, что оно здесь ничуть не опаснее, чем в других местах.

— Хм... — Ранма задумалась. — _Для нас_·не опаснее. Тот же трицератопс недавний, я таких до этого не замечал. Для того, кто от него убежать не может, это же ужас смертный, джаггернаут и погибель. От этой морды, сдаётся мне, любая пуля отскочит... Ладно, будем надеяться, что они тут просто крупней обычного. И что тот, кто пожрал ээ... как её, дочь бабки Лаыдат, не разжевал этот самый токен.

Аканэ заметила направление. Побежали дальше, теперь медленнее, озираясь по сторонам, готовые в любой миг припустить изо всех сил. Солнце уже ощутимо приближалось к горизонту, мир стал оранжевым, а тянущиеся вперёд-влево тени - длинными и глубокими.

Никаких динозавров не встретили, пока - по закону подлости - не добрались до нужной точки. И вот там-то оказалась большая стая хищников размером с человека, этакая серединка между велоцираптором и ти-рексом. Покрытые буро-красной чешуёй, без малейшего следа перьев, твари оживились, и начали медленно окружать девушек, издавая нечто среднее между карканьем и визгом. Зубы в разеваемых пастях были мелкие, но острые.

— Ну, начали, — набычившись, прорычала Аканэ, окидывая динозавров нехорошим взглядом.

— Погоди, — Ранма подозрительно щурилась на хищников. — У меня такое чувство, что они нас загоняют!

— Загоняют? — Аканэ кинула быстрый взгляд назад. Там была всё та же песчаная земля, слежавшаяся до каменной твёрдости, редкие пучки жёсткой травы, да одинокое дерево. — Загоняют обычно куда-то, а не с пустого места на пустое место! — Она вдруг вздрогнула, оглянувшись ещё раз. — Что, засада на дереве?.. — Крона, хоть и развесистая, просматривалась насквозь. — Нет, нет там никого. Да и здоровыİ эти слишком, по тонким веткам лазить.

Динозавры, слитно как один, сделали агрессивный шаг вперёд, разевая пасти с хриплым визгом. Аканэ отступила на шаг, примериваясь как бы... И тут её нога провалилась с мерзким чавкающим звуком! Вздрогнув в мимолётном испуге, она успела выдернуть ступню, уйдя не глубже чем по щиколотку благодаря молниеносной реакции. Рефлекторно отпрыгнула назад, метров на пять, и с размаха провалилась другой ногой. Эта ушла не глубже, несмотря на момент от приземления, потому что она была уже готова к подобному. Выдрав ногу - с усилием, башмак словно зацепился за что-то - Аканэ резким прыжком ушла вверх, и повисла, ухватившись одной рукой за висячую ветвь и раскачиваясь там, словно гиббон.

— Осторожно, тут ловушки! — сообщила она очевидное.

Динозавры разразились разочарованным квохтанием, затем перенацелились на Ранму.

— Вот вы, значит, как! — возмутилась девушка цвета пыли. — Ну ладно, получайте! — Она ринулась в лобовую атаку.

Динозавры набросились на неё всей стаей, образовав кучу малу... Из которой тут же начали вылетать, кувыркаясь в воздухе. Будучи более крупными чем велоцирапторы, эти конкретные хищники были заметно медленнее, что делало их практически сидячими мишенями. Ну а грубая сила, на которую этот вид разменял скорость, против Ранмы никогда не котировалась.

Один, затем другой хищник упали под деревом. Вскрикнув словно раненые зайцы, они вскинулись бежать. Один провалился сразу, а второй пробежал ещё метров десять, когда земля раздалась под его лапами. Для оставшихся это послужило сигналом к бегству. Ранма ещё удерживала одного за кончик хвоста. Он лишь молотил ногами, осыпая её песком в стремлении смыться, и она просто отпустила. Очень скоро завров и след простыл.

Пока Ранма была занята, Аканэ сверху хорошо рассмотрела, как оба невезучих динозавра бились, пытаясь вырваться, но лишь увязли глубже, словно их тянуло что-то. Прошло лишь несколько секунд, как их движения начали становиться дёргаными, деревянными, а потом плавно перешли в судороги и паралич. Когда Ранма обернулась, её глазам предстали две окостеневшие туши с остекленевшими глазами, затянутые одной ногой в землю по самое тулово.

— Осторожно, там яд! — Аканэ снова предупредила об очевидном. Она содрогнулась, разглядев глубокие царапины на своих блестящих от слизи башмаках. — И по моему это не ловушки, а какие-то животные под землёй притаившиеся!

— Животные? — Ранма оглядела участок саваны вокруг, такой невинный на вид. Не было не малейшего движения, никто не пытался зажрать погибших завров глубже, или жевать провалившиеся лапы. Тишина стояла полная. Рыжая закрыла глаза и замерла, сосредоточившись, прислушиваясь к своим ци чувствам. Потом встряхнулась, открыв глаза. — Тогда уж скорее хищные растения. От них не то, что убийственного намерения - вообще ничего. Как будто там только трава. Будь другом, кинь палку.

— Растения? — Аканэ перехватилась поудобнее, с содроганием вспоминая, как _неожиданно_·всё случилось. Чувство опасности, на которое она привыкла в известной степени полагаться, промолчало как рыба. — Вот эта сойдёт? — Она перебила тонкий сук ребром ладони, потом ещё раз, получив метровую примерно палку. И кинула Ранме.

Рыжая осторожно направилась к ближайшей туше, энергично тыкая палкой в землю, полукругом перед собой. Один раз палка проткнула твёрдую на вид землю, и ушла вглубь со знакомым уже мерзким чавком. Ранма пошуровала на ощупь в образоавашемся тёмном провале с ладонь шириной. Потом с усилием вытянула палку, на которой остались глубокие царапины и слой слизи.

— Так я и думал. Там что-то вроде мешка, расширяется книзу. И шипы, похоже, загнутые внутрь. А вонь такая, явно растительная. Словно корни гниющие, или в этом роде.

— Так что, здесь везде так? — с ужасом спросила Аканэ, не в силах оторвать взгляд от дохлых динозавров. Никакого тебе предупреждения, или намёка. Раз - и всё. А ведь они по этой саване неслись, не разбирая дороги!

— Не думаю, — ответила Ранма, скептически рассматривая дерево, на котором висела жена. — Ты такие деревья помнишь? Что-то, кажется, эта порода нам раньше не встречалась.

— Нет... — протянула Аканэ. Дерево было огромным, но каким-то тощим. Чересчур тонкий ствол, тонкие ветви, висячие на концах, образующие шатёр шириной с баобаб, но обликом больше похожий на плакучую иву. Полысевшую плакучую иву: листвы было мало и вся какая-то тёмная, кажущаяся серой в оранжевом свете заката... Потом до Аканэ дошло, и она чуть не сверзилась. — Так это что, дерево-людоед?！

— Оно самое, — поддакнула Ранма. — Не трясись, если бы оно могло жрать ветками, давно бы тебя зохавало. Не, оно только корнями может, ловушки под землёй выращивая. Но, знаешь ли, это обнадёживает. Не могло одно дерево далеко от себя их понатыкать. Можем дальше идти спокойно, только обходить такие подальше. Вот сейчас проверим, докуда оно достаёт. — Она пошла по расширяющейся спирали, тыкая палкой в землю.

Аканэ собралась, сделала себе ещё палку, опасливо слезла с дерева, потыкав в землю у ствола, и тоже пошла по расширяющейся спирали, прощупывая землю. Ближе к стволу ловушек не было, потом, метрах в трёх, пошли так густо, что приходилось осторожно выбирать, куда поставить ногу. Подземные мешки, кажется, были широкими, с бочку размером: земля вокруг проткнутых дырок могла неожиданно просесть под ногой, соскальзывая с пружинящей основы в смертельно ядовитый зев. А один раз из откупоренной дыры шибануло такой вонью разложения, что Аканэ чуть сама не попала в ловушку, отшатнувшись. После чего разминировала с удвоенной осторожностью.

Когда Аканэ довела свою спираль до того места, откуда начинала Ранма, а Ранма прошла с большим запасом, стало ясно: ловушки тянутся примерно до границ кроны, постепенно редея.

— Вот и предел его досягаемости, — заметила Ранма. Оранжевые тона заката становились всё гуще, чёрные тени тянулись в бесконечность. — А завры - явно падальщики, непохожи они на охотников. Вот такой вот у них сибми-как-там-эту-хрень. Дереву, значит, достаётся нога, а они, значит, жрут остальное... Давай в темпе, пока не стемнело. До места далеко?

— Нет, — тихо сказала Аканэ, подавленная брутальной обыденностью обитающей здесь смерти. — Метров пятьдесят ещё. — Она указала в сторону от дерева.

Там оказались еле заметные песчаные холмики. Опасливо разворошив один палкой, Ранма извлекла на свет кучку обгрызенных костей.

— Прикапывают ещё, сволочи, чтобы добыча ни о чём не догадалась. — Позабросив осторожность, она начала расковыривать холмики один за другим. — Человеческие ищи. Здесь должно быть безопасно, иначе они это место не выбрали бы.

Аканэ копала усердно, но кости попадались сплошь звериные. Некоторые даже с волокнами мяса.

— Боюсь, надо землю копать. Холмик за двадцать лет уже сровнялся бы. — Она думала не бросить ли палку и копать руками, но решила не рисковать: от подобных подлых тварей станется и шипов ядовитых добавить.

Пошли долбить слежавшуюся землю палками. Они недолго копали, Ранма наткнулась на цепочку, и вытянула из земли медальон, такой же как у них, с погасшим экраном. Вскорости Аканэ выворотила человеческий череп. Ахнув, она бережно отложила его в сторону, и пошла копать осторожно, словно там хрустальная ваза таилась. Скорость резко снизилась.

Ранма бросила взгляд на солнце, которому до горизонта оставалось недолго.

— Давай я останки выкопаю, — предложила она, подходя к жене. — А ты токен ищи. — Она засунула руку в тощий рюкзак у Аканэ на спине, и извлекла тот самый здоровенный охотничий нож.

— Нет, я справлюсь, — упрямо ответила Аканэ.

— Тогда нож хоть возьми, им копать сподручнее, — настояла Ранма.

Аканэ с сомнением поглядела на нож, но взяла, и дело у неё начало спориться.

Убедившись, что задержка устранена, Ранма пошла разматывать спираль, взрывая песчаный грунт двумя палками.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами чувствовала себя крайне неловко, лишь титаническим усилием воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы чесаться и вертеться: шерстяное платье _кололось_. И натирало. И кусалось. Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы она не была одета в _одно только_·шерстяное платье. Астат оказалась... Короче, торговалась она понапористей, чем старшая сестра Аканэ-чан.

Началось всё с того, что Ами прибыла в совершенно неподобающем по местным меркам наряде. Не говоря уже, что в бюстгальтере с мини-юбкой было _холодно_, она привлекла к себе взгляды, кажется, всего мужского населения долины. Кто-то даже едва не упал со сторожевой вышки. Ами зарделась, вжала в голову в плечи, и который раз захотела провалиться сквозь землю. Одно воспоминание вгоняло её в жар!

Ну а потом, естественно, выяснилось, что банальнейшее современное бельё в этом мире ценится чуть не на вес золота. И стеснительная девушка просто не сумела сказать «нет» когда Астат, расчётливая как сто Набики, начала торговаться.

Ну, не сумела сказать «нет» достаточно громко. А тот факт, что они с Астат были примерно одного размера, окончательно решил её судьбу. Ами поёжилась, вспомнив, как _ловко_·её оставили в чём мать родила, невзирая на её слабые протесты. Она и моргнуть не успела. Правда, платье теперь принадлежало ей. Платье, которое кусалось как лютый зверь.

Поморщившись от неловкого движения, Ами подумала, что есть в этом и светлая сторона: волноваться за Аканэ-чан с Ранму-куна было совершенно некогда.

(シーンブレイク)

6 октября 2012

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Многие ошибочно полагают, что Ранма свысока смотрит на использование оружия. В то время, как правда заключается в том, что для него, на его запредельном уровне, любое оружие кроме эпического/легендарного магического, будет бесполезным мусором. А Ранмавселенная от эпического оружия совсем не ломится: раз, два, и обчёлся. Геккадзя, Киндзякан, да ещё пара мечей, оказавшихся, впрочем, мало полезными.

**2**  
Перечитайте мангу - и увидите, что герои предпочитают бег гигантским прыжкам при первой удобной возможности.


	19. Мрачные сюрпризы

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

**Ваша судьба аннулирована**

**Глава 19, Мрачные сюрпризы.**

— Так, а вот это не оно? — осведомилась Ранма.

Аканэ не ответила, энергично работая ножом и руками. Земля летела фонтаном, яма углублялась на глазах. Ей уже удалось найти несколько рёбер и две берцовые кости, и сейчас она аккуратно выкапывала... третью берцовую кость? Аканэ нахмурилась. Что-то тут было не то. Она отложила кость к остальным, и продолжила копать. Как жаль, что не удастся найти все. Падальщики наверняка растащили далеко, тут нужна лопата и неделя. А у них не было ни того, ни другого. Аканэ поёжилась. Погибнуть так вот, вдруг, чтобы тебя только через двадцать лет похоронили, да и то наспех... Она продолжила копать.

— Это что, издевательство такое? — с крайней степенью возмущения воскликнула Ранма, выпрямляясь и упирая руки в бока.

— Что? — Аканэ прекратила копать и выпрыгнула из асимметричной ямы. — Что такое? — Она подошла к мужу и обнаружила, что рыжая сверлит взглядом показавшийся из раздвинутых складок прогнившего мешка блестящий шар, размером где-то с апельсин. — Это... Это же токен, да? — Она просияла. — Мы нашли его! — Она торопливо нагнулась поднять.

— Погоди, это всё... — попыталась остановить её Ранма. Но не успела. Аканэ коснулась шара, и на мгновение превратилась в зеркальную статую. Над головой у неё всплыла чёрной тенью строчка непонятных символов, быстро растаявших в воздухе. Впрочем, черноволосая девушка этого не заметила, вздрогнув от того, что медальон разразился пошло-бравурной мелодией.

Аканэ резко выпрямилась, попыталась открыть его. Одной рукой было неудобно, и она всучила шар Ранме, кратко бросив «Держи!»

Ранма приняла подозрительный объект с опаской. Кондратий её хотя не хватил, но по плечу похлопал, этак дружески: на то мгновение, пока Аканэ была зеркальной статуей, движение той замерло, поправ все законы инерции. А когда та распрямлялась, в её движении произошёл резкий скачок, словно киноплёнка из которой вырезали несколько кадров. Ранме сразу стало очень неуютно. Что это было? Что с ними только что произошло? Самым неприятным было то, что она ничегошеньки не ощутила. Чувство опасности промолчало, как и прочие ки чувства.

— Ага! — радостно сообщила Аканэ, копаясь в медальоне. — Это первый из семи. Осталось собрать ещё шесть - и, только послушай, тут сообщается, что за нами закреплена, ээ, «ведущая гиперконтинуумная петля», которая укажет нам координаты всех остальных! — Тут её энтузиазм несколько приувял. — Правда я никак разобраться не могу...

— Семь, значит? — спросила Ранма, разглядывая лежащий на ладони шар. — Ну это однозначно издевательство! Нет, ты посмотри! Он ещё и четырёхзвёздный!

— Четырёхзвёздный? — непонимающе переспросила Аканэ, отрываясь от экрана чтобы разглядеть, наконец, токен.

Шар лежал на Ранминой ладони, переливаясь жидким металлом, словно оранжево-красное закатное небо отражалось от внутренней, зеркальной поверхности, а внешняя была прозрачной. Усиливая иллюзию, внутри шара лениво плавали четыре непонятные закорючки бездонно-чёрного цвета.

— Ничего не напоминает? — мрачно осведомилась Ранма.

— Нет. — Аканэ подняла на неё глаза. — А должно?

— А, ну да, это же для мальчиков... — пробормотала себе под нос Ранма. — Короче, манга такая есть, — пояснила она. — Я ей в детстве зачитывался. Так вот, там дракон, любое желание исполняет. А чтобы его призвать, надо собрать по всему миру семь дрэгонболов. — Она протянула шар Аканэ. — И что характерно, они такого же размера, только внутри звёздочки, а не руны. И начинается история с четырёхзвёздного... Пусть мне теперь кто-нибудь скажет, что это всё всерьёз!

— Ну, не знаю. Может, Ас-Аш этот тоже ту мангу читал, и ему идея понравилась. Сообщение-то на медальон пришло, и квота на использование порталов теперь безграничная.

— Серьёзно? — оживилась Ранма. — Тогда мы сможем Ами туда-обратно таскать, как только понадобится!

— Она тебе не вещь какая-нибудь, — мягко пожурила супруга Аканэ. По просторам саваны звонким эхом раскатился хляск подзатыльника.

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма безжалостно свалила дерево-губитель мощнейшим ки-зарядом. Аканэ покосилась с неодобрением на расход энергии, но ничего не сказала. Падая, хрупкий ствол разломился на несколько кусков. Из одного вышел отличный столб для надгробия. Ранма запарилась, выстругивая с одной стороны плоский участок для надписи. И тут они вспомнили, что так и не спросили имя покойной. Ранма пожала плечами, и высекла на очищенном от коры участке «РАИДАТУ» катаканой, расположив четыре крупные буквы в столбик, как положено. Аканэ добавила по краям песчаного холмика несколько крупных камней, и положила в центре ржавый ствол винтовки. Больше они ничего не могли сделать для безвестной представительницы клана ведуний, оставалось лишь отнести её медальон родным.

Постояв в молчании перед могилой - причём Аканэ ещё и извинилась перед духом усопшей за неподобающе тщательное погребение. Потом девушки развернулись, и направились к пирамиде. Багровое зарево заката быстро угасало, и земля начинала сливаться в однородное серое поле. Они бежали, далеко огибая каждое дерево, не желая ставить свои жизни на то, что не обознаются в темноте.

Чем ближе к пирамиде, тем больше становилось деревьев. Причём Ранма была уверена, что это именно деревья-людоеды. За километр до транспортного узла деревья пошли так густо, что пришлось замедлиться, осторожно выбирая путь словно в лабиринте: расстояние между соседними было слишком велико, чтобы прыгать с ветки на ветку.

— Зараза, — ругнулась Ранма. — Вот знал же, что надо найти секрет тех монахов, что умели стоять на плавающей тростинке.

— Это разве не байки всё? — с сомнением отозвалась Аканэ, больше жалея об отсутствии палок. Волосы у неё на затылке шевелились от ожидания, что нога в любой момент провалится, потом несколько секунд смертного ужаса, осознания, что ты уже всё, потом судороги... Она содрогнулась. Могло случиться и хуже - в ловушку могла попасть Ранма, оставив её рыдать над бездыханным телом.

Потом она вдруг вспомнила, что возле ствола ловушек не было! Разбежавшись, и игнорируя Ранмин предупреждающий возглас, она совершила огромный прыжок. И приземлилась у самого ствола очередного дерева-убийцы.

— Райцуй Дан! (Громового Молота Удар)

В дерево ударил ки-заряд, способный смести с ног быка. Дерево загудело от удара, содрогаясь и роняя ломкие ветви. Но устояло.

— Райцуй Дан! — не сдавалась Аканэ, вложив в ки-заряд втрое больше сил. Шар заряженого воздуха получился втрое больше. Ударил в дерево - относительно тонкое, крепко вцепившееся корнями в землю - и обтёк его с двух сторон, словно девятый вал неприступный утёс. Ствол трещал, за шиворот сыпался всякий мусор - но и только.

Аканэ глянула на неподатливое растение исподлобья. Идея рушилась на глазах. Чтобы свалить дерево, ей придётся каждый раз выкладываться, то надолго её не хватит! Полдюжины, может, дюжина - а потом она станет как выжатая тряпка. А им спешить надо!

Скрипнув зубами, Аканэ обернулась глянуть на рыжую. Та стояла скрестив руки, состроив скептическую мину. У него-то дерево с одного раза завалить получилось! Я что, настолько слабее? Аканэ снова перевела взгляд на дерево. Да ничего подобного, поняла она. У Ранмы просто более сжатый выходит. А я чем больше силы вложу - тем больше расширяется. И толку чуть. Что же делать? Сосредотачивать энергию надо месяцами тренироваться... Стоп, а если так? Она придвинулась ближе, сымитировав движение приёма. Ладони остановились почти у самого ствола. Да, так должно сработать. Ки не успеет расширится, вся пойдёт в дело. Теперь легонечко...

— Райцуй Дан!

Аканэ отбросило отдачей метра на полтора, её башмаки пропахали борозды в земле. Ладони звенели, словно она со всей дури залепила пощёчину литой стальной чушке. Но и дерево ки-разряда в упор не выдержало. Издав долгий, жалобный скрип, оно завалилось, приземлившись с треском и обломав свои висячие ветви. Как их ветер не валил, при такой хрупкости? Аканэ разбежалась по лежащему стволу, и легко допрыгнула до следующего: высота у паразитических деревьев была метров тридцать, куда больше, чем ширина кроны.

— А, вижу! — одобрила Ранма, сложив ладони рупором. — Только ты в следующий раз на сам ствол приземляйся, а то мало ли, что! — Она повторила маневр жены, прихватив с собой палку. Впечаталась на излёте в шершавый ствол с приглушённым «Уй». Но на землю не спрыгнула, обнимая дерево ещё крепче, лишь добавила: «Коала!», к недоумению Аканэ...

— Бак'сай Тэнкец'! (Сокрушающая Уязвимая точка)

Взрыв практически не задел Ранму, зато в стволе с противоположной от неё стороны образовалась большая выбоина.

— Так безопаснее, — сказала рыжая, соскакивая на землю и тряся правой рукой, в которую впилось несколько заноз. — Тебя не отбрасывает назад, нам никто гарантии не давал, что ловушек у ствола не будет. Хм, можно вообще на землю не соступать. — Она примерилась, и с резким выкриком нанесла по дереву удар ногой. То подумало, поскрипело, и завалилось. — Пошли, давай. — Ранма нагнулась поднять палку. — Такими темпами мы... — Палка выпала из её непослушных пальцев. — Не понял?..

Аканэ уставилась на неё с тошнотворным ужасом. На её правую руку. Ранма поднесла руку к лицу, видно в темноте было плохо. Попавшие под кожу мелкие щепочки... Пальцы не слушались, мышцы словно одеревенели. Ранма спешно повыдергала все занозы здоровой рукой.

— Не боись, — заявила она дрогнувшим голосом. — Доза наверняка была недостаточной... — Она стала растирать парализованную руку.

Аканэ была в панике. Стоит ли так делать? Не надо ли наоборот наложить жгут? Или сначала отсосать яд?

Прошла мучительная минута, потом другая. Ранма смогла пошевелить мизинцем. Попрыгала на одной ноге, проверяя равновесие.

— Пронесло...

Аканэ не была уверена, кто из них сказал это.

— «Баксай Тэнкец» исключается, — заключила Ранма. — Я просто осёл, что не догадался. Ветви низко свисают, первое же крупное травоядное такое дерево бы... А может, на них и ловушка. Ладно. Как бы то ни было, придётся использовать твой «Райцуй Дан», я пока однорукий. Только землю позади тебя проверять будем. — Она подхватила палку левой рукой.

Двинулись дальше. После десятого дерева - или это было двадцатое? - Аканэ уже не чувствовала рук, превратившихся в одну звенящую, пульсирующую боль. А путь ещё предстоял длинный. Ничего, поболит и пройдёт.

Привычно встала вплотную к дереву, ожидая, пока Ранма проверит землю позади...

— ..тит. Да ты слышишь меня? Хватит! — Рыжая тормошила её за плечо. — Они уже достаточно густо растут, пошли по веткам прыгать!

Путь по веткам с дерева на дерево оставил незабываемые ощущения. Одна - с одеревеневшими, отбитыми руками, другая - фактически однорукая, они раскачивались на тонких, прогибающихся, норовящих обломиться ветвях, прыгая вперёд словно два увечных гиббона-мазохиста. К счастью, путь был недолгим. Вокруг пирамиды деревья росли так густо, что можно было просто перепрыгивать с сука на сук там, где кроны переплетались.

А от входного проёма пирамиды тянулась мощёная камнем дорога, вся заросшая травой, на которой слабо угадывалась узкая колея от тележных колёс. Все деревья-людоеды по сторонам от неё были спилены на полсотни метров в обе стороны. Пни успели сгнить.

— Вот теперь и думай, — мрачно прокомментировала Ранма. — Бабка вряд ли использовала нас втёмную, значит её саму кто-то держит в неведении. Кто-то, кому выгодно пользоваться этим узлом, пока остальные племена думают, что тут динозавры лютуют. — Оно потёрла руку, подвижность почти уже вернулась. — Я понимаю, своя деревня ближе к телу и всё такое, но... Яд, мне кажется, чисто паралитический. Я ни на миг ей чувствовать не перестал. Тогда, если сердце не остановится...

— Попавшихся сжирают заживо, в полном сознании? — Глаза Аканэ округлились от ужаса. — Какие же сволочи те, кто пускает ложные слухи! — Её передёрнуло, и Ранма не могла бы сказать, от ужаса или от желания свернуть шею-другую.

— А может, и занесли эту чуждую дрянь не случайно, — желчно добавила Ранма. — Растут только вокруг портала, и чем ближе-тем гуще... Не хотел бы я идти через мир, откуда они родом.

Портал открыли прямо на крышу дома Лаыдат. Постучав для проформы, Ранма бесцеремонно вошла в дом - да так и замерла. Аканэ наткнулась на неё, заглянула через плечо - и тоже замерла.

Ами, одетая в зелёное шерстяное платье, сидела за столом, деловито работая с медальоном - пальцы правой руки так и порхали. В левой она рассеянно держала забытый ломоть хлеба с сыром.

— Ами-чан? — ошалело спросила Аканэ, вытягивая собственный медальон за цепочку, убедиться что он на месте. — У тебя же квота посажена?

Старая Лаыдат ничего не сказала, но подняла на них взгляд, полный такого мучительного ожидания, что Ранма невольно задвинула непонятную загадку на задний план, и сразу перешла к делу:

— Мы... нашли её. Вот. — Она протянула инертный медальон старухе.

Та приняла его дрогнувшими руками:

— Как она умерла? — Голос её был глухим, напряжённым.

— Она... — Ранма замялась. Правду говорить не хотелось совершенно. — Быстро. Дерево-людоед, нога попадает в ловушку, ядовитые шипы. Яд сильный, моментальный. Потом завры довершили дело...

— Вот как. — Старая Лаыдат открыла медальон. Тот ожил, словно и не пролежал два десятка лет под открытым небом. Она долго, печально смотрела в экран невидящими глазами. Потом встряхнулась, и ввела короткую команду. Медальон блипнул, и на мгновение стал из красновато-медного зеркальным, словно хромированным. Её собственный разразился короткой, назойливой мелодией. «Вот и всё, — сказала старуха. — Внуча, поди-ка сюда.» Она ввела ещё одну команду, чуть подлиннее.

Астат вошла сразу, словно подслушивала за занавеской. Приближалась она медленно, с трепетом, и Ранме показалось, что творится какое-то священнодействие. Молодая женщина приняла медальон обеими руками, словно какую-то реликвию. Механизм блипнул как-то чересчур обыденно, вразрез с торжественностью момента. Бабкин разразился противненьким бравурным маршем. Астат медленно, всё с тем же трепетом, повесила медальон себе на шею. А потом старая и молодая обнялись, и стояли так молча почти минуту.

Аканэ чувствовала крайнюю неловкость: они с Ранмой явно стали свидетелями чего-то глубоко личного.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ами-чан, у тебя же квота была посажена? — спросила Аканэ, как только поставила ту на ноги на крыше, подальше от чужих ушей. — И откуда второй интерактор?

— Не волнуйся, — поспешила заверить её Ами. — Когда вы нашли токен, наша квота во всём, что касается оперирования порталами, стала безграничной. Ноль за открытие, ноль в секунду.

— Круто, — одобрила Ранма.

— Но это только пока одна из нас держит при себе хотя бы один токен, — поспешила уточнить Ами. — А медальон... Я сразу воспользовалась чтобы создать себе... Нет, это не интерактор, тот может быть только один на нас троих. Это - портальный контроллер, его функции крайне ограничены. Можно управлять порталами, читать энциклопедию...

— Всё равно круто, — подбодрила её Ранма. — Я уверен, ты и с таким многого добьёшься, дай только время... Кстати, может махнёмся? Нам только порталы...

— Нет, — оборвала её Ами. — Вам нужны расширенные функции работы с картами, которых нет... Что я говорю. Самое главное - у портального контроллера есть одна функция, — Ами подняла свой медальон, демонстрируя картинку на экране, — которой нет у типового интерактора. Нецелевое применение этой функции позволяет следить за живыми организмами, адресуя их по ДНК. Вот, глядите.

— А, здорово, — сказала Ранма, наклоняясь рассмотреть экран. На зеленоватом светящемся фоне двигалось переплетение тончайших чёрных линий. — Эй, это же я! — Бессмыссленные линии вдруг оказались контурным рисунком,словно манга с никуда не годной штриховкой, и она поняла, что видит себя, Аканэ и Ами, вид с высоты птичьего полёта. — Вон, даже косичку видно! — Она подняла взгляд, вперившись в Ами. — Тогда мы и Усаги можем так же найти? Здорово! Выходит, мы уже не зря за этим токеном мотались.

— Не всё так просто... Хотя, да. Сложности чисто технические. Но ещё мне нужен её генетический материал, а лучший шанс найти его - в доме Цукино. Поэтому мы сейчас же отправляемся в Токио. — (прим. 1) Ами набрала что-то на своём медальоне, и у неё за спиной открылась арка портала в зеркальный зал. — Идёмте. Я только вас ждала. Вторая арка была уже открыта, невидимая с того места, где они стояли, но проявлявшая себя сильным ветром из портала, трепавшим волосы Ами. Звуки большого города доносились хоть издалека, но ясно различимые посреди тихого городка.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Аканэ. — Мы же бабушке всей правды не рассказали!

— Ничего, — успокоила Ранма. — Она женщина опытная, уж как-нибудь догадается сложить два и два.

— Идёмте же, люди волнуются, — поторопила Ами. — Да и портал нельзя держать открытым слишком долго.

— А как же отсутствие ограничений? — недоверчиво спросила Ранма, делая вслед за ней шаг через портал.

— С нас они сняты, но остались у машин, создающих порталы. — Она вышла в Токио через соседнюю арку, и Ранма за ней. — При соединении на такие дальние дистанции, как сейчас, через несколько минут наступит перегрузка и произойдёт аварийное отключение. Мне не хочется проверять на практике, что при этом случится. — Ами развернулась, убедиться, что Аканэ вышла вместе с ними. — Ас-семь ытат ашэш ушст, закрыть портал.

— Свои! Мы свои! — нервно крикнула Аканэ солдатам, целящимся в них из-за укрытий из мешков с песком. — Сэйлор воительницы, по важному делу!

— А места понеприметнее нельзя было выбрать? — осведомилась Ранма, озирая огромную стройплощадку, простёршуюся во все стороны. Они, как выясняется, высадились внутри большой плоской воронки, оставленной порталом демона. Воду уже откачали, толстые гофрированные шланги тянулись, уходя за край. Дальше были насторожённые отряды сил самообороны, танки и пулемётные гнёзда, а за ними - строительная техника, работающая на разгребании завалов.

— Нельзя же так без предупреждения! — обругал их офицер сил самообороны, подходя к девушкам.

— Простите, — стушевалась Ами. — Эта точка - слабое место в межмировых барьерах. Мы... не могли выйти где-либо ещё. — Она оглядела ряды наскоро воздвигнутых укреплений. — Вы совершенно правильно поступили, что организовали оцепление. Любой Ас-пользователь может открыть сюда портал, эта зона... уже является частью Ас. — Она вдруг умолкла и начала спешно копаться в медальоне. — Но вам стоит отодвинуть кольцо на двадцать три метра. Заражённая зона шире воронки, портал может открыться у вас за спиной!

— Прошу прощения, с кем имею честь?.. — осведомился офицер.

— Сэйлор Меркури, сейчас - Ми... — Она на мгновение замялась, всё внутри восставало против такого раскрытия. — Мизуно Ами. Я прошу... Прошу помощи, нужно организовать... Ох, извините, я не могу больше... — Ранма с Аканэ скосились на такое неожиданно странное поведение — Подержи на минутку! Извините, я спешу! — Бросив свой медальон Аканэ, она бросилась прочь, за кольцо оцепления. Спряталась за каким-то танком, выкрикнула «Меркури стар пава, Мейк-ап!» - голубая вспышка... стон облегчения?.. - и вот уже из укрытия выходит Меркури, как всегда спокойная и собранная.

— Погодите, я недолго! — крикнула она двоим, и скачками унеслась по крышам, открывая на ходу коммуникатор.

— Наша магия не работает в этой зоне, — пояснила Аканэ озадаченному офицеру, упрятывая медальон с цепочкой в карман. Она сама была озадачена. Что за зуд гнал Ами-чан так торопиться, что даже слова путала? — Приходится полагаться на боевые искусства. Ну и на Меркури. Не знаю, что бы мы делали без её умения во всём разобраться.

— Вот как. — Офицер покинул их, раздавать приказания. Скоро вокруг стоял шум и суета: сновали с мешками песка солдаты, лязгали гусеницами пятящиеся танки.

— Говорливая ты наша. — Ранма экспроприировала мешок с песком, и уселась на нём, скрестив ноги. Потом вытащила из-за пазухи мешочек с токеном, вытащила шар, и с недоверием воззрилась на него. Шар при нормальном освещении оказался переливчато-серебристым. — Хм. Ну, хоть не оранжевый... Подозреваю, лучше нам за пределы зоны с этой штукой не выходить.

— Почему? — удивилась Аканэ.

— Ну, это ведь важная часть Ас, — пояснила Ранма, прищурив один глаз и пытаясь разглядеть шар на просвет. — А на границе зоны, Ас, вроде как, кончается. Кто знает, что будет, попытайся мы его вынести? Может, ничего не будет. Может, он развеется, как наши сейфуку здесь. Или зона вырастет, чтобы вместить его. Или бахнет, как когда Усаги... Короче, проверять не хочется совершенно.

— Думаешь? — Аканэ поглядела на токен новым взглядом. До сих пор она воспринимала его, скорее, в позитивном свете: как же, средство спасти Усаги! Но если эта штука могла быть опасна... Ей тоже стало неуютно. — А не может... — Она поёжилась. — Не может тот рыцарь отследить нас по этому токену? Как думаешь?

— Да кто ж его знает, — Ранма пожала плечами. — Знать бы, где его сейчас носит, и что ему вообще надо было?

(シーンブレイク)

Закованная в доспех низкорослая, коротконогая фигура плавает в некоем нераспознаваемом пространстве, где нет чётких признаков верха и низа. Светящиеся линии пронизывают многоцветное марево во всех направлениях, меж ними плавают тысячи порталов, ведущих в самые разные места,хотя большинство показывает звёздную черноту открытого космоса.

Повернув голову на одному ему слышный сигнал, рыцарь без видимых усилий переносится к одному из порталов. На другой стороне виден конференц-зал, несколько человек, собравшихся за трибуной, и толпа журналистов. Сверкают фотовспышки, выстроились на треногах массивные телекамеры.

— Ага. Родили, наконец. — рыцарь даёт сигнал сделать портал двухсторонним. Сверкание фотовспышек резко усиливается, высвечивая зеркальные изгибы доспеха, видимые через внезапно возникший в воздухе овал. Вытянутый, зализанный шлем без забрала бликует, не выражая ничего.

— Рад, что удалось прийти к взаимопониманию, — устало начинает рыцарь. Впрочем, собравшиеся слышат лишь бесстрастно-безликий голос механического перевода: английский не входит в число языков, которые он потрудился выучить. — Теперь касательно контактов. С моей стороны ответственными за...

— Вы не поняли, — перебивает его глава делегации, импозантный мужчина за пятьдесят. Он высится над трибуной, внушительный и непреклонный, венчик седых волос окружает бликующую лысину. — Мы собрались здесь сегодня чтобы заявить: ваши требования неприемлемы!

— Прошу прощения? — в голосе рыцаря прорезается раздражение, он скрещивает руки. — Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять...

— Народы свободного мира никогда не склонятся перед подобным диктатом! — Весь мир сейчас смотрит на них глазами множества телекамер. Ну, то что от него осталось после недавнего, весьма досадного, ракетно-ядерного инцидента.

— При чём здесь это? Вы понимаете, что будет с вашей планетой, если вы откажетесь?

— Беспочвенные, голословные заявления. — Оратор уверен в себе. Если бы этот... пришелец представлял реальную угрозу, то не стал бы размениваться на слова. Нет, на орбите уже висел бы флот вторжения. Наивно полагать, что имеющий силу ей не воспользуется. Так что этот гуманоид в доспехе - «один лай, никакого укуса», как любят говорить в штатах. Точнее, _говорили_ - пока эти самые штаты ещё существовали. — Британские учёные всё перепроверили, никакой угрозы экологической катастрофы нет, и не было. — Не совсем правда, точнее, совсем неправда, но телезрителям знать необязательно. Да и что значит пара-тройка сотен миллионов по сравнению с уже случившимся? Меньше ртов кормить. Тем более, что нежданно оказавшиеся сверхдержавами, Аргентина, ЮАР и Австралия совершенно к новой роли не готовы.

— Ваши «учёные» не обладают и тысячной долей моих возможностей. — Рыцарь почти рычит, терпения на подобных типов у него никогда не было. — Последний раз предлагаю передумать. Второго шанса не будет!

Если бы они могли слышать неприкрытую угрозу в его голосе, то ещё сто раз бы подумали, как ответить. Но выхолощенный,безликий перевод убаюкивает, создавая ложное ощущение безопасности.

— Устав ООН... — помпезно начинает глава делегации.

— Которая в данный момент витает радиоактивным пеплом, — обрывает его рыцарь. — Вместе с штаб-квартирой, Нью-Йорком, и северным полушарием. Я ваше мнение услышать хочу, а не замшелые догмы. Ваше лично, и остальных делегатов. Я был под впечатлением, что именно собравшиеся здесь обладают властью принимать решения в сложившейся ситуации.

— И мы говорим: «Нет!» — гремит в ответ человек на трибуне.

Делегаты шумно выражают солидарность, картинно играя праведное возмущение и стойкую непокорность - всё ради множества телекамер. Они покажут, что никакой инопланетный диктатор не сможет навязать свою волю народам Свободного Мира!

Рыцарь издаёт нечленораздельный звук. Увы, на позе его крайняя степень раздражения никак не отражается, а автоперевод молчит. Следует немая сцена, наполненная чувством собственного достоинства с одной стороны, и скрежета зубовного с другой. Потом рыцарь вдруг спрашивает, ласковым таким голосом: — Цинкерман, вы говорили, ваша фамилия?

— Да, Цинкерман, — нейтральным тоном отвечает глава делегации, слегка озадаченный и от этого насторожённый. Любые странности в политике такого уровня бывают чреваты. А уж при ведении переговоров с практически неизвестной стороной... — Вы должны были получить список. Избранные волей народов Свободного мира, господа Хьюз, Эйгинсон...

— Достаточно! — перебивает рыцарь, потирая руки. В его голосе сквозит такая хищная, первобытная радость, что слышь её делегаты - волосы бы у них точно стояли бы дыбом. — У меня как раз свободен специалист, который решит ваш вопрос. _Окончательно_·решит... Ждите, сейчас прибудет.

На душе у собравшихся шевелится гаденький такой холодок. Эти слова об окончательном решении... Конечно же совпадение, не может же инопланетянин настолько разбираться в земной истории? Многие внезапно вспоминают о своей заменимости, из-за которой истинные властители мира и выдвинули их на этот фарс. От этого им становится ещё неуютнее.

Рыцарь, что характерно, не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания, занятый работой на виртуальном манипуляторе, что со стороны выглядит, как плетение руками загогулин в воздухе.

Внезапно, прямо на подиуме открывается портал. Делегаты в тревоге отступают с подиума. Из портала в зал шагает высокий, атлетичный человек. Незнакомец скрещивает руки и молча стоит, обводя собравшихся недобрым взглядом. Портал у него за спиной закрывается.

Разглядев новоприбывшего, делегаты приходят ужас. Один вскрикивает, словно раненый заяц, другой в слепой панике пытается отползти на карачках. Ибо, невзирая на мускулистое тело атлета, светлый цвет волос и голубые, со сталью, глаза настоящего арийца, невозможно не узнать эти черты лица, эту косую чёлку и характерный квадрат усиков над верхней губой. Такое не забывается, это узнает каждый.

Кто-то из охраны заполошно стреляет. Неуловимое движение руки - и новоприбывший разжимает кулак. На ковёр сыплются раздавленные пули.

— Свободного мира, значит, — тихо, но зло произносит ариец. — Представители. — Он обводит собравшихся взглядом, на его скулах начинают играть желваки. — Мало вам того, что вы с моей Родиной сделали.(прим. 2) — Его ноздри раздуваются от еле сдерживаемой ненависти, а глаза начинают светиться лютым голубым светом. — Мало вам власти над целым миром. Теперь и на руинах его решили...

— Стреляйте! Стреляйте! — отчаянно кричит глава делегатов, пока его коллеги ползают под креслами или жуют галстуки. Его давший петуха голос несколько не вяжется с волевым выражением лица и героической позой. Но играть - так уж до конца. Охранники открывают беспорядочный огонь, рискуя задеть многочисленных журналистов. Пули с глухим стуком плющатся об арийца и просто падают вниз, усеивая ковёр свинцовыми блямбами.

— _Стреляйте, стреляйте,_ — произносит тот на немецком, кривя губы в презрительной усмешке. Голубоватая аура начинает окутывать его, прорезаемая вспышками молний. — _Все деньги мира бессильны помочь вам!_ — Пара призрачных кристаллических крыльев разворачивается у него за спиной, напоминая стилизованные крылья орла. Оживший кошмар начинает медленно, зловеще подниматься в воздух. — _Ибо я вернулся. И аз есмь бог._

Полюбовавшись набирающим обороты приспешником с умилением бабушки, взирающей на любимого внука, рыцарь закрывает портал. Крики отчаяния были музыкой для его ушей, позволив успокоить нервы, истрёпанные общением с демократами. Какое, однако, полезное добавление к команде! Даже не нужно реального сионистского заговора, достаточно малейшего тени намёка на сионистский заговор, чтобы он завёлся! И какое рвение, какой напор!

— Так. Считай, с этим миром разобрались, — с удовлетворением заключает рыцарь. — Вроде, ничего не забыл... А! — С лязгом хлопнув себя по укрытому бронёй лбу, он начинает набирать команду поиска на своём виртуальном манипуляторе. И скоро получает искомое. Портал-окно, открывшееся перед ним, показывает вид с высоты птичьего полёта на саванну с редкой, высохшей травой и разбросанными там и сям редкими, весьма развесистыми, деревьями.

— Превосходно! — восклицает он с удовлетворением в голосе, потирая закованные в перчатки руки. — Лучше и придумать нельзя! — Он приближает картинку, спуская портал вниз, чтобы получше разглядеть светловолосую фигурку, устало плетущуюся по этой негостеприимной местности.

(シーンブレイク)

Солнце медленно сползало к горизонту, уже не такое палящее. Но воздух всё ещё оставался нестерпимо горяч. Усаги еле передвигала ноги, измученная жарой и жаждой. Воды пока не попадалось, что наводило на мрачные мысли. Но ещё больше давило полное, абсолютное одиночество, противоестественное самой натуре общительной девушки. В довершение, ещё и левая туфля порвалась, постоянно спадая с ноги. А сухая трава здесь была мягкой и приветливой как колючая проволока.

Усаги остановилась и вздохнула. Вздох получился больше похожим на всхлип. Ей страшно не хватало подруг, но пуще того - её возлюбленного. Будь он здесь, он бы... Она придушила эту мысль, чтобы не стало ещё хуже, и мысленно выругала себя: «Это тебе урок, ленивая зайка. А то привыкла болтаться в задних рядах, пока другие за тебя вперёд идут. Попробуй вот теперь, для разнообразия, справиться в одиночку!»

В одиночку... Она снова полувздохнула - полувсхлипнула. А какой смысл плакать, если услышать тебя некому? Нельзя было даже утешиться надеждой, что её просто занесло в Африку. Усаги снова покосилась на раскалённые луны - двойняшки, светившиеcя багровым, словно злобные буркала, уставившиеся на неё с темнеющего небосвода. Нет, определённо не Земля. Ну вот, и в животе опять урчит. Нет, постойте-ка...

Усаги подняла голову. Перед ней, на фоне заката, горой высился какой-то огромный зверь. Только тускло блестевшие глаза были различимы на фоне чёрного силуэта, чья покатая холка вздымалась много выше Усагиной головы...

— А, так это _у тебя _в животе урчало! — с облегчением воскликнула она.

Зверь продолжал молча буравить её взглядом. Потом смачно, с шумом, облизнулся.

Усаги сглотнула.

(シーンブレイク)

6 октября 2012

(シーンブレイク)

**Замечание автора:** После выхода этой главы наступит предлинный перерыв. Завершающая часть фика написана примерно наполовину, я продолжаю работать над ней нелтнейно, дописывая к неполным главам там и сям. К сожалению, сейчас (на ноябрь 2012) следующие четыре главы (20 - 23) пребывают пока в стадии замысла. Мне ещё предстоит написать их с нуля. Лишь после их завершения скорость выпуска новых глав взлетит до небес. Текущее состояние дел можно узнать в моём профиле на FanFiction?net (на английском). Я обновляю его несколько раз в месяц.

**Примечания автора:**

**1**  
Идентификация по ДНК: в 36-й серии аниме, Кунсайт из Тёмного королевства пытался отследить Сэйлор Мун именно этим методом, после того, как ему в руки попал её волос.

**2**  
А вы таки ожидали от него объективности? Да ни в жизнь. Если бы вы могли воскресить его, то рисковали бы заработать разрыв шаблона: он бы не моргнув глазом заявил, что это евреи во всём виноваты, и что это они первые начали (!), а он жил и умер героем, борясь с мировым злом. Двойные стандарты? Нет, двойные стандарты идут и тихо давятся от зависти.


End file.
